Le Prince Noir
by Silveryseven
Summary: Après la guerre, Draco a fait en sorte de disparaître et s'est reconstruit tant bien que mal loin de son monde. Harry a poursuivi le cours de sa vie, il est devenu Auror. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux avoir laissé leur passé derrière eux, une mission d'infiltration va les conduire à se retrouver pour se découvrir sous un jour nouveau.
1. Départ et souvenirs

_Voici voilà une nouvelle fic, plus longue et plus élaborée que les précédentes. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle attend son heure alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les chapitres sont tous écrits, je n'ai plus qu'à les relire avant de les publier, j'essaierai donc de ne pas trop vous faire attendre._

 _L'univers magique ainsi que les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent bien évidemment à notre prêtresse à tous, j'ai nommé J.K. Rowling. Quand aux autres, ils viennent tout droit de mon imagination._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!_

 **Chap. 1 : Départ et Souvenirs.**

Un éclair vert, une main l'agrippant par le poignet, une nouvelle explosion, un tas de gravas s'effondrant à ses pieds, l'obligeant à ralentir puis un cri atroce perçant la nuit sans étoiles. D'un regard en arrière, il vit son père à terre, sa baguette toujours levée, il continuait le combat pendant que lui se laissait entraîner, la peur au ventre, loin de toute cette horreur.

D'un sursaut, Draco se retrouva assis dans son lit, le souffle court, il avait encore fait ce cauchemar, il ne le quittait plus et le hantait toutes les nuits depuis sa fuite. Alors comme toutes les nuits depuis trois ans maintenant, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain de son deux pièces. Il fixa son reflet quelques secondes dans le petit miroir écaillé qui surplombait le lavabo avant de se passer un peu d'eau glacée sur le visage. Il en avait marre, il était fatigué de ses insomnies incessantes, il ne supportait plus de refaire ce même cauchemar encore et encore et surtout il ne supportait plus de se dire sans cesse que s'il n'avait pas fuit le champ de bataille son père serait peut-être encore en vie.

Il avait été lâche comme toujours, trop lâche pour se libérer de la poigne de sa mère qui l'avait attiré hors du parc de Poudlard, loin du massacre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de tomber et ils avaient profités du chaos qui régnait alors, ils avaient couru, passant à travers les cris, les sorts perdus et les corps tombés. Une fois dehors, ils avaient transplané jusqu'au manoir Malfoy, ils devaient s'enfuir le plus loin possible s'ils ne voulaient pas finir leurs jours à Azkaban voir pire, s'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir un baiser...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco à cette pensée. Il retourna dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres fluorescents de son réveil, 3h07. Avec un soupir il se recoucha. Il avait sommeil, pourtant ses yeux refusaient de se fermer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa fuite.

Sa mère lui avait dit de prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre et de la rejoindre dans le hall, il avait donc gravit les marches du grand escalier de marbre blanc et avait jeté tout ce qui lui passait sous la main dans une grande valise en cuire noir. Mais quelques minutes à peine après avoir commencé sa tâche, il avait entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, puis bien vite, des pas avaient résonnés dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, la porte s'était ouverte à la volée et il s'était retrouvé face à Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la valise avant de s'adresser à Draco dans un murmure précipité.

\- Des membres de l'Ordre fouillent le manoir, ils ont déjà trouvé Narcissa, tu dois t'enfuir et te faire oublier le plus longtemps possible. Tiens, rends-toi à cette adresse, fais-toi faire de nouveaux papiers et disparaît de la circulation.

Draco s'était saisi du morceau de parchemin que lui avait tendu le maître des potions. Ce dernier voyant que son élève s'était apprêté à protester le coupa net avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot :

\- Ne discute pas ! C'est ça ou dans le meilleur des cas la prison à vie alors file, dépêche-toi, ils vont se demander ce que je fais.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il avait donné une tape sur l'épaule de Draco avant de sortir de la pièce en criant:

\- Il n'y a personne à l'étage ! Allons à Poudlard ils doivent avoir besoin de renforts !

Draco avait tout d'abord été étonné de constater que Rogue était en réalité du côté de l'Ordre, puis il avait regardé le petit bout de parchemin froissé qu'il lui avait donné, _« Mr. Watson, 34 Allée des Embrumes, Londres »._ Après s'être assuré que tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient quitté le manoir, il avait fait ses adieux à la maison de son enfance et s'était rendu sans plus attendre chez ce Mr Watson. Là-bas, il avait obtenu de faux papiers, il s'appelait désormais « Drake Smith », le nom le plus commun que le Royaume-Uni ait porté. Il n'aimait pas ce nom. Ici, il se faisait simplement appeler Drake.

Quelques coups sourds furent frappés à la porte. Draco se retourna et regarda de nouveau son réveil : 5h, il avait du réussir à se rendormir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir encore. Il alla ouvrir. Un jeune homme typé espagnol, en baggy et sweat à capuche se tenait devant la porte.

\- Pablo... Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore fais jeter par ta nouvelle meuf, tu pourrais pas t'arranger pour faire ça la journée ?

\- Ha ha très drôle Drake, cette fois c'est sérieux et je te ferais remarquer que même si je me fais jeter moi au moins j'ai des meufs contrairement à certains.

\- Très bonne remarque Einstein, répondit Draco en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Oh ça va j'avais oublié, dit Pablo en levant les yeux au ciel.

En effet, Pablo savait, ou tout du moins était censé savoir, que Draco préférait les hommes mais comme il l'avait si bien dit lors d'une soirée plutôt arrosée « Tu sais... hic...Drake... ça s'voit pas du tout que t'es PD ». Et c'est sur cette phrase des plus philosophique qu'il avait vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le tapis du PD en question.

\- Allez entre idiot, l'invita Draco en souriant, et raconte-moi donc ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure.

\- J'ai vu Tito tout à l'heure, enfin hier soir, il m'a donné un ordre de mission du Patron pour toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris ça se passe à Londres.

\- Londres ? Et pourquoi veut-il m'envoyer là bas ? Il a bien des hommes sur place non ?

\- Ben apparemment c'est un gros coup et la plupart de ses hommes de mains qui bossent là-bas sont connus des Aurors. Il veut des nouvelles têtes pour passer inaperçues.

\- Le seul problème c'est que je ne suis pas une nouvelle tête, quelqu'un pourrait me reconnaître.

\- Tu sais ça fait quatre ans maintenant que tu as quitté le pays pour vivre ici, ta mère a déclaré qu'elle ne t'avait pas revu depuis la bataille, et le ministère t'a laissé pour mort alors je ne pense pas que quelqu'un fera le rapprochement.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Dans le pire des cas on pensera que tu ressembles beaucoup à Draco mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, tu ne fais pas parti de la liste des Mangemorts en fuite, tout le monde pense réellement que tu es mort.

Pablo était la première personne à avoir fait partie de sa nouvelle vie, il l'avait rencontré durant le voyage qui l'avait mené jusqu'en France et ils étaient entrés en même temps au service du Patron. Ils avaient donc appris ensemble les ficelles du métier. Au départ ils n'étaient que de simples compagnons de galère puis une véritable amitié avait fini par naître entre eux. Aujourd'hui Pablo savait tout ou à peu près de la vie passée de Draco.

\- Et puis le Patron a confiance en toi, il sait que tu fais du bon boulot et je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait le risque de t'envoyer sur une mission comme celle là s'il pensait qu'il y avait le moindre risque que tu sois découvert. Tu devrais le faire, conseilla Pablo, ça te fera du bien de revoir ton pays, sans parler du fait qu'il y aura un belle récompense à la clé, ajouta-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, plaisanta Draco, bon c'est d'accord j'y vais. Et toi ?

\- Tito m'a bien proposé d'être du voyage mais j'ai refusé, j'ai quelques camions de contrebande à ramener d'Espagne et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas très envie de retourner à Londres.

\- En même temps c'est compréhensible.

Pablo avait raconté un jour à Draco que lorsqu'il était à Londres il avait perdu une grosse somme d'argent en jouant au poker contre des types pas très nets. Étant dans l'incapacité de payer il avait fuit le pays et n'avait pas très envie d'y remettre les pieds.

\- J'ai failli oublier, ajouta Pablo, tiens, ton ordre de mission, il tendit une enveloppe à Draco qui s'en saisit, Tito t'attend à la gare pour 7h30.

\- Ok, j'y serai, merci Pablo.

\- No problème mec et fais gaffe à toi, je ne tiens pas à ce que ma prochaine mission soit de te faire évader compris?

\- T'inquiète.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer Tito. C'était un homme brun, grand et bien bâti, son front proéminent projetait une ombre sur ses yeux, rendant son regard sombre et intimidant, faisant ainsi de lui le stéréotype parfait du mafieux italien. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Patron l'avait choisi pour faire partie de ses plus proches hommes de main. Il était adossé au mur faisant face aux rails, les bras croisés, il observait les passants aller et venir à la recherche du train qui les mènerait à bonne destination. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Draco, il se redressa et vint à sa rencontre. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main accompagnant leur geste d'un bref salut de la tête.

\- Tu as lu ton ordre de mission ? Interrogea Tito.

\- Pablo m'a tiré du lit aux aurores, j'ai à peine eut le temps de faire ma valise. C'est quel genre de boulot ?

\- Cambriolage, du genre plutôt bien payé.

\- Étant donné que le Patron prend la peine de faire venir des gars des quatre coins du monde, je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement d'aller piquer un tableau de valeur dans la résidence secondaire d'un requin du ministère.

\- Effectivement, cela risque d'être un peu plus… complexe. Mais tu n'auras qu'à lire ton ordre de mission. Je suis là uniquement pour t'informer que tu devras former un nouveau gars.

Draco afficha un air sarcastique, comme s'il allait avoir le temps de faire du baby-sitting.

\- Contente-toi de garder un œil sur lui, renchérit l'italien qui connaissait assez le blond pour savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui mette un bleu dans les pattes. Il serait regrettable pour toi qu'il compromette la mission, ajouta-il en écartant le pant de sa veste, révélant ainsi un révolver dont, Draco en était sûr, il n'hésiterait pas à se servir à la moindre erreur de sa part. Non pas qu'il ait peur d'un révolver, il était un sorcier après tout - même si cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas servi de sa baguette - mais le fait que Tito lui montre cette arme signifiait clairement qu'à la moindre bourde, il était mort et même s'il trouvait que le révolver lui donnait un style, Tito savait également se servir de sa propre baguette.

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai saisi le message, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Content de constater qu'on se comprend Drake.

\- C'est ça ouais, dis-moi plutôt où je suis censé le trouver ce... ?

\- Harry Wilson. Il sera ce soir au Dragon Mauve. Tu demanderas à Zabini de te le présenter, c'est lui qui s'occupait de sa formation avant toi.

\- Blaise fait partie de la mission ?

\- Tu plaisantes, depuis qu'il s'est fait balancer par un indic dans l'histoire du trafic d'ailes de dragon les Aurors l'ont pris en chasse. Il quitte l'Angleterre dans deux jours. Il crèche au Dragon Mauve en attendant son vol pour le soleil. C'est pour ça qu'on te refile le nouveau.

\- Je vois... Dommage, j'aime bien bosser avec Blaise.

\- Ben tu devras te contenter du petit nouveau, en attendant dépêche-toi ou tu vas louper ton train.

\- C'est bon, j'y vais, répondit Draco. Au plaisir Tito, ajouta-t-il en le saluant de la main à la manière d'un militaire.

\- À la prochaine et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, renchérit l'italien en posant la main sur sa veste, à l'endroit où demeurait le pistolet.

Cette mission devait vraiment être importante aux yeux du Patron pour que Tito insiste à ce point sur le fait qu'il ne fallait commettre aucune erreur.

Après s'être installé seul dans un compartiment du train, Draco put enfin ouvrir l'enveloppe qui lui indiquerait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il lut :

 _Vous avez 15 jours pour vous infiltrer dans la garde moldue du château de Windsor et pour dérober le plus précieux des joyaux de la couronne : Le Prince Noir. Si passé ce délai vous n'avez obtenu aucun résultat, la mission sera confiée à une autre équipe._

Alors comme ça, il allait devoir dépouiller la reine d'Angleterre en personne... La perspective était intéressante pensa Draco alors qu'il regardait se consumer l'ordre de mission auquel il venait de mettre le feu de manière à ce que personne ne puisse être au courant de ce qui se préparait.

Une question le taraudait tout de même. Pourquoi le Patron n'avait-il pas assigné cette mission à des membres du réseau moldu ? Quand bien même il préférait, par commodité, que des sorciers s'en chargent, il n'y avait aucune raison de faire venir de nouvelles têtes... À moins que le joyau ne soit surveillé par des Aurors... Auquel cas, cela signifierait que ce joyau n'avait pas d'intéressant que sa valeur monétaire. Autrement dit, il était fort probable que ce bijou soit pourvu de propriétés magiques.

Ces conclusions ne faisaient que rendre la mission plus attrayante encore aux yeux de Draco.

Après un changement de train à Paris, c'est à Calais qu'il embarqua à bord du ferry à destination de la ville de Douvres dans son Angleterre natale.

Quelques heures de taxi furent encore nécessaires avant qu'il n'arrive à Londres. Comme il n'était pas pressé de se rendre au Dragon Mauve et qu'il lui restait quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, il décida d'aller se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien que certains de ses collaborateurs soient tout comme lui des sorciers, il ne s'était plus retrouvé dans un lieu inaccessible aux moldus depuis sa fuite, autant dire depuis une éternité.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte du Chaudron Baveur, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, la magie lui avait terriblement manquée. Il ne s'était certes jamais privé de lancer quelques sorts de base, histoire de faciliter son quotidien, néanmoins, dans ce lieu empli de sorciers, il ressentit une puissante énergie magique envahir tous ses sens. Il se laissa gagner par cette sensation incroyable qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un plongeur remontant enfin à la surface et respirant une grande bouffée d'air après plusieurs minutes passées sous l'eau. Il se sentait à nouveau dans son élément et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Comme il avait hâte de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne s'attarda pas dans le pub, préférant se rendre directement dans l'arrière cours où il usa de sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage.

Le lieu n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était quatre ans auparavant. Les affreuses affiches violettes du ministère indiquant les consignes de sécurité à respecter face aux forces du mal avaient disparues ; avec elles, bon nombres des avis de recherche de Mangemort en fuite, la plupart ayant déjà été mis hors d'état de nuire. La quasi totalité des magasins avaient également rouvert leurs portes, rares se faisaient désormais les vitrines laissées à l'abandon et barrées de planches. Mais le plus important restait encore qu'en cette fin de mois d'août, il y avait foule. Les gens se pressaient de nouveau dans les allées sans crainte d'être attaqués ; les écoliers emplissaient les librairies, les papeteries ou les animaleries ; même la boutique de M. Ollivander avait rouvert ses portes. Malgré sa longue captivité, le vieil homme ne s'était pas résolu à prendre sa retraite, donnant ainsi aux jeunes générations l'opportunité de profiter de son expérience.

Dans cet endroit, le passé de Draco lui revenait en pleine figure. Il se rappelait de toutes les fois où il avait parcouru ce chemin accompagné de ses parents, de toutes les fois où il était entré dans l'une ou l'autre des nombreuses boutiques qui bordaient cette route, de toutes les fois où il avait admiré un bel objet dans une vitrine et où il avait réclamé puis obtenu ledit objet. Mais bien vite, d'autres souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui. Ces mêmes magasins pillés, saccagés ou brûlés, les si jolies vitrines brisées, les commerçants horrifiés de voir l'œuvre de toute une vie réduite en cendre, les partisans des ténèbres parcourant les rues, traquant les ennemis du nouveau régime et leur infligeant les pires tortures avant de les mener de la façon la plus atroce possible vers une mort inévitable.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Draco. Les images qui défilaient dans sa tête lui étaient atrocement familières pour faire régulièrement partie de ses cauchemars.

Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir été aussi lâche.

Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable, Rogue l'avait fait à sa place et jamais le Lord Noir ne lui avait redemandé une telle chose mais que se serait-il passé s'il l'avait fait ? Après tout, lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de torturer un prisonnier, il l'avait fait. Il avait plusieurs fois usé des sortilèges Doloris ou Crucio sur des êtres humains... Ces images aussi hantaient ses nuits de manière récurrente mais il ne pouvait s'en défaire, elles étaient le prix à payer pour avoir cautionné, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le terrible massacre qu'avait engendré la folie meurtrière d'un homme qui croyait pouvoir défier jusqu'à la mort.

S'il avait été moins lâche, il aurait libéré Ollivander de son cachot et se serait rallié à l'Ordre qui aurait trouvé un moyen de les protéger lui et ses parents. Bien avant cela même, si seulement il avait été moins lâche, il n'aurait pas permis aux Mangemorts d'entrer dans le château et Dumbledore serait probablement encore en vie. Peut-être même son père le serait-il aussi s'il n'avait pas obéi aveuglément au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il avait eu le courage de solliciter l'aide du vieux fou plutôt que de passer son année à tenter de le tuer. Toute sa famille aurait ainsi pu être mise sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix bien avant que la guerre ne commence véritablement. Quel gâchis...

Draco soupira, il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, il devait se faire une raison, et arrêter de sans cesse repenser à ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il n'avait été qu'un misérable lâche et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, c'était un fait. Mais depuis ce funeste jour de bataille, il s'était promis de ne plus l'être et le fait d'entrer au service du Patron lui avait permis de tenir cette promesse. Chaque mission était dangereuse, il avait souvent eu peur mais pas une seule fois il n'avait reculé. C'était d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'un camarade était dans la bouse. Pablo avait d'ailleurs une dette envers lui depuis le jour où il l'avait sorti d'une souricière mise en place par les Aurors.

Les pas de Draco l'avaient mené jusque devant Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, le lieu qui renfermait l'immense coffre rempli de l'or amassé par tous les membres de la famille Malfoy depuis des générations. Jamais Draco ne toucherait ne serait-ce qu'à une noise de cette fortune ; à moins de ressusciter aux yeux des Aurors, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions.

De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de tout cet or, il gagnait de quoi vivre grâce à toutes les missions qu'il effectuait. Et puis ce n'était pas l'argent qui le motivait, il avait un besoin irrépressible de se sentir vivant. Et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de prendre le risque de se faire tuer au moins une fois par mois. L'adrénaline était son carburant depuis trois ans et il adorait ça. Peut-être cherchait-il par là à repousser la partie de lui qui était morte lors de sa fuite. Cette partie là contenait toute son enfance, son innocence ainsi que son amour pour ces parents mais il avait du faire une croix dessus et l'enterrer car jamais il ne pourrait revoir sa mère, condamnée à perpétuité, et encore moins son père, cet homme qu'il avait tant admiré.

Draco poursuivit son chemin, finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que cela de revenir dans ce lieu chargé de souvenir... Au moins il avait pu vérifier que Pablo ne s'était pas trompé, personne ne semblait le reconnaître, même les commerçants qui l'avaient côtoyé durant ses jeunes années n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un doute sur son identité passée.

Lorsqu'il passa devant un kiosque, son attention fut attirée par les exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier que le vendeur venait de déposer sur une pile déjà presque vide. Draco lui en acheta un et décida d'aller s'installer à la terrasse d'un café, devant une bièrraubeurre pour le lire. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du monde sorcier depuis une éternité, préférant garder le moins de contacts possible avec cet univers dans lequel il n'était pas sûr d'avoir encore sa place.

Il apprit divers informations sur les magouilles ministérielles, un tel était félicité pour avoir pondu une loi révolutionnaire sur les conditions de détention des trolls des montagnes, tel autre était accusé de corruption, tel autre encore avait été décoré pour avoir rendu un quelconque service à son pays, bref, les nouvelles n'avaient pas tant changées que cela. Une chose retint cependant son attention, à la rubrique people de la Gazette, on pouvait lire en gros titre "Le héros du monde sorcier va se marier ! ".

Potter... Potter allait se marier... Et avec la belette femelle si on en croyait la suite de l'article. Une fois l'information assimilée, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela, c'était même plutôt prévisible, seulement, l'idée d'un Potter marié avait quelque chose d'étrange. Draco avait souvent repensé à Harry et à la manière dont il l'avait sauvé des flammes. Rien ne l'avait obligé à revenir les chercher lui et Goyle, surtout alors qu'ils venaient d'essayer de le livrer au Lord Noir. À sa place, Draco n'aurait pas eu le courage de faire demi-tour et pourtant, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il en aurait eu envie. Au fond, il ne souhaitait pas la mort d'Harry. Lorsque Crabbe avait voulu le tuer, il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

À cette pensée, Draco avala de travers la dernière gorgée de sa bièrraubeurre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accompagné de son armée de Mangemort avaient passé un an chez lui, il les avait vu torturer et tuer plusieurs dizaines de prisonniers sans défense, il avait lui-même été forcé à torturer certaines personnes et il venait de penser que la plus grande peur de sa vie avait été de voir un maléfice de mort frôler Potter. Sa bièrraubeurre devait être enrichie en Whisky Pur Feu pour que ses neurones aient grillés à ce point. Il avait certes eu peur que Potter meurt mais il aurait eu la même réaction si ça avait été Weasley ou Granger. Il n'était pas comme sa tante Bella qui éprouvait un plaisir malsain à torturer et assassiner des innocents.

Ceci dit, il est vrai qu'amener Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Seulement, cela lui aurait permis, ainsi qu'à ses parents, d'être de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du Lord Noir – ce qui, soit dit en passant, prouvait bien qu'il avait plus peur de ce dernier que de voir Potter mort. Sans compter qu'il était plus simple de le capturer que de lancer soi-même l'Avada.

Toujours est-il qu'il devait une sacrée chandelle au Survivant, même si ça lui arracherait la gueule de l'avouer. Il lui devait la vie, au sens propre comme au figuré. Si Potter n'avait pas anéanti Voldemort, Merlin seul sait où en serait sa santé mentale à l'heure actuelle et il est claire que son existence aurait été bien différente.

Avec le temps il avait fini par s'avouer qu'il avait toujours envié le courage de Potter - ce courage que lui même n'avait jamais su trouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toute la haine qu'il lui avait manifestée pendant sept années n'était en réalité ni plus ni moins que de la jalousie. Une jalousie derrière laquelle se cachait une pointe d'admiration et peut-être même une légère attirance physique mais Draco préférait ne pas trop penser à ce dernier point. Les ¾ des sorciers gays fantasmaient déjà sur Harry Potter et il n'avait aucune envie d'ajouter son nom à la liste. Le fait qu'il ait arrêté d'haïr Potter sans raison valable ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait. Le héros national avait beau être courageux, il n'en restait pas moins agaçant avec ses manières de toujours se rendre intéressant aux yeux des profs, d'être constamment au bon endroit au bon moment pour sauver le monde, de réussir à se faire aimer de tous, sans compter cette manie qu'il avait de toujours mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas.

Draco soupira, il avait beau être reconnaissant envers Potter, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette vieille rancune qui était présente dans chacun de ses souvenirs.

Il se leva. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'attarder sur les fantômes de son passé. Il avait décidé d'enterrer son ancienne vie ainsi que toutes les personnes qui en faisaient partie, Potter était donc mort, comme tous les autres. La seule exception à la règle était Blaise, mais comme ils n'avaient jamais vraiment sympathisé du temps de Poudlard, Draco ne le considérait pas comme ayant réellement appartenu à son ancienne vie.

Laissant de côté ses pensées tortueuses, il régla sa consommation et prit la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes.

 _En espérant que le démarrage vous ait plu^^_


	2. Dragon Mauve et retrouvailles

_Bonne lecture!_

 ** _Chap. 2 : Dragon Mauve et retrouvailles._**

Si le Chemin de Travers avait retrouvé son apparence d'avant guerre, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de cette petite ruelle sombre. La plupart des boutiques avaient fermées leurs portes.

Lorsque Draco passa devant chez _Barjow et Beurk -_ qui avait apparemment survécu à la vague de départs précipités ayant semble-t-il submergé cet endroit - une petite sorcière lui attrapa le bras de sa main décharnée pour lui proposer un lot d'assiettes empoisonnées. Il refusa aussi poliment qu'il le put face à son insistance et poursuivit sa route, se disant que la magie noire était vraiment devenue un secteur en crise.

Il arriva enfin devant une petite volée de marches en bas desquelles se trouvait une porte de bois cloutée pourvue d'un heurtoir de fer, le tout surmonté d'une enseigne sur laquelle on pouvait lire en lettres stylisées "Le Dragon Mauve". Draco frappa deux coups rapides suivis de trois lents puis de nouveau deux rapides. Aussitôt la porte pivota d'elle-même sur ses gonds laissant apparaître une petite salle rectangulaire qui semblait avoir été creusée dans la roche. Des chandeliers étaient accrochés à intervalles réguliers le long du mur de gauche, diffusant ainsi une douce lumière sur les longues tables de bois brut bordées de bancs qui s'étiraient perpendiculairement au mur. Un groupe d'hommes était attablé riant et entrechoquant bruyamment leurs chopes de bière.

Derrière le bar qui longeait le mur de droite, un homme lisait un journal que le blond reconnu comme étant l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il venait lui même de feuilleter. Lorsque Draco s'installa sur l'un des hauts tabourets, le barman releva la tête et posa son journal, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, ses cheveux grisonnant étaient noués en une courte queue de cheval alors qu'un anneau d'or ornait le lobe de son oreille droite.

\- Qu'est ce que j'vous sers ?

\- Un gin merci, répondit Draco. Je cherche M. Zabini, je sais qu'il est ici.

\- Qui le demande ? Interrogea l'homme méfiant.

\- Drake, prévenez-le, il m'attend.

Il servit son verre à Draco avant de contourner le comptoir et de s'engager dans un petit escalier en colimaçon au fond de la salle.

Il revint quelques minutes après et déclara :

-M. Zabini désir vous inviter à dîner, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

L'homme l'entraina dans une autre salle à laquelle on accédait par une porte située juste à droite de l'entrée.

Draco avait oublié à quel point cet endroit était vaste. Il se rappelait en effet qu'une autre porte au fond de la première salle donnait encore sur une immense pièce pourvue d'une piste de danse. Derrière ses airs de minuscule taverne, ce lieu était à la fois un pub, un restaurant, un hôtel et une boîte de nuit.

La salle de restaurant dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer était plus grande que la première, les tables y étaient plus petites mais l'éclairage aux chandelles persistait, donnant au lieu une atmosphère mystérieuse et intimiste. Draco suivit le barman qui l'installa à une petite table dans un coin tranquille de la pièce. Il lui apporta le menu ainsi que quelques biscuits apéritif, histoire de le faire patienter en attendant l'arrivée de Blaise.

Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se montrer. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste de costume noire sous laquelle un T-shirt blanc contrastait à merveille avec sa peau chocolat.

\- Drake ! S'exclama-t-il tendant la main puis attirant le blond à lui pour une accolade. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, et toi Zab', comment vont tes affaires ?

\- Argh, Tito a vendu la mèche à ce que je vois. Tu peux être sûr que si je croise le traître qui m'a vendu, il s'en rappellera, fulmina-t-il, le ton soudain plus dur.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Non mais moi aussi j'ai des contacts et je peux t'assurer que le jour où j'apprendrai son identité, je prendrai le premier vol pour Londres et je lui ferai bouffer toutes ses dents jusqu'à la dernière, répondit-il le regard haineux.

\- Tu pars pour quelle destination ?

\- Brésil. Le Patron m'a trouvé une nouvelle mission et apparemment y'a pas mal de fric à se faire. Sans compter que le contact que Tito m'a présenté là-bas est à tomber, ajouta-il, espiègle.

\- Tu cherches à me rendre jaloux ?

\- Bien sûr que non beau blond, tu peux être certain que si j'avais envie d'autre chose avec toi tu serais le premier au courant.

\- Tant mieux...

\- Vous avez choisi ? Interrogea une petite serveuse accompagnant sa question d'un léger sourire à croquer.

Blaise ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle prit la commande, si bien qu'elle repartit les joues roses et le regard fuyant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, recommanda Draco.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, sourit-il. Je te parie ce que tu veux que d'ici la fin du repas j'aurai son numéro.

\- Pas besoin, je sais pertinemment que tu en es capable, seulement tu ne viendras pas te plaindre le jour où l'une d'entre elles voudra se venger...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'arrange toujours pour les larguer en douceur.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends, je sais jouer la comédie à merveille.

\- Si tu le dis, ria Draco devant l'air supérieur de son ami.

Après un court instant de silence, il reprit :

\- Bon et si tu me parlais un peu du type que je devrai supporter durant les quinze prochains jours.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, il apprend plutôt vite tu verras. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a fait avant d'être embauché par le Patron mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que ce n'est pas un débutant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ?

\- Il a de trop bons réflexes pour être totalement novice.

\- Je n'aime pas ça...

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange vu son âge mais ça peut se révéler très utile.

\- Ouais... On verra bien... De toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas du genre envahissant, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu comptes me le présenter ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre ce soir dans la salle qui sert de boîte de nuit à cette auberge.

\- Parfait.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle sombre non loin du Chemin de Travers, un homme semblait attendre quelqu'un. Appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, il était à peine visible, la couleur de sa peau et celle de sa cape se confondant avec la noirceur de cette nuit sans étoiles.

Un bruit de pas pressés résonna sur le pavé, l'homme regarda sa montre, il était pile à l'heure, comme toujours.

\- Kingsley ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Répondit Schaklebolt en se redressant pour venir à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme, serrant la main de son supérieur et ami.

\- Bien Harry, bien. Mais toi ? Raconte-moi, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Je vous avais dit la dernière fois que je devais changer de tuteur, c'est devenu trop dangereux pour Zabini de rester ici...

\- Tu as réussi à savoir où et quand il comptait partir ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit de très précis, d'après ce que j'ai compris il devrait se rendre en Amérique du sud où il a des affaires. Pour ce qui est de son départ ce sera demain dans la journée mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Bien c'est déjà pas mal, on va faire ce qu'on pourra pour le coincer avant qu'il ne quitte le pays.

\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas directement l'arrêter au _Dragon Mauve ?_

\- Ça risquerait de compromettre ta couverture, n'oublie pas que notre but et de démanteler le réseau, pour cela c'est leur Patron qu'on doit trouver alors tant qu'on ne saura pas où il se cache tu dois rester prudent.

\- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas je saurai me tenir tranquille, j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès à ce niveau là depuis Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Kingsley, une expression bienveillante illuminant son visage. Et ton nouveau tuteur tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Pas encore, Zabini va me le présenter ce soir. Nous devrions bientôt partir pour une mission mais j'en apprendrai davantage tout à l'heure. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que je le pourrai.

\- Bien. Fais attention à toi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai été bien entrainé.

Alors que Kingsley s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et osa lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il savait qu'ils devaient se voir ce soir :

\- Dîtes-moi... Est-ce que Ginny va bien ?

Le vieil Auror se retourna et fixa ses yeux un instant à ceux de son vis à vis avant de répondre tendrement :

\- Oui elle va bien. Malheureusement pour nous, ajouta-il d'un air affligé, tu lui manques au point qu'elle est parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent, d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers temps.

Harry sourit à l'idée de sa fiancée envoyant constamment bouler ses collègues de travail.

\- Dîtes lui que je pense à elle et que je fais ce que je peux pour que cette mission aille le plus vite possible. Dîtes lui aussi que je serai bientôt de retour s'il-vous plaît.

\- Pas de problème Harry, je le lui dirai.

Sur ces paroles, il transplana et disparu dans un craquement sonore, laissant Harry seul dans cette rue déserte avec pour seule pensée sa futur femme adorée.

Il devait retrouver Zabini à la soirée mais avant, il devait repasser par sa chambre, il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Depuis qu'il avait obtenu ses ASPIC - sans même avoir besoin de se présenter aux examens, le ministre ayant en effet considéré que le fait de sauver le monde de la dictature d'un fou furieux à face de serpent était suffisant pour être dispensé de ces formalités – Harry était entré dans une école de formation des Aurors dans laquelle il avait passé trois ans - dont une année de stage - à apprendre les ficelles du métier. Cela allait bientôt faire un an maintenant qu'il était employé au ministère sous la direction de Kingsley, tout comme Ginny qui avait, elle aussi, décidé de rejoindre les rangs des Aurors. Mais n'ayant pas encore passé son diplôme, cette dernière n'était que stagiaire ce qui avait évidement pour effet de la frustrer au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre il se regarda dans le miroir de la penderie, Harry ne put que se dire qu'il avait bien fait de passer vérifier ses sorts de métamorphose. Ses yeux avaient totalement repris leur couleur verte émeraude, et le reste de ses petites modifications commençaient à s'effacer également. Le problème avec les sorts de métamorphose, c'est qu'il faut les renouveler assez souvent.

Harry entrepris donc de déformer ses traits comme il en avait l'habitude depuis un mois maintenant qu'il s'était infiltré dans le réseau. Il commença par redonner à ses yeux une couleur bleue azure, puis il affina un peu ses lèvres avant d'aplatir légèrement son nez, sans oublier bien sûr de faire disparaître sa cicatrice au combien reconnaissable. Il termina en donnant à ses cheveux – qu'il avait coupé très court afin d'éviter toute rébellion qui pourrait rappeler la coupe qu'il avait à Poudlard – une teinte châtain claire. Il était fin prêt désormais à rencontrer son nouveau contact au sein du réseau.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle dernière laquelle se tenait la soirée, il chercha Blaise des yeux et le repéra rapidement, assis au bar au côté d'un homme blond. Lorsqu'Harry s'approcha, il dut faire appel à tout ce qu'il avait appris durant ses cours d'espionnage pour ne pas montrer sa surprise au moment où il reconnu le nez droit, les yeux gris ternes et les traits aristocratiques du déclaré mort Draco Malfoy.

\- Tiens Harry te voilà ! s'exclama Blaise. Je te présente Drake, ajouta-t-il en désignant le prénommé "Drake" du menton. C'est avec lui que tu termineras ta formation.

\- Salut, dit simplement le blond en lui tendant la main.

\- Salut, répondit Harry en fixant le regard de son vis à vis.

Il hésita un instant mais tendit finalement sa main pour serrer celle de l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'allait pas laisser une vieille rancune griller sa couverture et puis après tout, cette fois, contrairement à leur première rencontre - et à toutes celles qui suivirent d'ailleurs - il n'avait pas été insultant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Interrogea Blaise

\- Un Whisky Pur Feu merci, répondit Harry quittant enfin le blond des yeux.

D'habitude il n'aimait pas trop les alcools forts mais là il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se remettre du choc. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un revenir à la vie.

Blaise héla la serveuse qui ne tarda pas à apporter sa boisson à Harry. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la jeune femme, Zabini laissa seuls les deux nouveaux collègues pour aller chauffer la piste de danse en charmante compagnie.

\- Bon et si tu m'expliquais un peu en quoi va consister notre mission, demanda Harry qui avait hâte de savoir dans quoi il devrait s'embarquer.

\- En gros, on part dès demain pour Windsor, on va se faire passer pour des gardes moldus et on dispose de quinze jours pour réussir à voler le Prince Noir.

\- Le Prince Noir ? Rien que ça, s'étonna Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Devant l'air soupçonneux de Draco, Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait de commettre une erreur, il n'était pas censé savoir que le Prince Noir était le seul bien moldu surveillé par les Aurors. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison d'ailleurs, mais il savait que la sécurité avait été renforcée depuis peu autour de cet objet. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi, le ministère devait avoir été informé qu'une tentative de vole se préparait.

\- Et bien c'est un joyau de la couronne alors je suppose qu'il est bien surveillé, se justifia Harry en espérant que son mensonge ne soit pas trop évident.

\- Tu supposes bien en effet, acquiesça Draco. Mais on sera plus malin que les Aurors, ajouta-t-il confiant.

Harry ne put que répondre par l'affirmative.

C'était étrange, en arrivant il était sûr que c'était Malfoy mais plus il le regardait plus il doutait. Quelque chose avait changé, il n'avait plus le même regard méprisant et hautain qu'autrefois ni le même sourire narquois qui était sa marque de fabrique à Poudlard. Il semblait plutôt déterminé à accomplir sa mission or, la détermination était une chose qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu dans le regard du blond. Le mépris, la suffisance, la rage, la crainte, l'hésitation, ça oui, c'était des sentiments qu'il avait déjà vu sur le visage de Draco Malfoy mais la détermination... Non, il avait beau chercher, jamais.

Et puis Harry avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Draco se serait engagé dans la mafia sorcière alors qu'il n'y était pas forcé ni par son père et encore moins par Voldemort lui même.

Ce mec était un froussard né, il était étrange qu'il ait eu envie, une fois débarrassé de toutes pressions extérieures, de passer son temps à magouiller au risque d'avoir à combattre des Aurors, voir des mecs beaucoup moins compatissants. Il n'était Auror que depuis peu de temps, mais Harry savait que les gens de ce milieu n'étaient pas réputés pour être tendre.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se tromper à ce point, si ce Drake n'était pas Malfoy alors c'était son sosie mais il était difficile de croire à une telle coïncidence. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement murie, après tout, ça faisait quatre ans qu'il avait disparu de la circulation, et en quatre ans, les gens changent.

Alors qu'un grand blanc s'installait entre les deux hommes et que le DJ passait une musique plus lente, une petite brune avec de magnifiques yeux d'ambre s'approcha d'Harry pour l'inviter à danser. Ce dernier accepta, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à cette atmosphère pesante.

Draco les regarda s'en aller et repéra Blaise dansant collé serré avec sa serveuse. Lorsque ce dernier aperçu Draco accoudé seul au comptoir, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Blaise en profita pour rejoindre Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que je la retrouverais dans sa chambre dans un quart d'heure, répondit le bourreau des cœurs avec un sourire.

\- Dommage.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment le brun.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'aurais aimé profiter de tes talents avant de repartir en mission, dit Draco d'un air profondément déçu. Mais si tu préfères t'envoyer une simple serveuse, libre à toi.

Sur ces mots, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux chambres.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire tu es un manipulateur né, souffla Blaise en rattrapant son ami.

\- Que veux-tu, Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, renchérit Draco un sourire narquois accroché à son visage d'albâtre. Après-toi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Blaise n'attendit pas une seconde invitation pour se jeter sur les lèvres du blond qui ne se priva pas de répondre avec tout autant d'ardeur.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Depuis ce fameux soir d'orage, il y a près de deux ans maintenant, où ils rentraient ensemble d'une mission harassante, un cambriolage de musée côté moldu qui avait mal tourné et qui s'était prolongé plus que de raison. Draco ne se souvenait plus très bien de comment tout cela s'était produit mais ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avaient passé la nuit la plus torride de leur vie – sans compté celles qui suivirent bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour entre eux, c'était un sentiment bien moins noble. Ils se désiraient simplement et à chaque fois succombaient à la tentation. Si Draco devait mettre un nom sur cette relation, il la qualifierait de baise entre ami, un peu comme un service qu'on se rend entre potes, tout deux en avaient envie, pourquoi s'en priver. Ça aurait été dommage et inutilement frustrant.

Décidément pensa Draco, alors que Blaise lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en déboutonnant son jean, ce mec avait toujours le sang aussi chaud. Et il était hors de question pour Draco d'être en reste.

Il recula jusqu'à sentir le mur contre son dos et pivota afin d'y plaquer son amant. Il glissa ensuite une main dans son pantalon et caressa sa virilité à travers son caleçon. Il eut la satisfaction de le sentir déjà plus que tendu.

\- Et que vas-tu faire de la pauvre fille qui t'attend à moitié nue dans son lit ? demanda vicieusement le blond alors que Blaise gémissait de plus belle sous ses attouchements.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, répondit ce dernier tout contre l'oreille de son amant. Elle finira par s'endormir et je serai parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille, ajouta-il avant de mordiller sensuellement l'oreille du blond qui ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être resté un Serpentard dans l'âme.

\- Ça te dérange ? Demanda-t-il haletant sous les caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus habiles.

\- Au contraire, c'est ce qui fait de toi le meilleur amant que j'aie eu à ce jour.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, répondit le brun d'une voix rauque avant de jouir dans la main de Draco en poussant un long râle de satisfaction. J'avoue que tu n'es pas mal non plus ajouta-il après avoir reprit son souffle.

\- Seulement pas mal ?

\- Tu parles trop, se plaignit Blaise avant de reprendre les lèvres du blond et d'attraper ses fesses pour le plaquer contre lui.

Alors qu'il sentait son mini lui reprendre du service, il décida que leurs vêtements étaient superflus et les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Il fut satisfait d'entendre Draco gémir lorsque leurs deux sexes se frottèrent l'un à l'autre.

Il tenta alors de glisser un doigt entre les fesses de son amant mais ce dernier attrapa son poignet.

\- Bien essayé, murmura-t-il. Tourne-toi.

Cette dernière réplique, bien que murmuré, sonnait comme un ordre et Blaise n'était pas dupe, s'en était un. Alors il s'exécuta, plaçant ses deux mains bien à plat contre le mur et écartant ses pieds. Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'il allait dépuceler un Malfoy.

Draco passa sa main par dessus l'épaule de son amant caressant au passage sa peau chocolat et posa deux de ses doigts sur les lèvres de ce dernier qui les lécha consciencieusement avant de les lui rendre.

Le blond effleura de sa paume le dos de son partenaire le faisant ainsi frissonner avant d'insinuer doucement en lui les deux doigts humidifiés. Il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer et attendit qu'il se détende avant de faire quelques mouvements de va et viens. Lorsqu'il vit Blaise chercher le contact en soupirant, il retira ses doigts, attrapa ses hanches et plaça son sexe durci devant son intimité. Il commença alors à caresser son ventre plat tout en exerçant une légère pression entre ses fesses sans pour autant le pénétrer. Ce petit stratagème eut pour effet de faire haleter et grogner de frustration le brun. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Draco, il voulait l'entendre le supplier. Il voulait lui montrer qu'une partie de baise avec Draco Malfoy ce n'était pas simplement "pas mal", c'était bien plus que ça. Il descendit alors lentement sa main, allant frôler son sexe déjà redevenu dure comme la pierre.

Blaise ne put retenir un gémissement, ce mec allait le rendre dingue, il sentait sa main effleurer son pénis sans jamais accentuer ses pressions, il était tellement excité qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir à chaque prochain passage de la main maudite.

\- Drake... gémit-il alors que celui-ci venait de presser une nouvelle fois contre son intimité sans y entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ? Souffla langoureusement le blond dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant.

\- Putain, tu fais chgnnnaaahh...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un long gémissement. Draco venait de frôler savamment du pouce le gland humide de son amant.

\- Supplie-moi, chuchota vicieusement le blond.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Tu peux faire mieux, affirma Draco en pressant encore un peu son sexe contre l'antre du brun qu'il mourrait d'envie de posséder.

Putain ce type était vraiment un démon doublé d'un pervers mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Blaise trouvait ça terriblement excitant alors il mit de côté son orgueil de Serpentard.

\- Draco, haleta-t-il. Prend-moi... Par pitié fourre moi ta putain d'bite dans l'cul ou j'vais crever !

Le blond ne se fit pas prier deux fois et s'enfonça profondément dans l'étroitesse de son amant attrapant dans le même temps sa verge et la masturbant au rythme de ses allers et venues.

Blaise ne pu que crier en se penchant davantage sous les assauts de Draco qui heurtait sa prostate à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'intensité du moment et ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il vînt dans un cri guttural.

Draco, sentant les soubresauts du plaisir de son amant resserrer l'étau de ses chairs ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Une fois l'orgasme terminé, le blond se retira permettant à Blaise de se retourner pour un dernier baisé enflammé. Alors que leurs bouches allaient se séparer, Draco captura entre ses dents la langue de son amant lui arrachant ainsi un nouveau gémissement et le repoussa sans ménagement contre le mur avant de relâcher sa prise avec un sourire vainqueur.

\- Je devrais te défier plus souvent, remarqua Blaise le regard lubrique.

\- Contente-toi d'admettre que je suis le meilleur coup qui t'ait jamais tiré.

\- Après ça je le reconnais volontiers. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je regrette de ne pas pouvoir rester prendre mon pied jusqu'au petit matin. Malheureusement je dois y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Étant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'identité de celui qui m'a balancé, je préfère avancer l'heure de mon départ, expliqua le brun. Je vais transplaner jusqu'à un aéroport un peu plus au nord du pays et je prendrai un vol de nuit.

\- Tu as raison, il est plus sage de partir discrètement, déclara Draco. Ceci dit, j'avoue être un peu déçu que notre entrevue ne puisse se poursuivre plus longtemps ajouta-il en caressant les fesses de son partenaire. Tu as un petit cul à croquer.

\- Le tiens n'est pas mal non plus, renchérit Blaise. Si tu me laissais te dominer...

\- On en a déjà parlé, ça n'arrivera pas, coupa le blond.

\- Ok, de toute façon, c'est ton cul, tu en fais ce que tu en veux, reconnu Blaise. Je trouve simplement dommage que tu ne veuilles même pas essayer...

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'insister, Blaise se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco.

\- Je t'empreinte ta salle de bain ajouta-t-il laissant à son amant le soin de nettoyer d'un coup de baguette les traces de leurs ébats.

Ils en avaient déjà discuté, c'est vrai, et Draco avait prétexté, que pour lui, se laisser dominer, même au lit, cela signifiait ressembler à son père ce qui était hors de question. Et bien que ce ne soit pas la principale raison de son refus, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, l'idée de laisser quelqu'un le détruire comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait détruit son père le répugnait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être comme lui, admiré, respecté et craint de tous.

Seulement, au moment de la résurrection du Lord Noir, il avait découvert un tout autre personnage, le grand Lucius Malfoy était tombé de son piédestal et autant le dire, il était tombé de très haut.

Durant cette période, Draco avait découvert un homme à la fois mort de peur devant la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais également fasciné par son pouvoir, au point d'être incapable de protéger convenablement sa propre famille.

Ce personnage pour qui il cultivait une admiration sans faille se transformait en véritable paillasson devant son maître. Et pour un enfant, voir le père qu'on admirait tant se laisser ainsi marcher dessus était plus que décevant, c'était comme si toutes les valeurs sur lesquelles vous vous étiez construit, tout ce qui avait fait de vous ce que vous étiez, volait brutalement en éclat pour vous laisser perdu et sans aucun repère, le tout dans un monde où intolérance et cruauté étaient les maîtres mots.

Alors oui, Draco c'était juré que jamais il ne permettrait à quiconque de le dominer. Il ne supportait plus l'idée que quelqu'un ait le moindre pouvoir sur lui comme Voldemort en avait eut sur son père et laisser une personne entrer en soit, c'était lui donner ce pouvoir, c'était se montrer faible, c'était tout ce que Draco ne voulait plus être.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir accordé une seconde danse à la demoiselle aux yeux d'ambre, Harry, voyant que ni Blaise ni Drake ne semblaient être encore dans les parages, voulu regagner sa chambre. C'était sans compter sur la brunette qui insista pour qu'ils aillent prendre l'air prétextant qu'elle avait chaud et qu'elle craignait de sortir seule. Harry accepta se disant qu'il lui serait plus simple de l'éconduire loin de la musique assourdissante et puis ce n'était pas dans sa nature de héros de laisser une jolie jeune femme sortir seule au beau milieu de la nuit, surtout dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la ruelle, la demoiselle sauta sans prévenir au cou d'Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et l'entendit murmurer :

\- Harry c'est moi, Ginny.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'intéressé qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il la repoussa afin de pouvoir la regarder en face, il s'aperçu alors que les cheveux bruns s'allongeaient, leur couleur virant petit à petit au roux vif.

\- Tu as utilisé du polynectar ! S'insurgea le brun alors que les traits de sa petite amie apparaissaient à vue d'œil.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Se vexa la rouquine. Tu aurais peut-être préféré t'envoyer la petite brune ? Cracha-t-elle méchamment.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Harry en l'attirant contre son torse. C'est juste que tu ne devrais pas être là, si on nous voit ensemble ça pourrait griller ma couverture, ajouta-il, la poussant légèrement de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'ombre du bâtiment.

\- Excuse-moi mais tu me manquais tellement, il fallait que je vois de mes propres yeux que tu allais bien, dit-elle en s'accrochant à la chemise de son fiancé comme s'il risquait de s'envoler à tout moment.

Harry profita de ce court moment de tendresse, faisant taire la petite voix de la raison qui lui criait que si Blaise, Drake ou n'importe qui d'autre reconnaissait Ginny s'en était fini de son infiltration. Il respira l'odeur familière de fleurs fraîchement coupées qui émanait de ses cheveux et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il était simplement heureux qu'elle soit là. Il était en mission depuis plus d'un mois et malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Kingsley, il savait que cela ne faisait que commencer. Blaise lui-même n'était jamais encore rentré en contact direct avec le Patron alors qu'il travaillait pour lui depuis beaucoup plus d'un mois.

Alors qu'il goûtait délicatement les lèvres de sa future femme, Harry décida qu'il allait tout faire pour découvrir dans les plus brefs délais l'identité et la planque du Patron de ce maudit réseau. Il ne supportait plus d'être seul, loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait mais surtout, il voulait pouvoir célébrer son mariage le plus vite possible.

\- Tu devrais partir, souffla le brun entre deux baisers, la petite voix de la raison retentissant de plus en plus fort dans sa tête.

\- Je devrais... murmura Ginny capturant à nouveau les lèvres de son amour.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles s'il te plait, chuchota Harry en collant son front à celui de sa fiancée.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas à me plaindre souffla Ginny. Après tout si je voulais avoir une petite vie tranquille il me suffisait de demander à Percy de me présenter un de ses amis.

\- S'ils sont tous comme lui...

Harry fut interrompu par l'index de Ginny qui venait de se poser sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déposé un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres et avait transplané. L'instant d'après, deux hommes sortirent du "Dragon Mauve", l'un d'eux trainait une grosse valise et Harry ne tarda pas à reconnaître Zabini.

\- Préviens-moi quand tu reviendras dans les environs, on pourra finir ce qu'on a commencé, dit une voix traînante qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Malfoy.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Blaise un sourire dans la voix. Les parties de jambes en l'air de cette qualité se font si rares de nos jours, tu peux être sûr que je ne me priverai pas de tes talents.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, sache que tes talents me sont également très chers.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

\- Je ne devrais pas te faire tant de compliments, ça ne fait qu'accroître ton égo déjà surdimensionné.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis une bête de sexe.

\- C'est ça oui, rit Draco.

Ce son sonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Harry. Il se rendit alors compte qu'en six ans passé à Poudlard à côtoyer Draco quasiment tous les jours, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire vraiment, d'un rire sincère et réellement amusé, le genre de rire amicale qui vous réchauffe le cœur les soirs de déprime.

\- Bon allé, reprit Blaise une fois leur fou rire passé, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Ouais, dépêche-toi, l'avion ne t'attendra pas.

\- Bonne chance pour ta mission, dit Blaise en faisant une accolade au blond.

\- T'en fais pas, ça sera vite réglé. Bon voyage et fais gaffe à tes fesses, conseilla se dernier en donnant une tape sur lesdites fesses un instant avant que leur propriétaire ne disparaisse dans un craquement sonore.

Draco rentra dans l'auberge mais Harry resta figé contre le mur, incapable de bouger pour le moment. Il ne savait ni comment c'était possible ni pourquoi il était revenu maintenant mais il était sûr que ce Drake et Malfoy était une seule et même personne, ses souvenirs ne pouvaient le tromper à ce point.

Pourtant la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et ça même dans ses rêves les plus tordus, c'était que Draco Malfoy s'envoie en l'air avec Blaise Zabini. Ce petit aristo lâche et prétentieux était PD... Pour une surprise, c'en était une et de taille. Harry avait toujours cru qu'il sortait plus ou moins avec Parkinson.

Venant de Blaise c'était moins surprenant, après avoir passé un mois à ses côtés, Harry n'avait pu que remarquer qu'il avait tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Ce type était un obsédé en recherche permanente de nouvelles expériences alors qu'il couche avec un mec n'était pas vraiment étonnant, mais Malfoy...

Tout en prenant la direction de sa chambre, Harry tentait de se remettre doucement du choc qu'avait provoqué en lui la révélation d'un Malfoy gay – sans parler des écœurantes images mentales qui traversaient son esprit et qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer.

Il était, à cette fin, en train d'essayer de se remémorer sa dernière nuit avec Ginny lorsqu'il croisa Drake qui venait dans sa direction.

\- Wilson, te voilà enfin ! ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche !

\- J'étais sorti prendre l'air, répondit machinalement Harry tout en faisant son possible pour réprimer un frisson de dégoût alors que les images atrocement gores d'un porno qu'il avait un jour regardé avec des potes de l'EFA (Ecole de Formation des Aurors) défilaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Interrogea-t-il courageusement comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tiens-toi prêt à partir tôt demain. Je t'attendrai à 7h30 devant l'auberge et ne sois pas en retard, ça m'énerve.

 _Si la perspective de voir Draco s'énerver sur Harry vous tente, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre^^_


	3. Plan d'attaque et prise de contact

_Si vous êtes encore là c'est sans doute que l'histoire vous plait alors bonne continuation!_

 **Chap. 3 : Plan d'attaque et prise de contact.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'arriver avec 5 minutes de retard, il ne voulait pas compromettre sa mission mais il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'énerver Malfoy.

D'autant plus que la veille, après avoir regagné sa chambre, l'Auror s'était aperçu qu'il avait été tellement préoccupé par les préférences sexuelles de son ennemi d'enfance qu'il en avait complètement omis de prévenir Kingsley du fait que Zabini ait avancé son départ. Tu parles d'un héros, il était encore à des années lumière d'égaler le niveau de Fol'Oeil.

Harry avait donc décidé qu'agacer un peu le petit aristo peroxydé n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Bien que le retard ne soit que de 5 minutes, l'effet se montra tout de même satisfaisant. À peine Harry eut-il franchi le seuil du Dragon Mauve que Drake l'attrapa par l'encolure.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'être à l'heure, gronda le blond d'un air menaçant à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de son vis-à-vis.

Harry n'avait pas prévu que 5 petites minutes le mettraient dans un tel état. En plus, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malfoy chercher à se faire respecter sans baguette. À Poudlard, la seule fois où ils s'étaient battus comme des moldus, c'était lors de leur cinquième année, lorsqu'après un match, le blond avait insulté les parents de Ron ainsi que sa propre mère et on ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit montré très courageux. Ceci dit, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait fait des progrès depuis. À l'instant, il n'avait plus rien du petit fils à papa pleurnicheur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il était même plutôt impressionnant. Mais ça, Harry préférerait se laisser torturer par Voldemort plutôt que de l'avouer.

Il était tellement désarçonné par la réaction de Drake qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre et qu'il ne put que soutenir le regard gris tempête qui le foudroyait.

Prenant probablement sa surprise pour de la peur, Malfoy le lâcha :

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionniez avec Blaise et je m'en fiche, dit-il d'un ton sec. Maintenant tu es sous mes ordres alors quand je te dis d'arriver à l'heure, tu arrives à l'heure compris !

Harry avait envie de lui répondre d'aller se faire f... voir, mais il se dit qu'il avait déjà fait une assez grosse connerie pour ne pas en ajouter une nouvelle à son palmarès, il se contenta donc d'acquiescer sans broncher.

\- Bien, reprit Draco, maintenant qu'on s'est compris, on va pouvoir y aller, déclara-t-il en commençant à avancer.

Harry lui emboîta le pas. Ils sortirent de l'allée des Embrumes et se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.

\- On peut savoir quel est ton plan ? Demanda Harry acide.

\- Pour l'instant je n'en ai pas, répondit Draco. On va commencer par jouer les touristes afin de repérer les lieux, ensuite on avisera.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le trottoir, du côté moldu de Londres et Draco arrêta un taxi. Ils ne se décrochèrent pas un mot de tout le voyage. Harry se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas transplané directement à Windsor mais il ne posa pas la question, il n'avait pas envie d'entamer la conversation.

Il était évident que le Malfoy qu'il avait à côté de lui n'était plus le même qu'il y a quatre ans. Après son petit numéro de caïd à la sortie de l'auberge, Harry était curieux de voir à quel point il avait changé. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de son temps depuis la fin de la guerre et comment il en était arrivé à entrer dans la mafia sorcière. Avec son père mort et sa mère en prison, ça n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours pour lui. S'il n'avait pas manqué de peu de tous les tuer dans la salle sur demande en essayant de les capturer, Harry l'aurait presque plaint. Malheureusement pour lui, cet abruti avait choisi le mauvais côté de la barrière, maintenant il en payait le prix et il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Une colère sourde refaisait surface dans le cœur d'Harry. Les souvenirs de la guerre étaient encore trop présents dans son esprit. Il devait se méfier de lui-même et de ses réactions. Le blond avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver et il lui rappelait les vieux démons de son passé. S'il ne faisait pas attention et qu'il perdait son calme, il risquait de dire ou de faire des choses qui grilleraient sa couverture sans même que son physique ne soit révélé.

Le taxi s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu, le voyage avait duré environ une heure. Une heure durant laquelle ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Ils descendirent du véhicule après que Draco ait réglé le chauffeur.

Le château était là, se dressant fièrement devant eux.

Bravant les brumes matinales, quelques touristes se pressaient déjà aux portes du bâtiment.

Harry repéra le drapeau national qui flottait au dessus de la tour ronde, la reine était là.

Ils se mirent dans la file d'attente. Après quelques minutes seulement, ils entrèrent dans une salle munie de plusieurs portiques électriques.

Ils passèrent l'un après l'autre entre les arches après avoir remis tous leurs objets métalliques aux gardes. Une fois que ces derniers se furent assurés qu'aucune arme n'était en la possession de nos deux visiteurs, ils leur rendirent leurs effets personnels et leur donnèrent un plan sur lequel apparaissait un itinéraire de visite. Ils sortirent de la pièce par une porte donnant directement au pied de l'imposante tour fortifiée.

D'après le plan, les remparts délimitant la propriété formaient une sorte d'ovale. Au centre prenait place la tour ronde où logeait la reine ; à gauche, se trouvait la chapelle St George au pied de laquelle se déroulerait la relève de la garde aux alentours de 10 heures et sur la droite se dressait une série de bâtiments habités qui faisaient également office de remparts.

Harry suivit Draco dans la chapelle, dans la maison de poupée et dans toutes les pièces accessibles aux visiteurs, ainsi que dans les jardins de la terrasse Est. Après une heure de visite Draco se dirigea de nouveau vers la chapelle, Harry ne tînt plus :

\- Tu comptes refaire le tour combien de fois avant de m'expliquer ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

Il n'aurait pas dû parler si sèchement mais le fait de suivre Malfoy comme un petit chien l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Pour l'instant, on va aller regarder la relève de la garde, répondit-il calmement sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Soit ce mec était en train de faire du tourisme, soit quelque chose échappait à son esprit perspicace d'Auror super entrainé, pensa Harry. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait d'aller admirer les gardes... Oh non, c'est pas vrai... Est-ce que Malfoy avait envie de se rincer l'œil ?! Si ça se trouve, il fantasmait sur l'uniforme... Quelle horreur !

À cette pensée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer, l'air passablement choqué, le dos du blond qui venait de s'accouder à la barrière de sécurité et regardait les gardes défiler devant lui.

Se sentant observé, Draco se retourna et accrocha les prunelles bleues électriques de son boulet personnel qui se firent brusquement glaciales.

Blaise avait beau dire que ce type était sympa, Draco n'était pas de cet avis, quelque chose en lui le dérangeait ; sa manière de parler – trop familière – sa façon de le regarder – trop froide – sa façon d'agir – trop désinvolte.

Ce n'était pas normal, pour quelqu'un disant vouloir s'intégrer dans la mafia sorcière, d'espérer se faire accepter en arrivant en retard dès le premier jour, en traînant des pieds durant le repérage et en étant si distant avec la seule personne susceptible de vous aider à entrer dans le réseau.

Quelque chose clochait, l'instinct de Draco lui recommandait clairement de ne pas faire confiance à ce Wilson et il allait sérieusement le surveiller de près.

Harry avait détourné les yeux du regard inquisiteur du blond et tous deux étaient retournés à la contemplation du spectacle.

\- Le plus discret serait d'utiliser du polynectar pour prendre la place de deux des gardes, murmura Draco à son voisin alors que la parade touchait à sa fin. Tu vois la porte par laquelle ils rentrent ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Suis-moi, poursuivit Draco.

Il l'entraîna à l'abri des regards dans un renfoncement du mur de la chapelle et lui jeta ainsi qu'à lui-même un sort de désillusion avant de suivre les derniers gardes qui passaient la porte précédemment désignée.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce rectangulaire faisant office de vestiaire pour les gardes qui venaient de terminer leur service.

\- On va attendre qu'il n'en reste plus que deux avant d'agir, chuchota Draco en se plaçant dans un coin inoccupé de la pièce.

Harry repoussa loin de son esprit l'idée selon laquelle Drake aurait tout le temps de se rincer l'œil avant que la pièce ne se vide et demanda sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ceux dont on va prendre la place ?

\- Je ne vais pas les tuer si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, répondit Draco.

\- Ça serait pourtant plus simple, renchérit Harry sans vraiment réfléchir.

Draco ayant été un Mangemort, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense qu'Harry était une petite nature. Et puis ce dernier voulait savoir jusqu'où avait été poussée la cruauté du blond durant ses quelques mois passés au côté de Voldemort.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les mots échappés de sa bouche qu'il réalisa que si Draco le prenait au pied de la lettre, il venait de mettre en danger la vie de deux innocents.

\- Tu trouverais ça plus simple de devoir cacher deux corps et de les laisser pour disparu une fois la mission terminée ? interrogea Draco.

Blaise avait raison pensa-t-il, Wilson ne devait pas avoir un passé très glorieux pour sortir des trucs pareil aussi calmement.

\- En quoi cela serait-il dérangeant ? Renchérit Harry soulagé de voir que le blond refusait son idée, il pouvait ainsi se permettre d'en rajouter une couche. Personne ne remonterait jusqu'à nous de toute façon.

\- N'en soit pas si sûr. Et puis apprend une chose, le principe d'une mission d'infiltration est d'être le plus discret possible alors on y va, on prend ce qu'on est venu chercher et on repart sans éclaboussure, compris ?

Bien que les paroles fussent murmurées, le ton était sans appel et Harry était soulagé que son pseudo-plan n'ait pas tourné au vinaigre. Il avait vraiment un don pour dire des conneries. Il devait faire plus attention. Au moins maintenant, Drake avait pu constater que son coéquipier n'était pas un faible. Harry espérait ainsi gagner sa confiance.

\- Finalement, le polynectar ne sera peut être même pas nécessaire, annonça le blond au bout d'un moment.

Se demandant ce qui le faisait dire ça, Harry reporta son attention sur la conversation que tenaient les quatre hommes n'ayant pas fini de se changer.

\- Quand ça ? Demandait l'un.

\- Demain dans la matinée si j'ai bien compris, répondit son voisin, un petit homme trapu qui enfilait un épais pull d'une atroce couleur jaune pisse.

\- Ils seront nombreux ? S'enquit un troisième.

\- Une dizaine je crois.

\- Entre les tours de garde supplémentaires qui n'en finissent pas de se multiplier, la mutation de Todd et Carl et le renvoi des trois derniers arrivés, de nouvelles recrues seront les bienvenue, commenta le quatrième tout en rangeant soigneusement son uniforme dans les casiers prévus à cet effet.

\- Les nouveaux ont déjà été renvoyés ? S'étonna le premier à avoir pris la parole. Comment ça se fait, ils n'étaient là que depuis deux semaines à peine.

\- Paraît qu'ils ont essayé d'entrer dans la salle du coffre.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont essayés de voler les joyaux de la couronne ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu en faire ? Même au marché noir personne n'aurait pris le risque de les leur racheter.

\- Je sais c'est étrange, reconnu le type au pull plus que moche. Peut-être qu'ils travaillaient pour le compte d'un collectionneur.

\- C'est possible mais c'était vraiment stupide de leur part de croire qu'ils réussiraient à voler une pièce si bien surveillée.

\- Là-dessus on est d'accord, reprit celui qui venait d'agencer son casier de manière à ce que son casque rentre sans froisser sa tenue de travail. Et je vous parie qu'après cette tentative, ils vont accroître la surveillance, on est bon pour des heures sup' c'est moi qui vous l'dis.

Alors que la discussion dérivait sur le fait qu'ils trouvaient ne pas passer assez de temps auprès de leurs femmes et enfants, Harry sentit la poigne ferme de Drake l'entraîner dehors par le bras. Il ne put retenir un geste brusque pour se dégager.

Une fois libéré du sort de désillusion, ils rejoignirent un groupe de touriste qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé de plan ? Interrogea Harry quelque peu irrité par l'inconstance de son coéquipier. Encore deux minutes et on aurait pu agir.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ? S'énerva Draco.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme et reprit :

\- Puisqu'il semble que tu aies besoin d'explications supplémentaires je vais m'efforcer de te faire comprendre mon raisonnement.

Il toisa Harry et ajouta :

\- Au vu du vide intersidéral qui régit ton esprit, nous risquons d'en avoir pour un moment, je propose donc que nous allions discuter autour d'un repas.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile M... , s'emporta Harry avant de se figer et de se rattraper tant bien que mal en ajoutant :

\- Moi aussi j'ai de l'expérience.

Bon sang, il avait bien failli l'appeler Malfoy ! Mais quel abruti ! Pendant un instant il s'était cru de retour à Poudlard. Le blond n'avait pas tant changé que ça finalement, il semblait toujours aussi réactif aux provocations. Quelque part, c'était rassurant, Harry pourrait ainsi prévoir plus facilement ses réactions... Enfin il l'espérait du moins.

Par chance, Drake ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son bug.

\- Quelle genre d'expérience ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Faisant face à Harry, les bras croisés, le regard hautain, la posture avait reprit l'allure aristocratique si caractéristique des Malfoy.

\- Le mois que tu as passé avec Blaise ne suffit pas à faire de toi un mafieux alors arrête de te donner de grands airs Wilson, continua-t-il, acide.

\- J'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras de te la jouer perso, répliqua le brun, venimeux.

Ils se fixaient, se lançant des regards noirs.

\- Ok, concéda Draco après quelques secondes d'affrontement oculaire, allons manger et je t'expliquerai mon plan.

La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait énervé à ce point pour si peu et lui avait lancé un tel regard, pensa Drake, c'était à Poudlard et bien sûr, c'était Potter. Peut-être que le caractère allait avec le prénom. Si c'était ça, il fallait qu'il se rappelle d'éviter de draguer des Harry à l'avenir.

Ils entrèrent dans le premier restaurant qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille.

\- Je t'écoute, commença Harry. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas suivi le plan de départ ?

\- Tu connais le principe du polynectar ? interrogea Draco.

Il prit le regard exaspéré du brun pour un oui et continua :

\- Tu sais donc que c'est une méthode très contraignante puisqu'il ne faut pas oublier de reprendre de la potion toutes les heures ce qui impliquerait de conserver des stocks important de cette potion ou d'en fabriquer nous-mêmes ce qui me paraît peu réalisable au vu de la complexité et du temps de préparation. Voilà pourquoi je préfère l'éviter quand je le peux or, tu as entendu comme moi que de nouvelles recrues vont arriver demain matin. Qui dit nouvelles recrues dit nouveaux visages et par conséquent pas besoin de polynectar.

\- Si je suis ton raisonnement, tu proposes donc qu'on prenne la place de deux des hommes qui vont débarquer c'est bien ça ?

\- Effectivement, c'est l'idée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire de ces deux hommes ?

\- C'est une très bonne question sur laquelle je travail encore.

\- On pourrait leur envoyer une lettre leur disant que la reine n'a plus besoin de leurs services, suggéra Harry.

\- Le problème c'est que nous n'avons que jusqu'à demain ; quand bien même nous enverrions un courrier express, nous ne pourrions être sûr qu'ils ne compromettraient pas le plan en appelant le château ou en venant directement demander des explications sur un si brusque changement. Et puis s'ils demandent une nouvelle affectation alors que nous travaillons déjà sous leur nom, nous serons découverts.

\- Ok alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes puisque tu ne veux pas "faire d'éclaboussures" ? Questionna le brun, les guillemets étant tout à fait perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Je pencherais plutôt pour un kidnapping, histoire d'éviter tout imprévu. Le problème étant de savoir ce qu'on va faire d'eux le temps que durera la mission…

\- Avant de songer à ce qu'on fera d'eux après avoir pris leur place, il faudrait déjà savoir où trouver le "eux" en question tu ne crois pas ?

Draco réfléchit quelques minutes tout en jouant avec ses grains de riz du bout de sa fourchette puis il répondit calmement, comme s'il venait de prendre enfin une décision face à un problème complexe.

\- Tu vas retourner dans l'allées des Embrumes et acheter une potion de sommeil, déclara-t-il, avec son antidote bien sûr, on ne sait jamais. Pendant ce temps je vais tâcher de trouver le lieu de résidence de deux des gardes qui sont prévus pour demain. Si tout se passe bien, nous irons les cueillir chez eux au levé du soleil et nous leur administrerons la potion de sommeil.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on va les mettre parce que je ne sais pas toi mais moi je n'ai pas de valise sans fond.

\- Le plus simple serait de louer une chambre dans un hôtel du coin en prenant soin d'interdire à la femme de ménage de passer.

\- Ça pourrait marcher en effet... Ça m'va je transplanerai à Londres dès qu'on aura fini de manger.

\- Tu crois qu'on est venu en taxi juste pour le plaisir de claquer 15£ ? Ironisa Draco. Le château ainsi que tout le village autour ont été soumis à un sort anti-transplanage.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! S'offusqua Harry.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais, tu ne m'as rien demandé, renchérit le blond sur le même ton.

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis Draco se détendit avant de reprendre dans un éclat de rire.

\- Ok, ça devient ridicule là.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, concéda le brun avec un sourire.

Il était parfaitement conscient que ces petites chamailleries n'étaient que des gamineries mais il ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche dès que l'occasion se présentait. Ça aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple de faire ami ami dès le départ. Seulement voilà, même s'il l'avait voulu, Harry n'aurait pas réussi, il en était certain. S'engueuler avec Malfoy, c'était comme jouer au Quidditch, on pouvait s'en passer mais si l'occasion se présentait, on ne pouvait faire autrement que de la saisir et une fois la partie commencé, c'était grisant...

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Interrogea Drake alors que le silence s'était installé entre eux.

\- Je m'demandais... qui pouvait bien être ces types dont parlaient les gardes, ceux qui ont essayé de volé les joyaux de la couronne.

Ce n'était certes pas ce à quoi il pensait à l'instant mais c'était néanmoins une question qu'il se posait.

\- Sûrement nos prédécesseurs, répondit le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à avoir été envoyés par le Patron pour accomplir cette mission et visiblement ils ont échoués.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que la sécurité a dû être renforcée.

\- Nous devrons être plus malins qu'eux. Je pense également que nous aurons besoin d'une certaine dose de chance ; 15 jours est un délai extrêmement court, nous n'aurons droit qu'à un seul essai.

\- Tu sais déjà comment on va s'y prendre ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant, le but c'est d'entrer ensuite... on improvisera.

\- J'attendrai que nous soyons de garde au château avant de faire confiance à ton sens de l'improvisation si tu veux bien, sourit Harry.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. On se retrouve à 18h sur la petite place qu'on a traversée pour venir ici, devant l'hôtel, d'accord ?

\- Ok...

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Draco avait filé en lui laissant l'addition. Et dire qu'il commençait à trouver ce cloporte supportable, comme quoi...

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De son côté, Draco filait déjà en direction du château et ce, sans le moindre scrupule. Après tout, si lui, avait payé le taxi, Wilson pouvait bien mettre un peu la main au portefeuille.

Cette mission avait intérêt à rapporter autant que ce qu'on lui avait promis parce qu'il était loin de rouler sur l'or et il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin de thunes.

C'est donc caché à la vue par un sort de désillusion qu'il entra une nouvelle fois dans le château, pas la peine de repayer une entré.

Il se dirigea directement vers le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait le vestiaire des gardes. Cette fois-ci, il savait précisément ce qu'il cherchait et il espérait bien trouver les renseignements qui lui faisaient défauts dans le bureau du chef de la sécurité. Il serait logique que des dossiers concernant les nouvelles recrues y soient entreposés et puis cet endroit ne devait pas être équipé d'une batterie de sortilège anti-intrusion, ce qui était un avantage considérable. Il pourrait ainsi rester protégé par son enchantement.

Ceci dit il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se situer le bureau en question. Il erra donc à travers le labyrinthe que constituaient les couloirs de ce bâtiment, jetant un œil sur les inscriptions gravées sur les nombreuses plaques d'or, elles-mêmes accrochées aux non moins nombreuses portes d'acajou massif, sans y trouver la mention qu'il cherchait. Il passa devant des dizaines de secrétariats aux spécialités diverses et variées allant de l'intendance à la maintenance en passant par les relations publics. Une plaque indiquait même un bureau spécialement dédié aux objets trouvés.

Il se serait presque cru au ministère de la magie, il avait intérêt à mémoriser son chemin car s'il n'y prêtait pas attention, il aurait tôt fait de se perdre.

Bizarrement, il ne croisa que très peu de monde en traversant ce dédale, la chance avait l'air d'être de son côté, ce qui à défaut de le rassurer, l'inquiéta plutôt. Il savait par expérience que la chance tournait vite.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il trouva enfin, coincé entre la direction des affaires étrangères et le service de DRH, le bureau de "M. Carter, chef de la sécurité". Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de détection pour s'assurer que le bureau était vide, ce qui était le cas. Dame chance avait encore frappée.

Il ouvrit donc la porte sans difficulté aucune grâce à un _Alohomora_ à peine audible et entra dans la pièce baignée de la lumière vive de ce début d'après-midi ensoleillé.

Draco ne prit toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder sur les aléas du climat anglais et se mit au travail en commençant par fouiller parmi la pile de dossiers entassés sur le bureau.

Il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège d'attraction mais il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il sache précisément quel dossier invoquer. S'il n'avait pas craint de se retrouver avec une montagne de paperasse en cas de demande trop imprécise, il aurait bien essayé. Seulement, il n'avait pas des heures pour trier.

Et puis si ce M. Carter était un temps soit peu organisé, ce que Draco cherchait devait se trouver bien rangé quelque part. C'est avec cette idée en tête que le blond ouvrit une immense armoire qui s'étirait sur tout le mur faisant face au bureau.

\- Bingo, murmura-t-il alors que s'offraient à sa vue des dizaines de dossiers tous précisément étiquetés et classés.

Il se saisi de la boîte intitulé "nouvelles recrues" qui était datée du mois et de l'année en cours, dénicha deux CV qu'il dupliqua d'un coup de baguette, changea les photos d'identités sur les originaux et remit le tout en place. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir en se disant que ça avait été trop facile quand il entendit des voix devenant de plus en plus audibles au fur et à mesure que les personnes à qui elles appartenaient se rapprochaient du bureau.

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable en sortant maintenant, Draco trouva plus prudent de patienter à côté de la porte jusqu'à ce que les voix s'éloignent. Si les personnes qui se dirigeaient par ici entraient dans ce bureau il pourrait toujours se faufiler dehors au moment où elles passeraient le seuil.

La poignée ne tarda pas à s'abaisser laissant apparaître la reine en personne suivit d'un homme que Draco devina être le M. Carter à qui cette pièce avait été attribuée. Ce dernier referma le battant sans laisser au blond l'occasion de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point ; il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour trop longtemps, l'idée de passer le reste de l'après-midi coincé entre ces murs n'était effectivement pas pour le réjouir.

\- Comprenez-moi M. Carter, j'ai confiance en vous et en vos capacités mais ces tentatives répétées m'inquiètent et m'amène à me demander s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de faire transférer les joyaux de la couronne dans un endroit plus sûr.

\- Votre majesté, je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr pour ces joyaux que cette tour, la surveillance y a été renforcée comme jamais, en partie grâce aux hommes des services secrets envoyé par le premier ministre. Ils montent la garde jour et nuit, personne ne peut approcher, même pas les gardes habituels. Quand bien même des hommes réussiraient à s'introduire dans la salle, je peux vous garantir qu'ils ne sortiraient pas du château.

\- Je vous crois, soupira la reine, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiète. Si seulement nous savions qui se cache derrière ces tentatives, je n'aime pas l'idée que des hommes de mains venus d'on ne sait où puissent s'infiltrer dans la garde sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Ces gens des services secrets nous ont dit qu'ils avaient connaissance du réseau responsable de ces attaques. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils traquent leurs membres, ils disent avoir réussi à s'infiltrer parmi eux et ils nous assurent que leur chef sera bientôt identifié et mis hors d'état de nuire.

\- Cela devrait me rassurer je suppose… Espérons qu'ils disent vrai.

\- Je vous concède qu'ils sont parfois un peu étranges dans leur façon de faire néanmoins, je sais reconnaître des professionnels quand j'en vois et croyez-moi, ils le sont.

\- Je vous crois M. Carter et j'ai confiance en votre jugement. Qu'en est-il de l'affaire dont vous vouliez m'entretenir ?

Draco n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, les affaires de l'état ne l'intéressaient pas. Quelqu'un dans le réseau était un Auror infiltré. Qui ? Bizarrement ses soupçons se tournaient tous vers la même personne. Qui d'autre à part Wilson ? Il était entré dans le réseau au côté de Blaise et comme par hasard, un mois plus tard celui-ci se retrouvait obligé de fuir, les Aurors à ses trousses. La coïncidence était peu probable. Une question se posait alors : que faire ? Lui faire savoir que sa couverture était grillée n'était sans aucun doute pas la meilleure solution. La mission échouerait à coup sûr, c'était exclu. Sans compter que Draco ne tenait pas à passer par la case prison, ce qui aurait été difficilement évitable au vue de la situation. Et puis, un doute subsistait, aussi faible soit-il, il devait être pris en compte et Draco se devait d'accorder à Wilson le bénéfice du doute.

Le mieux était encore de ne rien changer, de laisser faire en récoltant un maximum d'informations sur ce type. Si le chef de la sécurité avait raison, les Aurors cherchaient le Patron. Wilson ne devrait donc rien tenter tant qu'il n'aurait pas assez de renseignements sur lui. Cela laissait largement le temps à Draco d'accomplir la mission et de mettre les voiles avant que tout cela ne tourne au vinaigre, le tout après avoir été payé bien sûr.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après avoir réglé les 26 galions que coûtait le repas, Harry fit un détour par les toilettes. S'y enfermant, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit portefeuille en cuire duquel il extirpa d'entre les pièces, un morceau de parchemin usé accompagné d'une minuscule plume. Il humidifia de sa langue le bout de la plume afin d'activer l'encre magique dont elle était pourvue puis écrivit :

 _Je serai sur le Chemin de Travers dans une heure, rejoignons nous devant chez Fleury et Bott. J'aurais besoin d'une potion de sommeil ainsi que de son antidote, si vous pouviez me procurer ça, je ne tiens pas à enrichir le marché noir._

L'encre disparue doucement, comme absorbée par le papier et quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres mots se formèrent à la place des anciens Kingsley répondait.

 _J'y serai, et je passerai à Ste Mangouste avant de venir._

Harry rangea son matériel et libéra les toilettes avant de se mettre en route. Ce moyen de communication avait beau être pratique, il n'était pas le préféré du jeune Auror, chaque conversation passée au travers lui rappelait, bien trop douloureusement à son goût, l'Horcruxe de Voldemort qu'il avait dû affronter à 12 ans et avec lui tous les autres. Ceci ramenant immanquablement ses pensées vers les personnes qui avait laissé leur vie pour les détruire. La guerre était cruelle, et le dire n'était qu'un euphémisme.

Mettant une fois de plus de côté ses sombres pensées, Harry se mit en quête d'un taxi.

Quelque temps plus tard, il attendait Kingsley au rayon Quidditch de la librairie qui, par chance, se trouvait non loin de la vitrine, lui offrant ainsi une vue sur la rue bondée. Lorsqu'il repéra son supérieur hiérarchique, il sortit de la boutique pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Comment allez-vous Kingsley ?

\- Harry ! Quelle surprise ! Fort bien et toi ?

En pleine rue, ils devaient agir le plus naturellement possible. Harry avait d'ailleurs prit soin d'annuler ses sorts de métamorphose. Il valait mieux éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur le personnage dont il se servait pour infiltrer le réseau, moins on le voyait, moins on risquait de lui prêter un comportement étrange qui pourrait attirer l'attention de certains membres du réseau.

Ils étaient extrêmement prudents, n'omettant aucuns détails. Il aurait, par exemple, été bien plus commode de communiquer uniquement par le système des parchemins jumeaux. Seulement si quelqu'un découvrait ce stratagème, il ne lui serait pas difficile de jeter un sort afin de repasser toutes les conversations et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il découvrirait alors comme informations classées confidentielles.

De même, Kingsley n'était le chef de la brigade des Aurors qu'officieusement. À titre officiel, il avait été promu au rang de conseiller auprès du ministre en raison de la lutte acharnée qu'il avait menée contre les Mangemorts et leur dirigeant durant la guerre. Il ne partait donc jamais vraiment en mission, à son grand damne. Il se contentait de diriger ses troupes dans l'ombre ce qui facilitait grandement leurs contacts, il pouvait ainsi se voir dans des lieux publics sans que personne ne les soupçonne de parler boulot.

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Interrogea Schaklebolt avec l'apparente gaité des gens n'ayant pas vu leurs amis depuis longtemps.

Harry lui résuma en quelques mots l'ordre de mission et leur plan d'infiltration dans la garde du château de la reine.

Ils étaient entourés de badauds, des jeunes gens venus faire leurs achats en vue de la rentrée approchante pour la plupart. Tous étaient trop pressés pour s'attarder à écouter leur discussion.

\- Très bien, acquiesça l'Africain. Des Aurors ont été déployés sur les lieux suite à une précédente tentative de vol mais je ne les tiendrai pas informer de ton infiltration tant que cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Vous avez raison, leur comportement à mon égard risquerait de trahir mon statut d'agent double. Je tenterai de vous recontacter dès que je serai en mesure de vous donner des détails sur la façon dont nous procéderons pour dérober le Prince Noir.

\- J'y compte bien mon cher Harry, répondit-il en reprenant la mascarade.

Il lui serra vigoureusement la main et le brun sentit un petit paquet contre sa paume qu'il devina être les fioles de potion et qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans sa poche avant de s'éloigner en direction du Londres moldu.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors que le soleil descendait derrière l'horizon, Draco poussa la porte du _Zénith_ , petit hôtel de charme au cœur du quartier commerçant de la ville de Windsor, comme l'annonçait la brochure. Il avait réservé une chambre en attendant Harry et à présent que celui-ci était arrivé, il l'y emmenait afin qu'ils puissent discuter au calme.

\- Tu as les potions ? Demanda le blond une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis retourné à Londres pour faire du tourisme ? Évidemment que j'ai les potions.

\- Donne-les moi, déclara posément Draco en ignorant superbement le ton de son coéquipier.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance ? Questionna Harry en lui tendant toutefois les fioles.

\- Quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, je ne connais pas ton niveau en potion, tu pourrais très bien t'être fait arnaquer, répondit-il en examinant le liquide violet foncé du flacon cylindrique. Tout à l'air OK.

\- Et toi, tu as les renseignements qu'il nous fallait ?

\- Sur le lit du haut, lui indiqua Draco.

Harry laissa Draco examiner la deuxième fiole couleur miel et alla se saisir des formulaires qui reposaient sur le lit superposé.

\- Douglas Doyle et Harry McCook, murmura-t-il.

\- Ton prénom doit être le plus répandu du Royaume-Uni. Je me suis dis que ça serait plus pratique.

\- Effectivement, ça ne peut que nous éviter les confusions compromettantes.

Après tout, un mensonge est d'autant plus facile à soutenir qu'il est proche de la réalité, pensa le brun.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ces potions ? Interrogea Draco.

\- Je les ai achetées à un homme dans l'Allée des Embrumes, pourquoi il y a un problème ?

\- Non aucun, c'est bien cela qui m'étonne. En général, ce genre de potion n'est pas de très bonne qualité, il n'est pas rare que ceux qui les vendent les préparent eux-mêmes et remplacent certains ingrédients par d'autres moins coûteux.

\- Le type m'a assuré qu'elles venaient directement de Ste Mangouste, il faut croire qu'il disait la vérité, rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco acquiesça mais cela ne fit que renforcer ses soupçons. Si le type en question avait bien volé ces potions à St Mangouste, il les aurait probablement coupées avec autre chose pour faire plus de profit. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont Draco puisse être sûr, c'est que les gens honnêtes ne se trouvaient pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Alors soit le type était stupide soit Wilson mentait et s'il mentait ça signifiait probablement qu'il avait profité de son aller retour à Londres pour faire son rapport à un supérieur. Conclusion, Draco devait désormais empêcher tout contact de son coéquipier avec l'extérieur. Moins il aurait l'occasion de se retrouver seul moins les Aurors auraient de renseignements et moins ils auraient de chance de compromettre la mission. Et puis dans l'infime probabilité ou Drake aurait tort, Wilson ne devrait même pas se rendre compte qu'il limitait ses sorties.

De son côté, Harry réalisa qu'il avait encore fait une erreur, Malfoy semblait pensif ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape, qu'il se glisse dans son rôle et qu'il n'en sorte pas avant que Drake ne soit convaincu de sa bonne foi.

\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Doug ? Questionna-il en souriant du surnom qui allait être celui de Drake durant les prochains jours.

Ce dernier grimaça sous l'appellation. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe qui. Pourquoi avait-il choisi Doug déjà ? Ah oui, parce que c'était le seul célibataire des environs se rappela-t-il. Pas de famille inquiète d'une absence de nouvelles, signifiait moins de risques d'attirer l'attention sur eux. La discrétion, se répéta-t-il mentalement, tel un mantra.

\- Allons dîner pour commencer, répondit-il en se redressant du petit bureau sur lequel il avait pris appui. Ensuite nous irons rendre une petite visite à ce cher Doug.

\- Et pour l'autre ?

\- Nous nous rendrons chez lui après, histoire de repérer les lieux mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire grand chose cette nuit dans son cas.

\- C'est parce qu'il est marié que tu dis ça ?

\- Effectivement, c'est bien ça, tu commences à intégrer ma façon de penser à ce que je vois, répondit Drake surpris.

\- Pourquoi, tu croyais que j'étais stupide ?

\- Disons plutôt que je doutais de tes capacités de réflexion mais apparemment Blaise avait raison, tu apprends vite.

\- Content de savoir qu'il ne t'a pas fait qu'une liste de mes défauts.

\- Quand bien même l'aurait-il fait, je préfère juger par moi-même de la valeur des personnes qu'il me présente.

\- C'est vrai que certains de ces amis sont un peu étranges, concéda Harry en se rappelant d'une femme qui avait voulu lui vendre un œil, prétextant que la mode était aux yeux vairons.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça Draco qui pensait plutôt au type soi-disant génial – dixit Blaise - qui avait volé le butin d'une mission, le mettant dans une merde noir face au Patron.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et allèrent dîner dans un petit restaurant offrant une vue imprenable sur le château. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait après que la serveuse ait pris leur commande, Harry tenta d'engager la conversation :

\- Alors hem... ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour le Patron ?

\- Un certain temps.

Ok, sors les rames Harry, si ce petit con peroxydé n'y mettait pas un peu du sien ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu, pensa le brun avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Et ça te plait ?

Réplique d'une platitude affligeante certes, mais il n'avait que ça.

\- Si ça ne me plaisait pas, j'arrêterais Wilson, rétorqua Drake en gratifiant son interlocuteur d'un regard qui signifiait clairement que la question était stupide.

\- Tu aurais pu faire ça pour l'argent, suggéra-t-il calmement en s'exhortant intérieurement à ne pas s'emporter.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rouler sur les galions ?

\- Étant donner que tu t'es tiré en me laissant l'addition à midi, non tu n'en as pas l'air en effet.

Une pointe d'agacement avait percé dans sa voix, mais comment aurait-il pu rester zen ?

\- Je paierai ce soir si ça peut te consoler, répondit le blond.

\- Ça me console, oui.

Il n'était pas fauché mais il n'avait pas envie de nourrir Malfoy à ses frais.

\- Tu sais combien on va se faire pour la mission ? S'enquit-il, histoire d'éviter que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau.

\- Non pas exactement, mais d'après Tito c'est bien payé donc je dirais dans les 20 000 galions.

\- Chacun ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Réveille-toi, c'est le Prince Noir qu'on veut, c'est une mission autrement plus compliqué qu'un simple trafic d'ailes de dragon, alors oui, chacun.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ce caillou ?

\- J'ai fais quelques recherches en t'attendant tout à l'heure et d'après _Légende autour des objets magiques,_ ce joyau confèrerait à celui qui le détient une sorte de pouvoir hypnotique sur autrui.

\- Un pouvoir hypnotique ? Répéta Harry dubitatif.

\- C'est ce que j'viens de dire.

\- Mais pourquoi le Patron voudrait-il hypnotiser quelqu'un ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, de toute façon ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Il veut ce bijou, et notre job à nous c'est de le lui ramener sans poser de question, coupa Draco.

\- Désolé mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il compte faire avec, reprit Harry après un bref silence réflexif. Tu imagines l'étendue d'un pouvoir pareil, avec ça, il pourrait contrôler qui il veut, il pourrait devenir l'homme le plus puissant du pays, une sorte de... successeur de Tu Sais Qui.

Harry avait pris soin de ne pas dire Voldemort car, bien que ce dernier ait été vaincu il y a quelques années déjà, rares étaient encore ceux qui osaient prononcer son nom.

Le regard de Drake se durci. À quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi un Auror parlerait-il du Mage Noir maintenant ? S'agissait-il d'une tactique visant à le déstabiliser ? Pour que ce soit le cas, il faudrait déjà que Wilson sache qu'il avait un passé de Mangemort. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela signifiait que ce type était véritablement partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il n'était donc pas Auror.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te plairait de devenir un Mangemort ? Interrogea-t-il, dissimulant son amertume par un sourire.

\- Pas toi ? répondit Harry, imitant son sourire et campant son regard au sien.

\- Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le choix, répondit-il sans détourner les yeux.

\- On a toujours le choix, déclara Harry d'une voix si ferme que le cœur de Draco fit un étrange bon dans sa poitrine, comme en écho à ses paroles.

\- Pas face au Prince noir, réussit-il à répondre avant de retourner à son assiette, troublé.

Il avait une impression bizarre, comme s'ils venaient tout deux de faire allusion à un passé commun. Durant un court instant, il lui avait semblé connaître son interlocuteur de longue date. Ce fut toutefois trop bref pour qu'un souvenir précis ne ressurgisse.

De son côté, Harry était surpris de décelé au fond du regard de son vis à vis une sorte de... tristesse presque douloureuse à l'évocation de ce honteux passé. Regrettait-il la mort de Voldemort ? Probablement. Après tout, il avait tout perdu suite à ça, sa famille, sa fortune, son statut, son honneur, tout ce qui faisait de lui un Malfoy. Son petit monde avait dû s'écrouler du jour au lendemain sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile.

Quelque part Harry le plaignait. Pas d'avoir tout perdu, non, ça il aurait dû y réfléchir avant mais il avait pitié de tant de lâcheté. Il avait voulu goûter au pouvoir, suivre les traces de papa mais il n'avait pas les épaules pour ça et il s'était brûlé les ailes. Il avait joué les méchants en essayant d'épargner les gentils mais ça n'avait pas marché parce que dans une guerre, il arrive un moment où il faut choisir son camp et ça Malfoy ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Il avait passé sa sixième année à tenter de tuer Dumbledore et quand il l'avait eu à porté de baguette, il n'avait rien fait ; il avait eu la possibilité de confirmer la capture du plus grand ennemi de Voldemort lors de leur septième année mais il ne l'avait pas fait ; il aurait pu entrer sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix au lieu d'aller grossir les rangs de l'armée des Mangemorts mais il ne l'avait pas fait ; il aurait pu laisser Harry détruire le dernier Horcruxe sans essayer de le ramener à son Maître mais cela non plus il ne l'avait pas fait. Quand on a réellement choisit son camp, on n'essaie pas de préserver les maigres liens qui nous unissent à l'adversaire, on se bat et sans pitié.

\- T'as fini ? Interrogea l'objet des pensées d'Harry alors que celui-ci était en train de triturer le reste de sa part de tarte à la mélasse qui gisait, en miette, sur la porcelaine blanche de l'assiette.

\- Ouais, allons-y, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4^^_


	4. Infiltration et rapprochement

_N'ayez aucun doute, malgré les apparences, cette fic traite bien d'une relation homosexuelle entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ! Seulement, personne n'a dit que ça serait facile, ben oui, sinon ce serait pas drôle^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **Chap. 4 : Infiltration et rapprochement.**

Harry et Draco se trouvaient devant l'immeuble de M. Doyle en plein cœur de la ville de Winchester. Ils ouvrirent la porte du bâtiment à l'aide d'un " _Alohomora_ ", montèrent les trois étages et gratifièrent du même sort la porte de l'appartement. Il était à peine 22h mais Doug était déjà couché, il n'entendit pas les deux intrus entrer chez lui.

\- Comment va-t-on le ramener à l'hôtel ? Chuchota Harry à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Draco.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? C'est ton plan, tu dois bien avoir prévu quelque chose ! S'emporta le jeune Auror, tentant de maitriser sa voix afin de ne pas réveiller l'endormi.

\- Windsor étant équipé d'une protection anti-transplanage, le plus simple serait de l'endormir, de transplaner à l'entrée de la ville et de le porter jusqu'à l'hôtel en espérant que personne ne nous voie.

\- Et pourquoi pas se balader en brandissant une pancarte avec « Nous nous apprêtons à cambrioler le château » écrit en grosses lettres fluo histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde soit bien au courant de ce qu'on va faire tant que tu y es !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de mieux ? Va-y je t'écoute. Répliqua le blond, cinglant.

\- Pourquoi on ne le laisserait pas tout simplement dormir ici puisqu'il vit seul?

\- Bonne idée, ironisa Draco, comme ça, si un de ses proches possède un double des clés et qu'il décide de passer, Doyle sera envoyé immédiatement en soins intensifs et le Service des usages abusifs de la magie ne tardera pas à découvrir que sa terrible et inexplicable maladie n'est en réalité que l'effet d'une potion, ce qui ne risque pas du tout d'alerter les Aurors.

\- Ok, admis Harry, mais si tu réfléchis comme ça, qui te dis qu'il n'avait pas prévu de laisser ses clés demain matin à la voisine histoire qu'elle vienne arroser les plantes et ramasser le courrier durant son absence ? Dans tous les cas, si on l'emmène maintenant, les risques sont les mêmes.

\- Bien pensé, reconnu Draco. Puisque tu es dans ta minute de bon sens qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour palier à cette éventualité ?

\- On attend qu'il soit partit de chez lui et on l'attrape sur le chemin.

\- Oui, sauf que si on fait ça, on n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de McCook… On va faire plus simple, ajouta Draco avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de pointer sa baguette sur Doug. _Impero_ , murmura-t-il.

Harry écarquillait encore les yeux lorsque Draco passa devant lui.

\- Tu n'as pas de problème avec les sortilèges impardonnables j'espère ? Demanda-il provocateur.

\- Absolument aucun non, je trouve même l'idée excellente, répondit Harry, rentrant dans son jeu. Et puis après ça, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne ferais pas un bon Mangemort.

\- Laisse Tu-Sais-Qui et ses sbires dans leurs tombeaux tu veux ! S'emporta Draco. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes idéaux mégalos ! Sortons plutôt d'ici.

\- Et Doug qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

\- Il reste là, demain matin il agira exactement comme il avait prévu de le faire, avant de nous rejoindre de bonne heure à l'hôtel.

\- Ok, on va chez McCook maintenant ?

\- Ouais.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient transplané dans le trou perdu qu'était Ravenshaw et avaient trouvé sans grande difficulté parmi les dix habitations du coin, la demeure de la famille McCook.

C'était une maison de campagne tout ce qu'il y avait de banale : des volets de bois rouges, s'accordant avec les rebords de fenêtres en brique, égayaient sur deux étages des murs couleur crème, sur lesquels grimpaient quelques pieds de lierre au nord. Un puits en pierre trônait au milieu de la cour et de gros massifs d'hortensias longeaient tout un pan du mur séparant la propriété des McCook de celle de leur voisin. Un peu à l'écart de la maison, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un hangar rempli jusqu'au plafond de bottes de paille.

Comment était-il humainement possible de vivre dans un endroit aussi paumé que celui-là, se demanda Draco qui avait une sainte horreur de la campagne.

Que voulez-vous, quinze jours de vacances obligatoires tous les étés dans la villa de campagne de mémé, sans autre occupation que de la regarder jouer au poker avec toutes ses copines qui cocotaient le parfum haute gamme à vous en donner la nausée avait de quoi vous dégouter à jamais de ces lieux d'ennui mortel.

Une lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux d'une pièce à l'étage, la famille n'était pas encore couchée.

\- On va attendre que tout le monde dorme, déclara Draco.

\- Et après qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On s'introduit discrètement dans la chambre, tu lances un _Impero_ et on rentre tranquillement se coucher en attendant que les deux ex-futurs recrues de la garde de sa Majesté viennent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à nous, répondit le blond tout en s'asseyant au pied de la murette qui entourait la propriété, le rendant ainsi invisible de l'intérieur.

Percevant l'hésitation de son coéquipier, il ajouta :

\- Ben alors Wilson ? C'est pas toi qui voulais devenir Mangemort ? C'est l'occasion ou jamais de me montrer ce que tu vaux !

\- J'vais le faire t'inquiète pas, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu ne le faisais pas toi-même puisque tu sembles toujours vouloir tout contrôler, rétorqua-t-il tout en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

\- Et bien au cas où tu n'aurais jamais pratiqué l'Impérium, c'est un sortilège assez épuisant et puisqu'on t'a collé dans mes pattes autant que tu serves à quelque chose, rétorqua Draco visiblement amusé devant la tension évidente qui s'emparait de ce Mangemort du dimanche.

\- Excuse-moi d'être à ce point là un boulet pour le voleur exceptionnellement doué que tu es, répliqua Harry.

Il n'était pas réellement vexé mais il n'appréciait pas non plus que Malfoy le prenne pour un bon à rien.

\- C'est déjà bien que tu le reconnaisses, répondit Draco d'un air affligé, comme si son cas était désespéré.

Devant la mine agacée qu'affichait Harry, le blond rajouta avec un sourire :

\- Fait pas cette tête Wilson, je plaisante.

Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère, Harry, qui n'avait pas quitté la maison des yeux durant leur échange, le coupa dans ses réflexions :

\- La dernière lumière s'est éteinte. À combien estimes-tu le temps qu'ils s'endorment ?

\- Disons une demi-heure.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera si l'un d'eux est insomniaque et nous surprend ? Demanda-t-il, se retournant et s'asseyant au côté de Draco.

\- Et ben on improvisera, comme d'habitude, sourit-il.

Harry ne pu retenir un sourire en retour, il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière, avant qu'il ne suive sa formation d'Auror. A cette époque, il se contentait de suivre son instinct… Malheureusement, ce dernier n'était pas infaillible, Sirius en avait fait les frais. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait nier que la méthode de Draco était beaucoup plus exaltante que celles enseignées à l'EFA (école de formation des Aurors), ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

\- Puisqu'on a du temps à tuer, si tu me racontais un peu ce qui t'a amené à entrer au service du Patron, reprit le blond se disant qu'il arriverait peut-être ainsi à savoir si l'autre lui mentait ou non.

\- J'avais besoin de thunes et j'ai rencontré les bonnes personnes voilà tout, répondit le brun sans hésitation.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu fais toujours ça pour l'argent ou bien tu y as pris goût ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin lui aussi avait fait ça pour l'argent au début.

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai accepté cette deuxième mission pour le fric mais je dois reconnaître que ça me plait bien, avoua Harry qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait été honnête, ou du moins en partie.

Bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre, il se devait de reconnaître que le défi que représentait le fait de dérober le joyau le mieux gardé de la couronne aux yeux et à la barbe des Aurors avait de quoi attiser son esprit d'aventure. Infiltrer un réseau mafieux représentait déjà un sacré challenge, mais réussir à le faire sans que ses collègues ne se rendent compte qu'il jouait les taupes en était un d'autant plus attrayant.

\- Content de l'apprendre, plus tu seras motivé, plus nous aurons de chances de réussir, se réjouit Draco qui n'était pourtant pas beaucoup plus avancé sur les intentions réelles de son équipier.

\- Et toi alors, comment as-tu atterri là ? S'enquit Harry, détournant la conversation pour éviter d'autres questions sur son passé.

\- Comme toi, par manque de fric. C'était ça ou… enfin, j'ai choisi sans hésitation, abrégea-t-il.

\- Tes parents ne pouvaient pas t'aider ?

\- De là où ils sont, ils auraient bien du mal, répondit-il avec un regard désabusé.

Il avait arraché quelques brins d'herbe et jouait nerveusement avec. Harry s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question. Il se demanda également si Malfoy savait que sa mère était toujours en vie. La façon dont il avait répondu laissait penser que ses parents étaient morts tous les deux. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. En tout cas le brun n'osa pas lui demander davantage d'explications, il n'était pas sadique au point d'appuyer plus que de raison là où ça faisait mal.

Après un moment de silence, Drake perçut la gêne de son voisin, et ajouta, tout en libérant les brins d'herbe :

\- Disons qu'ils ne font plus partie de ma vie depuis assez longtemps pour que cela ne me touche plus.

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry garda le silence et se mit à son tour à tripoter la pelouse dans l'espoir que cela suffise à dissiper ce sentiment de malaise qui s'était installé alors que pour la première fois depuis sa sixième année, il ressentait de la compassion envers Draco Malfoy.

Aucun d'eux ne relança la conversation, leurs pensées étaient ailleurs, tournées vers le passé.

Le vent frais de cette nuit de fin d'été caressait encore leur peau, apportant à leurs narines la douce odeur de l'herbe humide mélangée à celle un peu plus piquante des pins qui bordaient l'autre côté de la route, lorsque la demi-heure fut totalement écoulée.

Draco fut le premier à s'en rendre compte.

\- Debout Wilson, il est tant d'y aller, dit-il simplement.

Ils se levèrent et entrèrent aussi discrètement que possible, leurs pas crissant immanquablement sur le gravier de l'allée. Une fois devant la porte, ils l'ouvrirent d'un énième _Alohomora_ , la passèrent et grimpèrent les escaliers sans détour, jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre qu'ils cherchaient. Draco fit un signe à Harry, lui signifiant que c'était à lui de jouer. Ce dernier prit un air déterminé et tourna la poignée, baguette en main. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte grinça sur ses gonds et Mme McCook, qui n'était que dans un demi-sommeil, se redressa en sursaut, allumant dans le même temps la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

\- Qui est là ? Dit-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre avant d'apercevoir Harry avancer prestement vers elle.

Le cri qu'elle tenta de pousser ne se fit jamais entendre, bloqué dans sa gorge par le sortilège de silence lancer par le jeune Auror. M. McCook, réveillé par l'agitation de son épouse n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà sous l'emprise de l'Impérium.

Voyant que son mari ne réagissait pas, Mme McCook se leva et prise de panique, elle tenta de se jeter sur Harry, lequel ne put rien faire, trop concentré qu'il était à maintenir le sortilège de manipulation qu'il venait de lancer. Il se retrouva à terre, la furie, à cheval au dessus de lui, semblait avoir décidée de lui labourer la peau à coups d'ongles. Parant les attaques du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Harry s'évertua à garder l'emprise mentale sur M. McCook. Ce dernier exercice rendait très difficile toute riposte efficace et il commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'attendait Draco pour l'aider, lorsque celui-ci se manifesta enfin, envoyant valser Mme McCook trois mètres plus loin d'un _Stupéfix_ en pleine poitrine.

\- ça va ? Interrogea le blond.

\- ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit Harry, qui après avoir observé les écorchures plus ou moins profondes sur ses avants bras, saisit la main que son coéquipier tendait vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? S'enquit-il en regardant la pauvre femme étendue en travers du fauteuil sur lequel elle avait été projetée.

\- J'ai la potion de sommeil sur moi, répondit Drake, si on lui en donne une seule goutte et qu'on la recouche, elle se réveillera demain matin et croira qu'elle a rêvé ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Ok, allons-y.

Ils réinstallèrent Mme McCook dans son lit et Drake lui administra un peu de potion avant de la libérer d'un _Ennervate._ Dans le même temps, Harry se concentrait pour ordonner à M. McCook de se rendormir et d'agir comme il l'avait prévu le lendemain matin avant de les rejoindre à l'hôtel.

\- Tu as vérifié que les enfants dormaient ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Ouais, j'ai verrouillé leur porte aussi au cas où, mais apparemment ils n'ont pas bougé, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

\- Tant mieux. Bon allons-y maintenant. Tu avais raison, l'Impérium est assez épuisant comme sort.

\- Surtout la première fois, sourit Draco, mais ne t'en fais pas ça ira mieux demain.

Une fois dehors, Harry attendit que Draco ait transplané avant de se précipiter dans le hall de la maison. Il alluma la lumière et observa son reflet dans le miroir qui surplombait un buffet bas.

Il devait faire vite, le sortilège de manipulation lui avait prit pas mal d'énergie et il commençait à reprendre son apparence normale. Il rectifia rapidement les petites imperfections, ressortit et se concentra à nouveau du mieux qu'il put pour transplaner auprès de Draco. En plus il ne pourrait pas retrouver son véritable visage pour cette nuit. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de garder cette apparence mais c'était tout de même un peu désagréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? T'en as mis un temps pour arriver, constata Draco alors qu'Harry venait tout juste de se matérialiser devant lui.

\- Désolé, je t'ai dis que l'Impérium m'avait épuisé, j'ai eu du mal à transplaner.

\- Mouais… Bon, allons nous coucher, répondit-il en prenant la direction de l'hôtel.

Alors qu'Harry se demandait si Draco avait cru à son histoire, ce dernier ne savait pas si cet événement devait le conforter dans ses soupçons ou si Wilson était simplement un sorcier aux pouvoirs limités.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva en premier, il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Malfoy avait eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et fut satisfait de voir que ses sortilèges n'avaient quasiment pas bougés.

Après s'être préparé, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Il reconnut immédiatement M. McCook attablé devant un café et une corbeille de croissants. Il décida d'aller se joindre à lui. Ils se serrèrent la main et discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps comme des gens qui ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps et qui ne savent pas trop quoi se dire.

Draco ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et une fois qu'ils eurent vidé la corbeille de croissants ils remontèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. Drake dilua quelques millilitres de potion dans un verre d'eau.

\- Bon, fais lui boire ça, ordonna-il à Harry en lui tendant le verre avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je vais essayer de trouver Doyle.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre accompagné de ce dernier, Harry avait couché McCook dans le lit du dessus. Ils répétèrent l'opération avec leur seconde victime et purent enfin se rendre au château.

Une fois là-bas, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver à qui ils devaient s'adresser, un homme était posté à l'entrée, tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume trois pièces noir, un bloc note à la main, il semblait les attendre. Après leur avoir demandé leur nom, question à laquelle ils répondirent évidemment par Douglas Doyle et Harry McCook, Edmond - c'était le prénom inscrit sur la plaque nominative accroché à son veston - leur indiqua un groupe d'hommes au milieu de la cour qu'ils devinèrent être les autres recrues attendues ce matin. Ils les rejoignirent et attendirent avec eux d'être au complet. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'homme qui les avait accueillis réclama leur attention.

\- Avant tout, commença-t-il, bonjours messieurs et bienvenue au château de Windsor. Je m'appelle Edmond York et c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous accueillir ce matin, poursuivit-il d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'il aurait préféré se passer de cette tâche. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes tous conscient de la chance que vous avez d'avoir été choisi pour intégrer la garde de la reine et j'ose espérer que vous serez à la hauteur de l'honneur qui vous est fait. Je vais maintenant vous distribuer vos emplois du temps avant de vous montrer vos quartiers.

Il sortit une pile de feuilles qui étaient jusqu'alors cachées dans le bloc note qu'il tenait sous le bras et appela chacun des hommes un par un pour leur donner leur emploi du temps personnalisé accompagné d'un plan des bâtiments.

\- Bien maintenant je vous demanderai de me suivre, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'impressionnante tour ronde qui trônait au centre de la cour.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent un hall somptueux. Un comptoir d'accueil en bois d'ébène sculpté occupait le coin à gauche de la porte. Le sol était couvert d'un parquet de bois plus clair et la lumière du jour entrait dans la pièce par de hautes fenêtres à meneaux aux contours sculptés dans la pierre. Draco reconnut également le matériau brun parcouru de fils dorés de l'escalier qui faisait face à l'entrée, comme étant du marbre brésilien. Il était certain de ne pas se tromper, l'une des résidences secondaires de la famille Malfoy avait une salle de bain carrelée de la même façon.

Ils suivirent un couloir qui s'allongeait sur leur droite et purent admirer, sur les murs lambrissés de chêne verni couleur caramel, une série de tableaux relatant l'histoire de la royauté anglaise au fil des siècles. Ils bifurquèrent sur leur gauche dans un corridor plus étroit et après quelques mètres se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac. Il y avait deux portes de chaque côté du couloir et une dernière au fond.

\- Bien, reprit Edmond, vous êtres arrivé. Chacune de ces portes donne sur une chambre de deux personnes, annonça-t-il. Vous êtes libre de vous mettre avec qui vous voulez bien sûr. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher dans une heure pour vous faire visiter les lieux et vous prendrez votre service cette après-midi, en attendant je vous laisse vous installer, conclu-il avant de s'en aller visiblement pressé de vaquer à d'autres occupations

Harry passa la porte le premier, la pièce était plutôt petite et tout en longueur. Il y avait deux petits lits dans un renfoncement à droite de la porte. Ils étaient séparés par une allée de la largeur de l'unique table de chevet, qui était elle-même surmontée d'une petite lampe à l'abat-jour d'une couleur bleu océan identique à celle des dessus de lit. Le blanc immaculé des murs semblait vouloir compenser le manque de lumière dû à la présence d'une unique petite fenêtre.

La moitié du mur gauche était occupé par un placard mural et Harry aperçu au fond de la pièce une autre porte sur la droite qui donnait sur une salle de bain, à tel point minuscule que la douche, le lavabo et les toilettes dont elle était pourvue laissaient à peine la place de se tenir au milieu.

Drake s'affala sur le lit le plus proche de la porte, prit le plan qu'Edmond leur avait fourni et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

\- La salle qui renferme les joyaux de la couronne n'est pas indiquée…

\- Et je ne pense pas qu'il nous la montrerons durant la visite, répondit Harry qui était déjà en train de ranger ses affaires dans le placard.

\- C'est évident. Nous devrons donc la trouver nous-mêmes, répliqua le blond en posant le document sur son lit avant d'ouvrir sa valise et de déballer à son tour ses affaires.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après presque deux heures de visite, le petit groupe des nouveaux arrivants fut conduit jusqu'au réfectoire pour le déjeuner.

En plus d'avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, ils avaient eu droit à un récit détaillé de l'histoire du château, de sa construction à nos jours. Autant dire que ses deux heures furent longues. Ceci dit, ils avaient désormais acquis une vision plus concrète des lieux, ce qui leur serait fort utile dans un avenir proche.

La tour ronde était l'endroit clé du domaine, c'est là qu'ils passeraient le plus de temps. Le rez-de-chaussée était consacré aux gardes, on y trouvait leurs dortoirs, leur salle commune ainsi que les cuisines qui jouxtaient le réfectoire dans lequel ils se trouvaient présentement. Les deux étages supérieurs étaient quant à eux constitués d'un dédale de chambres, de salons, de salles de bain ou de bal toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres et exclusivement réservées à l'usage personnel et privé de la famille royale.

Quant aux autres bâtiments, mis à part le nombre impressionnant de bureaux situés non loin de la chapelle – Drake en avait d'ailleurs fait l'expérience la veille – ils étaient quasiment tous destinés à loger, nourrir et blanchir le personnel du château.

Pour ce qui était de la salle renfermant les joyaux de la couronne, Drake n'était sûr que d'une chose : elle était dans la tour. Les appartements de la reine étant privés, les gardes n'avaient pas accès à toutes les pièces, et l'une d'entre elles devait être celle qu'ils cherchaient.

Durant le repas, ils sympathisèrent avec quelques uns de leurs collègues, discutant de tout et de rien, Harry apprit ainsi qu'un dénommé Mark allait bientôt avoir un bébé et cet événement le renvoya à son mariage avec Ginny dont la date avait été repoussée bien trop de fois à cause de cette fichue mission. Un mois, un seul mois, c'était le temps qu'il se donnait encore pour trouver le Patron, si dans un mois il ne le tenait toujours pas, il se retirerait de cette affaire. Ginny l'attendait depuis longtemps déjà et elle ne méritait pas un tel délai.

L'après-midi fut long et sans intérêt, aussi bien pour Harry que pour Draco, le premier était chargé du contrôle des touristes et le second de faire le pied de grue devant l'entrée de la chapelle.

Lorsque l'heure de la relève sonna enfin pour Draco, il regagna sa chambre dans laquelle Harry n'était pas encore rentré. Il commença par prendre une bonne douche avant de s'installer confortablement sur son lit avec le plan des lieux qu'il entreprit d'étudier plus en détails. Quand Harry revint, peu avant l'heure du diner, il savait précisément ce qu'il devait faire.

\- T'es déjà là, s'étonna Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais être seul ? Railla Draco

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ignora magnifiquement sa remarque.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu aies fini plus tôt que moi ?

\- Peut-être parce que servir de décoration en attendant sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures devant la porte d'une Chapelle dans laquelle tous le monde peut entrer à sa guise est autrement plus chiant que de fouiller des touristes, répondit distraitement le blond en notant quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin.

\- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de tripoter des gens tout l'après-midi pour me rendre compte que ce putain de portique sonne même pour des boutons de jeans.

\- Va faire le poireau sous la pluie et on en reparlera, sourit Draco devant l'air excédé de son équipier.

\- Si je me souviens bien de mon emploi du temps, ça doit être prévu pour demain, grimaça-t-il.

\- Moi je suis de garde de nuit demain, nous en profiterons pour faire le tour de quelques pièces de l'étage et nous en mettrons certaines sous surveillance.

\- Ok, ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, ton plan peut attendre que j'aie fini ?

\- Je suppose que oui, répondit Draco en levant à son tour les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain - non sans avoir régénéré ses sorts de métamorphose - c'était déjà l'heure du dîner.

Les deux jeunes hommes, à qui un après-midi de travail au service de la reine avait donné faim, se rendirent donc ensemble au réfectoire où les conversations entre leurs collègues allaient déjà bon train. Ils apprirent ainsi que cinq gardes étaient de service aux côtés de Drake la nuit prochaine. Même si ce dernier ne s'attendait bien sûr pas à être seul, six lui semblait être un chiffre élevé pour assurer la surveillance de seulement deux étages. Ceci ne fit que le conforter dans son idée : le Prince Noir était bien dans la tour. Une pensée s'imposa alors à son esprit, s'il avait de la chance et que la pièce était gardée par des Aurors posté en faction à son entrée, il lui serait facile de la repérer en faisant sa ronde. Même s'ils étaient invisibles, il ne lui serait pas très difficile de détecter une concentration importante de magie.

Une fois l'estomac plein, les deux infiltrés regagnèrent leur chambre et purent enfin discuter du plan de Draco.

Ce dernier commença par étaler la carte du domaine sur le lit avant de prendre la parole :

\- Comme tu le vois, l'agencement des pièces des deux étages de la tour n'est pas clairement indiqué là-dessus. Seuls les couloirs dans lesquelles nous sommes censés patrouiller apparaissent.

\- Il va falloir que nous explorions les lieux à l'aveuglette alors, constata le brun.

\- Exactement. Pour commencer, je voudrais mettre sous surveillance les pièces principales comme la chambre de la reine ici, indiqua-t-il en posant son index sur le plan, le salon familial, là - son index glissa vers une autre partie du plan - ainsi que la salle de réception.

\- Tu penses utiliser des sorts ?

\- Non, plutôt du matériel d'espionnage sorcier.

\- Bien vu, ce sera moins facile à détecter pour les Aurors.

\- J'irai acheter ce dont j'ai besoin demain dans la journée et j'aurai besoin de toi dans la nuit, tu devras tout installer pendant que je monterai la garde.

\- Ok. Et après ?

\- Après j'irai faire un tour dans les couloirs auxquels nous n'avons pas accès histoire de repérer les lieux.

\- Tu comptes y aller seul ?

\- T'en fais pas, ce sera de la simple reconnaissance, je veux voir s'ils ont mis des Aurors en patrouille et j'essayerai de repérer les concentrations de magie.

\- Si tu utilises un sort pour ça, il y a de grande chance pour qu'ils te tombent dessus.

\- Qui t'as dit que je voulais utiliser la magie ?

\- Et comment tu t'y prendrais pour détecter de la magie sans utiliser quelque chose qui ait un rapport de près ou de loin avec le monde sorcier ?

\- Un Mp3.

\- Un Mp3 ? Répéta Harry ne semblant plus rien comprendre.

\- C'est un petit appareil moldu qui sert…

\- Je sais ce qu'est un Mp3 Drake merci, le coupa Harry, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la magie.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas que la magie en assez forte quantité détraque les appareils moldus ? Railla le blond.

\- ça m'était sorti de la tête, se renfrogna Harry.

\- Et bien fort heureusement pour nous je me souviens encore des fondamentaux. La batterie de sorts qu'ils ont sans aucun doute lancés pour protéger ce précieux joyau devrait suffire à bloquer mon Mp3 lorsque je passerai au bon endroit.

\- Pas bête du tout effectivement en plus de cette façon, tu pourras toujours dire que tu t'es perdu, comme c'est ton premier jour personne ne s'en formalisera.

\- Exactement et puis même si ce n'est pas très règlementaire de monter la garde avec des écouteurs je ne pense pas que quiconque fasse le rapprochement.

\- Dans le pire des cas tu te feras remonter les bretelles par le capitaine, sourit le brun.

\- ça te ferait plaisir de me voir me faire engueuler pas vrai ?

\- Disons que je ne pleurerais pas sur ton sort, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

La façon dont leur relation évoluait laissait Draco quelque peu perplexe, la méfiance qu'il ressentait au début envers le jeune homme, bien que n'ayant pas disparue, s'était quelque peu atténuée. Il n'aurait su dire précisément à quoi cela était dû mais il sentait comme une espèce de complicité s'établir entre eux. En y réfléchissant, cette confiance qu'il était entrain d'accorder à Wilson venait sûrement du fait que ce dernier avait bien du mal, malgré ses efforts manifestes, à s'empêcher de lui tenir tête. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal puisque c'est précisément cette raison qui avait conduit le blond à soupçonner son équipier au départ cependant, en restant logique, tout Auror normalement constitué qui serait en infiltration aurait plutôt tendance à lui passer de la pommade et à dire Amen à tout pour gagner sa confiance. En revanche, un mec voulant réellement entrer dans le réseau se devait d'avoir une force de caractère assez conséquente pour ne pas s'aplatir devant le premier venu.

C'est sur ces pensées de plus en plus positives à l'égard de son acolyte que Draco s'endormit mais ce sont des images bien moins plaisantes qui vinrent hanter ses rêves cette nuit là.

Il faisait sombre entre les murs de pierre brute et dépourvus de fenêtre. La pièce était minuscule. En face de lui, une femme était assise, ou plutôt elle s'efforçait de rester aussi droite que possible sur la chaise de bois sur laquelle on l'avait assise, pieds et poings entravés par de lourdes chaînes. La lumière chiche d'une torche était suffisante pour permettre à Draco de voir, derrière le rideau de ses cheveux ensanglantés, divers hématomes plus ou moins enflés sur son visage. Quelqu'un lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne répondit pas, se murant dans le silence alors que son corps tremblait déjà de peur à l'idée des sévices supplémentaires qu'il lui faudrait subir pour son mutisme. Un éclair la frappa en pleine poitrine, un cri déchirant se répercuta contre les murs du cachot pour venir frapper les oreilles du jeune homme avec une puissance démultiplié. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui, écarquillés par la souffrance. Durant un court instant qui parut à Draco une éternité, ils semblèrent le supplier de faire quelque chose, puis bien vite, ils roulèrent dans leurs orbites et devinrent vides.

Avec l'incohérence propre aux rêves, Draco se retrouva assis à une table, il sentait la présence de plusieurs personnes autour de lui, il entendait des voix se mêler en un bourdonnement confus et presque au dessus de lui, bien plus nettement que tout le reste, il voyait suspendu la tête en bas, le corps de Charity Burbage, l'une des professeurs de Poudlard.

Une autre ellipse spatio-temporelle, un autre prisonnier était mit au supplice sous ses yeux, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Certaines nuits, comme celle-ci, l'horreur de ses songes ne suffisait pas à le réveiller, il revivait inlassablement des fragments de son passé sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que subir. Dans ces cas là, le lendemain le voyait se lever encore plus épuisé qu'au coucher et avec une désagréable envie de vomir chevillée à l'estomac.

Harry quant à lui eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là car dans le lit voisin, Drake avait un sommeil agité.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla pour aller prendre son service, Draco dormait encore, ou plutôt, il s'agitait encore. S'asseyant au bord du lit, le jeune Auror invoqua une faible lumière au bout de sa baguette afin de ne pas réveiller son camarade de chambre. Les pâles lueurs suffirent toutefois à éclairer le visage de ce dernier et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques secondes interdit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le visage en sueur, une expression torturée déformait ses traits d'ordinaire si lisses et distants. Quelques mèches de cheveux collaient sur son front, son visage était parcouru de tics nerveux fronçant régulièrement son nez et ses sourcils.

Harry eut envie de le réveiller. Sa main avait déjà amorcé un mouvement en direction du corps endormi lorsqu'il se ravisa, se disant que la fierté du blond n'aurait probablement pas apprécié qu'on le tire de son sommeil en plein milieu de ce qui semblait bien être un cauchemar.

Il se contenta donc d'aller se préparer dans la salle de bain avant de sortir pour prendre ses fonctions.

Alors qu'il montait la garde devant la porte extérieure d'un bâtiment dont personne ne semblait vouloir sortir et encore moins entrer, il eut tout le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières 48 heures. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Kingsley de ce qui se tramait afin qu'ils mettent en place un plan d'action permettant à la fois de protéger le Prince Noir et de préserver sa couverture. Il y avait d'ailleurs déjà réfléchi et le plus efficace selon lui serait de substituer au Prince Noir un faux bijou que Draco et lui pourrait dérober sans être arrêté par les Aurors. Cette mascarade lui permettrait d'entrer en contact avec le Patron pour la remise du butin et il ne resterait plus qu'à les prendre en flag au lieu de rendez-vous.

Ça aurait été un défi plus amusant de laisser ses collègues en dehors de tout cela et d'arriver à dérober le vrai butin sous leurs yeux mais la réussite de la mission passait avant ses petites victoires personnelles. Ça et la sécurité du pays car si les informations de Draco étaient vraies, les propriétés magiques du Prince Noir pouvaient s'avérer fort dangereuses entre de mauvaises mains. Mais il en saurait plus quand il verrait Kingsley. Il était de garde de nuit le lendemain, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait sa journée de libre, il en profiterait pour se rendre à Londres où il pourrait faire son rapport.

S'il en avait l'occasion, il éloignerait Malfoy de là, songea-t-il. Il avait fait nombre de mauvais choix mais il ne méritait pas que son passé de Mangemort le rattrape, la prison ne serait pas une solution. La vie s'était chargée de le punir de ses erreurs, à 18 ans à peine, il s'était retrouvé seul, en cavale, sachant son père mort et sa mère en état d'arrestation. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi le métier le plus honnête qui soit mais ses galères l'avaient changé. Harry devait même s'avouer qu'il le trouvait plutôt sympa en dépit de son caractère instable et par la même occasion imprévisible.

Enfin il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour limiter les dégâts mais si cela tournait mal, il n'allait pas en faire une maladie. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il commençait à l'apprécier qu'il allait le défendre coûte que coûte.

Harry profita de sa pose déjeuné pour envoyer un message à son supérieur à l'aide de la petite plume et du morceau de parchemin qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence. Il lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi dans un café du chemin de Traverse. Il alla ensuite retrouver Draco au réfectoire.

\- Tu tombes bien, l'accueillit celui-ci. Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, ajouta-t-il en le prenant par le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à le suivre.

\- Hey mais attends, j'ai faim moi ! Protesta Harry.

\- Alors attrape un sandwich, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Résigné, Harry obtempéra, malgré son envie de dévorer un vrai repas. Draco l'emmena dans leur chambre et déballa sur le lit une multitude de gadgets qu'Harry reconnut comme étant du matériel d'espionnage.

\- J'ai profité de ma matinée pour faire quelques investissements, annonça Draco. Je vais t'expliquer comment tout ça fonctionne et comment l'installer alors prends des notes, je n'aime pas me répéter.

\- T'en fait pas, j'ai une bonne mémoire.

\- Très bien alors allons-y.

Harry écouta attentivement, faisant mine d'être novice en la matière - c'était assez étrange de constater à quel point les méthodes des Aurors et celles des criminels étaient semblables.

\- Des questions ? Termina Drake.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes installer tout ça déjà ?

\- Ce soir. Rejoins-moi avec le matériel devant la chambre de la reine dès que tu auras la voie libre.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Bon, je te laisse, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre, ma pause est terminée, à ce soir, le salua-t-il en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir arriva et avec lui, l'heure pour Draco de prendre son service. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure trente à faire des allers et venues dans les couloirs annexe à la chambre qu'il vit enfin Harry se montrer.

\- Tu en as mis un temps qu'est-ce que tu foutais bon sang ? Râla-t-il.

\- Les employés de la maintenance faisaient le ménage dans le hall, se justifia Harry, pas moyen de monter l'escalier, j'ai bien cru qu'ils ne finiraient jamais.

\- La reine est couchée maintenant. Je pense que la pièce a été mise sous la protection de plusieurs sortilèges. Il y a de fortes chances pour que l'on soit repéré si nous nous servons de nos baguettes à l'intérieur.

\- C'est plutôt problématique, si elle se réveille, nous n'aurons aucun moyen de l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide sans être découvert.

\- Il faudra revenir de jour, quand la pièce sera déserte, c'est trop risqué de s'y aventurer pour le moment.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, allons investir les autres endroits clés que tu avais relevés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, debout devant l'imposant miroir de la salle de bal, Harry étalait sur toute sa surface une potion de révélation à l'aide d'un chiffon. Ceci leur permettrait de voir tout ce qui ce passerait dans cette pièce sur un miroir récepteur qu'ils conserveraient dans leur chambre.

Le son étant probablement plus utile encore que l'image, le jeune Auror entreprit ensuite de disséminer diverses Puces à l'Oreille à travers la pièce. Ces petits instruments, semblable à des microémetteurs moldus avaient l'avantage de s'adapter, tel des caméléons à la surface sur laquelle on les posait, les rendant ainsi absolument indétectables à l'œil nu. Harry en cacha donc un dans les moulures du miroir, un autre sur l'une des breloques du lustre de cristal et un troisième derrière un tableau de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Il réitéra l'opération dans le salon familial, la salle de réception ainsi que la bibliothèque, étalant de la potion sur des surfaces transparentes lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de miroir, et dissimulant des Puces à l'Oreilles de telle façon qu'aucune conversation ne puisse leur échapper.

Draco faisant mine de monter la garde toutes les fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'une salle dans laquelle Harry travaillait, ils ne rencontrèrent pas de contretemps.

\- C'est bon, annonça Harry en sortant du dernier endroit qu'ils avaient mis sous surveillance.

\- Espérons que ça marche, répondit Draco alors qu'ils avançaient tous deux le long du couloir.

\- Avec tout ce qu'on a posé, quelqu'un finira forcément par…

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Draco dans un murmure précipité. Quelqu'un approche.

Ouvrant la première porte qui leur tomba sous la main, ils entrèrent en hâte dans une pièce exiguë dans laquelle ils eurent du mal à se faire une place à deux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté pas devant la porte ? Chuchota Harry, plaqué contre le mur du fond, un manche à balais s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son dos.

\- Je crois avoir reconnu la voix du chef de la sécurité. Je l'ai déjà croisé tout à l'heure et je n'étais déjà pas là où j'aurais dû être. S'ils me trouvent à nouveau dans un secteur éloigné du mien ma couverture est foutue, répondit-il, appuyé d'une main contre le mur pour ne pas écraser Harry et tentant de trouver des appuis plus stables sous ses pieds qui étaient gênés par des objets qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer.

\- Chut…

De l'autre côté de la porte, ils entendirent la voix du chef de la sécurité s'approcher. Il semblait discuter avec un autre garde.

\- Ne relâchez pas votre vigilance, disait-il, je veux être prévenu immédiatement de tout ce qui pourrait vous paraître suspect.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit le garde. Soyez tranquille, je reste en alerte.

\- Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Ce n'est que lorsque le bruit de leurs pas se fut suffisamment éloignés que nos deux compères recommencèrent à respirer librement.

\- Tu crois que la voie est libre ? Demanda Harry.

\- J'espère parce que j'ai le pied droit qui prend l'eau, répondit Draco en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à la mine dégouté de Malfoy lorsqu'il sortit son pied d'un seau dans lequel stagnait un fond d'eau d'une couleur peu attrayante. Le petit aristocrate qu'il était à Poudlard n'avait pas complètement disparu finalement se dit-il, amusé par la situation.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, se vexa le blond.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, se moqua Harry en sortant à son tour du placard.

Malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha contre le bord du chariot de ménage et s'étala par terre, emportant avec lui plusieurs balais. Ce fut au tour de Draco d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Harry se relevait péniblement.

\- Finalement, c'est vrai que c'est drôle, reconnut-il avant de lancer un sortilège pour sécher sa chaussure.

\- C'est bon, ça va, marmonna-t-il, vexé à son tour.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il croisa le regard amusé de Draco, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau. De crainte de voir réapparaitre le garde, attiré par le bruit, ils remirent les balais dans leur placard et se dépêchèrent de regagner le secteur de surveillance de Draco.

L'horloge du hall d'entrée affichait à peine plus de minuit et demi lorsqu'Harry s'écroula avec soulagement sur son lit. La journée avait été longue et il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco, qui avait effectué sa garde jusqu'au petit matin, n'était couché que depuis quelques heures lorsqu'Harry se réveilla. En se rendant dans la salle de bain, ce dernier trouva un mot à côté du lavabo écrit de la main de son coéquipier. Il lui demandait de visionner toutes les images et d'écouter toutes les bandes sons que leur système avait enregistrées la nuit passée.

N'ayant pas d'autre occupation dans l'immédiat, Harry se munit du matériel nécessaire avant de sortir de la chambre afin de laisser Draco récupérer de sa nuit.

Ne pouvant décemment pas visionner les enregistrements espions dans les jardins du château, il se rendit à l'hôtel dans lequel les deux hommes dont ils avaient usurpé l'identité dormaient d'un sommeil magique.

Une fois sur place, il put constater l'efficacité de la potion puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Il s'installa au petit bureau qui meublait la pièce et entreprit de trier et d'étudier les informations recueillies durant la nuit avant de visionner celles de la matinée.

Il était 13h passé lorsqu'il finit enfin sa tâche. Il regagna le château et se rendit directement au réfectoire des gardes. Voyant que Draco ne s'y trouvait pas, il y prit un sandwich et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Ils faillirent se rentrer dedans alors qu'Harry allait ouvrir la porte et que Draco sortait de la pièce.

\- Te voilà ! Je te cherchais, tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

\- Bien le bonjour Drake, je vais bien merci et toi bien dormi ?

\- épargne moi tes sarcasmes tu veux, va à l'essentiel, je prends mon service dans une demi heure.

\- J'ai tout visionné et il n'y a rien d'intéressant, rapporta Harry. Personne n'a mentionné les joyaux de la couronne ni cette nuit, ni ce matin. Et toi comment t'en es-tu sorti hier soir ?

\- J'ai parcouru une bonne partie du premier étage avant de devoir regagner le secteur dans lequel je devais monter la garde et je suis sûr à 90% que le Prince Noir n'y est pas. Je dirais qu'il y a tout au plus quelques sortilèges de détection et de protection minime.

\- Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ?

\- Mon Mp3 s'est à peine brouillé sur tout mon parcours et l'homme sur lequel je suis tombé est un garde moldu, je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois au réfectoire.

\- Ok, donc ce soir je m'occuperai du deuxième étage.

\- Oui, en attendant, j'aimerais que tu termines le travail en mettant sous surveillance la chambre de la reine.

\- Tu veux que je fasse ça cet après-midi ?

\- Bien sur que non, attend la semaine prochaine histoire qu'on perde un maximum de temps, ironisa le blond.

\- C'est bon oubli, c'était juste une question en l'air, se renfrogna le brun.

\- Si tu voulais te reposer il ne fallait pas accepter la mission.

\- C'est bon je te dis, je le ferai, je ne suis pas là pour glander.

\- Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas tout, je voudrais pouvoir surveiller le bureau du chef de la sécurité, il faudrait que tu y fasses les mêmes installations.

\- Pas de souci.

\- C'est ici, reprit le blond en pointant une pièce sur le plan qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche et de déplier sur son lit. Tu pourras utiliser un sortilège de désillusion, ce secteur n'est pas protégé magiquement. Par contre, je te conseille de te faire discret quand tu approcheras la chambre de la reine.

\- Je ferai comme si j'étais de garde.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution idéale mais c'est la meilleure que nous ayons. Évite de te faire voir tout de même, ce ne serait pas bon que quelqu'un se demande pourquoi tu travailles cet après-midi en plus de cette nuit.

\- Ok je ferai attention.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, si tu te fais prendre, je ne pourrai rien pour toi aussi bien vis-à-vis des Aurors que vis-à-vis du Patron.

\- Message reçu, tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard.

Une fois Draco sorti, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, il allait devoir reporter son rendez-vous avec Kingsley. Tant que le blond ne prévoyait aucun plan concret pour voler le joyau, cela n'était pas gênant, toutefois, Harry souhaitait faire part de son plan à son supérieur pour pouvoir accélérer les choses. Il était fatigué de jouer un rôle et il avait besoin de revoir ses proches, de se confier à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre, le soutenir. Son esprit dériva vers ses meilleurs amis, sa famille, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, tous lui manquaient cruellement. Sentant arriver une vague de mélancolie, il s'empressa de se lever pour s'adonner à la tâche que Draco lui avait confiée.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque le soir arriva, Harry avait accompli sa mission sans accros. Il avait passé un temps fou à faire un nombre incalculable de détours pour éviter un maximum de personnes en allant jusqu'à la chambre de la reine mais il avait finalement réussi à entrer et même à sortir sans se faire repérer et sans utiliser la magie – merci à ses cours d'espionnage moldu.

Il retrouva Draco dans leur chambre. Son service à peine fini, il était déjà en train de visionner les archives de l'après-midi.

\- Vu ta tête, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau, dit Harry qui sourit de la mine endormie de son coéquipier.

\- Tout juste, marmonna-il en s'étirant. Allons manger, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces si je veux pouvoir rester éveillé devant ce miroir jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini les enregistrements de la soirée.

\- Bonne idée, moi aussi je vais avoir besoin de carburant. Tu ne me demandes pas si j'ai bien fais ce que tu voulais ?

\- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà pu observer les deux pièces à travers le miroir, comme tu es là maintenant j'en conclu que tout s'est bien passé et que tu ne t'es pas fais repérer.

\- Bonne déduction.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, les conversations allaient bon train et la joie semblait au rendez-vous.

L'un des gardes répondant au nom de Dan les apostropha :

\- Hé les gars, Mark vient d'apprendre qu'il est papa ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Super nouvelle ! S'enthousiasma Harry. Félicitation mec, ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de Mark dont le sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Avant que le dîner ne commence, un discours fut réclamé à l'heureux père qui se montra quelque peu réticent mais qui finit tout de même par se lever.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, sourit-il, vous voulez vraiment un discours ?

Devant l'approbation générale qui s'éleva de la tablé, il poursuivit :

\- Et bien revenez demain soir, je payerai ma tourné à tout ceux qui ne seront pas de service pour fêter dignement l'arrivée de ma petite princesse. Et je vous ferai un vrai discours, c'est promit, ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé à midi pile par un Draco avide de nouvelles.

\- Debout la dedans ! S'exclama-t-il. Aller Wilson, au rapport, tu as 15 minutes pour émerger et prendre une douche.

\- Gnnnaaarh… Putain, Drake, tu fais chier, bordel ! Grogna Harry, la voix encore pleine de sommeil mais néanmoins rageuse.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, on lui dira. Aller, bouge, je t'attends.

Après avoir surmonté la réticence de son corps à se lever et avoir passé 10 bonnes minutes de plus que les 15 initialement autorisées dans la salle de bain, Harry rejoignit son collègue en bougonnant. Il ne prenait son service qu'à 14h, il aurait pu dormir une heure de plus au moins si cet abruti ne l'avait pas tiré du lit.

\- Bon alors, commença Draco pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire, tu es tombé sur des choses intéressantes ?

\- Les couloirs du deuxième étage auxquels nous n'avons pas accès sont bien plus surveillés que ceux du premier. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je suis tombé sur un garde qui m'a gentiment indiqué mon chemin. C'était un moldu avec plus d'ancienneté que nous, comme celui que tu as croisé l'autre nuit.

Après avoir pris de quoi manger au self service, ils sortirent de la tour et allèrent s'installer dans l'un des parcs du château réservé au personnel. Le soleil leur faisait cadeau de sa présence pour ce qui était sans doute l'une des dernières belles journées de la saison.

\- Ok, au moins ça confirme mes soupçons, reprit Draco. Tu as eu le temps de repérer quelque chose ?

\- Le Mp3 a pas mal grésillé, il y a de la magie dans l'air, c'est certain mais c'est un véritable blockhaus, j'ai même vu des caméras. En supposant que nous trouvions la bonne salle, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions passer outre les sortilèges que les Aurors n'auront pas manqué de lancer pour la protéger. Quoique nous fassions, nous serons repérés.

\- Ben alors Wilson, tu te dégonfles ? lança-t-il sarcastiquement tout en s'asseyant sur un banc à l'ombre d'un grand chêne pour entamer son sandwich. Si tu veux accomplir ton rêve et devenir un jour Mangemort, il te faut un maître des ténèbres tu sais…

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Eh bien avec le Prince Noir, le Patron pourrait sans doute le devenir, suggéra-t-il sans penser un mot de ce qu'il disait.

\- Ouais… Répondit le brun en rentrant dans son jeu. Seulement, en attendant ce fichu caillou, le Patron n'a pas le pouvoir de défier les Aurors.

Draco s'amusa de la vantardise et de la témérité de son coéquipier. Celui-ci se rêvait tout puissant mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

Après un instant d'hésitation, voyant que Draco ne semblait pas le prendre réellement au sérieux, Harry ajouta d'un ton volontairement colérique :

\- Si seulement Potter le sauveur était mort avant la bataille finale, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait au pouvoir depuis longtemps maintenant.

À ces paroles, le blond se tendit. Des images du passé s'imposèrent à lui malgré ses efforts pour les repousser. Que Wilson soit vantard et inconscient était une chose mais là, il allait trop loin. Draco sentait une colère sourde monter en lui à laquelle se mêlait de la tristesse, du ressentiment et du dégout face à ses souvenirs. Fixant un point au loin, il s'efforça de retenir ce flot d'émotions dévastatrices.

\- À l'heure qu'il est, je serais puissant et riche, continua Harry, et je n'aurais pas besoin de me casser le cul à essayer de piquer cette fichue pierre.

\- Tais-toi, déclara durement le blond, les yeux perdus dans les massifs d'hortensias face à eux, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

À présent, Harry sentait quasiment physiquement une émotion sombre émaner de Malfoy. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était de la colère ou de l'amertume mais c'était une noirceur comparable à ce que lui-même ressentait lorsqu'il repensait à la guerre.

\- Je te parle de grandeur, répondit-il.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être un Mangemort, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Harry décida d'en rajouter une couche afin de le pousser à bout :

\- Moi tout ce que je dis, c'est que le monde tournerait bien mieux avec un sorcier comme le Lord Noir au commande et j'aurais été honoré de me mettre sous ses ordres.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Cingla la voix de Draco. Ça t'aurait fait bander de le voir torturer et tuer des dizaines de personnes sous tes yeux ? Ajouta-t-il en tournant vers Harry un regard aussi dur que l'était le ton sur lequel il avait posé sa question. Tu aurais aimé devoir te joindre aux festivités pour faire hurler de douleur une pauvre femme sans défense ? Continua-t-il en se levant pour tourner le dos au brun - ce dernier aurait juré avoir vu un voile passer devant ses yeux à l'évocation de la femme. Tu ne sais même pas de qui tu parles ! Reprit-il en se retournant pour faire de nouveau face à Harry. En t'enrôlant à ses ordres, ce n'est pas la gloire et la richesse que tu allais rencontrer, c'est la mort, la souffrance et la peur !

Harry resta muet. Il voulait que Malfoy explose mais lorsque ce dernier poursuivit sa tirade, le ton de sa voix était à tel point calme et glacial qu'Harry en eut la chair de poule.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de se retrouver face à lui ? Face à sa rage quand tu n'as pas accompli l'une des atrocités qu'il t'avait demandées de faire ? Ben je vais te le dire. Le jour où ça t'arrive, tu crois que tu vas te mettre à chialer tellement tu as peur. Tu le sais capable de torturer un être humain pendant des heures entières sans le tuer, mais tu vois, tu ne verses pas une seule larme non à la place, tu te pisses dessus, à l'instant même où il pointe sa baguette sur toi tu fais dans ton froc comme la dernière des mauviettes et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'était l'être le plus cruel, le plus terrifiant et le plus dépourvu de scrupules et de compassion que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Alors tu vois tes petits rêves minables de gloire et de richesse tu peux te les mettre où j'pense, il se serait servi de toi comme il s'est servi de tous ses fidèles et quand tu ne lui aurais plus été utile, il t'aurait laissé crever comme la dernière des merdes, cracha-t-il enfin.

Harry était livide de stupeur, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il était sans voix mais tenta tout de même de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu… Tu y étais… Tu y étais vraiment alors, parvînt-il à bégayer.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une constatation. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à feindre la surprise, même si elle n'était pas tant due au fait qu'il lui ait avoué être un Mangemort – ce qu'il savait déjà bien sûr – qu'au fait qu'il lui ait clairement fait comprendre qu'il le regrettait amèrement.

\- Ben ouais, j'étais un connard de Mangemort et je te préviens tout de suite, si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, je saurai d'où vient la fuite.

Harry acquiesça, il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder le blond s'éloigner en direction du château.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, il avait toujours cru que Malfoy _voulait_ être un Mangemort, qu'il aimait vraiment servir Voldemort et qu'il regrettait sa mort. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il avait vécu cette période de sa vie comme un traumatisme. Il le pensait lâche parce que malgré son désir de passer du côté du mal il avait cherché à préserver ses relations avec le camp adverse, au cas où tout ne se passerait pas comme l'avait prévu le Mage Noir. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son hésitation à tuer Dumbledore pouvait être due au fait qu'il ne désirait pas obéir à son Maître mais qu'il y était forcé.

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à patrouiller dans l'aile ouest du château. Il eut ainsi tout le temps de réfléchir et de se dire que s'il avait été plus attentif il aurait peut-être pu éviter à Malfoy de se faire enrôler de force parmi les sbires de Voldemort. Il avait été stupide, il aurait dû voir que ce n'était pas un choix délibéré. Malfoy avait eu besoin d'aide mais il était évident qu'il avait été trop fier pour en demander. Mais bon sang, pourquoi diable avait-il accepté tout ça ? Il aurait dû aller voir Dumbledore, il l'aurait protégé, il l'aurait aidé à se sortir de toute cette merde ! Au lieu de ça, cet idiot avait dû vivre un enfer pendant des mois, tout ça à cause de sa fierté mal placée.

Une fois son service fini, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers leur chambre. C'était étrange mais il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser, il se sentait mal d'avoir voulu le pousser à déclarer sa nostalgie d'une époque que visiblement il préférait laisser derrière lui.

Mais Draco n'était pas dans la chambre. Harry décida alors de se changer et de partir à sa recherche. Après un moment, il le trouva enfin dans le même parc où ils s'étaient engueulés le midi même. Il était assis par terre, dos à un arbre, face au soleil rougeoyant qui disparaissait derrière les remparts du château. Il semblait réfléchir. Harry se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence.

\- Hem, salut… dit-il un peu gêné une fois que Draco eut tourné son regard vers lui.

\- Salut, répondit-il en fixant de nouveau le ciel parmi lequel quelques nuages flottaient paresseusement, leurs contours mis en valeurs par les lueurs roses-orangées du soleil couchant.

Harry s'assit et s'adossa à son tour à l'arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wilson ?

\- Hem, en faite, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je… je ne réalisais pas ce que je disais.

Draco se tourna pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il avait l'air sincère, et puis il avait véritablement eut l'air surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait été un Mangemort. Il était vraiment peu probable que ce type soit un Auror.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est oublié. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être attiré par le pouvoir.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement le brun. À quoi tu pensais ? Reprit-il après quelques instants.

\- Je cherche désespérément un moyen de pénétrer les défenses qui entourent le Prince Noir mais pour être honnête, je ne trouve pas de plan infaillible.

\- Les enregistrements n'ont toujours rien donné ?

\- Non, personnes n'a parlé des joyaux.

Harry soupira, il fallait qu'il contacte Kingsley et qu'ils mettent en place un plan qui leur permettrait de dérober ce fichu bijou, ils ne réussiraient pas tout seul et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, il ne trouverait jamais le Patron.

\- Allons nous changer les idées, déclara-t-il enfin. Mark fête la naissance de sa petite, allons-y, de toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir.

\- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le blond, et puis si ça se trouve, nous apprendrons quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Tu ne lâches donc jamais ? Sourit-il.

\- Si. Une fois la mission terminée, répondit-il en se relevant.

\- Tant de professionnalisme… Le charia Harry.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple, s'amusa Draco.

Ils se rendirent donc au réfectoire où ils découvrirent nombre de leurs collègues déjà attablés. Ils furent chaleureusement salués par ceux à qui ils parlaient de temps en temps et un verre de punch soigneusement préparé par Mark dans l'après-midi ne tarda pas à leur être servi. Des photos de l'heureuse maman avec son bébé passèrent de main en main et les compliments ne tarissaient pas. Malheureusement pour nos compères, les conversations n'étaient pas tournées vers la sécurité du château.

L'heure du dîner approchant, les biscuits apéritifs furent retirés de table tandis qu'un discours fut de nouveau demandé au jeune papa.

\- Bon et bien nous y revoilà, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, commença-t-il, provoquant quelques rires dans l'assistance. Pour tout vous avouer, poursuivit-il, je pensais qu'en vous faisant boire vous oublieriez cette histoire de discours mais puisqu'apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, je vais devoir trouver quelque chose à vous dire… Alors tout d'abord, merci à vous tous d'être venu ce soir. Je ne connais pas certains d'entre vous depuis longtemps et pourtant vous êtes tous là pour fêter avec moi l'arrivée de ma petite Lana, ou pour profiter du punch que je vous offre peut-être, rit-il. En tout cas, je vous quitte dans deux jour pour aller serrer mon bébé dans mes bras, je voudrais donc que cette dernière soirée ici soit mémorable alors amusons nous et bonne soirée à tous !

Cette petite tirade fut suivie d'une salve d'applaudissements auxquels nos deux infiltrés, qui s'étaient finalement laissé aller à l'ambiance conviviale de la soirée, n'hésitèrent pas à se mêler. Puis un toast fut porté au nouveau né et à ses parents.

Quelques heures et plusieurs verres plus tard, Harry et Drake regagnaient leur chambre en riant de bon cœur. La soirée avait finalement été moins professionnelle que prévue. Épuisés, ils prirent juste le temps de se déshabiller avant de s'écrouler sur leurs lits respectifs. Draco se surprit à laisser traîner ses yeux sur le corps plutôt bien fait de son coéquipier mais il réfréna bien vite ses hormones en manque pour se concentrer sur le déboutonnage de sa propre chemise.

\- Tu sais quoi Drake ? Interrogea le brun déjà changé et caché sous sa couette, d'une voix alourdit par l'alcool. Même si tu es un ancien Mangemort et un casse couille de première, je t'aime bien quand même. Ou plutôt non, corrigea-t-il se souvenant qu'il était censé apprécier les Mangemorts, même si tu n'avais pas été un Mangemort, je t'aimerais bien quand même et tu sais pourquoi ? Ben parce que même si on dirait pas comme ça, ben t'es un mec sympa.

\- Ben merci, rigola-il. Toi aussi t'es un mec sympa Wilson et même si c'est difficile à croire, on forme pas une si mauvaise équipe que ça tout les deux.

\- Mmh, acquiesça simplement le jeune Auror qui se laissait doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Drake soupira en le regardant et se glissa à son tour dans son lit où il s'endormit bien vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut tiré de ses rêves par un bruit étrange. Reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité, il distingua un gémissement semblant provenir du lit voisin. Surpris, il prêta l'oreille. Après quelques instants durant lesquels il ne distingua qu'un marmonnement incompréhensible, les paroles de Draco – car c'était bien les siennes – s'éclaircirent et il réussit à comprendre, malgré l'agitation du blond, ce qui ressemblait à des suppliques:

\- Non, s'il vous plait… Père… Pardon… Revenez, non, attendez…, geignit-il.

Puis dans un murmure déchirant de douleur, Harry l'entendit appeler son père comme un enfant terrifier par le monstre caché sous son lit, « papa ».

Se redressant pour regarder le blond, Harry aperçut des traces brillantes sillonner ses joues à la lueur du clair de lune qui filtrait par la minuscule fenêtre. Le souvenir d'un Draco Malfoy plus jeune de quelques années, pleurant devant le miroir des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde lui revînt alors brusquement en mémoire. Ce jour-là, il avait eu l'impression d'assister à une scène intime et personnelle qu'il n'aurait jamais due ni voir ni entendre. Tout comme maintenant.

Ne sachant trop que faire, Harry hésita puis se dit qu'il valait sûrement mieux le réveiller.

\- Drake, murmura-t-il, Drake…

Comme il continuait de s'agiter, Harry se leva et alla le secouer doucement.

\- Drake réveille toi, insista-t-il sans trop oser élever la voix.

Brusquement, il se redressa en position assise sur son lit, le souffle court, les yeux hagards, l'air complètement affolé.

\- Non, où est-il ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Calme-toi, tenta de le rassurer le brun, tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est fini maintenant, tout va bien, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en forçant Draco à le regarder pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

\- Harry, souffla ce dernier avant de se blottir contre son torse tout en s'accrochant à son T-shirt comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Oui, je suis là, ça va aller maintenant, calme toi.

Instinctivement, il avait refermé ses bras autour de l'homme qui tremblait contre lui et tentait de le réconforter.

Lorsqu'il fut quelque peu apaisé, Draco se décolla légèrement du brun pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit le poussa à combler sans crier gare la distance qui les séparait. Harry fut tellement surpris par ce contact qu'il ne put que garder les yeux grands ouverts alors que des lèvres chaudes se pressaient doucement contre les siennes.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Draco venir caresser ses propres lèvres qu'Harry retrouva assez de facultés mentales pour repousser fermement l'envahisseur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Face à lui, Draco le regardait d'une étrange façon. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, puis sans dire un mot, le jeune Auror relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis pour le maintenir à distance et regagna son lit. Il se tourna face au mur et entendit son compagnon de chambre se recoucher à son tour.

L'esprit complètement déconnecté, il était tout simplement incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il lui semblait encore sentir sur ses lèvres l'horrible brûlure de celles de Malfoy à laquelle s'ajoutaient les battements obscènes de son propre cœur qui ne cessaient de résonner à ses oreilles.

De son côté, le cœur de Draco battait également à tout rompre, et il n'était pas le seul à s'activer, ses méninges tournaient elles aussi à plein régime. Il avait bien essayé de se pincer – et pas qu'une fois – mais le résultat étant invariablement douloureux, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas rêvé, ce visage avait bien trop souvent hanté ses nuits pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas…

 ** _Tous les doutes sont à présent écartés, il y a bel et bien anguille sous roche même si Harry s'en défend ! Sa couverture ne tient maintenant plus à grand chose, mais que va faire Draco ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre^^_**


	5. Vol et course poursuite

_En espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours, bonne lecture!_

 **Chap. 5 : Vol et course poursuite**

Draco émergea lentement de la douce torpeur qui l'enveloppait. Dehors, il entendait la pluie fouetter le volet de la petite fenêtre. Il soupira et prit le temps d'étirer chaque muscle de son corps avant d'ouvrir un œil. Ayant droit à un jour de repos, il n'avait pas programmé son réveil et s'était offert le luxe d'une grâce matinée. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil audit réveil, il s'aperçut que malgré le peu de lumière que laissait filtrer les nuages noirs, il était déjà 10h passé. Son cerveau sortant peu à peu de l'engourdissement de la nuit, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent progressivement. Il se retourna brusquement et attrapa son drap pour constater que l'un des coins était noué. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, il s'était bel et bien réveillé cette nuit - le nœud en témoignait - et avait embrassé Harry Potter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre lit et constata qu'il était vide.

Il devait réfléchir. Son esprit n'étant plus embué par l'alcool et le sommeil, cela lui serait sans aucun doute plus aisé que la nuit passée. Première chose : il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu – et accessoirement embrassé - Harry Potter. Question : comment était-ce possible ? Réponse : Wilson et Potter n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Conclusion : Potter étant entré récemment dans la grande famille des Aurors d'Angleterre, il était en infiltration.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco n'était pas vraiment énervé mais plutôt dégouté par cette découverte. Dégouté et déçu.

Même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine, il appréciait vraiment Wilson et cela ne faisait que rendre Potter et sa perfection, plus agaçants encore. Non comptant d'être un héros – _son_ héros pensa-t-il bien malgré lui avec un frisson – il était aussi beau qu'un héros pouvait l'être et en plus il était vraiment sympa. Ce dernier point n'était bien sûr pas un scoop pour quiconque ayant été témoin de sa popularité à Poudlard, seulement, il y avait une différence de taille entre le savoir et s'en rendre compte par soi-même.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il connaissait déjà ce sentiment et il ne le supportait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses rêves – les traîtres – faisaient de Potter son sauveur. Dans certains cauchemars tirés de ses souvenirs, ce dernier apparaissait comme par magie - quelle ironie - pour le protéger et le réconforter. Il se réveillait alors systématiquement agacé et de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. Il avait parfois l'impression que son inconscient était celui d'une gamine fleur bleue qui idéalisait Potter comme étant un héros parfait en tout point, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas - Dieu merci son conscient avait encore les idées claires.

Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour faire taire ses rêves idiots, il avait fallu que Potter refasse irruption dans sa vie alors même qu'il croyait avoir réussi à le virer de toutes les parties - conscientes ou non - de son esprit.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Non loin de là, au premier étage d'un bâtiment du centre ville, sous la véranda de la terrasse panoramique d'un café, Harry regardait des rideaux de pluie recouvrir les multiples tours du château.

Devant lui, sur la petite table ronde couleur crème, trônait les reliefs de son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas réussi à avaler grand chose et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au nombre de verres qu'il avait bus la veille.

Non, en réalité, Harry était préoccupé. Depuis son réveil, il ne cessait de rejouer inlassablement dans son esprit la nuit passée. Il n'avait pas pu rêver une chose pareille, il le savait même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassé. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et les avaient même effleurées de sa langue… Se souvint-il avec un frisson de dégout. Le contact avait été bref et pourtant, depuis son réveil, ce souvenir restait désespérément ancré dans l'esprit d'Harry comme s'il y avait été imprimé à l'encre indélébile.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il observait le ciel gris en cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre quand enfin il sembla se réveiller de cet état apathique. Pourquoi se tourmentait-il avec ça ? Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, Malfoy étant gay, et ayant fait un cauchemar plutôt dur d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, quoi de plus normal que de chercher du réconfort auprès de la seule personne présente. Harry avait simplement été là au « mauvais » moment, rien de plus. Ce baiser - si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier ce bref contact de baiser - ne signifiait rien, tant de son côté que de celui de Draco, il en était persuadé. De toute façon il ne se souviendrait surement de rien et quand bien même, si Harry n'en parlait pas, il penserait avoir rêvé.

Il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de chance que Draco ne soit pas dans un meilleur état que lui en rentrant. En se réveillant au petit matin, Harry s'était en effet rendu compte que ses sorts de métamorphoses s'étaient considérablement affaiblis durant la nuit et pour cause, il avait été trop éméché pour penser à les régénérer. Encore une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter cher. Décidément, il était grand temps que cette infiltration se termine, depuis qu'il était en contact avec Malfoy, il enchaînait les bourdes.

Sur cette idée, Harry décida qu'il était temps de faire avancer les choses. Il sortit de son portefeuille le morceau de parchemin qui lui servait à communiquer avec Kingsley et lui donna rendez-vous sur l'heure, il voulait qu'un plan précis soit mis au point pour que Draco et lui puissent voler le Prince Noir - ou tout du moins une imitation - et remonter enfin jusqu'au Patron de ce fichu réseau. Malheureusement, Schaklebolt répondit qu'il ne pourrait se libérer qu'en fin d'après-midi ce qui fit retomber l'enthousiasme d'Harry. Il lui faudrait encore patienter, sans compter qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter Draco toute la journée, il devrait alors se trouver une excuse auprès de lui pour quitter la ville sans éveiller ses soupçons. Tant pis, il prenait le risque. De toute façon, s'il voulait avancer dans cette mission, il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de le voir.

Ainsi, après avoir rangé son matériel de communication, il descendit l'escalier de bois clair qui le ramena dans le hall du café, paya son petit déjeuner au comptoir et sortit son parapluie avant de s'aventurer sous la pluie battante. Il pressa le pas, peu désireux de se faire tremper et quelques minutes plus tard, il traversait la petite place pour se réfugier dans le hall de l'hôtel _Zénith_.

Après avoir demandé la clé de la chambre à la gérante, il y monta et entreprit de s'installer confortablement pour visionner les enregistrements de la nuit. Avant de se plonger dans cette tâche au combien passionnante, il ré administra quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil aux deux endormis afin d'en maintenir les effets.

Aux environs de 11h, alors qu'Harry n'avait rien vu de plus intéressant qu'une femme de ménage qui fouillait les tiroirs, Draco fit son apparition dans la chambre.

\- Salut, fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut, répondit simplement le brun.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Un certain temps.

Se rendant compte qu'il était quelque peu distant, il ajouta :

\- J'ai déjà visionné tous les enregistrements de la nuit, je commence ceux de ce matin.

\- Ok, je suppose que tu n'as rien trouvé ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

Draco soupira.

\- Nous devons trouver un moyen de voler ce bijou bon sang ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Si nous savions précisément de quelle façon il est protégé, nous pourrions surement trouver des solutions. Seulement nous n'avons aucune idée ni du nombre, ni de la nature des sorts qui entourent cette pièce. Nous ne savons même pas où est vraiment cette pièce.

\- Tu as raison, ce qu'il nous faut ce sont les plans détaillés du château et la description précise des protections. Ces documents existent forcément, reste à savoir s'ils sont dans le château et s'ils y sont, à quel endroit ? Peut-être…

\- Chut ! Attend écoute, coupa Harry.

Les yeux rivés au petit miroir, il augmenta un peu le son. C'était une conversation qui avait lieu en ce moment même dans un petit bureau attenant à la chambre de la reine.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'apparaître à cette cérémonie sans le Prince Noir M. Carter, il en va de l'honneur de la famille royale, cinglait la reine au chef de la sécurité.

\- Très bien votre Majesté, si vous jugez cela indispensable, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

\- Il ne s'agit pas ici de mes désirs M. Carter, c'est une question de bon sens, ce bijoux fait partie intégrante de l'histoire de notre pays, au même titre que tous les autres joyaux de la couronne. Il est même l'un des plus emblématiques de l'histoire du royaume. Je ne peux décemment pas me présenter à la cérémonie de commémoration sans lui. Que penserait le reste du monde ? Que l'Angleterre n'est pas capable de se défendre contre de simples voleurs ? Il n'en est pas question vous m'entendez ! Je partirai demain après-midi comme prévu et vous assurerez ma sécurité et celle du Prince Noir comme il se doit.

\- Bien sûr votre Majesté, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera prêt, déclara M. Carter avant de se retirer.

\- La voilà notre chance ! S'exclama Draco. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'intercepter le joyau pendant le voyage, reste ici et ne lâche pas Carter des yeux, je veux savoir avec qui il parle, ce qu'il dit et ses plans précis pour demain.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Interrogea Harry en voyant le blond enfiler sa veste.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre alors je vais à la pêche aux infos directement sur le terrain, histoire de voir si certains gardes sont au courant de quelque chose ou s'il y a des changements sur les plannings de service. On se retrouve ici aux alentours de 17h, d'ici là nous devons trouver l'heure, le lieu de départ et d'arrivée, le moyen de transport, l'itinéraire et les protections qui seront misent en place.

À peine eut-il terminé que la porte se refermait déjà sur lui. Harry ne pourrait pas voir Kingsley ce soir…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à peaufiner leur plan, Harry et Draco étaient aussi prêts qu'il était possible de l'être en si peu de temps. Grâce à leur système d'espionnage, ils avaient réussi à recueillir toutes les informations nécessaires et étaient au courant des moindres détails de la stratégie de diversion pensée par M. Carter.

La reine devait se rendre pour 14h à l'abbaye de Westminster, en plein cœur de Londres, afin de participer à une cérémonie de commémoration en l'honneur des grands hommes ayant gouvernés le pays, Carter avait donc décidé de mettre en place trois voitures dont deux qui serviraient d'appâts.

La première serait la voiture officielle dans laquelle monterait une femme ressemblant à la reine accompagnée d'un garde du corps qui se trouverait être un Auror. Cette voiture serait conduite par le chauffeur attitré de la reine et partirait du château aux environs de 13h.

La seconde servirait quant à elle à transporter les quelques joyaux de la couronne dont se parerait la reine durant la cérémonie. Elle suivrait la voiture officielle et serait entourée d'une escorte de gardes à moto qui compteraient parmi eux quelques Aurors.

Enfin, pendant que ces deux voitures accapareraient l'attention de voleurs potentiels, un troisième véhicule serait mis en circulation dans la plus grande discrétion, il emprunterait un itinéraire dévié, certes plus long mais qui permettrait ainsi d'éloigner tout soupçon. Il partirait du château à 11h et serait conduit par son propriétaire, le major d'homme personnel de la reine. Cette dernière y monterait habillée de vêtements ordinaires qui la rendraient méconnaissable si on l'apercevait par la vitre non teinté de la Ford fiesta grise de son employé. Elle aurait avec elle un sac à main contenant le diadème sur lequel était monté le fameux Prince Noir. Carter avait longuement hésité à laisser le bijou dans la seule voiture qui ne serait pas protégée mais il avait finalement conclu - d'un commun accord avec le représentant des Aurors - que c'était la solution la plus sûre. Personne ne connaîtrait l'existence de ce piège et dans le cas où les véhicules officiels seraient assaillis et dépassés par une attaque, le Prince Noir ne risquerait rien.

Comme la reine ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver à la cérémonie mal habillée et en Ford fiesta de surcroit, elle serait déposée aux alentours de 12h45 devant un petit hôtel-restaurant non loin de l'abbaye dans lequel elle pourrait se changer et manger un morceau avant que la Rolls Royce officielle ne vienne la chercher.

Ce plan était plutôt bien pensé, mais pour toute personne le connaissant, il était relativement facile à déjouer. L'erreur commise par Carter avait été de surestimer le pouvoir de la discrétion et ainsi de laisser la reine sous la seule protection de son major d'homme.

\- Ok, tu m'entends ? Demanda Draco au bouton qui fermait sa chemise.

\- Cinq sur cinq, répondit la voix de Harry dans son oreille.

La veille, pendant qu'Harry était occupé à recueillir des informations sur le plan de M. Carter, Draco en avait profité pour faire un aller retour à Londres et avait ramené entre autres ce système de communication sorcier inspiré des oreillettes moldues.

\- Tu l'as repéré ?

\- Il vient de passer les grilles du château, il se dirige vers le bâtiment des domestiques.

\- Ok James Bond, prévient moi dès qu'il en sort, se moqua Draco.

\- Bien reçu Q. renchérit Harry avec un sourire en se demandant vaguement comment Draco connaissait James Bond.

Du haut de la tour Edward III, il avait une bonne vue sur les bâtiments des domestiques ainsi que sur la tour Ronde et la porte Saint Georges du château avec son parking adjacent. Cela lui permettait de surveiller les allées et venues de chacun et il ne risquait pas de rater la reine et son major d'homme. En bas, d'autres gardes filtraient les entrées et les sorties encore plus sévèrement qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry aurait dû faire partie de ceux-là pour la matinée mais il avait réussi à s'arranger avec l'un de ses collègues pour échanger sa place et ainsi monter la garde en haut de cette tour - ce qui était bien plus utile à sa mission, et puis étant seul, il pourrait s'éclipser sans que cela ne se remarque.

\- Ça y est, il sort, il se dirige vers la tour ronde. Où es-tu ?

\- Dans le hall, répondit Draco. Je ne devrais pas le manquer.

\- Tu es désillusionné ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça y est, il est entré.

\- C'est bon, je le suis. Je te préviens dès que j'ai fini.

\- Ok, bonne chance.

Draco suivit discrètement M. Chandler dans l'escalier en restant bien derrière lui afin de ne pas trahir sa présence en heurtant les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans l'autre sens.

Ils se rapprochaient rapidement des appartements de la reine et Draco ne pouvait pas agir, il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans les parages. S'il n'avait pas craint d'être repéré en lançant un impardonnable, il aurait mit M. Chandler sous Impérium afin qu'il se rende dans un endroit plus tranquille, malheureusement, si près des sorts de protection du Prince Noir, c'était une action suicidaire. Au détour du couloir suivant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait qu'une servante en train de nettoyer le sol en plus d'eux deux. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, saisissant sa chance, il assomma la jeune fille à l'aide d'une pelle en métal prise sur son chariot. D'un mouvement fluide, il se retourna et asséna un second coup, destiné cette fois au major d'homme. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva projeté à terre, inconscient. Certes la méthode n'était pas très classe mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être efficace se dit Draco.

\- Harry, je suis devant la salle de bal, dit moi s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il.

Sortant le petit miroir d'espionnage de la poche intérieure de sa veste, Harry s'exécuta.

\- C'est bon, il n'y a personne tu peux rentrer, répondit-il.

Draco tira alors M. Chandler et la servante à l'intérieur et s'enferma ensuite dans la pièce avec ses victimes. Il fouilla les poches de la veste du major d'homme et y trouva les clés de la Ford. Satisfait, il entreprit d'échanger ses vêtements avec ceux du pauvre homme. Cela fait, il sortit de la poche de son propre jean un petit flacon qu'il déboucha, il y ajouta un cheveu du major d'homme et en but courageusement le contenu malodorant. En quelques secondes, le polynectar avait fait son effet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 10h45, il était grand temps d'y aller.

\- Laisse les corps ici, recommanda Harry en voyant son coéquipier hésiter. De toute façon nous serons partis avant que quelqu'un ne les découvre.

Suivant le conseil, Draco sortit discrètement de la salle et se dirigea vers la chambre de la reine. Ayant passé une partie de la soirée précédente à visionner tous les enregistrements sur lesquels apparaissait le major d'homme, il fit de son mieux pour adopter ses attitudes et frappa trois petits coups secs à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Ordonna une voix féminine de l'autre côté du battant. Alfred enfin vous voilà, comment se fait-il que vous soyez en retard ?

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté, j'ai été retenu quelques minutes au quartier des domestiques, se justifia Draco.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agissait que d'un problème d'intendance.

\- Bien dans ce cas allons-y.

De son côté, Harry qui avait entendu la conversation se débarrassa de son uniforme, se lança un sort de désillusion et quitta la tour en direction du parking.

Lorsque qu'il vit le duo s'approcher, il dû y regarder à deux fois avant de reconnaître la reine. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur au pantalon et à la veste gris foncé sous laquelle on apercevait un sous pull d'un gris plus clair. Le tout surmonté d'un sautoir métallique. Ses cheveux, plus courts que d'ordinaire étaient passés du blanc au châtain foncé. Harry en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque mais dû reconnaître que l'illusion était parfaite. Ses yeux étaient cachés par de petites lunettes rectangulaires et elle arborait sur son épaule le fameux sac à main - Gucci s'il vous plait - dans lequel avait été caché le Prince Noir.

En arrivant devant le véhicule, Draco ouvrit la porte arrière à la reine comme son major d'homme le faisait habituellement.

\- Voyons Alfred, je ne vais pas monter derrière, réfléchissez un peu, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté, c'est l'habitude, se justifia-t-il alors que la reine montait à l'avant.

Harry avait quant à lui profité du laps de temps durant lequel la portière avait été ouverte pour se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur.

Lorsque Drake mit le contact, une question s'imposa brusquement à Harry : depuis quand Draco Malfoy savait-il conduire ? Et alors que la voiture s'engageait sur la route qui longeait le château, il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire Draco durant ces quatre dernières années. Comment était-il entré au service du Patron ? Où s'était-il caché durant tout ce temps ? Comment avait-il fait pour échapper aux Aurors à l'époque ? Au fur et à mesure que le paysage défilait d'autres questions, plus ou moins superficielles, lui vinrent à l'esprit. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que malgré les sept années qu'il avait passées à se chamailler avec Malfoy il le connaissait bien peu. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le connaître. Il le considérait simplement comme un gosse de riche pourri gâté qui s'était retrouvé embarqué dans un combat qui le dépassait un peu comme lui en fait, à la différence près que Draco s'était retrouvé du mauvais côté de la barrière. Mais après tout, qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été à sa place ? Il avait été élevé dans l'admiration de Voldemort alors quoi de plus normal que de vouloir suivre l'exemple paternel ? Maintenant qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux, Harry réalisait que Malfoy n'était pas si lâche qu'il le croyait. Il lui avait fallu une sacrée dose de courage pour ne pas tuer Dumbledore sachant quelle allait être la colère de Voldemort s'il ne le faisait pas. Un simple sort aurait suffit, en quelques secondes c'était fini. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'avait pas pu. À ce moment là, il avait eu le courage de désobéir. Malgré la peur que lui inspirait cet être ignoble, il avait réussi à ne pas se trahir. Et puis il avait assumé seul le fardeau qu'était son admission en temps que Mangemort. Harry repensa à leur sixième années et imagina la pression que Draco avait dû subir de la part du Lord Noir, il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu s'effondrer en publique. Il gardait tout pour lui, probablement par fierté. Il n'empêche que seul un homme doté d'une grande force de caractère était capable de supporter tout ce qu'il avait enduré sans s'effondrer. Sans compter ce à quoi il avait dû faire face après la guerre. Définitivement, Draco Malfoy méritait tout son respect, c'était indéniable.

Alors que la voiture s'enfonçait à présent dans le dédale des petites rues de la banlieue londonienne, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'avant-veille et au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Comme à chaque fois que ce souvenir lui revenait, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Alors que ses yeux regardaient sans le voir le défilé des petites maisons aux jardins proprets et aux façades toutes identiques, ses neurones s'interrogeaient : Draco avait-il eu beaucoup de mecs comme Blaise dans sa nouvelle vie ? Et puis quand avait-il découvert qu'il préférait les hommes ? Était-ce déjà le cas à Poudlard ?

Soudain, un brusque virage sur la gauche sortit Harry de sa rêverie.

\- Alfred ! Enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? S'écria la reine se tenant fermement à la poigné de la portière alors que la voiture prenait de la vitesse.

Question qu'Harry se posa également puisque d'après leur plan, ils auraient dû se rendre jusqu'à l'hôtel pour y déposer la reine et lui voler son sac pendant qu'elle se changeait.

\- _Petrificus_ _Totalus !_ Lança Draco après avoir tiré sa baguette d'un geste si vif qu'Harry eut à peine le temps de voir partir le sort.

La reine se retrouva brusquement immobilisée au fond de son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'écria Harry en levant le sortilège de désillusion qu'il s'était lancé à peine une heure plus tôt.

\- J'essaie de nous sauver les miches figure toi ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça fait un moment qu'on est suivit !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se retournant pour apercevoir au loin derrière eux une BMW noire qui venait de prendre le même virage qu'ils avaient passé quelques secondes plus tôt et qui se rapprochait malgré la vitesse excessive à laquelle ils roulaient déjà.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Mais tu dormais ou quoi ! Accroche-toi, prévint-il avant de prendre un nouveau virage à toute vitesse. Prend le sac et vérifie que le bijou est dedans, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Harry s'exécuta sans broncher, un peu honteux de n'avoir rien remarqué.

\- C'est bon, confirma-t-il à Drake. Tu veux les semer ?

\- À ton avis, répondit-il en prenant un nouveau virage.

\- Et la reine, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?

Nouveau virage. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, la BMW n'était plus là.

\- Lève le sortilège, on va la laisser par là. Et fourre le Prince Noir dans une de tes poches, le sac ne ferait que nous gêner.

Harry utilisa donc un sort de réduction et mit le diadème dans une des poches de sa veste.

Après un nouveau virage, Draco s'arrêta net dans un magnifique dérapage digne des plus grands films d'action.

\- Descendez, ordonna-t-il à la reine.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bien que le sort fût levé. Elle semblait encore paralysée et fixait Draco d'un air effrayé. Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet, il était en train de retrouver son propre visage.

Devant ce manque de réaction, Harry sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière avant pour tirer la reine hors du véhicule et prendre sa place.

La terreur qu'il lut dans les yeux de cette pauvre femme lui serra le cœur alors que Draco redémarrait en trombe.

La BM était réapparue dans le rétroviseur, elle les avait rattrapés. Draco accéléra de nouveau, il fallait qu'ils se dirigent vers le centre de Londres. Là où la circulation était plus dense, ils auraient plus de chance de semer leurs poursuivants.

\- Ils ont dû s'arrêter pour récupérer la reine, je ne… Wow ! S'exclama Draco en donnant un brusque coup de frein.

Devant eux, deux voitures bloquaient la route. Les occupants en étaient descendus et protégés derrière les portières ouvertes, chacun d'eux pointait sa baguette sur la Ford. Une voix, probablement amplifiée par un _sonorus_ leur parvint.

\- DESCENDEZ DU VEHICULE ET IL NE VOUS SERA FAIT AUCUN MAL !

\- Merde ! Jura Drake.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On transplane, répondit-il en attrapant le bras de Harry.

Malheureusement, ils se rendirent vite compte que la voiture avait été protégée d'un sort anti-transplanage.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si on sort, ils ne nous laisseront pas le temps de transplaner, dit Harry, tendu.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut faire demi-tour, couvre nos arrières.

\- Mais t'as vu la largeur de la rue, t'auras jamais le temps de te retourner avant qu'ils nous bombardent de sort ! Protesta-t-il.

\- On a pas le choix, alors fait ce que je te dis !

Alors que Draco enclenchait la marche arrière, Harry ne perdit pas de temps à attendre qu'on les attaque, il baissa la vitre, pointa sa baguette en direction du sol devant les voitures et s'écria :

\- _Deprimo_ !

Le bitume s'affaissa brutalement sous les voitures, provoquant la confusion la plus totale parmi les Aurors.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'admirer les résultats de son sortilège que la Ford fiesta repartait déjà, roulant à tombeau ouvert en sens inverse.

\- Où as-tu appris à conduire comme ça ?! S'étonna-t-il.

\- J'ai passé quelques mois à gérer des courses illégales de voitures pour le compte du Patron, du coup, j'ai appris quelques trucs.

\- Wow, sacrément utile, répondit Harry admiratif.

\- Ton sort n'était pas mal non plus, ils risquent d'être bloqués pour un moment.

\- J'espère.

\- Dans tous les cas ça devrait nous permettre de les semer, répondit-il en prenant à droite.

Son pouls commençait à se calmer mais il n'avait pas ralentit pour autant, trop pressé de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et les Aurors. Il était conscient également que si deux voitures étaient arrivées en renfort, d'autres pouvaient suivre.

\- Ils ont dû trouver les corps du major d'homme et de la servante inanimés dans la salle de bal, déclara Harry.

Draco acquiesça, il était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Soudain, alors qu'ils venaient de passer un croisement, Draco vit réapparaître la BMW noire dans son rétroviseur.

\- C'est pas fini, dit-il.

Ces petites rues étaient un vrai labyrinthe, pour peu qu'ils connaissent un peu le quartier, les Aurors pourraient les piéger facilement. Aussi à la première occasion, Draco prit la voie rapide, la BM toujours sur leurs talons. Le trafic était dense à cette heure mais avec son expérience des courses, il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de prendre de la vitesse et se retrouva bientôt à slalomer entre les voitures. Harry était pour sa part cramponné comme jamais à son siège mais bizarrement, il trouvait la sensation totalement grisante. Cela lui rappela ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il poursuivait le vif d'or à toute vitesse cherchant à semer son adversaire. Il réalisa alors à quel point cette sensation lui manquait, il n'était pas remonté sur un balai depuis une éternité. Ou tout du moins pas pour un vrai match.

\- On est en train de les semer, il y a trop de circulation, ils n'arrivent pas à nous suivre, se réjouit Draco en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur.

\- Attention ! S'écria Harry.

Une voiture venait de déboiter devant eux, ils allaient trop vite, Draco n'eut pas le temps de freiner. Il tenta de l'éviter en se rabattant mais un autre véhicule arriva derrière, trop près. La Ford fut violemment percutée.

Lorsque Draco réalisa enfin que la voiture s'était arrêtée, il comprit qu'ils venaient de faire une série de tonneaux avant de percuter ce qui devait être la rambarde de sécurité. Ses mains tremblaient, crispées sur le volant et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une grande inspiration et tourna lentement la tête sur le côté.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, Harry semblait inconscient, la tête en appui sur la vitre de la portière, une trainée de sang coulant abondement de sa tempe

\- Wilson ? Murmura-t-il. Putain, merde, Harry ! Harry répond-moi ! Criait-il maintenant en détachant précipitamment sa ceinture avant de se pencher sur son coéquipier.

Il le prit par les épaules, tourna sa tête de manière à ce qu'il lui fasse face et lui tapota la joue dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

\- Harry revient putain ! Aller Potter, me lâche pas maintenant ! C'est pas vrai ! Ok calme-toi, s'exhorta-t-il en respirant profondément. Il faut que je nous sorte d'ici… et vite, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel dans lequel il voyait apparaître de plus en plus nettement des Aurors montés sur leurs balais.

Il ouvrit sa portière, attrapa Harry sous les aisselles et tira de toutes ses forces, il devait sortir de cette voiture pour pouvoir transplaner. Lorsqu'il posa le pied à terre, il sentit sa cheville céder sous le poids, il s'écroula sur le bitume, Harry, toujours dans ses bras s'effondra sur lui. Il remarqua vaguement que quelques moldus s'étaient arrêtés, certains portant déjà secoure à la conductrice de l'autre voiture et d'autres accourant vers eux. Il vit les Aurors non loin au dessus de la route, il aperçut la lumière d'un sort se diriger droit sur eux. Mais ils étaient sortis de la Ford, comprit-il, alors se cramponnant au corps de Harry de toutes ses forces, il se concentra et ils disparurent tous deux dans un craquement sinistre.

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, changement de décor, préparez-vous à en apprendre davantage sur le passé de Drake^^_


	6. Tomber les masques

_Comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment, le décor change et l'histoire entre nos deux sorciers préférés commence à avancer..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chap. 6 : Tomber les masques et balayer les faux semblants**

\- Sadie, souffla-t-il effondré sur le palier. Sadie !

Repoussant le corps avachi contre le sien, il se releva difficilement et se mit à tambouriner à la porte.

\- Sadie ouvre ! Sadie, c'est Drake ! Sadie !

Après quelques longues minutes, la porte pivota enfin sur ses gonds. Une femme apparue elle devait approcher la quarantaine et était vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie rouge vermillon nouée à la taille, dont le décolleté plongeant laissait entrevoir la naissance d'une poitrine volumineuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés, présentement relevés en un chignon lâche duquel s'échappaient quelques boucles. Ses yeux chocolats semblaient encore endormis en ce début d'après-midi et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur.

\- Non mais t'as vu l'heure ! Qu'est ce que tu veux !

\- Aide-moi s'il te plait, il est blessé, dit-il se laissant retomber à genoux au côté d'Harry, toujours inconscient.

\- Par tous les saints mais que s'est-il passé ! S'exclama-t-elle, en réalisant brusquement que Drake était couvert de sang et que ce sang semblait provenir d'un jeune homme qui agonisait à ses pieds. Entre dépêche-toi, dit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier que l'impasse dans laquelle elle habitait était déserte.

Elle fit léviter le corps inanimé d'Harry jusqu'à l'un des canapés d'angle qui occupait la grande pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer et aida Draco à aller s'asseoir sur le côté inoccupé de ce même canapé.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de la tête brune ensanglantée pour examiner la plaie sur sa tempe.

\- On a eu un accident de voiture mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas Sadie ?

Alors qu'elle venait de refermer à l'aide de sa baguette la plaie sur le front de son patient, elle tourna la tête pour regarder Drake. La détresse qu'elle lut sur son visage l'inquiéta, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était près de quatre ans plus tôt, le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Elle s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier.

Il était près de 17h. Les premiers clients n'allaient pas tarder à arriver alors elle n'avait pas été plus surprise que cela lorsqu'on avait frappé à sa porte. Elle était allée ouvrir et était tombée nez à nez avec deux jeunes hommes, tout comme aujourd'hui. Sauf que la dernière fois, l'autre jeune homme, c'était Pablo. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ce dernier était brûlant de fièvre. Trainer une mauvaise grippe quand on couche dehors et qu'on mange rarement à sa faim, ce n'est jamais très bon. Et lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués chez elle ce soir là, ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils couchaient dehors. Drake lui avait dit que c'était l'un des clochards du quartier qui lui avait conseillé d'amener Pablo ici. Ça ne l'avait pas étonné, elle avait une réputation de guérisseuse. En vérité elle était simplement une sorcière avec quelques notions de magie médicale, rien de très exceptionnel en somme, mais ça, les moldus du coin n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Ce jour là, Drake l'avait supplié de faire quelque chose pour Pablo, il avait la tête d'un homme qui crève de trouille à l'idée de perdre un être cher, un peu comme maintenant.

\- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Le choc l'a assommé mais il a la tête dure. J'ai vérifié et il n'a ni fracture du crâne, ni traumatisme crânien, je vais lui trouver une potion pour le réveiller. Mais avant je vais vérifier qu'il n'a rien de cassé parce que si c'est le cas je suis sûr qu'il préférerait être inconscient lorsque je réparerai les dégâts, sourit-elle.

\- Merci Sadie, répondit-il visiblement soulagé.

\- De rien mon chou… Alors, reprit-elle d'un ton plus enjoué après un court silence, raconte-moi d'où tu viens comme ça et qui c'est ce beau mec allongé sur mon divan ?

Draco sourit. Il aimait beaucoup Sadie. Sans elle, Pablo et lui seraient probablement encore en train d'errer dans les rues de Paris, cherchant un endroit abrité pour dormir et mendiant quelques malheureuses pièces pour se payer quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle leur avait offert un toit et les avait mis en contact avec les bonnes personnes. Ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, mais grâce à elle, ils avaient remonté la pente.

\- J'étais… enfin nous étions à Londres, répondit-il.

\- Tito est venu te voir, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi, tu étais au courant de la mission ?

\- Il m'en avait parlé la dernière fois qu'il est passé… Et si tu veux tout savoir je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas une mission pour toi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Se vexa Draco.

Elle soupira.

\- Écoute mon chou, dit-elle quittant sa place près de Harry pour venir s'asseoir sur la petite table basse face à lui, je sais qui tu es, Pablo me l'a dit.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Draco en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

\- Pas grand-chose ne t'en fait pas il m'a simplement révélé ta véritable identité.

Draco se contenta de détourner le regard.

\- Tu sais, reprit-elle, les échos de la guerre ont fait des victimes dans toute la communauté sorcière, pas seulement en Angleterre. Je connais les grandes lignes de ton histoire familiale mais plus important encore, je te connais toi. J'ai vu l'état dans lequel cette guerre t'avait laissée et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu renoues avec ton passé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda-t-il d'un air désabusé. Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça. Combien de temps suis-je resté chez toi ? Trois, quatre mois ? Tu crois que c'est suffisant pour me connaître ? Tu te trompes, tu ne sais pratiquement rien de moi alors ne te mêle pas de ma vie, s'emporta-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la gifle arriver, la main de Sadie claqua sa joue dans un bruit aussi sec que le ton qu'elle employa ensuite.

\- Je ne te connais peut-être pas depuis le berceau Draco Malfoy, mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai ramassé un nombre incalculable de fois durant les quelques mois que tu as passés sous mon toit ! J'estime donc être en droit de m'inquiéter pour toi. Alors si j'ai envie de te dire que tu ne devrais pas raviver les douleurs de ton passé je te le dirai c'est claire, s'emporta-t-elle tout en agitant son index telle une mère réprimandant son enfant.

\- … Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il simplement sans oser la regarder.

Au fond, il savait bien qu'elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui. Et puis même s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie d'avant, il comprenait qu'elle veuille le protéger de ses vieux démons. Après tout, elle avait été là pour voir à quel point ces derniers le hantaient nuit et jour au début… et ce n'était pas une période très glorieuse de sa vie.

\- C'est rien, soupira-t-elle. Aller montre moi ta cheville que je t'arrange ça.

\- Non, ça va, soigne Harry d'abord.

\- Désolé mon chou mais Harry n'est pas en train de tacher mon tapis lui, alors il attendra, sourit-elle.

Baissant les yeux sur sa cheville, Drake s'aperçu qu'effectivement, une tache de sang était en train d'imprégner le magnifique tapis beige clair à poils longs de son hôtesse. Il prit conscience par la même occasion de la douleur sourde et lancinante qui irradiait jusque dans son mollet.

\- Je nettoierai ne t'en fais pas, dit-il alors qu'elle découpait magiquement sa chaussette et le bas de son jean afin de pouvoir voir la plaie.

\- Mais j'y compte bien, renchérit-elle. Serre les dents.

Draco ne put toutefois retenir un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle lança le sort de régénération. Une fois que la chair eut retrouvée son aspect naturel elle ajouta :

\- Ne te lève pas, l'os est cassé, je vais aller te chercher une potion pour le ressouder.

Il acquiesça.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était ce jeune homme, dit-elle en retournant vers Harry pour terminer l'examen.

\- C'est un nouveau. Tito m'a demandé de le former, il était avec Blaise avant.

Inutile d'ébruiter sa véritable identité se dit-il. Mieux valait qu'ils règlent ça entre eux d'abord.

\- Je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons pour ne pas m'en dire plus.

\- Mais il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

\- À d'autre mon chou, sourit-elle. Ne t'en fait pas je ne te poserai pas de questions sur lui, ajouta-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portait un plateau duquel se dégageait une agréable odeur de café. Elle le posa sur la table basse et Draco vit qu'il y avait également une petite carafe remplie d'un liquide bleuté et deux verres à digestif. Sadie remplit les deux verres et en donna un à Draco.

\- Boit, dit-elle. Je te préviens ça risque de brûler un peu.

Elle prit le second verre et se dirigea vers Harry. Devant le regard interrogateur de Draco, elle expliqua :

\- L'os de son bras droit est fêlé sous l'épaule.

Devant la grimace que fit Draco en avalant la potion, elle ajouta :

\- Prend un café, ça fera passer le goût.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Draco se servit une tasse et s'empressa d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Sadie.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, répondit-elle en s'asseyant par terre face à lui après avoir fait boire la potion à Harry.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il d'un air coupable.

\- À ton avis ? On travaille toujours jusqu'au petit matin ici, ça n'a pas changé depuis que tu es parti, sourit-elle. Raconte-moi un peu ce que tu deviens, ça fait au moins six mois que tu n'es pas venu me voir.

Draco commença par s'excuser de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles si longtemps puis il se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il avait fait durant ces six derniers mois, à savoir remettre à flot le trafic de poudre d'Alihotsy à Lyon principalement. Les Aurors avaient réussi à démanteler une bonne partie du réseau, il avait dû s'occuper de trouver un nouveau moyen de faire passer la came aux frontières, de nouveau revendeurs et un nouvel endroit où ces derniers pourraient s'approvisionner. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ne soit pas repassé par Paris depuis un moment.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son récit, Sadie lui demanda s'il sentait toujours la brûlure dans sa cheville. Comme il lui répondit par la négative, elle lui proposa de réveiller Harry son bras devait être ressoudé à présent.

\- Ok, répondit-il, mais j'aimerais lui parler en privé lorsqu'il se réveillera si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non pas de problème, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans ma chambre, je t'amène la potion. Et utilise un sort pour le porter jusqu'au lit, ta cheville est encore fragile, évite de forcer pour ce soir.

\- Ok, merci Sadie.

Elle sourit et disparue dans la cuisine. Draco sortit donc sa baguette, chose qu'il ne faisait d'ordinaire jamais ici, et transporta son coéquipier jusqu'à la chambre qui se situait à gauche de la porte d'entrée. La politique de la maison était d'utiliser la magie le moins possible. Principalement parce qu'étant donné les activités illicites qui s'y pratiquaient, il serait suicidaire d'attirer l'attention du ministère de la magie, ce qu'une concentration importante de magie en plein cœur d'un quartier moldu ne manquerait pas de faire.

\- Tiens, dit Sadie en tendant une fiole à Draco qui venait de déposer Harry sur le lit. Je vous laisse, je vais réveiller le reste de la maison.

Draco l'entendit monter l'escalier qui menait aux trois étages supérieurs qu'il savait abriter une dizaine de chambres ainsi que d'autres pièces à usage plus… collectif.

Il se tourna vers Harry et s'assit à côté de lui, au bord du lit. Les sorts de métamorphoses qu'il utilisait d'habitude s'étaient volatilisés à la seconde où il avait perdu connaissance. Sadie ne l'avait pas reconnu. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu du grand Harry Potter devait être une photo datant de la guerre de toute façon - elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à lire la presse people anglaise. Qui le reconnaîtrait ici d'ailleurs ? Dans ce milieu, les gens se fichaient pas mal du petit héros.

Mu par une impulsion soudaine, Draco se leva pour aller ouvrir le volet de la chambre. Il avait envie de voir son visage à la lueur du jour. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Lorsqu'il se rassit, une seule chose le frappa, Potter était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. D'une main hésitante, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux sur son front. La cicatrice était toujours là, il ne put s'empêcher d'en suivre le tracer du bout de l'index. Elle semblait plus pâle qu'autrefois, moins marquée.

Réalisant soudain que sa main avait glissée sur sa joue et qu'il fixait ses lèvres, il se détourna brusquement, se prit la tête entre les mains et se frotta le visage, espérant ainsi revenir à la réalité.

Potter est un mec comme les autres, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, des mecs comme lui il y en a des tas alors arrête de faire une fixette, s'ordonna-t-il mentalement.

Ainsi, il fouilla les poches du brun et lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ouvrit la fiole et c'est sans aucune pensée de midinette enamouré qu'il glissa sa main sous sa tête pour lui faire avaler le liquide verdâtre. Il prit ensuite une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, l'amena au bord du lit et s'y assit en attendant que la potion fasse effet.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience fut la sensation de brûlure dans le haut de son bras droit, vint ensuite une odeur entêtante, sorte de mélange entre encens et bougies parfumées, puis il ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit allongé sur des draps de satin rouges profonds. Il réalisa alors qu'un miroir était suspendu au plafond, juste au dessus du lit sur lequel il semblait être étendu.

\- Alors bien dormit Potter ?

Son sang se glaça, il tourna brusquement la tête sur la droite et se redressa en position assise. Bien que ses yeux ne soient pas encore accommodés à la lumière ambiante, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'homme assit à contre jour face à lui. Machinalement, ses mains tâtonnèrent les poches de sa veste.

\- Tu me crois assez stupide pour t'avoir laissé ta baguette ? Interrogea calmement le blond. Pas la peine non plus de chercher ta bourse contenant le Prince Noir ou les morceaux de parchemin qui te servaient à communiquer avec tes supérieurs.

Harry se figea, il était pris au piège, comprit-il.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il tout en se détendant et en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Draco sourit.

\- Je pourrais te tuer.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Et bien vu mon état physique actuel j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu viens de me sauver la vie alors si tu avais voulu me tuer ce serait déjà fait.

\- Disons que je te devais bien ça, une vie pour une vie comme on dit, déclara-t-il faisant allusion au jour où Harry l'avait sorti de la salle sur demande en feu.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu me le rendrais un jour ? Dit-il.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement Draco en haussant les sourcils. En attendant explique-moi plutôt pourquoi je te retrouve là.

Il ne pouvait pas foirer sa mission, pas maintenant, il devait trouver quelque chose, une excuse, n'importe quoi.

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'avais besoin de thunes et…

\- Ne me prend pas pour un con Potter ! S'emporta Draco en se levant pour le prendre à la gorge. Ta fortune doit être au moins aussi élevée que celle des Malfoy alors si tu veux mentir, soit crédible ! Cracha-t-il en le rejetant sur le lit.

Alors qu'Harry crachotait pour reprendre son souffle, Draco marcha nerveusement jusqu'à la fenêtre, se retourna et le menaça de sa baguette.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de discuter alors répond-moi, ordonna-t-il. Je sais que tu es un Auror alors quel était le but de ta mission, empêcher le vol ? Protéger la reine ?

Harry eut un rictus moqueur, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Draco au plus haut point.

\- Ne te fou pas de ma gueule ! Menaça-t-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à coller sa baguette sous la gorge du brun.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à parler sous la menace.

\- Ah oui ? Susurra Draco. Dis-moi Potter, tu crois que ta chérie voudrait toujours de toi si tu ne pouvais plus la sauter ? Sourit-il vicieusement.

-Qu'est-ce quaaaahh !

La voix d'Harry se perdit dans un cri de douleur alors que la main de Drake se refermait sur son entrejambe.

\- Je répète ma question, reprit-il froidement sans relâcher sa prise. Pourquoi es-tu en infiltration Potter ?

\- Jnaaah !

\- N'essaie même pas de me baratiner ou tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance.

\- Le Patron, articula-t-il entre ses dents, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je veux faire tomber le Patron.

\- Ben tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué, sourit-il en relâchant sa prise.

\- Bâtard ! Cracha le brun plié en deux.

\- Ça te va bien de me dire ça, fit-il ironique. Ok alors on va faire un deal tous les deux, reprit-il après s'être installé à califourchon sur la chaise, les avants bras croisés sur le dossier. Je ne veux pas d'emmerde, et toi non plus crois-moi. Si je te dénonce, tu peux être sûr qu'où que tu ailles, les hommes du Patron te retrouverons, toi, ta famille, tes amis et tout ceux à qui tu tiens. Alors on va finir cette mission, tous les deux et sans embrouille. Ensuite, chacun repartira de son côté. Tu oublies mon existence et j'oublie la tienne ok ?

\- Et après ? demanda Harry avec un sourire sardonique. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne me dénonceras pas une fois la mission terminée ?

\- Absolument rien Potter, tout comme rien ne me garantit que tu ne me dénonceras pas aux Aurors.

\- Tu proposes qu'on se fasse confiance ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, si tu refuses… je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Ok je vois. Ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre, c'est que la tête pensante de ce réseau est aussi cruelle que Voldemort, c'est bien ça ?

Draco eut un frisson en entendant ce nom.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça n'a rien à voir, répondit-t-il un peu pris au dépourvu par la question.

\- Bien sûr que si, ce mec t'utilise tout comme Voldemort le faisait ! Ne te fais pas d'illusion, le jour où tu fais un faux pas, toi aussi tu es mort.

\- Sauf que si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à toi, alors arrête de vouloir jouer les héros, tu n'en es pas un ! Lâcha-t-il cassant.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, répondit le brun amère.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans dire un mot puis Harry soupira.

\- Avant d'accepter ton plan pourri j'aimerais que tu m'expliques une chose. Quel est l'intérêt pour toi de me laisser continuer ma mission sachant que même si je tiens parole en ne parlant pas de ta surprenante résurrection à mes supérieurs je risque de faire tomber tout le réseau et par conséquent de te priver de ta seule source de revenu.

\- Tu veux que je te dise franchement ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu arriveras jusqu'au Patron, ça fait plus de trois ans que je bosse pour lui et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Personne ne le connaît, il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour ce laisser avoir. Et puis même si moi je ne te dénonce pas, quelqu'un d'autre finira bien par découvrir ta véritable identité. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher parmi nous éternellement.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me dénonces pas maintenant alors ? Je suis sûr que tu serais grassement récompensé pour avoir découvert une taupe au sein du réseau.

\- Estime-toi heureux Potter, je te fais une fleur en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais si tu me pousses, je pourrais très bien suivre tes conseils. Après tout j'ai réellement besoin de fric moi.

\- Justement, je ne vois pas ce qui te retient, nous n'avons jamais été ami Malfoy et tu as payé ta dette en me sauvant la vie aujourd'hui alors…

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie, le coupa-t-il agacé. Tu as simplement pris un coup sur la tête. Et puis je t'ai sorti de là avant de me rendre compte que c'était toi, mentit-il, et si je ne l'avais pas fait, tes collègues s'en seraient chargés. Et puis tu me gaves à la fin avec tes questions ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ? Et bien tu as gagné, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort du mec qui m'a sauvé la vie sur la conscience ! Ça te va comme ça ?

\- Tu penses pourtant que tôt ou tard je me ferai buter, souligna Harry.

\- Et bien peut être que d'ici là tu auras retrouvé assez de jugeote pour laisser tomber cette mission suicide, déclara-t-il venimeux. Et puis je m'en fou, après tout, si tu veux crever libre à toi, au fond j'en ai rien à cirer. Et si tu veux vraiment trouver une raison à mon geste de bonté, dis-toi que c'est ma façon de te rendre la pareille pour ce qui s'est passé i ans dans la salle sur demande. Après ça, je ne te devrai plus rien. Tu feras ce que tu veux de ta vie et moi de la mienne, mais au moins tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

\- Le fait de me devoir quelque chose te gène à ce point ? S'étonna Harry. Tu préfères prendre le risque qu'un Auror soit au courant que tu n'es pas mort plutôt que de laisser ton Patron me tuer ?

\- Tu sais quoi Potter ? Interrogea Drake visiblement sur les nerfs. Tu me gaves avec tes questions à deux balles, je me casse. Ne réactive pas tes sorts de métamorphose quelqu'un ici t'a déjà vu sans, déclara-t-il avant de prendre la porte.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Pas si vite ! S'écria Harry qui s'était levé dans l'intention de le suivre.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se heurta à une porte close, Draco l'avait enfermé.

\- Merde… Mais quel connard ! S'énerva-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

Il n'aurait peut être pas dû le questionner autant, après tout il avait déjà de la chance que cet abruti ne l'ait pas achevé sur place alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait ? Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange que Malfoy tienne tellement à ce qu'il reste en vie. Il avait clairement plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner alors qu'est-ce qui le motivait à ce point ? Harry avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, la seule explication plausible restait qu'il ait dit la vérité et que ça lui tienne réellement à cœur de rembourser sa dette de vie. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy connaissait la signification du mot honneur ? Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il tienne parole une fois leur mission commune achevée.

En attendant, Harry avait un problème plus urgent à régler. Il était censé être un Auror en infiltration sauf qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu son examen grâce à sa réputation. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait pas dire que sa mission soit une pure réussite jusque là. Après plusieurs mois, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où se cachait le Patron et encore moins de qui il était niveau discrétion c'était complètement raté, si Malfoy n'avait pas été dans son jour de bonté, il serait déjà mort à l'heure actuelle sans compter qu'il n'avait plus ni baguette, ni moyen de communication avec sa hiérarchie et pour couronner le tout il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Y a pas à dire Harry t'es le meilleur, soupira-t-il pour lui-même en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que Malfoy revienne le chercher. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester se sentir impuissant comme ça ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour rencontrer le Patron et il fallait qu'il trouve vite parce que plus il perdrait de temps, plus il aurait de risques d'être découvert.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait encore l'idée brillante qui le sortirait de cette situation, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le cliquetis d'une serrure. Il se redressa en position assise et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître à la place du grand blond auquel il s'attendait une petite brune vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une robe de chambre en soie rouge et de petits chaussons assortis.

\- Fait pas cette tête, rigola Sadie, on dirait que tu viens de voir la vierge. Je sais que je ne fais pas mon âge, mais crois moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus, ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que… Hem… Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ?

\- Apparemment tu as énervé Drake avant qu'il ne te donne les détails pratiques, sourit-elle. Moi c'est Sadie. Autant être directe, tu es ici dans une maison close dont je suis la gérante et ça, dit-elle en englobant la pièce d'un geste, c'est ma chambre.

\- Oh… dit-Harry soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas les draps sont propre, je n'ai reçu personne ici la nuit dernière.

« Ok » fut la seule chose que le brun trouva à répondre.

\- Ne soit pas gêné avec moi mon chou, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus tu sais. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Hem… non… non merci je vais bien. C'est vous qui m'avez soigné ?

\- Tu n'étais pas en si mauvais état que ça, acquiesça-elle. Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Merci, c'est gentil mais…

\- Ne te fais pas prier va, allez viens avec moi, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite et après un passage par une grande pièce remplie de canapés, ils se retrouvèrent dans une cuisine façon moldu avec frigo, plaque de cuisson, eau courante et même lave vaisselle. La pièce était claire et bien entretenue, rien de sordide ou de glauque comme l'avait craint Harry lorsqu'il avait entendu le terme de maison close.

\- Installe-toi, lui intima Sadie. Tu aimes le gratin de pâtes au thon ?

\- Merci mais…

\- Pas de mais mon chou, je sais que vous n'avez pas mangé à midi toi et Drake alors si cette tête de mule a préféré aller passer ses nerfs ailleurs tant mieux mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de manger un morceau surtout.

Devant le ton autoritaire et maternel de cette femme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Molly Weasley, il jugea donc plus prudent de s'asseoir bien gentiment à la petite table qui trônait au centre de la pièce et d'attendre qu'elle le serve. Et puis en plus il avait un peu faim, s'avoua-t-il.

\- Vous savez où est Drake ? Demanda-t-il après quelques bouchés de gratin.

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question en effet, mais si j'étais toi, je lui laisserais le temps de se calmer tout seul. Il finira bien par revenir.

Il acquiesça. Elle devait avoir raison, mieux valait qu'il se calme d'abord et ensuite, ils pourraient discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Excusez-moi mais… Vous avez un accent, vous n'êtes pas anglaise si ?

\- Non bien sûr, rit-elle. J'ai oublié de te préciser un détail, nous sommes à Paris.

\- Paris ?

\- Oui, Paris, confirma-elle avec un sourire, comme dans France, planète Terre, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air étonné du brun.

C'était donc en France que Malfoy s'était planqué pendant tout ce temps se dit-il.

\- Dites m'en un peu plus sur cet endroit, demanda Harry. Vous êtes une sorcière puisque vous m'avez soigné grâce à la magie, pourtant vous semblez vivre comme les moldus.

\- En effet, répondit Sadie. En réalité, nous sommes dans un des quartiers moldus de la ville et toutes celles et tout ceux qui travaillent ici viennent de la rue. Certains sont des moldus, d'autres non. Tous savent que la magie existe...

\- Même les moldus ? Intervint Harry, surpris.

\- Oui, en vivant ici, les nouveaux employés finissent toujours par le découvrir à un moment ou un autre, mais on évite tout de même de s'en servir pour ne pas attirer l'attention du ministère sur les petits trafics qui ont lieu dans cette maison. Et puis certains de nos clients sont des moldus aussi alors mieux vaut qu'ils ne découvrent pas l'existence des sorciers.

\- Et vous gérer cette maison toute seule ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, sans vouloir être indiscret, qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte ?

\- Tu es bien curieux toi dit dont, sourit-elle. Disons simplement qu'une fois les employés payés, et le pourcentage dû au Patron retiré, je touche le bonus.

Encore le Patron. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry se rendait compte de l'emprise que cet homme avait un peu partout dans le monde. Son réseau pouvait être comparé à la mafia Italienne, il était présent partout, chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus mais également géographiquement parlant. Il devait avoir des centaines voir des milliers d'hommes et de femmes bossant pour lui dans tous les domaines illégaux possibles et imaginables. S'il découvrait son identité, c'est tout une organisation qui allait s'effondrer. S'il réussissait, il serait véritablement reconnu par ses paires pour autre chose que la chance qu'il avait eue le jour où il avait tué Voldemort.

\- Bon, reprit Sadie, si tu as fini de manger, je vais te montrer la chambre où vous dormirez toi et Drake parce que ce n'est pas tout ça mais le temps passe et je dois me préparer pour l'ouverture.

Après un slalom entre les nombreux canapés et fauteuils de la pièce principale, ils montèrent l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes, filles ou garçons, tous plus ou moins de l'âge de Harry. Certains se pressaient dans les couloirs, allant d'une pièce à l'autre comme s'ils étaient en retard pour on ne savait quoi, d'autres pestaient contre celui ou celle qui avait vidé le shampoing et d'autres encore semblaient demander des conseils pour des dilemmes d'ordre vestimentaire.

Ce qui frappa Harry, ce fut avant tout les quelques éclats de rire qu'il perçut et plus généralement l'espèce de capharnaüm ambiant qui remplissait cette maison de vie. Tous ces gens semblaient si normaux, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient pour sortir faire la fête, comme si d'ici quelques heures à peine, ils n'allaient pas vendre leur corps. C'était assez déroutant comme impression, comment imaginer que ces jeunes qui avaient l'air plutôt heureux de vivre puissent jouer les putains pour des pervers en manque ? En y réfléchissant bien, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que derrière une vulgaire pute se cachait un être humain. Pourtant, ils étaient bien humains avant tout. Ils avaient tous eu une vie avant la prostitution. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Se demanda-il. Ils avaient vraiment dû être désespérés le jour où ils avaient frappé à la porte de cette maison, un peu comme Draco et lui-même il y a quelques heures. Une idée s'imposa alors brusquement à l'esprit d'Harry Draco avait l'air de très bien connaître Sadie… Mais de quelle façon s'étaient-ils rencontrés ?

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il s'empressa de chasser de son esprit cette idée tordue. Drake travaille pour le Parton, tout comme Sadie, se dit-il, ils ont pu se rencontrer de dizaines de façons différentes, ça ne servait à rien d'imaginer la plus glauque.

\- Voilà, dit Sadie en ouvrant l'une des portes à côté de l'escalier. C'est la seule chambre qu'il me reste de libre alors vous devrez la partager, ajouta-elle.

\- Euh... il n'y a qu'un lit ? Demanda Harry quelque peu gêné.

\- Désolé mon chou mais ici toutes les chambres ont un lit deux places, répondit-elle. Ne t'en fait pas, celui-ci est grand vous devriez pouvoir dormir sans vous monter dessus. À moins que vous en ayez envie bien sûr, rigola-elle.

\- Aucun risque, affirma Harry.

\- Ah oui ? Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin alors qu'elle farfouillait dans un placard.

\- Je… j'ai une copine, se sentit-il obligé de répondre. Et puis je suis 100% hétéro.

\- Dans ce cas… sourit-elle convaincue, tout en lui tendant un jean et une chemise propre. Tiens change toi, tu es couvert de sang. Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, il y a une salle de bain en face qui doit être libre. Tu y trouveras une panière à linge, tu n'auras qu'à y laisser tes habits, je les passerai à la machine.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, répondit-il étonné par tant de générosité de la part d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

\- De rien mon chou. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'une douche, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Ben merde alors !

\- Promet-moi que tu ne le diras à personne.

Pablo acquiesça. Assis devant un verre de gin fizz déjà bien entamé, Draco regardait la nuit tomber à travers la devanture du bar dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés après qu'il ait décidé qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Seulement, après lui avoir raconté son aller retour en Espagne - qui s'était passé, soit dit en passant, sans accros - Pablo avait fini par lui demander des nouvelles de sa propre mission. Draco lui avait alors raconté comment ils avaient miraculeusement réussi à tromper les Aurors pour finir par leur échapper in extremis. Puis au fil du récit il n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler de son coéquipier et il avait fini par révéler sa véritable identité. Pablo était bien plus qu'un ami, il était comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Drake savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et qu'il ne dirait rien.

\- Tu comptes vraiment le laisser continuer son infiltration après avoir rendu le Prince Noir ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie Pablo, je ne peux pas le dénoncer au Patron.

\- Ouais, grimaça-t-il. Si on me dénonçait pour traitrise je crois que je préfèrerais me tuer plutôt que de laisser le temps au Patron de me retrouver.

\- Et encore, toi tu peux te le permettre, tu n'as pas de famille, lui si. Même s'il se suicidait, ça ne sauverait pas ses proches.

\- C'est sans doute vrai… Le mieux, c'est encore de faire comme si de rien n'était et de le laisser continuer à ses risques et périls…

Draco acquiesça.

\- Bon aller, reprit Pablo, pas la peine de se lamenter sur le sort de ce petit con, il s'est foutu dans la merde tout seul, alors qu'il s'en sorte seul. Tu as besoin de t'amuser, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas tiré un coup ?

\- Environ une semaine, répondit le blond, blasé.

\- Autant dire une éternité !

\- Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé comme toi tu sais, sourit-il. Ceci dit je dois bien avouer que je ne serais pas contre une bonne baise ce soir.

\- Tant mieux parce que figure toi que j'ai eu un coup de fil de Tito hier, le Patron veut que je reprenne la direction du _7_ _ème_ _ciel_ !

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'étonna-t-il. Comment ça se fait ? Max a fait une connerie ?

\- Aucune idée, mais si tu veux mon avis il était surtout trop vieux pour diriger l'une des plus grosses boîtes des environs.

\- Là dessus on est d'accord, rit-il. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Patron l'avait choisi lui pour te remplacer.

\- Ouais, j'sais pas, il ne savait peut-être tout simplement pas où le mettre, après tout, il a passé l'âge des missions à risques… Bref, bon alors c'est décidé, ce soir on se fait une bouffe et ensuite, on retourne s'éclater au _7_ _ème_ _ciel_ , s'enthousiasma Pablo.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, acquiesça Draco avec un sourire complice.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry était dans cette maison depuis seulement quelques heures mais bizarrement, il s'y sentait plutôt à l'aise, comme s'il y vivait déjà depuis quelques jours.

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il venait de se changer et qu'il réfléchissait encore à un moyen de se sortir du merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré, Sadie était venue le chercher pour lui proposer de participer à son briefing quotidien. Elle en avait alors profité pour le présenter aux douze résidents de la maison comme étant un ami de Drake. Certains d'entre eux connaissaient le blond, d'autres non, mais tous l'avaient accueilli comme on accueille l'ami d'un ami, sans gêne et sans à priori.

Après la réunion, une jeune fille prénommée Sandra lui avait proposé de lui faire visiter les lieux, proposition qu'il avait accepté de bonne grâce. Il connaissait déjà le rez-de-chaussée composé du grand salon aux multiples canapés, de la cuisine et de la chambre de Sadie. Au premier étage, il y avait trois chambres ainsi qu'une grande pièce munie d'une petite dizaine de ce que Sandra appela des isoloirs. Ces isoloirs étaient tous plus ou moins de la taille d'une cabine d'essayage pour handicapé et on y trouvait divers accessoires en rapport avec un thème donné. Ça allait du bloc opératoire avec la tenue d'infirmière au bureau de la maitresse d'école en passant par la cellule d'un commissariat ou encore le décor d'un saloon avec le déguisement de cow-boy. Harry trouvait toutes ces mises en scènes un peu ridicule mais Sandra lui assura que ça avait beaucoup de succès, surtout la salle de bain de l'étage qui servait également d'isoloir.

Le deuxième étage n'était pas accessible aux clients, il était composé de quatre chambres et de trois salles de bain. Quant au troisième, muni lui aussi de quatre chambres et de plusieurs salles de bain, il abritait une salle réservée aux pratiques SM avec tous les accessoires associés : chaines, crochets, liens de bondage en tout genre sans oublier la croix SM qui trônait au centre de la pièce ainsi que le sling suspendu un peu plus au fond. Ajouter à cela un éclairage glauque à souhait et une collection de fouets, Harry en eut froid dans le dos.

Au moins maintenant il ne pourrait plus dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu une maison close. Allongé sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre, il entendait la musique provenant du rez-de-chaussée et les pas de ceux qui montaient ou descendaient les escaliers. La soirée avait commencé depuis presque une heure et les clients étaient au rendez-vous. Draco n'était toujours pas réapparu. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Et où pouvait-il bien être ? S'ils voulaient mener cette foutu mission à son terme, ils devaient décider d'un plan pour rencontrer le Patron en personne. Il n'était pas question de remettre le bijou à un autre homme de main, Harry en avait marre, il voulait démanteler ce réseau une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'engagea dans la cage d'escaliers, cet idiot avait eu largement le temps de se calmer, il était temps qu'ils discutent sérieusement. Et puis Harry avait beau être crevé, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé cette affaire alors puisque Draco ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer, le meilleur moyen était encore d'aller le chercher.

Arrivé en bas, c'est à peine s'il reconnut la pièce. La lumière avait été tamisée créant une ambiance assez intimiste. Au centre d'un cercle formé par des fauteuils et des canapés rouges vifs, Harry crut reconnaître Sandra sous une impressionnante couche de maquillage. Elle était montée sur une sorte de podium et jouait les strip-teaseuses en se frottant lascivement contre une barre de pole dance. Rien à voir avec la jeune fille discrète et souriante avec qui il avait discuté un peu plus tôt. Plus loin, un mec dont Harry avait perdu le prénom faisait de même. Autour d'eux, des hommes mais également quelques femmes profitaient du spectacle devant un verre. Certains glissaient de temps à autre un billet dans les sous vêtements des danseurs.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sadie ? Demanda-t-il à un petit blond qui passait à côté de lui, tirant son prochain client par la cravate en direction des étages.

\- Va voir dans la cuisine, lui conseilla-t-il avant de gravir les marches de l'escalier, son client le suivant de si près qu'Harry crut voir la main de se dernier s'aventurer dans le pantalon du jeune homme.

Le brun traversa la pièce évitant de trop penser aux regards avides qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il faillit percuter une jeune fille qui sortait avec un plateau couvert de verres pleins.

\- Fais attention ! Râla la petite brunette.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea Sadie qui était en train de mettre des glaçons dans un bol.

\- Dis-moi où je peux trouver Drake s'il te plait.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver. Sadie lui avait expliqué en détail où se trouvait la boîte. Elle lui avait dit que du temps où il était sur Paris, Drake passait souvent ses soirées là-bas en compagnie d'un prénommé Pablo qui était apparemment en ville actuellement. Harry avait ainsi appris que depuis un peu plus d'un an, Draco avait déménagé et bossait à Lyon. Ça devait faire une éternité qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette boîte.

En regardant l'immense tour de verre circulaire qui se dressait devant lui, Harry espéra de tout son cœur que Sadie ne se soit pas trompée sur la destination de son petit protégé, parce que vu l'endroit, il pourrait passer des heures à le chercher sans jamais le trouver…

Priant pour tomber rapidement sur le blond, Harry passa la porte du bâtiment. Devant lui se trouvait une autre porte permettant l'accès à la première salle de la boîte et de chaque côté s'étendait un couloir qui semblait circulaire. Harry supposa qu'il devait y avoir plusieurs entrées à la tour débouchant sur ce même couloir.

Alors qu'il posait ses affaires au vestiaire après être passé au guichet, il se promit qu'en rentrant, il remercierait encore une fois Sadie pour lui avoir donner cette espèce d'oreillette magique qui lui servait à comprendre et à être compris - parce qu'évidemment les cours de français étaient une option qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre à son entrée à l'EFA.

Le rez-de-chaussée de la boîte laissait place à une immense salle dans laquelle résonnaient tous les meilleurs tubes du moment. Harry repéra trois autres entrées, une en face de lui et deux autres de chaque côté. Un bar longeait le mur à sa droite tandis que sur sa gauche, des dizaines de personnes confortablement installées dans des fauteuils ou des canapés surplombaient la piste comme des supporters perchés sur des gradins surplombent un terrain de foot. D'autres gradins identiques se situaient à droite de la porte qu'il voyait face à lui et symétriquement, un second bar s'étendait à gauche de cette même porte. Sur les deux murs au dessus de chaque gradin était projeté le clip associé à la chanson qui passait.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait encore le tube de verre qui s'étirait verticalement au centre de la piste. Harry comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un ascenseur et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il constata que le plafond était lui aussi fait de verre sur une surface aussi grande que la piste.

Lorsqu'il monta au second étage après s'être assuré que Draco n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée, il comprit que la surface de verre était en réalité la piste d'une salle techno. Et si vu du bas, l'effet n'était pas forcément saisissant, vu du dessus, c'était une perspective plutôt amusante.

N'ayant toujours pas repéré Draco, il continua son ascension. Bien que Sadie l'ait prévenu qu'il le trouverait sans aucun doute au 6ème ou au 7ème étage, il s'arrêta à chaque salle, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y était pas. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il espérait ne pas avoir à aller jusqu'en haut…

Ainsi, il passa la salle _Disco_ _80's_ et la salle _Latino Zouglou Dance_ sans y trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter à la salle baptisée _Entre Filles_ et monta directement au 6ème étage : _Entre Mecs._

Avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il redoutait tant de devoir aller jusqu'à cette salle. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé 20 minutes à scruter les visages de dizaines de mecs depuis le bar - et après avoir refusé trois fois qu'on lui offre un verre - qu'il commença à comprendre. Draco était bien là, au milieu de la piste, en train de danser avec un… un espèce de bellâtre ridicule avec son piercing à l'oreille et son T-shirt beaucoup trop moulant.

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de voir ça. Les regards langoureux qu'ils échangeaient le répugnaient la façon outrageusement provocatrice et lascive qu'ils avaient de bouger les hanches l'un contre l'autre lui donnait envie de vomir et le fait que Draco ait l'air si bien coller à ce mec donnait à Harry une irrésistible envie d'aller lui mettre son poing dans la gueule - à lui, ou au mec, il ne savait pas très bien ce qui le soulagerait le plus.

Se levant, il se dirigea à grand pas vers eux et comme il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre, il se contenta d'attraper le blond par le bras. Lorsque ce dernier le reconnut, son visage changea d'expression.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là putain ! Cria-t-il, brusquement hors de lui alors même qu'une seconde plus tôt, il semblait au comble de l'euphorie.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! Répondit Harry tout aussi fort pour réussir à se faire entendre.

\- Va te faire ! Tu vois pas que je suis occupé !

Il se retourna et chercha des yeux le mec avec qui il dansait quelques secondes plus tôt mais il avait déjà disparu dans la foule.

\- Fais chier, marmonna-t-il agacé.

Il prit alors Harry par le bras et le traîna jusque dans le couloir qui encerclait la salle, tout comme au rez-de-chaussée, pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre parler. Surprit par une réaction si véhémente, le brun ne remarqua même pas la magnifique vue de Paris qui s'étendait de l'autre côté des baies vitrées constituant le mur extérieur du bâtiment.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu as une bonne raison d'être venu m'emmerder jusqu'ici parce que sinon j'te jure que ça va mal se passer, menaça le blond.

\- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Harry en dégageant son bras et en reculant de quelques pas, le cœur battant brusquement à tout rompre.

Il avait l'air d'avoir vu le diable songea Draco.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? Je te fais peur ?

\- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités Malfoy ! Répliqua-il fermement.

C'était l'emploi de son nom de famille qui lui avait permit de reprendre contenance, Drake le truand homosexuel redevenait le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, celui pour qui il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre que de l'agacement, de la haine ou de la pitié.

\- Alors quoi ? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant, acculant Harry contre le mur.

Draco ne cachait pas son amusement de voir l'inquiétude transparaitre dans le regard du brun. C'était un peu étrange d'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Potter si déstabilisé devant lui. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire de si urgent ?

Alors quoi ? Se demanda Harry. Pourquoi son cœur recommençait-il à battre plus vite ? Il n'avait pas peur et pourtant, il se sentait fébrile. C'était quoi ce sentiment étrange ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ressentir la même chose en face de Drake qu'en face de Malfoy ? Au milieu de ses questionnements, une pensé inopinée le traversa, Draco s'était rapproché et… il sentait bon.

\- Je… je voulais te parler de la mission, répondit Harry d'une voix qui, à son plus grand soulagement, était parfaitement maitrisée.

Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis au prix d'un effort surhumain, il entreprit de rester calme ou tout du moins de ne pas manifester son énervement. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée à s'engueuler avec Potter, il avait mieux à faire.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais ça attendra, répondit-il sèchement. J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir alors prend un verre, va voir quelques étages plus bas et arrête de me prendre la tête tu veux.

Harry l'attrapa par la manche alors qu'il allait se retourner. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il pour l'envoyer chier de cette façon ?

Il allait lui dire sa façon de penser, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Draco le poussa violement contre le mur, prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre sa bouche.

Harry avait attrapé les poignets du blond dans l'intention réflexe de le repousser mais quelque chose l'en empêcha… Il sentait bon. Tellement bon qu'Harry hésita à se dégager. Il hésita si longtemps que lorsqu'il réalisa que la langue de Draco lui caressait les lèvres, il était déjà trop tard pour réagir, ce dernier avait interrompu le baiser.

\- Maintenant dégage avant que je ne te viole, déclara-t-il en relâchant son visage.

Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- Cesse de me donner des ordres, répliqua-il.

Puis dans un accès de provocation, il passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que son parfum emplisse à nouveau ses narines et que leurs bouches se cognent pour la troisième fois en une semaine…

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre^^_**


	7. Corps à corps et

_Comme vous avez de la chance, je ne laisse pas planer le suspens plus longtemps, voici la suite!_

 **Chap. 7 : Corps à corps et…**

Draco fut tellement surprit par cette réaction complètement inattendue qu'il ne réagit pas, se contentant de rester les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction et les bras ballants.

Après seulement quelques secondes, Harry relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait de sa main sur la nuque du blond et s'écarta.

\- Alors quoi, tu ne mets pas la langue cette fois-ci ? Cracha-t-il ironiquement.

Il en était presque vexé, se rendit-il compte bien malgré lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Murmura Draco, les yeux rivés à ceux de Harry, passant de l'un à l'autre, essayant désespérément d'y trouver une réponse.

\- C'est toi qui me cherches ! Avoir découvert mon identité ne te donne pas le droit de me donner des ordres ! Répondit-il hargneusement, plus pour cacher son malaise que par réelle colère.

\- Non… Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ce soir ? Et pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser m'amuser avec d'autres mecs ? Et ne me parle pas de la mission, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un prétexte bidon.

\- Et pourquoi je serais venu si ce n'est pas pour la mission ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Peut-être pour ça, sourit Draco en se rapprochant pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres du brun.

Harry avait envie de le repousser, de lui dire que non, il n'était venu ni pour ça, ni parce qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir où il était et ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui dire d'arrêter, de le laisser partir, de ne plus jamais l'approcher et surtout, de sortir de sa tête.

Au lieu de ça, il passa les bras autour de son cou, desserra l'étau de ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était comme si son corps avait pris le dessus sur sa raison.

Devant l'intensité avec laquelle Harry lui rendait son baiser, Draco sentit les remparts qu'il avait construits autour de son cœur se fissurer lentement, laissant échapper des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais voulu laisser s'exprimer. Il comprit alors que maintenant que la brèche était ouverte et qu'il avait goûté à ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé à imaginer, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Se laissant aller, il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du brun, caressa son dos et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Mais alors que son cœur martelait sa poitrine, il prit conscience d'une chose : après la mission, ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Harry retournerait auprès de sa future femme, il se marierait, aurait des enfants avec elle et l'oublierait, lui le mec avec qui il avait baisé sur un coup de tête histoire de voir quel effet ça faisait.

Cette pensée fit naitre une telle rage en Draco que ses gestes se firent plus violents. Les fissures se refermèrent tant bien que mal et la carapace se reforma autour de son cœur. Il interrompit le baiser, repoussa fermement le brun contre le mur, le fixa durement pendant une fraction de seconde et se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Puisque le grand Harry Potter était décidé à baiser, Draco avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Il plaça stratégiquement sa jambe entre celle du brun, et ne tarda pas à sentir son excitation grandir contre sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à lui arracher un gémissement après lui avoir mordu sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, Draco décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il attrapa Harry par la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres le long du couloir puis s'engagèrent dans un escalier, grimpant au 7ème et dernier étage de la tour.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, il était à la fois terrifié par ce qui était en train de se passer et terriblement excité. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était sentir de nouveau les mains de Draco sur sa peau et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

En arrivant en haut, ils passèrent dans un couloir sombre jusqu'à ce que le blond s'arrête pour plaquer de nouveau Harry contre un mur. Les yeux fermés, celui-ci se laissa aller à l'ivresse de la chute. Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, une descente aux enfers dont il n'était pas certain de revenir indemne. Le souffle court, trouvant difficilement l'oxygène entre les lèvres du blond, le rythme cardiaque accéléré, la peau électrisée, frissonnant au moindre contact, Harry n'était plus que sensation, son corps tout entier appelait celui de Draco. Il aurait voulu caresser chacune de ces courbes, embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau d'ivoire qui sentait si bon, lui donner du plaisir pour l'entendre gémir et voir la jouissance parer son visage de la plus belle des façons.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit son visage dans la semi obscurité. Étrangement, quelque chose le gêna dans l'expression qu'il arborait, sans vraiment savoir quoi.

\- Tourne-toi, s'entendit-il murmurer à l'oreille.

Il obéit, docile, se laissant guider par les mains fermes de Draco.

\- Détend-toi, lui susurra-t-il.

Ce fut alors comme si Harry avait été victime d'un électrochoc, il prit brusquement conscience de la main du blond qui glissait lentement le long de sa chute de rein, et de ce que cela signifiait. Il réalisa dans le même temps qu'il se trouvait au dernier étage de la boite… _le 7ème ciel_ , plus connu sous le nom de back room. Il entendit alors les soupirs et les gémissements qui saturaient la salle et remarqua les silhouettes de plusieurs mecs autour d'eux. Il comprit alors ce qui l'avait dérangé sur le visage de Malfoy, il avait la même expression que ces mecs, celle qui signifiait « ce soir, je baise, n'importe qui, n'importe où, à n'importe quel prix, je tire mon coup ».

\- Laisse-moi, murmura-t-il sèchement à l'adresse de Draco en attrapant son poignet avant qu'il ne descende plus bas vers son intimité.

\- Aller Potter, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant, susurra-t-il en plaquant son corps contre le dos du brun, le bloquant contre le mur. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire prendre ton pied comme jamais ça ne t'es arrivé avec ta rouquine.

\- Lâche-moi Malfoy, s'exclama-t-il, sans oser bouger, paralysé par le sexe durci qu'il sentait contre ses fesses.

\- Aller, fais pas ta mijaurée ! Insista le blond.

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! S'énerva-t-il en donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Draco.

Plié en deux, celui-ci recula, permettant à Harry de se dégager et dans le même temps de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça, menaça le brun en se rajustant avant de partir au pas de course, laissant Draco étalé sur le sol de la back room.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry était bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet être perfide qui avait tenté de le violer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti de la boite qu'il ralentit l'allure. Ces mains se mirent à trembler, il sentit ses jambes flageoler mais refusa de s'arrêter. Il réalisa alors qu'il était mort de trouille. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Malfoy n'était pas humain, c'était beaucoup trop intense. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas tant le fait de s'être laissé caresser par un mec qui le dégoutait le plus, non ce qu'il ne supportait pas de s'avouer, ce qui le terrorisait, c'était qu'il avait eu envie de faire l'amour à Draco Malfoy, vraiment envie. Comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire l'amour à qui que ce soit… Y compris à Ginny…

Ginny… Est-ce qu'il l'avait trompé ce soir ? Était-on infidèle envers sa fiancée lorsqu'on embrassait un mec ? Bon sang mais que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ! C'était n'importe quoi, il n'était pas gay ! Il s'en serait rendu compte plus tôt. Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi avec _lui_ ? _Il_ n'avait strictement rien d'attirant, c'était un fils à papa, arrogant et pourri gâté devenu ancien Mangemort et reconverti en homme de main minable qui volait, trafiquait et vivait dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Il était tout sauf quelqu'un de bien et puis, ils se détestaient depuis toujours tous les deux. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas normal, il aurait dû _le_ repousser plus tôt, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait !

Après avoir longé la Seine pendant un moment, il s'arrêta enfin pour s'asseoir sur un banc, face au fleuve et tenter de se calmer. Il regarda les vaguelettes, poussées par le vent, se former à la surface de l'eau sombre. Il voyait les lumières artificielles de la ville s'y refléter en miroir. Puis sa vue se brouilla, il fut progressivement secoué de sanglots de plus en plus violents jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus les quais de Seine qu'à travers les torrents de larmes qui se mirent à jaillir de ses yeux.

Ce devait être des effets secondaires des potions que Sadie lui avait données pour le guérir, elles avaient dues altérer ses sens. Il ne pouvait pas trouver Draco Malfoy attirant, c'était impossible ! D'autant qu'il avait une fiancée merveilleuse qui attendait son retour et qu'il aimait profondément depuis plusieurs années déjà. Toute cette soirée n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar qui allait bientôt s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas pu avoir envie de _ses_ mains sur son corps il n'avait pas pu _le_ laisser le retourner contre ce mur comme une vulgaire chienne en chaleur… Tout cela lui donnait envie de gerber. Il fallait qu'il voit Ginny il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence rassurante et de sa douceur typiquement féminine. Il l'aimait et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était infiniment plus intense que tout ce que les baisers d'un mec ne pourraient jamais lui faire ressentir.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir réussi à refouler ses pleurs, il se leva pour partir à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique. Après avoir parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres il réalisa que les seules pièces qu'il avait au fond de ses poches étaient de la monnaie sorcière, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas d'argent.

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea alors vers un bar de l'autre côté de la rue et apostropha un jeune couple qui en sortait. Comme ils refusèrent de lui prêter un téléphone - prétextant ne plus avoir de batterie - il entra dans l'établissement et alla directement demander au barman s'il pouvait téléphoner. Celui-ci accepta et renseigna Harry sur l'indicatif à composer pour joindre l'Angleterre.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny sursauta lorsque le dernier tube des Bizarr' Sisters se mit à résonner dans la chambre vide, la réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit. Harry l'avait persuadé de prendre un téléphone portable moldu peu de temps avant de partir en mission mais, même si elle le laissait constamment allumé, elle ne s'en servait pour ainsi dire jamais, préférant les moyens de communication sorciers. Elle fut donc d'autant plus surprise que quelqu'un l'appel en pleine nuit. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il devait s'agir d'une erreur et fut tentée de couper l'appareil mais un drôle de pressentiment la poussa tout de même à décrocher.

\- Allo.

\- Ginny… souffla une voix étrange qui paraissait soulager.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ginny, ma chérie, c'est moi…

\- Harry ?

\- Je suis si heureux de t'entendre, dit-il, la voix chevrotante, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux.

\- Harry, mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, répondit-il précipitamment pour ne pas l'alarmer. C'est juste que… tu me manques ma chérie, je… j'aimerais que tu sois là, je n'en peux plus d'être loin de toi…

\- Harry je… à moi aussi tu me manques, dit-elle, la gorge nouée. Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète malgré tout.

Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry ne semblait pas dans son état normal. En plus d'un mois de mission, c'était la première fois qu'il cherchait à la joindre dans l'urgence, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il avait une voix étrange… comme s'il cherchait à maitriser sa nervosité.

\- Je suis… quelque part dans Paris en fait.

\- Paris ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est… une longue histoire, répondit-il, tant bien que mal, tentant de dissimuler les tremblements de sa voix. Je… Ginny j'ai besoin de te voir, fini-t-il par lâcher malgré lui, abandonnant toute retenue.

\- Bien sûr, dis-moi où tu veux que nous nous retrouvions.

\- Je… je ne peux pas transplaner…

\- Calme-toi, dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive tout de suite.

Harry lui indiqua le nom d'une rue par laquelle il se souvenait d'être passé non loin du bar. Il eut tout juste le temps de raccrocher, de remercier le barman et de retourner dans la rue en question que Ginny l'y attendait déjà.

Sans hésiter, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'en étouffer, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux défaits pour respirer profondément leur odeur si familière.

\- Harry… souffla-t-elle, refermant ses bras autour de son torse avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il desserra enfin l'étau dans lequel il la maintenait prisonnière, ce fut pour mieux gouter ses lèvres. Il fut rassuré d'y trouver la même saveur qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Harry, mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains délicates et remarquant ainsi ses yeux rougis.

Ce simple geste apaisa le jeune Auror plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il. J'ai eu un petit coup de blues ce soir mais ça va mieux maintenant que tu es là, ajouta-t-il, réussissant même à esquisser un sourire avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Reprit-elle lorsqu'il interrompit le baiser. Tu as l'air bizarre… Est-ce que tu as pleuré ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- Non, enfin peut-être un peu mais je vais bien, je t'assure… Simplement… C'est dur d'être loin de toi, nous sommes séparés depuis bien trop longtemps, je te jure, j'vais devenir dingue sans toi, souffla-t-il contre sa peau pâle.

\- Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, le rassura-t-elle, en le serrant un peu plus fort. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir. À chaque fois que j'essaie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, Kingsley me répète la même phrase en boucle : il va bien, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Je ne peux ni savoir où tu es, ni ce que tu fais et encore moins avec qui, ça me rend folle.

Harry ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle était tenue à l'écart pour sa propre sécurité ainsi que pour préserver la couverture du jeune homme mais tout cela, elle le savait déjà. Alors Harry fit la seule chose qui restait à faire, il l'embrassa de nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sans même vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Ginny les fit transplaner dans leur appartement dans la banlieue de Londres et à la seconde où il comprit où ils étaient, Harry la souleva de terre pour l'emmener jusqu'à leur lit. Il avait envie d' _elle_ et de personne d'autre, surtout pas d'un mec. Et il avait avant tout le besoin irrépressible de se prouver qu'il l'aimait _elle_ et pas _lui._

Pourtant, à l'instant où il l'allongea sous lui, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. La présence rassurante de sa fiancée ne suffisait pas à chasser de son esprit les événements de la soirée. Il sentait encore, au-delà de ses mains trop fines, les caresses plus rudes que Draco avait imprimées sur sa peau… Harry se mit alors à trembler, ses yeux le piquèrent brusquement, il n'y arriverait pas, pas ce soir. Il s'écarta et tourna le dos à Ginny, s'allongeant en chien de fusil. Il sentait encore _son_ sexe contre ses reins, il entendait _sa_ voix lui ordonner de se laisser faire et revoyait encore dans _ses_ yeux l'effrayante et incontrôlable envie de baiser qui s'était emparée de _lui_. Il avait failli se faire violer et il avait tout fait pour que ça arrive, se dit-il alors que son souffle s'emballait brusquement, peinant à fournir de l'air à ses poumons tant les sanglots qui s'emparèrent de lui se firent violents.

\- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Ginny, effrayée par ce brusque revirement de situation.

Elle comprit bien vite que son fiancé n'était pas en état de lui répondre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il ne réagissait ni à sa voix, ni à ses caresses, se contentant de continuer de trembler et de sangloter à s'en décoller les poumons. C'était comme s'il était prisonnier de tourments qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et qu'il lui était impossible d'expliquer.

Cette violente crise de panique se poursuivit une bonne partie de la nuit. Ginny fit ce qu'elle put pour apaiser son amour, elle resta près de lui, le tenant dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Par moment, les larmes semblaient se tarir quelque peu, la jeune femme passait un linge humide sur ce visage fatigué, espérant qu'il se calme enfin assez pour pouvoir mettre des mots sur son chagrin mais malheureusement, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les sanglots repartaient invariablement de plus belle. Après plusieurs heures, alors que la nuit laissait déjà place aux premières lueurs du jour, Harry finit par s'endormir, bercé par les bras réconfortants de sa fiancée qui s'autorisa bientôt à en faire autant.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry reprit peu à peu conscience, se rappelant malgré lui les événements de la veille. Il craignait d'ouvrir les yeux, ne sachant ce qu'il dirait à Ginny pour justifier ses pleurs. Aussi fut-il soulager, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à affronter la réalité, de constater qu'il était seul dans le lit. À la place de sa fiancée, il trouva un mot disant qu'elle avait un cours important de 14h à 16h et qu'elle rentrerait vite. Harry regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit et constata qu'il était déjà 15h passée. Il soupira et comme son estomac le rappelait à l'ordre, décida d'aller manger un morceau. Il se sentait… coupable en fait. Coupable de ne pas avoir su mieux cacher ses émotions car à présent, quoi qu'il dise pour justifier sa crise d'hier soir, Ginny allait s'inquiéter pour lui. Et plus encore, coupable d'avoir provoqué Malfoy, de l'avoir laissé faire, de l'avoir embrassé, d'avoir eu envie de… Il s'était demandé toute la nuit pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon-là, sans réussir à trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Las de ressasser encore et toujours les mêmes pensées, il se décida à aller prendre une douche.

À peine fut-il sorti de la salle de bain qu'il entendit s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Hey, lança Ginny en souriant en guise de salut.

Elle craignait de le trouver encore prostré au fond de leur lit et fut donc heureuse de le voir debout.

\- Salut, répondit-il, souriant à son tour, alors qu'elle s'approchait pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle ne sachant trop par quel bout engager la conversation et préférant ne pas être trop directe de peur de le braquer ou pire de relancer une crise.

\- Ça va, acquiesça-t-il... Écoute, reprit-il gêné, je… pour hier soir, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on va se marier, si tu ne peux pas compter sur moi quand ça ne va pas alors sur qui pourrais-tu compter ? dit-elle.

\- Merci d'être resté près de moi, ajouta-t-il en déposant de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, le serrant un moment dans ses bras avant d'oser poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

\- C'est rien, c'est juste… Comme je te l'ai dit, cette mission est interminable et tu me manques, j'ai… j'étais fatigué, je pensais que la mission touchait à sa fin mais la journée d'hier ne s'est pas passée comme prévue, tout s'avère plus compliqué que prévu en fait et je crois que j'ai tout simplement craqué.

\- Ok…

Cette explication paraissait convaincante, Ginny le crut. Même si la crise de la veille restait vraiment impressionnante, il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Et puis elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas trop en dire au sujet de sa mission alors elle ne posa pas plus de questions.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à discuter de ce qui se passait dans la vie de la jeune femme : les cours, les sorties, son stage qui approchait. Harry pris également des nouvelles de la famille Weasley. Il apprit ainsi que Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés il y a peu de leurs vacances en Irlande. La jeune femme avait repris les cours à la faculté sorcière, elle préparait une thèse en métamorphose sur les animagi. Et oui, que voulez-vous, Hermione étant Hermione, elle avait passé plusieurs examens en candidat libre et comptait déjà quelques diplômes dans divers domaines d'enseignements. Quant à Ron, il était retourné plancher sur des dossiers que son statut de détective privé l'obligeait à garder top secret.

Harry n'avait pas envie de repartir, il ne voulait pas penser à Draco et à sa mission, pas encore. Il avait choisi de devenir Auror parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter la routine et pourtant, en cette instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour reprendre une vie plus « normale ».

Cette nuit-là, il fit l'amour à Ginny, et ce, avec plus de passion qu'il ne lui en avait jamais manifestée, d'une part parce que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour mais surtout parce qu'il cherchait à ressentir avec elle bien plus que ce qu'il avait ressenti sous les baisers de Draco. Et puis il voulait prouver à Ginny qu'il l'aimait et chasser de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Ainsi, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour lui donner du plaisir et ne tarda pas à réaliser, à sa plus grande honte, que c'était également un moyen de l'empêcher de remarquer qu'à chaque caresse, qu'à chaque baiser et qu'à chaque coup de reins, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se demander ce qu'il ressentirait avec _lui_. Le pire était que plus il pensait à _lui_ , plus il redoublait d'effort pour _l_ 'oublier et plus _il_ s'imposait à son esprit contre sa volonté. Au moment où Ginny atteignit l'orgasme, Harry sentit la jouissance venir à lui et avec elle, un immense sentiment de culpabilité lorsque le visage de Draco s'imposa derrière ses yeux clos.

Comme pour se faire pardonner un adultère qui n'existait que dans sa tête, il attira Ginny contre lui et la serra tendrement lorsqu'elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Si la jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Harry peina à trouver le sommeil. Draco était devenu son pire cauchemar, il s'était infiltré dans son esprit et refusait d'en sortir, le hantant jour et nuit, comme un guillotiné hanterait son bourreau. Et s'il n'arrivait jamais à l'oublier ? S'il parlait de lui dans son sommeil, que Ginny l'entendait et qu'elle découvrait tout ? Ou si Ron ou Hermione apprenaient ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de lui ?

Sentant ses mains commencer à trembler de nouveau, Harry s'extirpa discrètement du lit, il avait besoin d'un verre…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Pendant ce temps chez Sadie_

Draco poussa la porte de la maison close sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à dormir et à cuver chez Pablo et n'avait trouvé le courage de venir affronter Harry qu'après avoir pris un petit remontant. Il était maintenant près de 18h et les premiers clients étaient arrivés depuis un moment déjà. Il allait monter les escaliers quand une pression sur son épaule l'en empêcha :

\- Pas si vite mon chou, entendit-il derrière lui, Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Sadie et lui répondit en soupirant :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le serait, je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter.

\- Ce petit est parti à ta recherche il y a bientôt 24 heures, il n'avait jamais mis un pied à Paris avant hier matin et si j'ai bien suivi vos histoires, tu lui as confisqué sa baguette, alors c'est normal que je m'inquiète Drake ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Et tu devrais en faire autant !

\- Rah, c'est bon ! On s'est engueulé, il a dû rentrer, s'énerva-t-il. Où voudrais-tu qu'il aille de toute façon ?

\- Sans magie il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, déclara-t-elle gravement. Et pour ta gouverne, non, il n'est pas rentré.

\- Mais si, tu n'as simplement pas dû le voir passer, la nuit on entre ici comme dans un moulin.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est encore chez moi ici et je sais ce qui s'y passe. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de partir à sa recherche avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

Draco fit alors demi-tour et s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Son côté donneuse de leçon était sans conteste agaçant, mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il aurait sûrement dû se préoccuper d'Harry un peu plus tôt, au moins pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un bruit étrange, comme le fracas du verre qui se brise tira Ginny des bras de Morphée. Le vide que rencontra sa main lorsqu'elle chercha à tâtons la présence rassurante de son fiancé acheva de la réveiller. Elle se redressa soudainement dans son lit, les sens en alerte. Entendant le tintement de morceaux de verre, elle attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et se leva pour aller voir.

\- Harry ? S'étonna-t-elle en voyant le sus nommé à quatre pattes au milieu du salon en train de ramasser des bouts de verre ayant semble-t-il constitués, dans une autre vie, une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

\- Ah merde, désolé Ginny j'voulais pas t'réveiller, dit-il en redressant la tête, c'est cette foutue bouteille aussi ! Elle a pas voulu rester sur la table basse cette conne, aïe ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il venait visiblement de se couper. Putain la salope ! T'as vu elle se venge ! S'emporta-t-il. Prête-moi ta baguette, j'vais la faire fondre et on verra bien qui c'est qui va rigoler cette fois ! Espèce de morceau d'verre de mes deux !

\- Harry calme toi, c'est rien, j'vais nettoyer ça, dit-elle posément pour l'apaiser.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle donna un coup de baguette, envoyant tous les éclats de verre à la poubelle. Un second geste du poignet fit venir une serpillère qui se chargea d'éponger le whisky répandu sur le sol.

\- Viens là, je vais regarder ta coupure, reprit-elle en s'asseyant à leur table de salle à manger.

Il s'assit à son tour et la regarda nettoyer sa plaie.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, lui dit-il sans prévenir.

\- N'en fais pas trop, sourit-elle amèrement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le retrouvait dans cette état au beau milieu de la nuit, encore un truc qui ne lui ressemblait pas… Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa doucement.

\- Tu pues l'alcool, tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher.

\- T'es fâchée ?

Après la crise de la veille, comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir, pensa-t-elle en soupirant…

\- Non, je m'inquiète pour toi... Mais on en reparlera plus tard, ajouta-elle en le guidant jusqu'au lit.

\- J'ai le mal de mer Gin', se plaignit-il une fois allongé.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'était penché par-dessus le rebord du lit pour rendre une partie de ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

Ginny resta une fois de plus éveillée un long moment, le temps que cessent les vomissements et qu'Harry réussisse enfin à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle ne put se résoudre à aller en cours. Elle trouverait bien une excuse, de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Harry tout seul…

Il se réveilla bien après elle, en milieu d'après-midi, avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il prit une potion contre la migraine et se rallongea en attendant qu'elle fasse effet. Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu mieux, il alla grignoter quelque chose à la cuisine.

Comme la veille, il s'excusa auprès de Ginny, prétextant qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de sa mission qui le préoccupait et qu'il avait eu envie de boire un verre puis que sans s'en rendre compte il en avait bu plusieurs. La jeune femme se montra compréhensive, elle lui suggéra de se faire remplacer tout en sachant que c'était impossible puisque cela obligerait son successeur à reprendre depuis le début tout le travail d'infiltration qu'il avait fait durant ces dernières semaines.

Harry lui assura que ça irait, qu'il serait bientôt de retour et au moment où elle le ramena à Paris, il lui fit promettre de ne parler à personne de ces dernières 48h, même pas à Kingsley. Elle acquiesça aux recommandations de son fiancé. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à parler aux Aurors de leur entrevue, elle savait parfaitement qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû l'appeler en pleine mission et que ça pouvait lui attirer des ennuis. Elle se contenta donc de l'embrasser une dernière fois en lui recommandant d'être prudent, avant de disparaître.

Harry ne prit pas immédiatement le chemin de la maison close. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et passa une bonne partie de la soirée à déambuler dans les rues de Paris, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il s'affale sur un banc quelque part entre le palais du Louvre et la place de la Concorde.

Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal à la tête. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur son orientation sexuelle, se rendit-il compte. À seize ans, Ginny avait fait battre son cœur après la guerre, il lui avait semblé tout naturel de faire sa vie avec elle. Et puis sur le plan sexuel, ça n'était pas non plus un fiasco…

Il soupira en se frottant le visage.

Comment pouvait-il en juger ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Peut-être était-il un homosexuel refoulé. C'était très à la mode en ce moment, les gens se réveille un matin et se découvre gay à 40 ans après des années de mariage… Pourquoi pas lui ? À moins qu'il ne soit bi… C'était plus probable, il s'en serait rendu compte avant s'il avait aimé les mecs alors que s'il aimait les deux… ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'était pas aperçu plus tôt de son attirance envers la gente masculine. Mais pourquoi _lui_ ? Ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe quel mec mais Malfoy ? Il était ce qu'Harry avait toujours détesté : arrogant, imbu de sa personne, lâche, prétentieux…

Comme la fraicheur nocturne commençait à se faire sentir, il se leva et se remit à marcher.

C'était faux bien sûr. Tout ça c'était avant, avant Voldemort, avant la guerre, avant la mort de son père, avant que toute cette merde ne l'oblige à quitter sa tour d'ivoire, avant qu'il ne devienne Drake… Harry revit soudain l'expression apeurée sur son visage, le soir où leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées pour la première fois. Puis une autre image s'imposa à son esprit et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il revit son expression dans ce couloir sordide. Le baiser, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de se laisser baiser par Malfoy comme une vulgaire catin.

Heureusement que Sadie lui avait laissé un petit plan de la ville, se dit-il en le consultant pour la énième fois de la soirée, sans cela il n'aurait sans doute pas retrouvé son chemin.

Il fallait qu'il soit fixé, se résolut-il. Il y avait des centaines de mecs dans cette ville qui seraient sûrement ravis de lui faire découvrir les joies de l'homosexualité. Malfoy ne serait sûrement pas le seul à lui faire de l'effet et il avait bien l'intention de s'en assurer.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

À peine une heure plus tard, Harry était de retour chez Sadie qui l'accueillit avec un soulagement non feint.

\- Enfin te voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais où étais-tu passé mon chou ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle ajouta :

\- Tu dois mourir de faim, viens, il y a de la quiche au frigo.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et la remercia encore une fois pour son hospitalité.

\- Y a pas de quoi mon chou, répondit-elle en souriant, je vais prévenir Drake que tu es rentré, il s'est fait un sang d'encre, il te recherche depuis hier soir, ajouta-t-elle en griffonnant un petit mot qu'elle attacha à la patte d'un pigeon qui roucoulait tranquillement dans sa cage posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Vous utilisez des pigeons, s'étonna Harry, sans relever le fait que Draco l'ait cherché partout.

\- Reconnais qu'en ville c'est plus discret que les hiboux, acquiesça-t-elle. Celui-ci s'appelle Ramsès.

\- Enchanté Ramsès, sourit-il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser l'animal aller délivrer son message.

\- Tu m'expliqueras ce qui t'es arrivé plus tard, pour l'instant je dois garder un œil sur ce qui se passe à côté, s'excusa-t-elle avant de laisser Harry finir seul la seconde part de quiche qu'elle l'avait poussé à prendre.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque dans la demi-heure qui suivit Draco entra sans prévenir dans la cuisine, Harry était en train d'aider Lola, la jeune serveuse, à préparer les verres.

\- Où t'étais passé ? Interrogea sèchement le blond visiblement agacé en attrapant Harry par l'épaule pour l'obliger à se détourner de ses cocktails.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Réagit vivement le brun en écartant la main de Draco d'un mouvement brusque.

Ce dernier fut tellement surpris par la réaction épidermique du jeune Auror que sa colère retomba comme un soufflé pour laisser place à un sentiment de malaise qui l'avait déjà habité une bonne partie de ces dernières 24h. Il aurait probablement dû s'excuser mais malheureusement, les mots ne venaient pas.

\- J'avais pas envie de rentrer, ça t'étonne ?! Reprit Harry.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que t'as foutu depuis deux jours ? Demanda Drake d'un ton qui se voulait ferme et en colère mais qui manquait indiscutablement de conviction.

\- Non, répondit Harry sans même chercher à arrondir les angles. Maintenant dégage.

La dureté qu'il lut dans le regard du brun associée au ton glacial qu'il avait employé dissuadèrent Draco de poursuivre cette dispute. Il ne laissa rien paraître de la trouille qui lui enserrait les entrailles et s'en alla sans discuter, pourtant, il s'en voulait plus que jamais. Depuis Poudlard, Potter le prenait pour un lâche et plutôt que de se saisir de l'occasion qui lui était donnée quatre ans plus tard de lui prouver le contraire, Draco n'avait su que se faire passer pour un violeur. L'estime que lui portait Potter n'était déjà pas bien grande mais après ça… Il n'osait même pas imaginer le dégoût qu'il devait maintenant lui inspirer… Ça aurait probablement dû lui être égal mais pourtant… ça comptait…

\- Ça va aller Harry ? Demanda Lola qui avait assisté à la dispute et qui s'inquiétait de voir trembler la main du jeune homme autour du verre vide qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir avant que Drake ne les interrompe.

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est rien, répondit-il en reposant le verre un peu trop violemment pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Merde ! Jura-t-il.

\- Tu t'es coupé ?

\- Non c'est rien, juste une égratignure.

\- Tu devrais quand même aller désinfecter ça.

\- Mais non c'est vraiment rien.

\- Harry, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, insista-t-elle. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les armoires à pharmacie des salles de bain du 2ème. Vas-y et profites-en pour aller te reposer, tu es sur les nerfs.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le recroiser tout de suite, avoua-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il n'aime pas rester ici quand il y a des clients, tu ne le reverras pas avant quelques heures.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Comme elle acquiesçait, il la remercia avant de s'éclipser. Il avait été incapable de rester calme face au blond et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point… En entrant dans le salon, il repensa à la résolution qu'il avait prise sur le chemin du retour. Quel meilleur endroit qu'une maison close pour trouver un mec prêt à coucher ? Il n'était pas très tard et la soirée semblait bien loin d'être finie. Les clients paraissaient déjà moins clean qu'à son arrivée, les pensionnaires de la maison aussi remarqua-t-il. À part ça, rien n'avait fondamentalement changé. La pièce était toujours surpeuplée, il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante mêlant fumée de cigarette, lumières tamisées et musiques d'ambiance. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux mecs qui aguichaient les clients. Son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur l'un d'entre eux qui se déhanchait sensuellement sur _Justify My Love_ de Madonna, mais il se détourna bien vite pour grimper dans les étages. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui il cherchait, ni ce qu'il cherchait au juste. Arrivé au premier, il fit de même et ne vit personne avec qui il aurait envie de passer la nuit alors il monta au second. Finalement, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il suive les conseils de Lola et qu'il aille désinfecter sa petite coupure avant d'aller se reposer se dit-il, une bonne nuit de sommeil seul avec lui-même l'aiderait sûrement à y voir plus clair.

Il passa donc par la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en priant pour que Malfoy n'y soit pas déjà, il entendit quelqu'un l'apostropher.

\- Hey ! Enfin de retour ? Drake n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Comme tu vois, sourit tristement Harry qui reconnut le grand brun aux yeux noisettes comme devant répondre au prénom de Craig si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

\- Oh, il t'a jeté, c'est ça ?

\- Pas exactement.

\- Vous vous êtes pris la tête ?

\- En quelque sorte… éluda Harry qui n'avait pas franchement envie d'en parler. Et toi alors, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec les autres ? Ajouta-il remarquant les pupilles étrangement dilatées du jeune homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Fais-moi signe si jamais tu as envie de parler… ou si tu as envie d'autre chose, ajouta-il avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il passait devant lui pour rejoindre l'escalier.

Sans trop savoir où tout cela allait le mener, Harry l'arrêta, plaquant une main sur sa poitrine. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant que celles-ci ne viennent se poser sur les siennes sans plus de cérémonie. Rapidement, le baiser se fit plus insistant. Des mains baladeuses déboutonnaient déjà le jean de Harry qui se laissa doucement aller à l'excitation du moment. Craig ne tarda pas à s'agenouiller et Harry bascula la tête en arrière lorsque sa bouche se referma sur son sexe.

Il essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir et de profiter de l'instant, cependant, quelque chose ne collait pas… Derrière ses paupières closes, il revoyait le visage de Draco et son regard aguicheur, il sentait ses mains caresser son dos et ses lèvres dévorer les siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux, baissa la tête et se rendit compte que même s'il était physiquement excité, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir son sexe dans la bouche de ce mec. Il posa alors les mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa doucement.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il se rajusta, et pour la deuxième fois en à peine plus de 48h, il laissa un mec en plan.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur le lit avec un soupir, il avait besoin d'une douche. Après un délai qu'il estima être assez long pour que Craig ait eu le temps de partir, il se rendit de nouveau à la salle de bain où il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps pour laver ses idées noires.

Il en avait marre de tout ce bordel qui n'en finissait pas, et par-dessus tout, marre de penser à Draco. Il était complètement perdu. D'habitude, dans des moments de déprime comme celui-là, il lui suffisait de songer à Ginny et à leur futur mariage pour lui remonter le moral, mais à cet instant, il avait la sensation que tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux jusqu'à présent était parti en fumée. Il ne savait plus ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser alors une fois sorti de la douche, il fit la seul chose dont il était encore capable, il alla se blottir au fond de son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il soupira. Tout ce qu'il avait su faire, c'était essayer de le violer. Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée qui n'avait pas cessé de le hanter. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il serait allé si Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé si fermement, probablement jusqu'au bout… Non, il refusait de croire qu'il aurait pu prendre quelqu'un contre sa volonté, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Sur le moment, il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait, Harry l'avait rendu complètement dingue.

N'empêche, il se sentait coupable. Il avait bien tenté de se souler encore une fois, dans l'espoir de se sentir mieux mais naturellement, sa conscience l'avait rattrapée - enfin elle lui avait tout de même laissé le temps de passer ses nerfs et de se vider les couilles dans le cul d'un beau brun qui errait seul dans la back room du 7ème ciel, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il poussa sans attendre la porte de la chambre avant de se dégonfler. La lumière de la rue filtrait à travers les rideaux mal fermés de la fenêtre et il aperçut sur le lit les contours d'une silhouette endormie qui lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha doucement avant de réaliser que c'était complètement stupide puisqu'il avait de toute façon l'intention de réveiller le brun.

\- Harry… murmura-t-il timidement en posant la main sur son épaule.

Il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir le réveiller finalement… Peut-être devrait-il attendre le lendemain - enfin quelques heures. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire…

\- Harry… insista-t-il, élevant un peu la voix tout en le secouant légèrement.

Il devait le faire maintenant, pendant qu'il avait encore les idées embuées par la fatigue et les quelques verres qu'il avait pris, sinon il ne le ferait jamais. Pas très courageux comme comportement ? Et alors ? Il n'avait pas été à Gryffondor lui après tout.

L'interpellé commença à remuer, attrapa le haut de la couette et gémit tout en la rabattant sur sa tête. Vexé d'être ainsi ignoré, Draco perdit patience et le secoua plus franchement tout en tirant sur ladite couette.

\- Aller, réveil-toi le balafré, avant que je m'énerve !

La méthode fut efficace puisqu'Harry sursauta. Se retournant d'un bond, il balança son bras en arrière et heurta de plein fouet le visage de Draco encore penché au-dessus du lit. Ce dernier se retrouva projeté au sol avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Drake ! S'étonna Harry qui mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il était, ce qu'il y faisait et avec un curieux mélange de dégoût, de honte et d'horreur, ce qui s'était passé entre eux dernièrement.

\- Put*** ! Bordel de m**** ! Jura le blond en se relevant, une main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse.

\- ça tu l'as dit, ironisa-t-il sans le moindre remords quant au coup qu'il venait de lui donner.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule Potter ! Non mais ça t'arrive souvent de frapper les gens au réveil comme ça !

\- Et toi ça t'arrive souvent de secouer les gens au beau milieu de la nuit sans raison ! Contre attaqua-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet qui affichait en chiffre fluorescent 4h03.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai une bonne raison pour t'avoir réveillé !

\- Ben vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il comme Draco ne semblait pas vouloir continuer.

\- Je…

\- Tu quoi ? S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Arf, rien laisse tomber, soupira Draco, agacé.

\- Non mais attends, tu te fous de moi là ! S'indigna Harry, excédé. Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, vas-y ! Accouche !

\- ça va, c'est bon, pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça ! J'suis désolé voilà t'es content !

Harry eut un petit rire sec et sans joie.

Se rendant compte que ses excuses ne sonnaient pas très juste, Draco soupira de nouveau, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour faire face au brun.

\- Ok. Hem… Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire des excuses et tout ça, mais… écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, tu m'as énervé et je me suis laissé emporter…

\- Ouais… D'habitude quand je t'énerve, tu ne vas pas jusqu'à essayer de me violer.

\- D'habitude, quand tu m'énerves, tu ne me sautes pas dessus pour me rouler une pelle non plus Potter.

\- Ok, un point partout, répondit-il en grimaçant et en détournant le regard. Je suppose que même si c'est toi qui as commencé, tout n'est pas entièrement de ta faute.

\- Ce sont des excuses ?

\- À toi de voir.

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Draco se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'enquit-t-il curieux de savoir comment un hétéro à tendance homophobe tel que lui allait bien pouvoir justifier son geste.

\- Tu m'as énervé, répondit Harry après une brève hésitation.

Draco sourit de cette esquive, mais il voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus ? Demanda-t-il. D'avoir eu envie d'embrasser un mec ? Ou d'avoir eu envie de m'embrasser moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimerais connaître la réponse.

\- Vas-y, on verra bien.

Harry, qui jusque-là avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le morceau de couette qu'il tortillait entre ses mains, releva la tête pour regarder Draco en face.

\- Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que j'ai envie de recommencer.

\- Oh, fit Draco surpris par cette réponse inattendue. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée…

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais le faire, le coupa-t-il, mais j'en ai envie.

\- Ok… Eh bien, si tu veux faire de nouvelles expériences, il y a pleins de mecs dans cette maison qui seraient ravie de te donner un coup de main. De toute façon, personnellement, je préfère éviter.

\- ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger l'autre soir, répondit-il quelque peu sur la défensive.

\- Et ça ne me dérangerait toujours pas, seulement je n'ai pas envie de te servir de cobaye pour que tu testes tes tendances homos.

En d'autre terme, Draco avait surtout bien trop peur de s'attacher s'il se passait quoi que ce soit entre eux. Or, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien de tomber amoureux d'un mec en manque de sensations fortes qui n'avait réellement d'yeux que pour les rousses à forte poitrine.

\- Je n'ai pas de tendances homos, affirma-t-il.

\- Et moi je suis la réincarnation de Merlin ! Rends-toi service Harry, ouvre les yeux, s'agaça Draco qui se leva dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche.

\- Je me suis fait sucer par un mec toute à l'heure, déclara-il sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Quoi ?! Par qui ? Interrogea Draco, se retournant brusquement avant de se mordre la lèvre, gêné d'avoir eu une réaction si vindicative.

\- ça ne m'a rien fait, continua le brun comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

\- À toi de voir, répondit-il avant de se recoucher.

Après quelques instants durant lesquels Draco resta planté dos à la porte à fixer la bosse formée par le corps de Harry sous la couette, il repartit en direction de la salle de bain sans être vraiment sûr d'avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Quant à Harry, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de dire tout ça au blond. Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait exagéré ce qu'il avait ressenti en l'embrassant, à cause de la fatigue, ou bien de l'alcool, ou des foutues potions que Sadie lui avait données pour le soigner. Peut-être alors que s'il l'embrassait de nouveau, il ne ressentirait plus rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser lorsque Draco se coucha dans son dos, mais ne bougea pas.

Au bout d'un moment, une voix s'éleva timidement dans la chambre.

\- Tu dors ? Murmura le blond.

Harry hésita avant de répondre.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

\- Ok.

Face à cette réponse stérile, Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Celui-ci était sur le dos, une main sous la tête, le regard tourné vers le plafond, il semblait réfléchir.

\- T'as vraiment jamais été attiré par un mec avant ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Disons que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

Draco rigola.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Se vexa Harry.

\- Regarde nous, sourit-il, tournant la tête vers le brun. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que toi et moi nous retrouverions à discuter orientation sexuelle dans le même lit…

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, confirma-t-il, souriant à son tour.

\- Dis-moi, reprit Draco après un instant de silence, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que ça ne t'avait rien fais de te faire sucer par ce mec…

\- Mmh.

\- Est-ce que ça voulait dire que si ça avait été moi, ça aurait été différent ?

\- J'en sais rien… Peut-être.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et ce fut Harry qui le brisa :

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben que t'étais…

\- Pédé ? Sourit le blond, tournant de nouveau son regard vers Harry qui acquiesça. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su en fait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par les filles, et encore moins par l'idée d'aller leur tripoter les seins ou leur brouter le minou.

La grimace qui accompagna les paroles du blond fit sourire Harry.

\- Tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille ?

\- Si seulement… Répondit-il mystérieusement, reportant son regard sur le plafond.

Harry se tut, attendant la suite. Comme rien ne vint, il essaya de relancer la conversation :

\- C'était si terrible que ça ?

\- Disons que ça fait partie d'une période de ma vie que je préférerais oublier.

\- C'était pendant la guerre ?

\- Non, c'était après… Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Tu cherches des infos pour mieux me piéger ou quoi ? Se méfia-t-il.

\- Non, c'est juste que ça m'intéresse… Depuis qu'on a commencé cette mission, je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que ce que je pensais.

\- Et alors ? Lorsque tout ça sera fini, on ne se reverra plus. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que tu me connaisses ou pas ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison, ça servira à rien… Bonne nuit, dit-il en se retournant.

\- Attend un peu, insista-t-il semblant avoir réalisé quelque chose. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait tout ce cinéma l'autre soir ?

\- Quoi ? Pour quoi ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

\- Enfoiré d'Auror ! Depuis que j'ai découvert qui tu es, t'essais de me mettre dans ta poche ! Tu veux que je te fasse confiance, c'est ça ? Bientôt tu vas me dire que finalement ça te plait de bosser pour le Patron et que tu voudrais rentrer pour de bon dans l'organisation et une fois que tu te seras assez rencarder sur ce qu'on fait, tu retourneras faire ton rapport à tes supérieurs pour qu'on finisse tous au trou !

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es parano mon pauvre ! Répondit Harry en se redressant en position assise. Si j'avais simplement voulu que tu me fasses confiance, j'aurais sûrement pas été jusqu'à te rouler une pelle crois-moi !

\- Et comment tu veux que je te croie ? Comme par hasard, quand les choses sont devenues plus sérieuses, tu t'es barré en me mettant ton poing dans la gueule !

\- Écoute, pense ce que tu veux, je ne vais surement pas coucher avec toi simplement pour calmer tes tendances paranoïaques !

Draco, qui s'était lui aussi redressé en position assise, le regardait fixement au fond des yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il lui mentait ou pas. S'il avait voulu l'embobiner, il n'aurait pas cherché le conflit se dit-il…

\- Quoi ? Demanda Harry, que ce regard insistant commençait à mettre mal à l'aise.

Soudain, il vit le blond se rapprocher lentement de lui. Il se sentit brusquement arraché à la réalité par les deux iris de platine fondu qui semblaient vouloir lire au fond de son âme et il fut incapable de bouger du moindre millimètre, son cœur s'emballa brusquement et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa poitrine. L'atmosphère électrique qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes quelques instants plus tôt venait de se dissiper pour laisser place à un silence tendu.

\- Arrête, murmura-t-il faiblement alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Draco interrompit son mouvement, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Harry. Ce qu'il y vit aurait dû lui suffire pour savoir qu'il était sincère. Pourtant, il continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas ce puissant mélange d'envie mêlée d'appréhension qu'il lisait dans les deux orbes tourmentées qui lui faisaient face. Juste pour être sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, juste pour être sûr…

Puis ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment décidé, lui permettant de profiter pleinement de la sensation délicieuse que lui procurèrent les lèvres tièdes qui se mouvaient contre les siennes. Il glissa bientôt une main sur la nuque du brun, entrouvrant la bouche et autorisant par la même occasion leurs langues à se caresser. La tendresse de ce baiser le déstabilisa complètement. La carapace qu'il pensait avoir reformée autour de son cœur éclata sous la pression insoutenable de ses battements et il réalisa alors son erreur. Il avait pensé - de toute évidence à tort - qu'il était capable de gérer le désir provoqué par un simple baiser. Seulement, il s'apercevait maintenant que l'attraction qu'exerçait Harry sur lui était beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'il imaginait.

Il en était sûr maintenant, il aimait ce mec comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Et si quatre années passées à nier ses sentiments n'avaient pas réussi à le guérir d'Harry Potter, rien ne le pourrait.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, s'écartant à peine du visage qui lui faisait face, Harry était pleinement conscient de deux choses. La première, il venait une fois de plus de laisser Draco Malfoy l'embrasser et il avait une fois de plus adoré l'effet que ça lui avait fait. La seconde, il allait recommencer et il lui serait désormais extrêmement difficile de s'en passer.

Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, il combla le peu de distance qui les séparait, soudant leurs lèvres de nouveau. Il posa la main sur le flan de Draco et ne tarda pas à passer sous son T-shirt, caressant sa peau, qu'il sentit frissonner à son contact.

Le pire dans tout ça, se dit-il, ce n'était pas tant qu'il soit en train de tomber amoureux de Malfoy. Non, le pire, c'était que cet amour serait à sens unique et totalement voué à l'échec. Il allait souffrir. Il le savait. Mais il était trop tard pour songer à se protéger, trop tard pour tout arrêter et essayer d'oublier.

\- J'te déteste, souffla-t-il entre deux baiser, alors que le blond le repoussait doucement contre le matelas.

Ce dernier recula légèrement, cherchant dans le regard de son vis-à-vis de quelle manière interpréter ces paroles, mais il ne vit qu'une myriade de sentiments indéfinissables et indéchiffrables.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'hésiter plus longtemps puisque, sans le quitter des yeux, Harry tira lentement sur son T-shirt. Une fois le vêtement retiré, il se redressa, embrassa de nouveau les lèvres du blond, et enleva son propre T-shirt, devenu trop encombrant.

Et dire qu'il comptait sur cet idiot pour freiner les choses, Draco s'était bien planté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas simplement envie de baiser le mec avec qui il était, il avait envie de lui faire l'amour. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur ce connard en manque de sensations fortes et à la recherche de nouvelles expériences sexuelles.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il à son tour, tout contre les lèvres du brun.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'te déteste, précisa-t-il avant de capturer une nouvelle fois la bouche de son vis-à-vis, l'entrainant dans un baiser doux et langoureux tout en le serrant contre lui, comme si son corps voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

Harry resserra à son tour son étreinte autour du torse du blond, plaquant un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Malgré la douceur du baiser, ils s'étreignaient à s'en briser les côtes, comme pour montrer ce qu'ils étaient incapable d'exprimer par les mots. Ne pars pas, reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas, voilà ce qu'ils se seraient dit, s'ils n'avaient pas eu si peur de paraître ridicules.

Bien vite, Harry sentit le blond s'installer à califourchon sur lui et onduler outrageusement des hanches, attisant son érection à travers leurs caleçons respectifs. Le baiser se fit alors plus sensuel, puis devînt passionné lorsqu'Harry glissa ses mains dans le boxer du blond, caressant ses fesses avant de les pétrir éhontément, encouragé par des soupirs appréciateurs.

N'y tenant plus, Draco repoussa une fois de plus le brun contre le matelas. Sans le quitter des yeux, il descendit le long de son corps, déposant au passage quelques baisers volatiles sur son torse et lui retira son boxer toujours sans rompre le contact visuel. Une fois le sexe tendu dévoilé, Draco ne put s'empêcher de le fixer un instant et d'y donner un coup de langue lascif avant de se redresser pour ôter son propre vêtement.

Les joues rosies face à l'attitude foutrement provocante de Draco, Harry le regarda faire, attendant avec impatience qu'il vienne de nouveau s'occuper de son érection. Son vœu fut exhaussé lorsqu'une langue mutine vint s'enrouler autour de son membre lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Le plaisir fut cependant de courte durée puisque la bouche à l'origine de son bonheur se retrouva bientôt sur ses lèvres, l'entrainant dans un baiser sulfureux.

Tendant le bras pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit, Draco en sortit un tube de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif - c'était l'avantage des maisons closes, on y trouvait toujours de quoi satisfaire ses pulsions primaires en toute sécurité. Alors qu'il s'était redressé, s'apprêtant à ouvrir le tube, une main attrapa son poignet interrompant son geste et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Harry entre ses cuisses, une main allant et venant sur son sexe gonflé. Surpris et excité par ce soudain revirement de situation, il se laissa aller à la caresse, si bien qu'il remarqua à peine que le brun s'était emparé du lubrifiant et qu'il venait de s'en mettre sur les doigts. Mais lorsqu'il sentit ces derniers effleurer ses fesses, il se redressa brutalement, repoussant Harry.

\- Non, s'exclama-t-il le souffle court, comme réveillé par un mauvais rêve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit doucement Harry quelque peu inquiet de voir le blond dans cet état, comme s'il venait de voir Voldemort en personne.

\- Rien, ça va, répondit-il un peu sèchement, sans le regarder.

Une pensée saugrenue traversa alors l'esprit du brun, et si Draco n'avait jamais été passif ?

Que ce soit ou non la raison de son état, mieux valait ne pas lui poser de question maintenant, au risque de le braquer.

Harry posa alors sa main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, comme pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Draco se sentit apaisé par ce contact. Il avait été idiot, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un mec essayait de le prendre - Blaise en était l'exemple le plus parlant - et d'habitude il ne se laissait pas déstabiliser pour autant… Cela devait probablement venir du lieu se dit-il alors que Harry l'incitait à se rallonger, une main posée sur son torse.

Sentant les mains de son partenaire s'attarder sur ses hanches, attendant le bon moment pour retenter leur chance, Draco voulu inverser les rôles, mais le brun résista.

\- Retourne-toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille tout en donnant quelques baisers légers dans son cou.

À ces mots, Draco se crispa, ne sachant que faire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Harry qui embrassa le coin de sa bouche tout en exerçant une pression sur son épaule, l'invitant à s'exécuter.

Et Draco s'exécuta. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se retourna, cala un coussin sous sa tête et se laissa faire.

Il sentit une bouche chaude picorer son dos tandis que deux doigts s'introduisaient en lui, lubrifiant son intimité.

\- Détend-toi, murmura Harry à son oreille.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau de chaire se desserrer, il retira ses doigts pour enfiler le préservatif. Plaçant ensuite son sexe entre les fesses du blond, il se plaqua contre son corps, et le pénétra lentement, caressant son pénis d'une main.

Draco étouffait ses gémissements, la tête enfouie dans son coussin. C'était douloureux, mais pas autant que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette fois, il avait eu le choix. Il aurait pu dire non mais il avait choisi de laisser Harry lui faire l'amour pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il en avait envie.

Il tourna la tête, cherchant la bouche de Harry et mit son bras en arrière, posant sa main sur l'une des fesses rebondies de son amant. Celui-ci commença alors à onduler dans son corps, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements.

Le brun sentit la main de Draco resserrer sa prise sur sa fesse avant qu'il ne l'accompagne dans ses mouvements, cherchant le contact. Bon sang, ce mec était terriblement excitant, se dit-il alors qu'il sentait l'anneau de chaire se resserrer par à-coups autour de son sexe. Et il était aussi terriblement beau, réalisa-t-il en observant son profil : sa bouche délicieuse, légèrement entrouverte, de laquelle sortait une suite de son tous plus bandant les uns que les autres, son regard orageux, troublé par le plaisir, ses cheveux couleur de lune ébouriffés par l'ardeur de leur étreinte, et son torse… Harry fut brusquement pris d'une furieuse envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il était en mesure d'atteindre, il avait soudainement besoin de caresser son corps tout entier, il fallait qu'il profite au maximum de ce moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Alors il passa sa main sur le ventre plat, quittant la verge tendu - à la plus grande frustration du concerné - remonta jusqu'aux pectoraux pour titiller les mamelons et embrassa son épaule, goûtant la peau, la mordillant parfois avant de s'en excuser d'un coup de langue.

Draco ne tarda pas à attraper la main baladeuse pour la rediriger vers son membre délaissé. Il percevait les soupirs excités du brun tout près de son oreille et sentait sa queue le pénétrer en de longs et puissants allés et venus. De plus en plus excité par cette main qui recommençait à le branler avec adresse, Draco accéléra la cadence et sentit bientôt les dents de Harry se refermer sur son épaule, étouffant ses cris alors qu'il venait d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Draco pour jouir à son tour dans un râle rauque, se déversant dans la main de son amant.

Harry voulu se retirer mais Drake le retint :

\- Attends, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Et Harry attendit, reprenant lui aussi son souffle, la tête posée dans le cou du blond. Il profita de l'instant pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis celle de sa peau, il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, comme hypnotisé par cette odeur si entêtante. Sa main partit d'elle-même caresser son ventre et il sentit les abdos de Draco se contracter à ce contact avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre dans la pénombre.

\- Vas t'en, murmura-t-il en attrapant la main de Harry pour l'éloigner de son corps.

Le brun comprit au son de cette voix que le rêve était terminé et qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Alors il se retira lentement du corps de son amant.

Draco grimaça, retint son souffle et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Harry se retourna sans un mot et ignorant le pincement qu'il ressentait au niveau du cœur, il entreprit d'essayer de se rendormir.

De son côté Draco n'avait pas bougé, il se sentait con, tellement con… Il se mordait encore la lèvre et il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus pour retenir un gémissement mais les sanglots qui lui piquaient les yeux et lui oppressaient la gorge. Il avait envie de chialer et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Il se sentait tellement stupide, il venait une fois de plus de laisser le premier venu le pénétrer alors qu'il s'était juré que ça n'arriverait plus, mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'il avait tellement aimé ça qu'il avait refusé de laisser sa putain de bite sortir de son cul. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était laissé aller comme ça bordel ! Il savait pourtant que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du mal, il le savait ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer !

La réponse à ces questions, il la connaissait. La raison pour laquelle il avait couché avec Potter ce soir était la même que celle pour laquelle il était en train de tremper son oreiller de ses larmes : il aimait Potter, il l'avait toujours aimé et il n'y pouvait rien.

Le proverbe « Loin des yeux loin du cœur » prit alors tout son sens pour Draco. C'était tellement plus facile d'ignorer tout ça avant, lorsqu'Harry était loin, dans son petit monde inaccessible remplit de célébrité, de bonheur, d'amour, de tout ce que Draco n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, juste à côté de lui, qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour… Pour quoi ? Pour lui faire l'amour ? Ben non justement, il était là le problème, le mot amour ne faisait pas partie de leur relation, mais putain pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal !

N'y tenant plus, il se leva, prit une couverture en passant devant le placard du couloir et descendit s'allongé sur l'un des canapés du rez-de-chaussée. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de dormir et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de dormir avec Potter. À cette pensée, des larmes se remirent à sillonner ses joues. Ou plutôt, c'était justement parce qu'il avait envie de dormir avec Potter qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, ça ne servirait qu'à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Le cœur lourd, il ferma les yeux, attendant que vienne le sommeil mais comme souvent lorsque le corps est épuisé et l'esprit tourmenté, celui-ci se fit attendre et Draco ne put que laisser s'échapper son chagrin à grosses gouttes en attendant de trouver le repos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- C'est Harry qui t'a foutu dehors ou t'as même pas osé rentrer dans la chambre ?

La seule réponse à cette question fut le grognement mécontent d'un homme encore endormit qu'on vient de secouer au beau milieu d'un rêve dont les dernières bribes d'allégresse sont en train de s'échapper.

\- Sadie ! Hurla une voix depuis la cuisine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Y'a plus de Nutella ?

\- Dans le placard de droite, entre le Nesquik et la Ricoré ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puisqu'apparemment, sa nuit était finie, Draco ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Sadie assise sur la table basse face à lui. Dans le même temps, il perçut le piétinement lourd d'un troupeau d'éléphants dans l'escalier, avant que ledit troupeau ne traverse la salle en piaillant, leur adressant un bonjour général auquel Sadie répondit chaleureusement alors que le blond s'asseyait en se frottant les yeux.

\- Café ? Demanda-t-elle, une tasse à la main.

\- Merci… Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 14h06 précisément, répondit-elle, jetant un œil à sa montre tandis que le blond buvait une gorgée.

\- Est-ce que… Hem… Harry est levé ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, il doit encore être dans la chambre.

Draco acquiesça, avant de replonger les yeux dans sa tasse de café qu'il tenait à deux mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Devant cet air pensif, Sadie posa sa main sur la joue de son petit protégé, lui relevant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mon chou, et je ne te demanderai pas de me le raconter, mais quoi que ce soit, tu devrais aller lui parler.

Drake sourit. Sadie était la femme la plus généreuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. C'était sa plus grande qualité, et aussi son plus gros défaut.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit-il, embrassant la paume de sa main avant de se lever.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bougonna-t-elle après qu'il eut disparu dans l'escalier.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Draco fixait son reflet. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un cauchemar qu'il craignait, c'était la réalité. Il soupira. L'heure n'était plus aux larmes. Il avait couché avec Potter, tant pis. Ou tant mieux peut-être, il ne savait plus trop. En tout cas c'était fait, maintenant il fallait avancer.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il sortit de la salle d'eau. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de porte de la chambre qu'il avait quittée tôt ce matin, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même et il se trouva soudain nez à nez avec l'homme qui hantait son cœur à son insu.

\- Malfoy ? Fit Harry, surpris.

\- Potter, salua platement le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'étais venu dans l'idée de te sortir du lit mais puisque c'est fait, j'aimerais qu'on discute.

\- De… hem… De quoi ? S'inquiéta-il.

Draco retint un sourire devant le malaise évident du jeune homme avant de répondre froidement.

\- À ton avis, au cas où tu aurais oublié, on a un colis à livrer j'te rappelle.

\- Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton las en se passant une main sur le visage. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche tu veux.

\- Ok, je serai à la cuisine.

Harry acquiesça et Draco redescendit manger un morceau.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Tiens Drake, t'es revenu ? Tu nous as manqué hier soir tu sais, fit ironiquement Craig qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- T'es toujours là toi ? Répondit froidement le blond avant de mordre dans son croissant. Je ne savais pas que ma présence t'était à ce point indispensable.

Draco n'aimait pas ce mec, il était arrogant et plein de haine envers le monde entier. Pour être honnête, il lui rappelait un peu trop celui qu'il était il y a encore quelques années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés la dernière fois que le blond était venu chez Sadie. À l'époque, ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que Craig était arrivé. De ce que savait Draco, il faisait la pute dans la rue avant de venir bosser pour Sadie. Et dans son cas, avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête avait dû être une opportunité à ne pas rater.

\- Te fais pas trop d'illusion, c'est plutôt ton cul qui nous a manqué hier soir, on aurait pu s'éclater au pieu à trois, sourit-il en buvant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Tu pourrais bien te pointer avec Mister Univers, c'est pas pour autant que j'aurais envie de coucher avec toi.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis. Plutôt bandant ton petit copain d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

À ces paroles, Draco se figea. Les mots d'Harry lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire « _Je me suis fait sucer par un mec tout à l'heure »._ Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva d'un bond et attrapa Craig par l'encolure.

\- C'était toi ? Gronda-t-il.

« _ç_ _a ne m'a rien fait »._ C'était ce qu'avait dit Harry… Pourtant, ça ne soulagea que très légèrement l'envie qu'il avait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait, rit-il.

Il avait les pupilles dilatées et tremblait. Draco le repoussa violement contre l'évier.

\- Regarde-toi, cracha-t-il d'un air dégouté, peut-être que si t'avais été moins défoncé, t'aurais réussi à le faire jouir.

\- Mes clients ne se plaignent pas, se défendit-il. Certains d'entre eux trouvent même que je me débrouille bien mieux que toi, ajouta-t-il vicieusement. Tu devrais reprendre une dose, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié ce que ça fait. Tu pourrais même en proposer à ton petit copain, après ça il pourrait enfin bander dure.

\- Comment…

\- Tiens quand on parle du loup, le coupa-t-il. Comment ça va Harry ? Bien dormi ?

Draco se retourna d'un mouvement et il sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur son estomac lorsqu'il découvrit le brun sur le pas de la porte, une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

 _À suivre…_

 _Comment va réagir Harry à la découverte du passé de Draco ? Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour le savoir !_

 _En attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé^^_


	8. Coeur à coeur ?

_Comme je suis motivé, voici la suite. Bonne lecture^^_

 _ **Chap.8 : … Cœur à cœur ?**_

Il lança un regard de pure haine à Craig avant de partir en serrant les poings, bousculant Harry au passage.

Comment ce petit cafard avait-il été mis au courant de _ça_? Se demanda-t-il la rage au ventre. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée quand une main le força à se retourner.

\- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama-t-il sèchement en se dégageant avant de se précipiter dehors.

\- Mais attends bordel ! S'écria Harry qui le rattrapa et réussit à le plaquer contre le mur extérieur de la maison.

Draco chercha à se libérer mais le brun le maintenait fermement par le col de sa chemise.

\- Bon sang, mais calme toi ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de fuir à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne fuis pas ! Se défendit-il.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu essaies de faire là peut-être ?

Draco cessa instantanément de se débattre pour affronter froidement la colère de son vis-à-vis.

\- Et tu veux que je reste pour te dire quoi, hein ? Cracha-t-il. Que j'ai fait la pute ? Et bien oui, j'ai fait la pute ! Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, j'étais tellement défoncé au crystal à l'époque, que je ne me rappelle même pas du tiers des mecs avec qui j'ai couché et encore moins de ce que j'ai bien pu leur faire ou les laisser me faire ! T'es content ? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Tu pourras aller raconter à tes potes les Aurors que le Grand Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort en puissance en a été réduit à se faire enfiler pour de l'argent ! Ça te fait bander j'espère !

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut le dos d'Harry, il venait d'avoir la confirmation que tout ce qu'avait insinué Craig était vrai. Une suite d'images toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres se succédèrent alors dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière : Draco à genoux devant le sexe d'un autre, Draco se faisant prendre violement par un autre, Draco attaché au mur dans la salle du 3ème étage tandis qu'un autre lui faisait subir les pires outrages… Et Draco euphorique, les pupilles dilatées et le corps agité de tremblements nerveux. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le pire…

\- Au risque de te décevoir, non, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de savoir que tu te prostituais et que tu te droguais, répondit tristement Harry, relâchant sa prise sur son cou. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le raconter à qui que ce soit.

Draco ferma les yeux devant le regard atrocement compatissant et débordant de bon sentiment que le brun venait de lui asséner.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Répondit-il, la mâchoire crispée d'humiliation et de rage.

Aussi difficile que ça puisse être à admettre, Draco admirait énormément le Survivant, avec ses valeurs inébranlables, son courage et son sens de l'honneur sans faille. Il aurait aimé lui inspirer autre chose que de la pitié… Du respect, ça aurait déjà été bien. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien de respectable à être une catin. Et être un ancien Mangemort reconvertit en bandit de bas étage n'était guère plus glorieux.

\- Alors quoi ? S'emporta Harry. Tu préférerais que je te dise que tu as mérité ce qui t'es arrivé ? Regarde-moi Malfoy ! Ordonna-t-il, lui relevant la tête sans douceur. Toi et moi on sait que c'est faux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pitié de toi.

En fait il n'était pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Le sentiment qui prédominait était une terrible envie d'éviscérer de ses propres mains toutes celles et ceux qui avaient osé profiter de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Écoute, reprit-il, toi et moi, on ne se doit plus rien, je me fiche de ce qu'a pu être ton passé alors pas la peine d'essayer d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, ok ? Arrête de partir en claquant la porte chaque fois que quelque chose te touche. Dans quelques jours on fera comme si on ne s'était jamais revu. Tu n'es ni insensible, ni infaillible, je le sais déjà alors rend-toi service, admet-le et cesse d'essayer de faire comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre.

\- Et toi arrête d'essayer de me comprendre, répliqua-t-il piqué au vif par la justesse de ces propos.

\- Pourquoi ? Sourit Harry. Parce que j'y arrive ?

\- Non, parce que ça m'énerve, s'agaça Draco, le bousculant pour retourner vers la maison.

Il ne supportait pas de dévoiler ses faiblesses à Harry. Ça le rendait vulnérable, il avait horreur de ça. Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp et que tout pourrait un jour être réutilisé pour lui nuire.

Alors non, il ne lui avouerait pas à quel point il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de changer de camp durant cette fichue guerre. Tout comme il ne lui dirait pas non plus à quel point il s'était senti paumé lorsqu'après la mort de son père et l'arrestation de sa mère il avait dû s'enfuir seul, sans un sou, ni aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait aller ou de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour survivre. Lui qui avait grandi bien à l'abri dans sa bulle familiale, lui qui avait l'habitude de toujours obtenir ce qu'il désirait, qui n'avait jamais rien su faire d'autre que de la magie avait dû se débrouiller dans le monde des moldus, livré à lui-même avec pour seul bagage, la peur. Celle d'être envoyé à Azkaban par les Aurors, celle de passer le reste de sa vie à mendier dans la rue, celle de devoir s'en sortir seul, sans l'aide de personne. Parce que s'il y a une chose que la guerre et ses conséquences lui avaient apprise, c'est que dans la vie on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Les collègues, les amis, la famille, tout ça c'est du vent. La menace, la torture, l'appât du gain, et toutes les plus belles promesses volent en éclat. Il avait vu ça tellement de fois, autant auprès du Lord qu'une fois au service du Patron. Depuis la résurrection du Mage Noir, il n'avait cessé de côtoyer des milieux dans lesquels dix secondes suffisaient à signer l'arrêt de mort d'un homme. C'est si facile de trahir…

Une fois sur le palier, il se retourna. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il le regardait avec son regard trop vert et trop… Gryffondor. Est-ce que de l'autre côté de la barrière, chez "les gentils", le mot confiance signifiait vraiment quelque chose ? Draco avait envie d'y croire…

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu viens ? On n'a pas que ça à faire j'te rappelle ! Lança-t-il, sèchement, pour la forme.

De toute façon, maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qu'Harry ignorait encore à son sujet… Et ce secret-là, il était bien décidé à l'emporter dans sa tombe… Si le brun venait à savoir que ce que Draco ressentait envers lui ne se résumait pas à une simple attirance physique, Drake pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté. Harry profiterait de cette faiblesse, il en était certain… Et tout ça ne pourrait que le mener à Azkaban, c'était couru d'avance.

En entrant, les garçons ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement que Craig avait rejoint les quelques pensionnaires installés dans le canapé qui faisait face à la seule télévision de la maison, elle-même dissimulée d'ordinaire dans un meuble prévu à cet effet.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il les apostropha qu'Harry et Draco se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

\- Alors, pas trop dégoûté d'apprendre que ton petit copain s'est fait passer dessus par la moitié des pervers en manque de cette ville ? Lança-t-il, venimeux.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre à la place d'Harry mais celui-ci le devança :

\- Au contraire, même si ça ne me réjouit pas de savoir qu'il a dû en arriver là, j'admire le courage dont il a fait preuve pour s'en sortir. Visiblement, tout le monde n'est pas capable d'en faire autant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

À ces mots, Draco ne put empêcher la surprise de se peindre sur ses traits. Harry venait de dire qu'il le trouvait courageux et qu'il l'admirait pour ça, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Mensonge ou pas, ça avait au moins le mérite d'avoir énervé ce petit bâtard de Craig.

\- Je t'emmer'… S'apprêtait-il à dire lorsque Draco le coupa dans son élan d'un « Silencio ».

\- Monte le son, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sandra qui tenait la télécommande.

 _« … aurait été dérobé avant hier midi durant son transfert jusqu'à Londres où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie de commémoration de la royauté anglaise. Bien qu'aucune déclaration officielle n'ait encore été faite par les forces de l'ordre, il semblerait que ce vol ait été précédé de plusieurs autres tentatives menées par une organisation de malfaiteurs bien connue des services de police._

 _Cette affaire ne serait également pas sans lien avec une course poursuite dont ont été témoins certains Londoniens ce même jour en début d'après-midi sur Great West Road._

 _Le conducteur aurait réussi à prendre la fuite après avoir provoqué un accident, laissant derrière lui trois blessés dont un grièvement. Heureusement, ses jours ne sont actuellement plus en danger… »._

\- Drake !

Sadie se tenait dans l'encadrement de porte de sa chambre, un téléphone à la main. Lorsque le blond s'approcha, elle lui tendit le combiné en murmurant d'un air grave :

\- Tito pour toi.

Le visage du jeune homme prit furtivement un air contrarié avant qu'il ne se saisisse de l'appareil, remerciant Sadie d'un hochement de tête avant de rentrer dans la chambre afin que sa conversation reste privée.

\- Allô.

\- Tu as regardé les informations au cours de ces deux derniers jours ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la voix grave poursuivit :

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou te démolir.

\- Dans ce cas dis-moi simplement où et quand je te livre la marchandise, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Demain 23h sur ton ancien terrain de jeu favori. Je te rappellerai chez toi dans l'après-midi pour que tu saches à qui remettre le colis.

\- Ok.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ça, c'est le petit nouveau qui a merdé ?

\- Même pas, vu le peu d'expérience qu'il a, il a même été plutôt bon.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est toi qui as merdé ?

\- C'était loin d'être une mission facile et tu le sais, répondit-il cassant. La sécurité avait été renforcée et la présence des Aurors limitait grandement notre marge de manœuvre. On a eu une occasion, on l'a saisie, ça s'arrête là. Les dommages collatéraux étaient inévitables, crois bien que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je m'en serais passé.

\- Même si je n'aime pas la pub que toute cette histoire fait à l'organisation, je te crois, et j'espère pour toi que tu as su faire en sorte que personne ne remonte jusqu'à toi sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, aucun risque que les Aurors nous retrouvent.

\- Dans ce cas, à demain.

\- Ouais à demain.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _2h plus tard, Paris gare de Lyon :_

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on n'a pas tout simplement transplané ? Demanda Harry qui n'était pas franchement enchanté à l'idée de passer les trois prochaines heures dans les transports en commun.

\- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, répondit Draco. Tes amis les Aurors seraient bien capables d'avoir rétabli la trace sur toi histoire de te retrouver à la moindre étincelle de magie.

\- Possible. Mais si tu veux mon avis, le temps qu'ils obtiennent la dérogation du service des usages abusif de la magie, nous aurons fini cette mission depuis longtemps.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que pour une mission officielle les Aurors n'ont pas le pouvoir de faire accélérer l'administration.

Harry ne répondit rien se contentant de hausser les épaules. Évidemment que les Aurors pouvaient rétablir la trace sur l'un d'entre eux s'il était en danger. Seulement Harry aurait préféré que Draco n'y pense pas.

Ce dernier lui avait en effet raconté l'essentiel du contenu de sa conversation avec Tito et Harry aurait voulu pouvoir informer ses supérieurs de la petite réunion qui se tiendrait le lendemain soir. Même si les prendre tous en flag serait suicidaire pour la mission de Harry, poster des Aurors en planque aurait été un bon moyen d'identifier et de prendre en filature quelques membres du réseau.

Malheureusement, c'était bien mal parti. Harry allait devoir se débrouiller seul, il faudrait qu'il essaie de mémoriser un maximum de nom et de visage… Ainsi, même s'il ne remontait pas jusqu'au Patron il aurait au moins quelques têtes à faire tomber.

Le train venait de quitter la gare et le jeune Auror regardait pensivement son coéquipier assis face à lui.

Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Se demanda-t-il. Ils avaient conclu une sorte de marché tous les deux, il ne parlerait pas de Draco Malfoy aux Aurors et en échange, le Patron n'entendrait jamais parler de Harry Potter… Mais s'il réussissait à faire tomber la tête du réseau… Une fois la mission terminée et le grand méchant sous les verrous, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de tenir sa parole… D'un autre côté, ne pas honorer un marché était une attitude peu respectable et puis Draco avait déjà tellement souffert après la guerre. Était-ce vraiment la peine de lui retirer sa liberté ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda le blond au bout d'un moment, lassé de sentir le regard d'Harry peser sur lui.

\- Rien, répondit celui-ci, reportant son attention sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre crasseuse du TGV.

Mais bien sûr qu'il devait le dénoncer, se résonna-t-il, c'était son devoir d'Auror. Et puis même s'il n'avait pas eu la vie facile, Draco avait fait des choix faisant bel et bien de lui un criminel.

\- En fait si, reprit Harry qui ressentait brusquement le besoin de remettre entre eux une distance qu'ils avaient perdu durant les dernières 72heures. Je voulais clarifier les choses entre nous… tu sais, à propos de la nuit dernière…

Sa voix s'était faite hésitante et Draco avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Il décida alors de prendre les devants :

\- Et bien quoi ? On a baisé, c'était bien, ça s'arrête là, déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, comme si les plans cul faisaient partie de son quotidien.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs, le problème étant qu'Harry était malheureusement plus qu'un simple plan cul.

\- On est d'accord, confirma ce dernier.

Et, bien qu'il s'y attende, ces mots sonnèrent durement aux oreilles de Draco qui continua néanmoins à donner le change.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te demander de m'épouser, railla-t-il.

\- Je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de malentendu, se justifia le brun, se sentant toutefois un peu idiot.

Il était évident que Draco ne s'attendait à rien d'autre.

\- Et bien tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, tu ne me briseras pas le cœur en retournant avec ta belette femelle. Je ne suis pas une fille Potter, je n'ai par conséquent pas besoin de sentiments pour apprécier le sexe pour ce qu'il est.

\- Tant mieux, parce que c'est tout ce que c'était, du sexe et rien de plus.

Harry ne voulait surtout pas savoir pourquoi il avait mal au cœur à l'idée d'avoir servi de simple objet sexuel ni pourquoi ses mots lui paraissaient sonner si faux dans sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était y croire alors il ne se posa pas de question, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien, regardant simplement le paysage.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- On ne prend pas un taxi ?

\- Pas besoin, mon appart' n'est qu'à une vingtaine de minutes à pied de la gare.

\- Cool, c'est l'occasion de visiter.

Devant le regard mi-surpris, mi-affligé de Draco, Harry ajouta :

\- Ben quoi ? C'est la première fois que je viens en France autant en profiter un peu.

\- Il fallait me dire que tu voulais faire du tourisme, je t'aurais emmené voir la tour Eiffel avant de quitter Paris.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda-il étonné par le ton courtois de son interlocuteur.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Pas la peine d'être sarcastique, répondit le brun en plongeant les mains dans les poches de sa veste, boudeur.

\- Non mais franchement, tu crois qu'on a du temps à perdre à faire du tourisme ?

\- Le rendez-vous avec Tito n'est fixé que demain soir ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Alors il nous reste un peu plus de 24heures à tuer… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux en attendant que ça passe ?

Draco soupira, agacé. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Ils allaient se retrouver coincés en tête à tête sans avoir rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre… Après réflexion, ça serait sûrement moins difficile de faire du tourisme que de rester enfermé dans l'appartement à se demander si renouveler l'expérience avec Potter serait aussi intense que la première fois.

\- C'est bon, t'as gagné, finit-il par admettre, un peu à contre cœur. Ce soir on ira faire un tour en ville.

\- Tu te moques encore de moi là ?

\- Ne me tente pas, je risque de changer d'avis.

Devant le sourire complice de son coéquipier, Draco sentit un frisson de panique le gagner. Comment ferait-il pour se passer de ça maintenant ? En un peu plus d'une semaine, il avait réussi à devenir plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de l'inaccessible Harry Potter. Il s'était demandé tellement de fois ce que ça pouvait faire d'être l'ami de cette tête brûlée toujours prête à sauver le monde… Mais maintenant qu'il le savait, qu'il savait même ce que ça faisait d'être son amant, comment pourrait-il vivre de nouveau comme avant ? Comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé ?

… Et s'il ne pouvait pas ?

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une heure plus tard, après avoir déambulé dans les rues animées du cœur de la ville, les deux jeunes sorciers étaient installés dans le décor rouge et blanc d'un restaurant, non loin de la célèbre fontaine Bartholdi. Étrangement, ils avaient réussi à laisser de côté leurs querelles habituelles. Draco s'était même laissé prendre au jeu de cette pseudo visite touristique, si bien que pour la première fois depuis la fameuse soirée à Windsor où ils avaient fêté la naissance de la fille d'un des garde, l'atmosphère entre eux était détendue.

\- Alors que penses-tu de la France maintenant que tu as vu deux de ses plus belles villes en à peine quelques jours? Interrogea Draco, sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Je ne suis pas persuadé d'avoir vu le meilleur côté de Paris, même si je suis sûr qu'elle est au moins aussi belle que Lyon mais pour être honnête, je m'inquiète plus au sujet du menu. C'est quoi de l'andouillette ? Demanda-il la mine septique.

\- Très mauvais choix, confirma le blond. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils mettent dedans mais crois-en mon expérience, vu l'odeur, mieux vaut ne pas le savoir.

\- Comment t'as fait pour survivre dans ce pays de dingue ?

\- Disons qu'il y a quelques spécialités à éviter mais à part ça, on ne mange pas si mal que tu ne le penses, sourit-il.

\- Je ne parle pas que de la bouffe... Précisa Harry. Londres, ta famille, la magie, ça a dû te manquer… Ajouta-t-il, pensif.

Il vit alors la mâchoire de Draco se contracter, son sourire retombant comme un soufflé

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'avais le choix ? Répondit-il amèrement.

\- Non, bien sûr… C'est juste que… je me demandais ce que j'aurais fait à ta place.

\- Et bien arrête de te poser des questions inutiles, tu n'étais pas à ma place et tu ne le seras jamais.

\- Désolé, murmura Harry se demandant pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de plomber l'ambiance.

Après que la serveuse ait pris leur commande – Harry ayant choisi un burger par mesure de sécurité – Draco se lança, hésitant :

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais comment va ma mère ? Je sais qu'elle a échappé à Azkaban mais je n'ai pas pu suivre le procès en détail à l'époque.

Un peu surpris par cette question inattendue, Harry mis quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Le dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle semblait aller plutôt bien.

Draco acquiesça.

\- Tant mieux… Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Au début de l'été. Elle s'est plus ou moins réconciliée avec sa sœur, Andromeda.

\- Elle a quoi ? S'étonna Draco.

\- Tu sais, elle n'a plus personne maintenant. Ton père et Bellatrix ne sont plus de ce monde tout comme la plupart des anciens amis de ta famille lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en prison, alors, quand Andromeda lui a tendu la main, elle n'a pas refusé.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça toi ?

Demander des nouvelles de sa propre mère à Harry Potter était déjà très étrange mais le fait qu'il ait l'air si bien renseigné sur elle était presque… douloureux, comme pour lui rappeler que lui-même ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Tonks et Lupin ont eu un bébé avant de mourir, Teddy. Aujourd'hui, il vit avec Andromeda, sa grand-mère et comme je suis son parrain…

\- … ça t'arrive de croiser ma mère, termina Draco sous le choc.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Tu lui manques tu sais… Ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu ne lui as jamais donné de nouvelles ?

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache que je suis encore en vie.

\- Si elle le sait elle n'en a jamais parlé…

Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, la serveuse apporta enfin leur commande et Harry ne put retenir plus longtemps la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Mais comment t'es-tu enfui ? Tu es le seul dont les Aurors n'ont retrouvé aucune trace.

Draco soupira. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne, pas même à Blaise qui était pourtant la personne la mieux placée dans sa nouvelle vie pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire sur ce sujet. Il releva la tête de son assiette, fixant un court instant le regarde trop vert de son vis-à-vis et en cet instant, alors qu'il avait toujours préféré garder ça pour lui, il eut envie de raconter. Alors il raconta :

\- Le soir de la bataille finale, l'Ordre a débarqué au manoir, ils ont arrêté ma mère mais Severus m'a trouvé avant les autres. Il m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas finir à Azkaban, je devais disparaître, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait… Il ne m'a fallu que quelques heures pour obtenir de faux papiers. Je suis allé jusqu'à la côte. En bus, précisa-t-il. J'étais bien décidé à ne plus me servir de ma baguette pendant un moment, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque et c'était le seul moyen de ne laisser aucune trace. Puis j'ai pris un ferry pour la France et j'ai rencontré Pablo. La suite, tu la connais, on a atterrit chez Sadie. Au début, elle nous hébergeait en échange de tâches ménagères et puis…

Il soupira de nouveau avant de poursuivre rapidement :

\- J'étais pas bien, j'ai commencé à me droguer pour aller mieux, puis il m'a fallu de l'argent pour payer ma dose alors…

La suite de sa phrase resta en suspens et Harry ne put empêcher son cerveau de la terminer à sa place : « alors j'ai fait la pute ».

Après quelques instants de silence, Draco poursuivit :

\- Au début, pendant le procès de ma mère, je me disais qu'il valait mieux que je n'essaie pas de la recontacter si quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas mort, ça risquait de ne pas jouer en sa faveur. Et puis le temps est passé, je me suis retrouvé chez Sadie et vu ma situation, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de lui donner de mes nouvelles. Mieux valait qu'elle me croie mort plutôt qu'elle sache ce que je faisais de ma vie…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, alors il essaya de se rendre utile :

\- Si tu as un message, je pourrais le lui transmettre, proposa-t-il.

\- Saint Potter dans toute sa splendeur, railla Draco, toujours prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

Il eut un pincement au cœur, réalisant à quel point cette expression sonnait juste dans son cas. Finalement il poursuivit, plus sérieusement :

\- Je préfère qu'elle ne sache rien, je ne veux pas qu'elle passe chaque jour du reste de sa vie à se demander où je suis, ce que je fais et comment je vais.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'elle fait déjà tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, on a jamais retrouvé ton corps alors si elle savait que tu étais dans le manoir au moment de son l'arrestation, elle doit bien se douter que tu n'es pas mort.

\- Peut-être… Mais je préfère tout de même qu'elle ne sache rien.

\- Comme tu veux… Tu sais, c'est une femme bien ta mère, elle aurait donné sa vie pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'agaça-t-il.

\- Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Se braqua Draco, soudainement mal à l'aise. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire. Mais, le soir de la bataille, pendant le combat qui a eu lieu dans la forêt interdite, Voldemort a demandé à ta mère de vérifier si j'étais bien mort. Elle s'est penchée au-dessus de moi et, sentant mon cœur qui battait encore, elle m'a demandé discrètement si tu étais encore vivant. Quand je lui ai répondu que oui, elle s'est redressée annonçant haut et fort que j'étais mort. À ce moment-là, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, te retrouver et te mettre en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça maintenant ?

\- Je pensais que tu devrais le savoir…

\- Et qui es-tu pour juger de ce que je dois savoir ou pas hein ? S'emporta le blond.

\- Je suis en train de te dire que ta mère est quelqu'un de bien, je ne vois pas ce qui te gène la dedans, répondit Harry.

\- Laisse tomber, coupa sèchement le blond. Aller viens on rentre, ajouta-t-il, se levant sans plus attendre.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit du restaurant quelques instants plus tard, il trouva Draco en train de l'attendre une cigarette à la main.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis quand ai-je des comptes à te rendre ?

\- Peut-être depuis que j'ai payé l'addition. Encore une fois, insista-t-il.

\- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à mettre ça sur ta note de frais, Auror Potter, répondit-il cinglant.

\- Raaah, donne-moi ça, s'énerva Harry.

Il prit la clope des mains de Draco et tira une latte avant de l'écraser au sol.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je t'empêche de bousiller ta santé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère de substitution Potter, tout comme je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire que ma mère n'est pas la femme froide et sans cœur que les gens s'imaginent.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Draco avait si mal pris ce qu'il lui avait dit au restaurant. Narcissa Malfoy était sa mère, et elle lui manquait. Non seulement il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire qui elle était mais en plus il n'avait surtout pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce que la guerre lui avait volé : une mère aimante et un père probablement pas si cruel avec les siens qu'il ne l'était envers les nés moldus.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Draco que celui-ci rouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le clic-clac, dit-il simplement avant de disparaître dans la pièce juste à droite de l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ni même agacé, remarqua Harry. Il semblait plutôt fatigué, pas physiquement, mais moralement. Lui parler de sa mère n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement. En même temps, c'est lui qui avait lancé le sujet.

Harry s'avança, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Il découvrit la chambre du blond, pas très grande, les murs couverts d'un papier peint couleur crème. Le lit deux places, imitation bois, semblant venir tout droit de chez Ikea tout comme le placard assorti. Il fut surpris de découvrir une housse de couette, non pas verte mais noire, avec des motifs à connotation plus ou moins asiatiques. Bizarrement, il s'attendait à trouver du vert Serpentard quelque part ce qui, quand on y réfléchit, était un peu idiot, après tout, lui-même n'avait pas repeint son appartement aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il tandis que le blond farfouillait dans son placard en kit, je… excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas… enfin…

\- C'est bon laisse tomber Potter. Tiens, prend ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une couette qu'il venait d'extirper du meuble.

Ils passèrent dans la pièce adjacente et déplièrent le clic-clac. Harry fut plus qu'étonné par la petite taille de ladite pièce qui regroupait à elle seule, cuisine, salon et salle à manger.

\- Bon et bien… À demain, dit Draco lorsqu'ils eurent terminé.

\- Ouais, bonne nuit, répondit Harry.

À quoi s'attendait-il ? À un triplex avec vue sur le Rhône? Songea-t-il en se couchant. N'empêche… il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour Draco Malfoy serait capable de vivre dans… quoi ? 35 m² à tout casser. Lui qui, sorti de Poudlard, n'avait jamais connu que son manoir, logeait aujourd'hui dans un appartement sans marbre dans la salle de bain, sans tête de lit sculptée et sans chambre d'ami, constata-t-il tristement, tentant de trouver une position confortable sur le clic-clac qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

Il avait tellement changé. La guerre les avait tous marqués à vie mais en ce qui concernait Draco, elle lui avait tout pris, comme un ouragan, balayant tout sur son passage sans rien laisser, qu'un vide immense qu'il avait dû combler avec les moyens du bord. Et finalement, à bien y regarder, il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti que ça. Il avait un appartement, une vie sociale, un travail… Pas très légal certes, mais qui lui permettait tout de même de payer ses factures. Pour un sorcier de bonne famille livré à lui-même dans le monde des moldus, son destin aurait pu être bien pire.

Fallait-il une guerre pour que Draco Malfoy révèle ses meilleurs côtés ? Harry chercha dans sa mémoire réunissant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait du blond depuis leur rencontre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu le détester lui est ses airs supérieurs. Pourtant, c'était tellement rassurant à une époque de l'avoir comme ennemi. Ils pouvaient se détester, se bagarrer et se faire des coups bas sans réelles conséquences. Pas de morts ni de blessés graves, juste une retenue avec Rogue dans le pire des cas… Passer ses nerfs sur lui était plus facile que de faire face à Voldemort, et terriblement moins angoissant. Mais, ça avait changé après leur 6ème année, lorsque Malfoy avait fait un choix : celui d'abandonner leurs querelles d'enfants pour passer du côté des vrais méchants.

Finalement, il n'en avait pas eu la carrure. Il était comme eux tous, paumé au milieu d'une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, trop lâche pour s'opposer à sa famille comme pour adhérer pleinement à leurs idéaux.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, la petite partie de lui qui avait tenté de protéger Harry le soir où il s'était fait capturé par les Mangemorts avant d'être emmené au manoir Malfoy, semblait avoir écrasé tout ce qu'il y avait de lâche en lui. Drake semblait ne plus avoir peur de rien.

Il avait pourtant eu l'air si fragile entre ses bras la nuit dernière…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco Malfoy traversa l'esprit de Harry Potter pendant encore de longues minutes. Le jeune Auror se posant mille et une questions sur ce que le blond avait bien pu ressentir, sur ses propres sentiments et sur l'endroit où toute cette histoire risquait de le mener.

Puis il arrêta de se poser des questions, se rendant compte que la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'en restant dans ce clic-clac à regarder les phares des voitures éclairer le plafond par intermittence à travers les lames des volets, il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil.

Alors il se leva. Doucement, de peur de briser le silence. Il se rendit à pas de loup dans le minuscule hall d'entrée. La porte de la chambre de son hôte était entrouverte. Au travers il distinguait le bruit d'une respiration lente et profonde. Il semblait s'être endormit. Rassuré, Harry poussa le battant qui par chance ne grinça pas. Il s'avança et s'installa le plus silencieusement possible dans le lit.

Lorsqu'il eut cessé tout mouvement, il se rendit compte que la respiration du blond s'était accélérée. Il retint son souffle, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant tandis que les yeux gris se posaient sur lui. Son cerveau se mit à chercher frénétiquement une raison qui pourrait justifier de sa présence dans ce lit, se demandant s'il aurait toutefois le temps de s'expliquer ou s'il allait se faire virer sans plus de cérémonie.

Absorbé par ses réflexions, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que Draco venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et lorsqu'il le comprit enfin et qu'il commença à répondre au baiser, il sentit son cœur se liquéfier. Les gestes de Draco étaient d'une tendresse telle qu'Harry en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, finalement endormi sur son clic-clac. Il sentait contre sa nuque, sa main tiède maintenir fermement sa tête cependant que ses lèvres caressaient sensuellement sa bouche, sa langue s'invitant dans la danse par intermittence.

Il ne savait pas précisément ce qui l'avait poussé à s'inviter dans ce lit. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, il n'en avait que trop conscience. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, il était simplement bien, comme à sa place entre les bras de Draco. Les lèvres sensuelles quittèrent ensuite sa bouche, lui arrachant au passage, un soupir de contrariété. Puis, elles longèrent lentement la courbe carrée de sa mâchoire.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ? L'entendit-il demander dans un souffle au creux de son oreille.

D'une main posée sur son épaule, Harry le repoussa, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas savoir pourquoi il était venu mais si près de _lui_ , il lui était bien impossible d'ignorer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à franchir la porte de cette chambre. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient, il sentait la chaleur de _son_ corps irradier jusqu'à lui. Alors en cet instant, son cerveau comme engourdi, il ne parvenait à penser qu'à une seule chose : l'homme qui hantait son esprit depuis quelques jours à peine était là, face à lui, à moitié nu, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Et il se sentait inexorablement attiré vers cette peau si pâle et ce regard si sombre, comme aimanté. Sans crier gare, une vague de chaleur s'empara brusquement de chaque parcelle de son être.

Soudain, il plaqua Darco contre le matelas, s'installant à califourchon sur lui, enserrant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, lui dévorant la bouche et se frottant furieusement contre son entrejambe.

Lorsqu'il relâcha sa prise afin de retirer son T-shirt, Draco pu entrevoir son regard complètement obscurci par le désir, dégageant une lueur animale qui, soulignée par ses cheveux ébouriffés, vint durcir encore un peu le sexe déjà érigé du blond.

Harry marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle tout en profitant de la myriade de sensations que lui procurait la vue de son coéquipier, le souffle court, les joues rosies et les pupilles dilatées. C'était comme si Draco venait de reprendre une dose, sauf que cette fois, sa dose, c'était lui-même, songea le brun. Cette seule pensée suffit à attiser le feu qui consumait déjà tout son être et il recommença à onduler, lentement, savourant la sensation du corps de Draco emprisonné entre ses cuisses.

Il sentit les mains de ce dernier se poser sur ses hanches, accompagnant le mouvement durant quelques longues secondes de pur délice. Puis les mains remontèrent le long de son dos, caressant la peau qui frissonna à son contact. Désireux de retrouver plus de proximité, Harry se laissa attirer contre le torse du blond, reprenant leur baiser là où ils l'avaient interrompu.

Il sentit les bras puissants de Draco enserrer son corps, caressant son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux si c'était encore possible. Après quelques minutes d'un corps à corps endiablé, il retira le caleçon de son amant, offrant à la vue sa verge durcie. Sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha, la prenant dans sa bouche, les yeux rivés à ceux de Draco.

Celui-ci passa la main dans les cheveux bruns, à la fois dérouté et terriblement excité par ce comportement si inattendu. Bien vite, il sentit son self control faiblir dangereusement. Alors il ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

\- Regarde-moi, souffla Harry, passant sa langue sur le gland rougit avant de le reprendre en bouche.

Voyant que Draco ne lui obéissait pas, il accéléra le rythme. Il voulait le regarder en face cette fois, savoir à quoi ressemblait Draco Malfoy dans la jouissance.

\- Attends, articula difficilement ce dernier.

Il ne voulait pas venir si vite, mais à ce rythme-là c'était mission impossible.

\- Calme-toi, l'implora-t-il entre deux gémissements tentant de le repousser.

Seulement, il commit l'erreur de rouvrir les yeux. L'image qui s'imprima alors sur sa rétine réduisit à néant le peu de volonté qui lui restait encore.

Sentant venir le point de rupture, Harry avait retiré sa bouche, la remplaçant par sa main. Draco s'y déversa dans un cri rauque que le brun vint étouffer entre ses lèvres avant de se redresser de quelques centimètres seulement, profitant des derniers soubresauts de plaisir qui agitaient les traits angéliques du blond.

Lorsque celui-ci revint sur terre, il fut agacé de constater le petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait son amant. Bon ok, il venait de se faire tailler l'une des meilleures pipes de sa vie et alors ? C'était pas une raison pour se prendre pour le Dieu de la baise… Si ? Bordel, ce mec était vraiment un Dieu vivant, songea-t-il bien malgré lui avant de capturer ce sourire démoniaque.

Il savait que ça ne durerait pas, mais à cet instant, il s'en foutait parce qu'à cet instant Harry Potter était dans ses bras à lui et à personne d'autre.

Conscient du membre encore érigé qui attendait patiemment qu'on s'occupe de lui, Draco glissa sa main dans le caleçon de son partenaire, bien décidé à faire en sorte que celui-ci n'oublie pas cette nuit de sitôt.

Une fois le vêtement superflu retiré, il se positionna dernière Harry qui était assis sur ses talons au centre du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, coupa le blond qui devinait ses craintes, je ne suis pas en état de te prendre pour le moment. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, sourit-il plaquant son torse pâle contre le dos halé qui lui faisait face.

Il passa ses mains sur tout le corps du brun, caressant ses cuisses, son ventre plat aux muscles finement dessinés, remontant sur ses épaules, redescendant le long de ses bras, enserrant de nouveau sa taille avant d'effleurer les boutons de chairs se dressant sur son torse.

Se détendant, Harry ferma les yeux, autorisant ses lèvres à chercher celles du blond et guidant sa main vers son entrejambe délaissée. Il se laissa alors aller à la caresse. La tête rejetée sur l'épaule de son partenaire, son souffle se fit profond et extatique. Il frissonna lorsqu'un doigt s'attarda le long de sa fente et gémit lorsqu'il le sentit pousser en lui. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, c'était même plutôt excitant, constata-t-il, sentant un autre doigt rejoindre le premier avant de se mouvoir en lui.

Après seulement quelques minutes, il se retrouva secoué de mouvements saccadés, penché en avant, agrippé aux draps de toute la force de ses poings serrés. En cet instant, Voldemort aurait pu revenir à la vie qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde quitté les doigts experts de Draco et le plaisir insensé qu'ils lui procuraient. Il se surprenait même à désirer plus, sans toutefois oser le demander, de peur de briser la bulle de sensations dans laquelle il se trouvait bulle qui ne tarda pas à éclater, dans une symphonie de sons mêlant râles, gémissements et halètement pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco.

Une fois l'ivresse de l'orgasme estompée, il se laissa aller entre les bras de ce dernier, le souffle encore court. Et ce fut au tour du blond d'arborer un sourire empli d'une fierté non dissimulée. Pour toute réponse, Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'étendre sur le lit. Draco fit de même de l'autre côté du matelas. Ça y est, se dit-il, c'est fini. De la baise et rien que de la baise, c'était tout ce qui pourrait jamais se passer entre eux…

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, leurs peaux se trouvèrent, sans réellement se chercher. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, incapable de résister à l'appel de leurs corps respectifs.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par l'odeur de café lui parvenant de la cuisine ainsi que par le son assourdit de la télévision qui traversait la cloison à peu près aussi fine que du papier à cigarette. Il ouvrit un œil et eut la confirmation qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il n'avait même pas entendu Draco se lever. Il soupira, plongeant la tête dans l'oreiller.

C'était la deuxième fois. La deuxième fois qu'il trompait Ginny en à peine deux jours. Sans compter la pipe que Craig avait tentée de lui faire. Comment pourrait-il la regarder en face après ça ?

Bon sang, il était en train de déconner grave ! Il avait la chance de pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec la fille la plus extraordinaire qu'il connaisse et il risquait de tout foutre en l'air pour une minable histoire de cul qui ne le mènerait nulle part ! Il était vraiment trop con, se morigéna-t-il, enfilant rapidement son caleçon et son T-shirt qui traînaient au pied du lit.

En entrant dans le salon, il salua Draco d'un ton neutre avant de se servir une tasse de café fumant et de s'asseoir au bar qui servait à délimiter le coin cuisine.

\- Bien dormi ? Répondit-il, poliment.

\- ça peut aller, marmonna le brun sentant sa culpabilité gravir un échelon supplémentaire lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son coéquipier était beau à crever.

\- T'étais de meilleure humeur hier soir, lança ironiquement celui-ci, depuis le clic-clac sur lequel il mangeait un bol de céréales.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Se défendit Harry. On a baisé, c'était pas mal, point.

\- Que ça ne t'empêche pas d'être aimable surtout.

\- J'suis pas d'humeur alors fout moi la paix tu veux, déclara froidement Harry avant de replonger dans sa tasse de café.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas envenimer les choses, Draco se tut, reportant son attention sur la télévision.

L'ambiance maussade régnant entre les deux garçons rendit la journée longue et pesante.

Suite à un appel de Tito, Draco s'absenta quelques heures en milieu d'après-midi sans prendre la peine d'expliquer à Harry les raisons de son départ.

Frustré d'être ainsi coincer, seul dans l'appartement, le jeune homme tourna comme un lion en cage, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir de cette mission qui n'en finissait pas.

Et dire qu'il avait cru que devenir Auror serait facile après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il s'était bien fourré le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Il devait être le pire Auror que le monde magique n'ait jamais porté. Lequel de ses collègues avait déjà eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de coucher avec un hors-la-loi ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Sans parler du désastre de cette mission. Son incroyable professionnalisme avait réussi à placer son destin entre les mains de son ennemi. Désormais, si pour une raison ou une autre, Draco décidait de le livrer au Patron, sans baguette, ni aucun moyen de contacter des renforts, Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Et comment faire pour garder quelqu'un de son côté lorsque chacune de nos réactions envers cette personne est absolument incontrôlée et incontrôlable ?

Le chaos d'émotions contradictoires qui traversaient sans cesse l'esprit d'Harry commençait à sérieusement lui donner la migraine.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune Auror se retrouva assis côté passager dans une Laguna coupée bleu perle, longeant les quais à vive allure. Il avait réactivé ses sortilèges de métamorphoses. Wilson était de retour.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais enfin où on va comme ça ?

\- Dans le 7ème, du côté des entrepôts pétroliers.

Si Harry se demandait pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'aller dans des entrepôts pour remettre un bijou, il se garda bien de poser la question. Lorsqu'il était rentré, Draco avait justifié son absence prétextant être allé « faire jouer ses relations pour leur obtenir une voiture ». Seulement, Harry n'était pas totalement stupide, il voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe Potter ? Interrogea le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, je vois bien qu'un truc ne tourne pas rond alors dis-moi ce que c'est.

Ça faisait des heures que Draco se demandait s'il devait ou non informer Harry de ce qui le préoccupait, il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour se décider à cracher le morceau.

\- Ok, capitula-t-il avec un soupire. Tout à l'heure, quand Tito a appelé, il m'a dit que finalement, il se déplacerait en personne pour récupérer le Prince Noir. J'ai trouvé ça étrange. D'habitude, il confie ce genre de tâche à des hommes de main capables de vérifier l'état de la marchandise.

\- Pourquoi, il n'est pas capable de le faire lui-même ? Ironisa le jeune homme.

\- Réfléchi deux secondes, s'agaça-t-il. Le Patron est à la tête d'un réseau qui va du trafic d'œuvre d'art à celui de drogue en tout genre en passant par tout ce qui est recherché sur le marché noir, moldu comme sorcier. Tito est son bras droit mais il ne peut pas être partout, en général, il se contente de distribuer les ordres de missions et de tenir les comptes... Et de rappeler à l'ordre les gérants qui ne paye pas. Du coup, si par exemple ta mission c'est de dégotter une peinture, il y a de forte chance pour que le mec à qui tu doives la remettre soit un gérant de trafic d'œuvre d'art. Comme ça, il estime ce que tu lui apportes, il te paye en conséquence et il revend tranquillement ton tableau au marché noir pour le compte du Patron, sans oublier de se faire un pourcentage sur la vente évidemment.

\- Ok, donc t'es en train de me dire que, logiquement, on aurait dû remettre le Prince Noir à un joaillier.

\- Exact. Je me suis donc demandé pourquoi Tito tenait tant à faire lui-même l'intermédiaire. Alors j'ai été voir un mec que je connais, un ancien bijoutier qui donne dans la contrefaçon de pierres précieuse, et je lui ai demandé de me dire ce qu'il savait sur le Prince Noir.

\- Et ?

\- Il m'a confirmé que celui qui le détient peut exercer sur autrui un pouvoir hypnotique dont les effets sont semblables à ceux obtenus sous Impérium. Il m'a dit également qu'il y a quelques mois, Tito était lui aussi venu lui poser des questions sur le Prince Noir. Apparemment, il voulait savoir comment le dupliquer en plusieurs exemplaires tout en conservant l'intégralité des pouvoirs de l'original sur chacune des répliques… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Potter.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, mais il y a quelques jours, tu as comparé le Patron au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

 ** _Mais que veut faire le Patron avec le Prince Noir? Se prendrait-il pour le successeur du seigneur des ténèbres? Seule la suite nous le dira !_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._**


	9. Champ de course et mission suicide

_**Voici voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Chap. 9 : Champ de course et mission suicide.**_

Alors que la Laguna s'engageait sur l'un des nombreux ponts de la ville, Harry tentait d'intégrer la gravité des paroles de son coéquipier, fixant son profil aristocratique éclairé par intermittence, au rythme des phares des voitures et des lumières de la ville.

Lentement, il reporta son attention sur la route.

\- Arrête-toi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

\- Hors de question.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi hein ? S'emporta-t-il après quelques secondes de flottement suite à la réponse catégorique du blond. Servir fidèlement le Patron comme tu as servi Voldemort ? Ce n'est pas un jeu Malfoy !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être ! Je ne suis pas stupide Potter, seulement il y a une chose que t'as pas l'air de comprendre, si on ne va pas à ce rendez-vous, on est des hommes morts !

\- Mais je suis un Auror bon sang ! Je peux te faire mettre sous protection rapprochée le temps de Le coincer.

\- Mais bien sûr, ironisa Draco. T'oublies juste un détail dans ton super plan, je suis un ancien Mangemort ! Si je me pointe devant un Auror, je serai probablement jugé et envoyé à Azkaban et tu peux comprendre au moins autant que moi que je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver de nouveau face à un Détraqueur.

Harry soupira de frustration tout en tapant du poing dans la portière avant de répondre aussi calmement que possible :

\- Ok, dans ce cas, on doit trouver un moyen de neutraliser le Patron.

\- Ouais, t'as qu'à faire ça. En attendant ferme-là, on est presque arrivé.

\- Putain mais tu ne peux pas n'en avoir rien à foutre !

\- Dis-moi Potter, répondit calmement le blond alors qu'ils quittaient la voie principale bordée d'immeubles, pour entrer sans aucunes difficultés dans le port de Lyon, complètement désert à cette heure. Si je t'aide à coincer le Patron, tu feras quoi une fois qu'il sera derrière les barreaux ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, ne voyant pas ce que cette question avait à voir avec leur conversation. J'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon !

\- Moi je vais te dire ce que tu feras, tu retourneras voir ta petite femme, vous vous marierez, tu lui feras une portée de petits poils de carottes et avec de la chance, t'auras même une promotion. Et tu sais ce que je ferai moi pendant que tu mèneras ta petite vie parfaitement normale ? En supposant que je ne sois pas envoyé derrière les barreaux bien sûr.

Face au mutisme d'Harry, Draco poursuivit, ses mains serrant compulsivement le volant, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts :

\- Et bien c'est simple, je devrai tout recommencer à zéro. Une fois le réseau démantelé, il ne me restera plus rien, ajouta-t-il, la voix pleine d'une rage contenue. Ça fait quatre ans Potter, quatre longues années que j'essaie de reconstruire ma vie, si tu crois que je vais détruire tout ça pour sauver le monde, tu te goures. Je ne suis pas toi et je refuse de retourner faire la pute.

\- Je… je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit-il gêné.

Une partie de lui avait furieusement envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser à nouveau un fou furieux dominer le monde. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui assurer qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de retourner faire le tapin, lui promettre qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver un vrai travail dans le monde sorcier, et même lui proposer d'habiter chez lui en attendant. Mais tout cela n'avait aucun sens, Harry en était tristement conscient.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème : tu ne penses pas assez, renchérit le blond.

\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter c'est bon, trancha-t-il. Mais si tu ne veux rien faire, pourquoi tu m'as parlé de son plan alors ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est toi l'Auror, c'est à toi de trouver une solution.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la voiture bifurqua, s'engageant entre d'immenses blocs de containers qui formaient de longues allées sur une plateforme triangulaire avancée sur le fleuve. Ce n'était pas tant ces murs métalliques cloisonnant l'espace qui surprirent le jeune Auror, mais plutôt les dizaines de voitures et de personnes qui fourmillaient autours.

Draco se gara à côté d'une décapotable bleue électrique, zébrée d'éclairs très réalistes d'une couleur plus claire, tandis qu'Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé dans un mauvais remake de « Fast and Furious ». Heureusement pour lui, quelques détails lui permirent de s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas de fumer la moquette, mais qu'il était bel et bien dans le monde réel. En effet, contrairement au film, les filles ne portaient ni minishorts ni haut de bikini rikiki et les garçons ne semblaient pas tout droit sortis d'un clip de rappeur qui se la pète.

\- Bienvenu dans mon monde Potter, déclara Draco avec un léger sourire, avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de descendre du véhicule, laissant Harry un peu perplexe sur le siège passager.

Descendant à son tour, ce dernier observa le blond serrer des mains, faire quelques bises et donner des accolades à plusieurs personnes. Tous semblaient se connaître ici, comme une bande de vieux amis, ayant fait ensemble les quatre cents coups. Harry commença alors à comprendre, tous ces gens devaient être là pour participer à une course de voiture illégale. Draco lui avait avoué avoir côtoyé ce milieu lorsque, quelques jours plus tôt, ils tentaient d'échapper aux Aurors dans une Ford fonçant à toute berzingue en direction du centre de Londres.

\- Hey Wilson ! Héla Draco après quelques instants. Approche que je te présente !

Harry s'avança, désespérant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Son coéquipier l'attrapa par les épaules et reprit :

\- Les gars, voici Harry Wilson. C'est mon dernier élève en date à la dure formation au métier de hors la loi que nous sommes. Et Wilson, je te présente une partie des mecs…

\- Hum hum.

\- … et des nanas, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de deux jeunes femmes dont l'une d'entre elles venait de se racler la gorge afin de rappeler leur présence, les plus influents et surtout les plus barges de cette ville, sourit-il.

\- Enchanté, répondit simplement le brun après que chacun l'eut salué d'un mot ou d'un signe de tête.

Il ne put que remarquer à quel point Malfoy semblait heureux de les retrouver. C'était comme s'il avait complètement oublié la conversation qu'ils avaient eue il y a pourtant moins de cinq minutes.

\- Il fait son timide comme ça, reprit Draco, mais il est plutôt efficace pour un nouveau, même s'il a un caractère de merde, faut l'avouer.

\- Tu peux parler, lança l'une des deux jeunes femmes avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répliquer.

C'était celle qui ne s'était pas encore manifestée, une grande brune un peu trop maquillée.

\- T'en fais pas, poursuivit-elle à l'adresse du jeune Auror, on sait tous qu'ici, c'est lui qui a le caractère le plus à chier.

\- Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte, répliqua-t-il.

\- Merci Nelly, je viens de perdre toute autorité sur lui maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Il te prenait pour un caïd que personne n'ose remettre à sa place peut-être ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ça suffit les enfants, trêve de plaisanterie, coupa un jeune homme au teint mat et aux cheveux noir corbeau, appuyé contre le capot d'une voiture couleur feu. Dites-nous plutôt ce que vous faites dans le coin ? Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne t'avait pas vue sur un circuit.

\- Que veux-tu Zahid, j'ai été bien occupé ces derniers temps, répondit Draco. Et puis j'ai préféré me faire discret, c'était pas le moment de prendre le risque de me faire arrêter bêtement dans une course de voiture.

\- Ah, oui ! S'exclama-il. Tu étais sur l'histoire de la poudre d'Alihotsy. Il paraît que t'as fait du bon boulot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, comme d'habitude, se vanta-t-il en prenant un air supérieur avant de rigoler lorsque Zahid leva les yeux au ciel. On vient pour Tito en fait, reprit-il plus sérieusement, on a un colis pour lui.

\- Ouh, je vois que monsieur ne fait pas dans la petite mission, remarqua un jeune homme au physique longiligne, lui aussi adossé à la carrosserie.

\- Soit pas jaloux Ludo, le charia Nelly.

\- Qui t'as dit que j'étais jaloux ? Je constate, c'est tout.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de prendre un peu de bon temps, reprit Zahid à l'adresse de Draco, tu vas bien faire une petite course contre l'un d'entre nous, proposa-t-il.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, intervint Harry. La dernière fois que tu as condui, on ne peut pas dire que ça nous ait porté chance.

\- T'es pas ma mère Wilson. Et puis regarde, on n'est ni mort ni en prison je ne dois pas porter tant que ça la poisse…

Leur discussion fut brusquement interrompue par l'arrivée remarquée de la voiture la plus cher qu'il eut été donné de voir à Harry.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre ça les gars… Dit Draco.

L'Aston Martin rouge rubis passa entre les deux rangées de voitures alignées le long des blocs de containers et s'arrêta à leur hauteur. La vitre teintée se baissa, dévoilant le visage de Tito. Harry ne l'avait pas vu souvent, mais comme à chaque fois, il se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise face à l'aura sombre qui émanait de lui. Il n'aurait su dire si ça venait de ses traits anguleux, de son regard constamment assombris par son front proéminent, ou plus simplement de la façon qu'il avait de se comporter, mais cet homme dégageait quelque chose d'intimidant et de sinistre, quelque chose qui vous faisait vous sentir un peu comme un enfant préférant se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère face à un inconnu.

\- Montez, dit-il avec un signe de tête à l'adresse des deux jeunes sorciers qui s'exécutèrent sans broncher, s'installant sur le cuir noir cousu de fil blanc du bolide. Garde moi une place pour la prochaine course Zahid, ajouta-t-il de sa voix caverneuse, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Celui-ci acquiesça alors que la vitre teintée se refermait. La voiture redémarra, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule afin de s'en éloigner.

\- Vous avez la marchandise ? Demanda l'italien.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Draco.

Il ouvrit un pan de sa veste et sortit une petite bourse de l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste cependant que Tito se garait derrière l'un des bloc de métal, à l'écart de l'agitation de la course.

\- Voilà, dit le jeune homme en tendant à l'italien le diadème d'or blanc surmonté du Prince noir.

Harry nota que la bourse devait être muni du même genre de sortilège que celui qu'Hermione avait lancé à son sac à main, durant les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passés à la recherche des Horcruxes. Le diadème n'aurait jamais tenu à l'intérieur sinon. Il n'était donc pas impossible que sa baguette ainsi que ce dont il avait besoin pour contacter sa hiérarchie soit dans cette bourse. Draco la remit soigneusement dans sa poche intérieure gauche, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun qui se promit de vérifier dès que possible ses suppositions.

\- Parfait, apprécia Tito en regardant de plus près la pierre, faisant jouer sous la lumière du plafonnier les reflets grenat de ce joyau noir comme l'onyx, semblant dévoré par endroit par les flammes jaunes orangée dont il était veiné. Regarde dans la boîte à gant, reprit-il à l'adresse de Draco qui s'exécuta.

Il sortit deux bourses semblant bien remplies et en passa une à Harry.

\- 25 000 galions chacun, informa Tito. Et puisque vous avez fait du bon boulot, malgré quelques dégâts collatéraux ayant entraînés une publicité regrettable à cette affaire, fit-il tout de même remarquer, j'ai une nouvelle proposition à vous faire.

\- Quelle genre de proposition ? Demanda Harry, méfiant.

\- Du genre qui ne se refuse pas.

\- On t'écoute, déclara Draco après avoir échangé un regard avec son coéquipier.

\- Vous avez montré que vous étiez plutôt doués dans le domaine de l'infiltration. Or, poursuivit-il, figurez-vous que le Patron va de nouveau avoir besoin de vos talents. Si vous acceptez, et contre la modique somme de 50 000 galions chacun, il faudra que vous entriez incognito au ministère, que vous placiez le premier ministre sous impérium et que dans sept jours à compter de demain matin 7heure, vous rameniez trois sorciers dans son bureau dont un sang pur, un sang mêlé et un né moldu. Vous devrez avoir désactivé les sortilèges de protection autour de sa cheminée personnelle pour vous tenir prêt à accueillir le Patron en personne ainsi que moi-même. Vous vous assurerez ensuite que nous ne soyons pas déranger pendant environ une heure.

\- J'suis partant, s'empressa de dire Harry qui reçut instantanément un regard noir de son coéquipier.

\- Bien, acquiesça Tito avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Attend un peu, tempéra Draco, et après ? J'ai aucune idée de ce que vous comptez faire dans ce bureau et j'me doute que tu n'as pas l'intention de me le dire, mais qu'est ce qui me garantit que vous n'allez pas mettre un tel bordel qu'en une heure, le département des Aurors au grand complet risquerait pas de nous tomber dessus ? Nan, parce que qu'on se comprenne bien, infiltrer le ministère c'est déjà une mission suicide mais si on doit jouer les petits soldats et défendre le fort en attendant que vous en ayez terminé, c'est pas la peine de compter sur moi. Je refuse de prendre le risque de me retrouver en prison pour 50 000 galions.

\- Je vois… Dans ce cas, disons 75 000 chacun et ma parole que si de votre côté vous avez fait votre travail correctement, ce que nous avons à faire ne rameutera personne.

Draco fixait l'italien, cette mission était un nid à emmerde, il le savait d'avance. Pourtant :

\- 100 000 chacun, dont la moitié payée maintenant et c'est d'accord, dit-il.

Après tout, si les Aurors réussissaient à arrêter le Patron, autant avoir de quoi voir venir, histoire de ne pas retourner immédiatement sur le trottoir. Et puis il sentait que quelque chose de grave se préparait et malgré la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry en venant ici, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez d'avoir suivi le mouvement sans rien dire durant la guerre, il était bien décidé à ne pas refaire une seconde fois la même erreur. Il espérait simplement qu'Harry savait ce qu'il faisait…

\- Ok pour 100 000, en revanche, malgré toute la confiance que je te porte, hors de question que tu en vois la couleur dès ce soir.

\- Dans ce cas ce sera sans moi, répondit-il simplement en sortant de la voiture.

\- Je pourrais te dire que tu n'as pas le choix, mais généralement c'est contre-productif pour le bon déroulement de la mission, lança Tito par-dessus sa portière après être sorti à son tour. Alors je te propose de jouer ça lors d'une course. Si tu gagnes, j'te file la moitié du pognon maintenant et si c'est moi qui gagne tu devras effectuer la mission mais attendre de l'avoir achevée pour toucher ton salaire.

Draco ne réfléchit que quelques secondes, il avait besoin d'argent et vu ce que la Laguna cachait sous le capot, il avait ses chances.

\- Ça me va, acquiesça-t-il.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu fais ça ? Murmura-t-il adossé contre le capot de la Laguna alors qu'un peu plus loin, Tito et Zahid réglaient ensemble les détails pratiques de la course.

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi P… Wilson ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'apprêtes à courir contre une Aston Martin pour 50 000 galions que tu finirais par toucher dans tous les cas.

\- Écoute, souffla Draco le plus discrètement possible, si j'ai accepté cette mission suicidaire, c'est uniquement pour te donner une chance d'arriver à tes fins et si par le plus grand des miracles tu réussis et que j'échappe au massacre, tu crois vraiment que je vais être payé ?

\- Peu de chance en effet, concéda Harry.

\- Conclusion ?

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de me faire un dessin.

\- Bien.

\- Au risque de me répéter, insista-t-il, comment espères-tu gagner contre une Aston Martin ?

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire en coin accompagné d'un regard complice qui provoqua quelques tressautements dans la partie gauche de la poitrine du brun. Il se retourna ensuite pour soulever le capot.

\- V12, annonça-t-il fièrement une fois le moteur dévoilé, 500 chevaux, transmission à propulsion avec assistance électronique, turbocompresseur, double injection de protoxyde d'azote, 0-100 en moins de 4 secondes. Rien dans le look, tout sous le capot. Tito a beau être un bon pilote, l'Aston Martin c'est que d'la frime. C'est loin d'être la meilleure voiture qu'il possède pour courir.

\- Impressionnant. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour tu t'y connaîtrais aussi bien en mécanique moldu, je l'aurais pris pour un dingue.

\- Peut-être aurais-je préféré ne jamais avoir besoin de m'y connaître…

\- Peut-être, mais vu la façon dont tu en parles, tu serais passé à côté de quelque chose.

\- Ouais, sûrement, sourit-il, provoquant un nouveau tressautement désagréable à proximité du cœur du jeune Auror.

Un sifflement admiratif retentit soudain dans leur dos.

\- Dis donc, tu l'as sacrément bichonnée depuis la dernière fois, constata Nelly qui venait de quitter la foule de spectateurs occupés à récupérer les gains des paris faits sur la course précédente.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je n'ai plus une thune après six mois de mission ? Je l'avais laissé au garage de Jim, et à ses bons soins.

\- Le meilleur quand il s'agit de booster un moteur, acquiesça-t-elle. Fais gaffe à toi quand même, il paraît que Tito a fait greffer un système au protoxyde sous le capot de l'Aston.

\- T'inquiètes, va rejoindre les autres et profite du spectacle, je sais ce que je fais.

Enfin il espérait le savoir tout du moins.

\- Alors prêtes les filles ? Lança Tito qui arrivait derrière eux.

\- On attend plus que toi pour ouvrir le bal Cendrillon, renchérit le blond.

L'atmosphère avait changée entre les deux hommes, elle n'était plus simplement froide et professionnelle mais était devenue un étrange mélange de tension électrique et d'excitation bonne enfant.

\- Y'a pas de raison qu'il touche la moitié de son salaire avant la mission et pas moi, déclara soudainement Harry. S'il gagne je veux la même chose.

Tito fixa intensément le jeune Auror qui, loin de se démonter, soutint ce regard avec aplomb.

\- Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas sûr que de le mettre en équipe avec toi était la meilleure chose à faire, dit l'italien, s'adressant à Draco sans toutefois quitter sa cible des yeux.

\- Je n'y peux rien s'il apprend vite.

\- Un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je vais t'apprendre autre chose, reprit-il à l'adresse du brun, on n'a rien sans rien dans la vie. Alors étant donné que tu n'as pas de voiture et qu'à ma connaissance, tu n'as jamais participé à une course, j'aurais toutes les raisons de refuser ta demande. Mais, tu peux remercier ta chance, je suis de bonne humeur ce soir.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que si tu montes dans la voiture de Drake et que vous gagnez, je considérerai que tu auras mérité ta part du butin.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'as fait ça déjà ? Demanda Draco alors qu'ils étaient installés dans la Laguna, tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la ligne de départ déjà bordée d'un nombre impressionnant de spectateurs.

\- Parce que si tu sais compter, deux fois la moitié de 100 000 galions, ça fait une moitié de plus que ce que tu avais prévu d'obtenir au départ.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu me donnerais ta part ?

\- Au cas où tu te poserais la question, un gentil ne peut pas garder l'argent que lui donnent les méchants donc quitte à gagner quelque chose, autant que ça te serve.

\- Je suppose que ça signifie que dans ton plan génial, tu as prévu de me faire échapper à la case prison.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. En réalité, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le fameux plan génial en question. Et puis en tant qu'Auror, il n'était pas censé laisser s'échapper un criminel quel qu'il soit. Mais pour l'instant, s'il pouvait permettre à Draco d'avoir assez d'argent pour ne pas retourner à sa vie d'avant au cas où, par un étrange coup de chance, il ne se fasse pas arrêter, il le ferait.

\- Ok, intervint Zahid une fois les conducteurs installés au volant et postés sur la ligne de départ, alors vous suivez la rangée de containers jusqu'au bout, vous revenez en les contournant par la gauche et je vous attendrai derrière ces blocs, déclara-t-il en pointant lesdits blocs métalliques empilés derrière lui. C'est compris ?

Les deux concurrents acquiescèrent. Lorsqu'Harry jeta un œil à Draco, il ne put que remarquer son air concentré. Ses yeux étaient rivés droit devant lui, fixant la langue de bitume éclairée par des flaques de lumière blanchâtre provenant des réverbères qui s'élevaient au-dessus des blocs.

\- Prêt ! Cria Zahid, posté entre les deux véhicules.

\- Accroche-toi à ton siège, ne panique pas et surtout ne me déconcentre pas, recommanda Draco à Harry qui commençait à croire qu'il n'aurait pas dû se mêler de cette histoire.

\- À mon signal ! Partez ! S'époumona-il en abaissant ses deux bras tandis que les voitures démarraient en trombe sous les cris d'encouragement de la foule.

Harry eut à peine le temps de se remettre de l'accélération brutale du démarrage qu'il vit, sur leur gauche, l'Aston Martin commencer à les dépasser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'exclama-t-il. Je croyais que tu avais besoin de tes 100 000 galions.

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie Potter, fais-moi un peu confiance ! Répliqua Draco.

Ils talonnaient de près le bolide italien et approchaient à grande vitesse du bout de la plateforme. Mais alors que Tito ralentissait en prévision du virage, Harry remarqua que la Laguna continuait sur sa lancé, se plaçant habilement sur sa gauche, semblant filer droit sur la rivière en contre bas, empêchant ainsi le bras droit du Patron de tourner avant lui.

\- Euh… Drake… appela son passager. Drake… insista-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à regagner du terrain sur leur adversaire. Malfoy bordel ! S'emporta-t-il juste au moment où l'interpellé amorça son virage, effectuant un superbe dérapage d'un coup de frein à main bien placé avant de repartir sur sa lancé. Putain Draco mais t'es un grand malade ! S'exclama-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre, partagé entre la peur de s'être vu mourir au fond des eaux de ce port et l'excitation puérile d'avoir dépassé l'Aston Martin.

Cette dernière située en effet à l'extérieur du virage avait été contrainte de suivre le mouvement et se retrouvait par conséquent en retard de quelques mètres. Lorsque Draco la vit se rapprocher dangereusement dans son rétroviseur, poussé par une accélération brutale, il attendit qu'elle remonte quasiment jusqu'à son niveau avant d'enclencher, d'une pression sur le bouton cacher dans son accoudoir, les bonbonnes de protoxyde d'azote qui injectèrent l'énergie manquante à son moteur afin de distancer suffisamment l'italien pour passer la ligne d'arrivée avec quelques dixième de seconde d'avance.

Ce n'est que quelques centaines de mètres plus loin que la Laguna s'arrêta, dans un crissement de pneus retentissant, laissant ses deux occupants le souffle court alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas fourni le moindre effort physique.

\- T'as réussi, souffla Harry hébété. T'as réussi, répéta-t-il avec un éclat de rire.

Draco le regarda, prenant doucement conscience de ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Il sentit alors monté en lui la joie propre à toute victoire.

\- J'ai réussi, souffla-t-il à son tour avec un sourire avant de se mettre à rire. Whou ! S'écria-t-il.

Les deux coéquipiers se mirent alors à rire, euphoriques. C'était étrange, songea Harry, de rire si simplement avec quelqu'un qui vous rendait la vie si compliquée, et pourtant, c'était si bon. Ils se regardèrent, l'excitation des premiers instants s'évaporant, laissant place à une sensation de légèreté bienheureuse, indescriptible. Ils étaient si proche et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre, songea Harry, aussi bien physiquement assis dans cette voiture, que dans leur vie en générale. Cette constatation l'attrista un peu et il eut soudainement envie de profiter au maximum du temps qui lui était donné de passer avec le blond.

Des cris se firent bientôt entendre, accompagnés de coups contre la carrosserie. Les deux garçons sortirent alors de leur léthargie pour aller affronter la foule qui les félicita à grand renfort d'accolade et de tapes dans le dos.

\- Félicitation Drake, déclara Tito sans se départir de son habituel air antipathique. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de l'admettre mais tu as plutôt bien joué sur ce coup là. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en tendant une bourse bien remplie à chacun des garçons, et n'oubliez pas le deal.

\- Compte sur nous, répondit le blond.

Si Tito ne s'attarda pas après sa défaite, Harry et Draco restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit sur le champs de course improvisé qu'était devenu le port pour quelques heures. Ils disputèrent d'autres courses, certaines amicales, d'autre non ils en gagnèrent quelques-unes et en perdirent d'autres, perdant également un peu plus d'argent qu'ils n'en gagnèrent, mais après tout, quelle importance, ils venaient d'empocher 100 000 galions, autant en profiter un peu. Harry s'essaya même au pilotage, se rendant compte que c'était bien moins facile que ça en avait l'air, même avec un copilote expérimenté comme Draco, qui tentait courageusement de lui expliquer, travaux pratique à l'appui, comment conduire vite sans se foutre en l'air.

Durant cette soirée, ils s'amusèrent, oubliant les Aurors, le Parton, les missions à risque, les problèmes d'argent et toutes les raisons qui faisaient que d'ordinaire Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne s'entendaient pas.

Puis vint immanquablement l'heure de rentrer. Contrairement à son arrivé, Harry serra des mains, fit la bise à certaines filles et eut même droit à quelques accolades. En une soirée, tous ces gens l'avaient accueilli comme l'un des leurs… Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder en face après les avoir balancés aux Aurors ? Se demanda-t-il en relâchant ses sortilèges de métamorphose, le regard perdu sur les lumières de la ville cependant que la Laguna les ramenait chez Drake.

\- T'es pas fait pour ça Potter.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-il reportant son attention sur le conducteur.

\- Jouer double jeu. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda-t-il après avoir laissé échapper un éclat de rire las.

\- On se connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans Potter. Répondit-il en souriant, comme si cela expliquait tout, et c'était peut-être le cas après tout.

\- Comme si on n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, dit-il tout de même.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas. Tu es bien trop… honnête comme mec. Humainement parlant en tout cas. Pour espérer s'en sortir dans le genre de mission que t'ont confié tes copains les Aurors, il faut être capable de mettre de côté ses états d'âme et de se montrer sans pitié car comme tu l'as constaté ce soir, rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, comme personne n'est jamais ou bon ou mauvais.

\- Tu oublis Voldemort, le coupa-t-il.

\- Cette homme était devenu fou, trop intelligent, trop avide de pouvoir, et porteur d'un désir de vengeance bien trop intense. Mais tu dois connaître bien mieux que moi les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait.

\- Possible, mais ça n'excuse rien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais simplement te faire comprendre que parmi tous les gens que tu vas rencontrer durant ton infiltration, tous ne sont pas des égorgeurs d'enfants. Simplement, la vie nous pousse parfois à faire des choix en réfléchissant à ce qui serait le moins pire plutôt qu'à ce qui serait le meilleur. Si Sadie avait eu un meilleur choix, elle ne serait sûrement pas là où elle est aujourd'hui. Tout comme les personnes que tu as rencontrées ce soir. Toutes sont à la solde du Parton parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'elles ont trouvé pour gagner leur vie, pas parce que ce sont des monstres sans cœur qui prennent leur pied en dépouillant des petites vieilles.

\- Ils restent des criminels.

\- Peut-être sauf que maintenant tu les connais…

Un silence réflexif plana quelques instants entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que Draco ne reprenne :

\- Je suis comme eux, Potter.

\- Tu peux dire merci à Voldemort pour ça.

\- C'est vrai… Mais tu sais, même s'il y a certaines choses que j'aurais préférées ne jamais avoir à vivre, je ne regrette pas ce que je suis devenu. J'ai compris beaucoup plus de choses sur la vie en quatre années de galère qu'en 17 ans piégé dans ma tour d'ivoire. Alors je ne suis peut-être pas un saint, mais j'aime la vie que je mène actuellement et si tu veux mon avis, cette vie te correspond plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Je joue les ripoux, mais n'oublie pas que je suis un Auror avant tout.

Potter venait d'énoncer une vérité que le blond aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir oublier. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était impossible.

\- La frontière entre Auror et criminel est parfois bien mince, répondit-il tout de même.

Harry ne trouva rien à ajouter, Draco n'avait pas vraiment tort, après tout, ces derniers mois passés en infiltration l'avait plongé au cœur du grand banditisme et il avait agi comme l'un des leurs… Est-ce que ça lui avait plu ? Bien sûr, dû-t-il admettre un peu à contre cœur. Il n'était pas fait pour rester dans un bureau, il avait toujours été un homme d'action. Il aimait le danger et la vie menée par Malfoy en était remplie. Est-ce que le fait qu'il prenne son pied à flirter ainsi avec la légalité faisait obligatoirement de lui un criminel ? Probablement un peu au fond…

La Laguna se gara non loin de l'immeuble de Draco et les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent la rue déserte côte à côte.

\- C'est dommage, dit Draco au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'on ne se soit pas retrouvé dans d'autres circonstances… On aurait sûrement réussi à devenir amis.

\- Sûrement, acquiesça Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que si les circonstances avaient vraiment été favorables, il aurait souhaité être bien plus qu'un simple ami pour Draco.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Harry se dirigea vers le salon lorsque le blond lui lança, un demi-sourire étirant un coin de sa bouche :

\- Je croyais que mon clic-clac n'était pas confortable.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit le brun quelque peu surpris par cette invitation à peine déguisée. Ceci dit c'est vrai.

\- Dans ce cas tu connais le chemin de ma chambre.

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse, il se dirigea vers ladite chambre.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de dormir avec toi ? Lança Harry appuyé contre le chambranle alors que Draco était déjà en train de retirer son T-shirt.

\- C'est comme tu veux, si tu préfères le clic-clac libre à toi.

Harry soupira, Draco avait retiré son pantalon et se retrouvait en boxer face à lui. Pourquoi le brun s'entêtait-il à vouloir lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui ? Tous deux savaient parfaitement que leurs corps ne demandaient qu'à se retrouver alors à quoi bon faire semblant ?

\- Aller vient, murmura Draco en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser.

Harry se laissa faire, répondant paresseusement aux lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes, profitant ainsi d'une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie jusqu'à ce jour, c'était comme s'il avait passé sa vie à retenir son souffle et que Draco venait brutalement lui rendre l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. Le jeune Auror réalisa soudain qu'il avait attendu ce moment-là toute la soirée, peut-être même toute la journée à vrai dire. Il sentit sa peau se réchauffer doucement au contact du corps de son amant et ressentit le besoin urgent de retirer ses vêtements. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent bien vite abandonnés sur le sol tandis que les garçons basculaient sur le lit laissant libre cours à leur désir inassouvi.

\- Il est temps pour moi d'avoir une vraie réponse à la question que je t'ai posée l'autre soir, murmura Draco entre deux baisers dans le cou de son partenaire.

\- Quelle question ? Demanda ce dernier quelque peu essoufflé par leur corps à corps.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais pris ton pied si c'était moi qui t'avais sucé à la place de Craig ? Déclara-t-il dans un souffle les yeux rivés aux siens.

Et cependant que Draco descendait lascivement vers son entrejambe, Harry se demanda vaguement s'il était possible de mourir de combustion spontanée en faisant l'amour… Tant pis, il prenait le risque.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'aimèrent plus d'une fois, Harry se glissa tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec passion dans le corps offert du blond qui avait obtenu une réponse des plus satisfaisantes à sa question. Et lorsqu'ils s'endormirent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce fut le cœur léger.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jour était déjà bien entamé lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il crut un instant avoir rêvé la nuit précédente avant de réaliser qu'Harry était bel et bien là, à côté de lui. Étendu sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, il fixait le plafond, l'air grave.

Draco roula sur le ventre et se frotta le visage en appui sur ses coudes afin de se réveiller totalement. Il fixa quelques instants le profil songeur de l'ancien Gryffondor puis soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager de ses yeux les quelques mèches qui y retombaient négligemment.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, finit-il par dire. C'est juste pour le fun, elle n'en saura jamais rien.

Juste pour le fun… Songea-t-il. Draco en avait connu des parties de jambe en l'air _juste pour le fun_ et ce qu'il faisait avec Harry n'y ressemblait pas du tout… Mais que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre ? La vie ne ressemblait pas à un film à l'eau de rose, il n'allait pas débarquer au beau milieu de la cérémonie pour s'opposer à leur union pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry ne laisserait pas la mariée en plan devant l'autel pour venir le rejoindre. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble alors pourquoi aller foutre la merde ? Autant se taire à jamais.

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir à quoi je pense ?

\- C'est pas vraiment difficile, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, je te l'ai dit, t'es trop honnête comme mec, un jour ça te perdra.

\- T'as peut-être raison, mais j'suis comme ça, j'y peux rien et ça me fait vraiment chier de faire ça à Ginny.

Si encore ça n'avait été que pour le cul, il aurait sans doute réussi à supporter la culpabilité… Le problème, c'était surtout que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à Draco, il n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer la jeune femme à la place du blond jusqu'à ce matin ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée. Avec lui, tout était tellement intense… Il en oubliait complètement l'existence de sa fiancée. Il réalisa que depuis le soir où elle l'avait rejoint à Paris, c'est à peine s'il avait pensé à elle.

\- Même si elle ne sait rien, moi je saurai, et j'arriverai pas à oublier, reprit-il tristement.

\- Content de voir que je t'ai laissé un souvenir impérissable, ne put s'empêcher de charrier Draco.

\- Prétentieux, répondit Harry en lui balançant son coussin en pleine tête.

\- Hé ! Se plaignit Draco en relançant le coussin, heureux d'avoir pu ramener un sourire sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver, prévint-il avant de rouler sur le corps du blond.

Après une lutte acharnée à coup de coussin, Harry réussit à plaquer les mains de son adversaire de chaque côté de sa tête. Ils se fixaient, essoufflés, un sourire planant encore sur leurs lèvres.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Draco, une lueur malicieuse au coin de l'œil.

Il sentit le poids du corps d'Harry se retirer brusquement. Celui-ci avait relâché sa victime et s'était assis au bord du lit, tournant ainsi le dos au blond.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, déclara-t-il à la fois énervé contre lui-même et en même temps un peu paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse oublier si facilement ses remords.

\- Et merde, s'agaça Draco à voix basse en frappant sa tête dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il entendit couler l'eau de la douche.

Comment pouvait-il avoir autant envie de lui ? Se demanda Harry en se glissant courageusement sous l'eau froide. C'était complètement insensé et pourtant… Pourtant il était tellement beau, songea-t-il alors que des images lui revenaient des trois dernières nuits surréalistes qu'il venait de passer. Il se sentit rougir lorsqu'il se rappela la sensation exquise de son sexe allant et venant dans le corps offert de Draco, enserré par sa force et sa chaleur cependant que celui-ci gémissait son prénom de la plus excitante des façons. Il baissa alors les yeux pour constater que malgré l'eau froide, son érection ne semblait pas disposée à s'affaiblir. Agacé par la réaction de son propre corps, il décida que quitte à devoir se branler, il le ferait en pensant à Ginny. Draco avait suffisamment occupé son esprit pour aujourd'hui. Il glissa alors sa main sur son pénis et fermant les yeux, titilla savamment du pouce son gland rougi, s'imaginant caresser les seins ronds et fermes de sa fiancée. Lorsqu'au cœur de son fantasme, après qu'il lui eut retiré le string en dentelle qu'il aimait tant, elle écarta les cuisses, prête à l'accueillir, il fut horrifié de constater que son érection se faisait de moins en moins virulente. La stupéfaction ainsi que l'eau froide achevèrent cette dernière et c'est un Harry Potter frustré, exaspéré et inquiet qui vint prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Alors, comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre pour nous faire entrer dans le ministère incognito ? Demanda-t-il afin de se changer les idées après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à balader ses céréales d'un bord à l'autre de son bol du bout de sa petite cuillère.

\- À vrai dire, je comptais sur toi pour m'aider à déjouer la sécurité du bâtiment, répondit très franchement l'ancien Mangemort. En tant qu'Auror tu devrais pouvoir nous permettre de passer entre les mailles du filet assez facilement non ? D'autant plus que si ma mémoire est bonne, toi et ceux qui te servent de meilleurs amis avez déjà accompli cet exploit il y a quelques années.

Harry sourit intérieurement, heureux de voir enfin tourner sa chance. Une opportunité lui était donner de montrer qu'il n'avait pas obtenu son diplôme simplement à cause de son nom et il ne devait surtout pas la rater.

\- Au risque de te décevoir, déclara-t-il, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de t'aider à faire rentrer un illuminé dans le ministère…

\- Je croyais que tu voulais rencontrer le Patron, le coupa-t-il.

\- C'est vrai mais le but est de l'arrêter pas de l'aider à faire Merlin sais quoi en plein cœur du gouvernement sorcier.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- C'est très simple, laisse-moi reprendre contact avec mes supérieurs, je les informerai de ce que nous savons, ils feront en sorte que nous entrions dans le bâtiment sans difficulté et le Patron sera définitivement arrêté à la seconde où il posera le pied dans le bureau du ministre.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? J'attends patiemment qu'ils en aient fini avec le Patron avant de me faire passer les menottes à mon tour ?

\- Si tu acceptes de coopérer, je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils te laissent filer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance en toi ?

\- Absolument rien, affirma-t-il sans hésitation. Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment le choix ?

Draco le regarda intensément, semblant jauger à quel point il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme dont les principaux traits de caractère réunissaient honnêteté, impulsivité et imprévisibilité. De toute façon il n'arriverait pas à entrer seul dans le ministère, pas plus qu'il n'arriverait à forcer Harry à l'aider alors effectivement, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il soupira, baissant la tête en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de disparaître avec ses 100 000 galions. Foutu conscience, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il regrette autant de n'avoir rien fait pour arrêter Voldemort ?

\- Jure-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas aller à Azkaban Potter, souffla-t-il.

\- J'arriverai surement à négocier…

\- Jure-le-moi, reprit-il en relevant la tête afin de river son regard acier à celui de son vis-à-vis.

Harry eut brièvement le souffle coupé devant l'intensité de ses prunelles dans lesquelles il perçut l'espace d'un court instant toute l'inquiétude qu'avait Draco de se faire arrêter ainsi que toute la confiance qu'il s'apprêtait à placer en lui. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le jeune Auror avait vraiment envie d'être à la hauteur de cette confiance.

\- C'est juré, répondit-il simplement avec l'étrange impression qu'il venait de sceller un serment inviolable avec lui-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient de nouveau dans un train les ramenant en direction de la capitale. Draco avait permis à Harry de donner rendez-vous à Shacklebolt aux alentours de minuit sur le chemin de traverse mais il avait refusé de lui rendre sa baguette et avait préféré ne pas user de la magie pour faire le voyage de peur d'être repéré. Après avoir longuement râlé sur la stupidité de passer tant d'heures dans les transports en commun alors qu'ils auraient pu arriver en quelques secondes à peine, Harry finit par changer d'avis lorsqu'excédé, Draco ne trouva d'autre solution pour le faire taire que de l'embrasser sans prévenir.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Les voyages en trains n'ont-ils pas également leurs bons côtés ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment convaincu, répondit Harry pour qui le baiser avait laissé un goût d'inachevé.

\- Dans ce cas… Souffla-t-il en se penchant de nouveau pour capturer les lèvres du brun avant de jouer avec elles de la plus sensuelle des façons.

Ce fut un moment étrange. Agréable, mais étrange. Ils étaient là, assis côte à côte dans ce train, quelques heures en aparté de la vie réelle. Et ils s'embrassaient, sans penser aux conséquences. Ils s'embrassaient. Pas pour assouvir une pulsion sexuelle, mais simplement parce qu'ils trouvaient cela agréable, parce qu'ils en avaient juste envie.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un calme aussi inhabituel qu'apaisant entre les deux jeunes hommes. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de parler, non parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi ce dire, mais plutôt parce qu'ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Ils se contentèrent donc de rester l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant régulièrement, mu par l'irrationnelle envie de graver en eux le souvenir de ces baisers. C'était comme si leurs cœurs avaient décidés d'un commun accord de rester sourd aux voix de la raison pendant les quelques heures qui les séparaient d'une réalité qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'affronter.

Alors que Draco caressait doucement les cheveux d'Harry assoupi sur son épaule, il dut se résoudre à le réveiller lorsque la voix dans le haut-parleur leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils venaient de sortir de l'Eurotunnel, après avoir déjà changé de train par deux fois. La soirée étant bien avancée, la nuit était tombée sur l'Angleterre et c'est caressé par un agréable air frais qu'ils attendirent le taxi qui ne tarda pas à arriver pour les emmener jusqu'à Londres, où il les déposa non loin du Chaudron Baveur.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la petite arrière-cour, face au mur de brique qui masquait le passage, Draco fouilla la poche intérieure de sa veste. Contrairement à ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, il n'en sortit pas sa baguette pour leur ouvrir la voie, mais la petite bourse de laquelle il avait précédemment extrait le Prince Noir lors de leur rendez-vous avec Tito la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

\- Je te rends ta baguette, répondit-il, joignant le geste à la parole en lui tendant l'objet en question qu'il venait de retirer de sa bourse.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais la garder, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. De toute façon, étant donné notre accord, que tu l'aies ou pas ne change rien pour moi alors autant que tu puisses te défendre en cas de besoin.

\- Merci… Mais je pourrais aussi bien te ligoter et te livrer à Shacklebolt. Après tout, maintenant que je sais où cueillir le Patron, rien ne m'empêche de t'arrêter, il suffirait qu'un Auror se fasse passer pour toi le temps que durerait l'embuscade.

\- Aurais-je eu tort de t'accorder ma confiance Potter ?

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira Malfoy, répondit-il en prenant enfin sa baguette dans la main tendue face à lui.

Ils traversèrent le passage et ne tardèrent pas à se séparer, Draco prit la direction du _Dragon Mauve_ et Harry se dirigea vers un petit pub, non loin de la rue principale.

Lorsqu'il entra dans ledit pub, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement Shacklebolt assis seul dans le fond de la salle. Plusieurs personnes discutaient encore autour d'un verre, malgré l'heure tardive et Harry dut se frayer un chemin entre les tables serrées.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'Auror en chef qui semblait soulagé de le revoir.

\- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il en s'asseyant après lui avoir serré la main.

\- Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

Harry résuma brièvement les événements des derniers jours, et comme il était plus facile de masquer la vérité que de mentir franchement, il raconta l'essentiel, que Drake l'avait empêché de communiquer après avoir découvert son identité à la suite de l'accident de voiture, qu'il l'avait emmener en France où ils avaient retrouvé Tito pour lui remettre le Prince Noir avant qu'il ne leur propose une nouvelle mission. Il prit évidemment garde à ne pas évoquer ses dérapages avec Draco et préféra d'ailleurs faire comme s'il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment. Et même s'il était sûr de pouvoir retrouver la maison close de Sadie comme l'appartement de Lyon, il prétendit que Drake avait tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas se repérer…

Il était un Auror et il protégeait des criminels… Est-ce que passer quelques mois, voire quelques années derrière les barreaux était plus sain que de se prostituer ou de risquer régulièrement sa vie dans des courses folles ? Harry n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir répondre à cette question, pourtant il mentit, il les protégea tous de l'enfer de la prison se disant qu'à leur place, il aurait préféré être libre de s'autodétruire plutôt que prisonnier pour son propre bien.

\- Et il sort d'où exactement ce Drake ? Demanda Kingsley après qu'Harry lui ait expliqué que le blond acceptait de les aider en échange de sa liberté. Quel rôle joue-t-il dans le réseau ?

\- Il exécute les ordres, rien de plus. Il n'est dans l'organisation que depuis trois ou quatre ans et il n'a même encore jamais vu le Patron en personne. Seul, il n'est pas vraiment dangereux. Une fois le Patron sous les verrous, on ne devrait plus entendre parler de lui.

\- Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, j'en parlerai dès demain au ministre et je te recontacterai pour mettre le plan au point.

Lorsqu'il sortit du pub Harry fut pris d'un sentiment aussi dérangeant que désagréable. Il se sentait… fier. Il venait de mentir à son supérieur et ami et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ce qui était juste. Draco n'était pas parfait mais il ne méritait pas d'aller en prison.

Harry soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste afin de les protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le boulot d'un Auror de juger les hors la loi. Il était censé se contenter de les ramener devant la justice, laissant alors aux magistrats le pouvoir de décision sur la liberté de ces hommes. Lorsqu'il avait choisi ce métier, Harry ne s'imaginait pas qu'il deviendrait un jour si proche d'un criminel… Au point même de se sentir presque à sa place parmi eux. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si Auror n'était finalement pas un métier pour lui ? Où était véritablement sa place alors ?

En rentrant au _Dragon Mauve_ , Harry croisa Draco qui l'attendait au bar :

\- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Il est d'accord, répondit platement le brun. Il nous recontactera bientôt pour qu'on sache quoi faire.

\- Ok...

Harry s'assit à côté de son coéquipier et commanda un verre.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta le blond face à la mine attristé du jeune Auror.

Ce dernier acquiesça sombrement avant de prendre une gorgée de liquide ambré.

\- Elle te manque, c'est ça ?

Harry releva la tête de son verre et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une once d'amertume s'était glissée dans sa voix malgré le ton qui se voulait compréhensif... Draco Malfoy… Il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé un homme beau… Pourtant…

\- Un peu… Répondit-il parfaitement conscient qu'il parlait de Ginny.

\- … t'en fais pas, dans quelques jours tu retrouveras ta petite vie bien rangée, sourit tristement le blond dans une vaine tentative pour paraître détaché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? J'veux dire… 100 000 galions c'est une belle somme mais ça suffira pas pour toute une vie…

\- Et ben j'aurai qu'à faire comme d'habitude, improviser.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu sais… si jamais… enfin si un jour t'es dans la merde…

\- Tais-toi Potter, le coupa-t-il. Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux, tu le regretterais…

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

\- Parce que toi et moi on n'est pas fait pour vivre dans le même monde. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je partirai le plus loin possible et je n'reviendrai pas. Je t'oublierai et tu feras pareil de ton côté. Une simple histoire de cul parmi tant d'autres, voilà ce que tu représentes pour moi Potter, rien de plus.

Cette dernière phrase fut la plus dure que Draco n'ait jamais eue à prononcer. Harry encaissa. Il sentit une douleur sourde vriller son cœur mais il encaissa. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Sans doute avait-il besoin d'entendre Draco le lui rappeler…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La semaine passa dans une ambiance un peu étrange. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir éviter Draco, malheureusement, il manqua cruellement de volonté et se retrouva plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans le lit de son amant. Leurs étreintes se firent tantôt fiévreuses, tantôt désespérées, mais elles étaient à chaque fois teintées du goût amer d'une histoire qui prend fin avant même d'avoir véritablement commencée. Ils parlèrent peu durant ces sept jours. Tout ce qu'ils avaient envie de se dire, tout ce qu'ils avaient envie de savoir sur l'autre sans oser le demander ne servirait qu'à alimenter la souffrance qui ne manquerait pas de se manifester après la séparation. Même le plan d'action qu'ils mirent au point avec Shacklebolt - Draco prenant soin de se lancer un léger sortilège de confusion à chaque rencontre afin d'être sûr de ne pas être reconnu - les ramenait invariablement à la fin de leur pseudo-histoire. La complicité qu'ils avaient partagée durant ces 15 derniers jours semblait avoir disparue. À la place se succédait une farandole d'émotions plus ou moins agréables : gêne, mélancolie, désir, angoisse… Harry finit par espérer que le jour J arrive vite pour enfin sortir de ce capharnaüm sentimental pour le moins épuisant. Et le jour J arriva…

Il était 6h55. Dans 5 minutes, Tito ferait son entrée dans le bureau du premier ministre avec le Patron en personne. Harry et Drake les attendaient patiemment face à la cheminée. Ils avaient pris l'apparence de deux employés du ministère grâce à du polynectar. Il y avait quatre autres personnes dans la pièce, tous des Aurors. L'un d'entre eux avait pris l'apparence du premier ministre, deux autres celle d'employés dont il était de notoriété publique que l'un soit de sang pur, et l'autre de sang mêlé, et enfin, le quatrième se faisait passer pour un moldu.

La tension était palpable et lorsque l'horloge magique afficha 7 heure pile, de grandes flammes vertes se mirent à crépiter dans l'âtre avant de laisser apparaître la silhouette massive de Tito.

\- Où est le Patron ? Demanda un peu trop brusquement Harry, sentant que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Wilson, déclara calmement l'italien. Étant donné que Drake avait peur de se faire arrêter en montant la garde devant la porte de ce bureau, le Patron a jugé plus prudent de faire ce pour quoi je suis là dans un endroit plus approprié. Votre travail s'arrête donc ici messieurs, sourit-il en sortant deux bourses de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Voilà votre récompense. Vous pouvez relâcher vos sortilèges et y aller. Quant à moi, je prends tout ce petit monde avec moi, ajouta-t-il en lançant un sortilège de ligature aux Aurors.

\- Pas si vite, c'était pas prévu comme ça, se manifesta Draco. Qu'est ce qui va leur arriver ?

\- Le Patron ne te paye pas pour avoir des états d'âme, prend ton fric et casse-toi maintenant, répondit Tito en entraînant les quatre Aurors dans la cheminée.

Ils étaient coincés, pour arrêter le Patron, ils devaient suivre Tito sans broncher. Pourquoi rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu se désespéra Harry et avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à dire pour sauver la situation, Tito et ses prisonniers étaient déjà en train de disparaître dans un panache de flammes émeraude. Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir entraîné ses collègues dans un guet-apens, Harry se jeta _in extremis_ dans l'âtre sous les yeux médusés de Draco qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

À peine deux secondes plus tard, Shacklebolt faisait irruption dans le bureau accompagné des quelques Aurors qui étaient prévus en renfort. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Draco se retrouva saucissonné et entraîné dans le département de la justice magique.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emporté dans son élan, Harry atterrit violemment sur un parquet ciré et fut non moins violemment redressé par une main empoignant le col de sa robe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Wilson ? Quand j'ai dit à Drake de se casser, c'était valable pour toi aussi ! S'énerva l'italien, le décollant du sol.

\- Tito ! Cria une voix dernière eux.

L'un des Aurors avait profité de la distraction offerte par Harry pour se libérer de ses liens et immobiliser le seul autre homme présent dans la pièce. D'un coup de genou dans le ventre, Harry se libera de la poigne qui le maintenait dans les airs et attrapa sa baguette. Tito réussit à stupéfixer l'Auror qui s'était libéré mais n'eut pas le temps de contrer le sortilège lancé par Harry qui libéra ses collègues de leurs liens. Avec cinq Aurors face à lui seul, Tito n'avait pas la moindre chance d'en réchapper…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De retour au ministère, les Aurors emmenèrent leurs suspects en salle d'interrogatoire. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant la vitre teintée de l'une des salles en question qu'Harry apprit que Drake avait été arrêté et était en ce moment même interrogé.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas laissé partir ! S'exclama-t-il en déboulant comme une furie dans le bureau de Shacklebolt.

\- Calme-toi Harry, lui intima son supérieur.

\- On avait fait un deal ! Il avait confiance en moi ! En nous aidant, il conservait sa liberté !

\- Commence par te calmer et assied-toi, déclara plus fermement Kingsley, je vais t'expliquer.

Harry regarda quelques secondes la chaise que lui proposait l'Africain avant de réaliser que s'emporter de cette façon n'était pas la meilleure façon de plaider la cause de Draco. Il desserra alors ses poings et s'assit sans broncher.

\- Drake t'as menti ou plutôt, il a réussi à te cacher une partie de la vérité.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- En réalité Drake est le nom d'emprunt que s'est attribuer Draco Malfoy après sa fuite.

Harry devint instantanément livide. Convaincre Shacklebolt de relâcher Drake, bandit de bas étage quasiment inconnu en Angleterre était une chose, mais Draco Malfoy ex-Mangemort en fuite… Il était pieds et poings liés.

\- Co… Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, j'ai passé plus de deux semaines avec lui sans rien voir.

\- Il a probablement utilisé des sortilèges de confusion avec toi, peut-être même d'oubli. Weasley a passé la semaine à se renseigner sur lui pour savoir s'il était digne de confiance. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que Drake Smith n'avait pas d'existence légale avant ses 18 ans, elle a fouillé dans le fichier international des criminels recherchés et elle a fait les recoupements.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Quelle ironie, tout ceci ne ressemblait qu'à un juste retour des choses au fond. Il avait trompé Ginny avec Draco et c'est à cause d'elle que celui-ci se retrouvait en prison. Le destin avait permis à sa fiancée de se venger sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Connaissant ton passé avec Malfoy nous craignions qu'en te le disant, ton comportement envers lui change.

Harry acquiesça, préférant se taire. Le manque de confiance évident que lui accordaient ses supérieurs et collègues fut néanmoins difficile à avaler…

À peine fut-il sorti du bureau, qu'une tornade rousse fondit sur lui, le serrant à l'étouffer.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle, je suis si heureuse que toute cette mission soit enfin terminée.

\- Ginny… Répondit-il, apathique.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle après lui avoir donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Il acquiesça :

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis juste un peu secoué par les événements, ça va passer…

Retrouver Ginny aurait dû le rendre heureux, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Il n'était pas non plus en colère contre elle, il se sentait juste vidé, émotionnellement épuisé par les 15 jours de yoyo sentimental qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer te reposer, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Et rater les interrogatoires ! Hors de question, j'ai commencé cette affaire et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Harry passa donc le reste de la journée à assister aux entrevues derrière les vitres sans teint. Il préféra éviter celle de Draco, se cantonnant à celles de Tito et de son acolyte. Ce n'est qu'après de longues heures d'interrogatoire à grand renfort de Veritaserum que notre jeune Auror réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait d'empêcher.

Le Patron était bel et bien cet homme au physique des plus ordinaires qui avait été arrêté si facilement au côté de Tito. Marco Leonetti, c'était son nom, avait un frère répondant au nom de Tito Leonetti. Tous deux étaient issus d'une famille mafieuse sorcière bien connue des Aurors italiens et ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire était à la hauteur des idéaux de feu Voldemort.

Assis dans la salle de repos, un café fumant entre les mains, Harry prenait peu à peu conscience de l'ironie de la situation.

 _ **Flash Back : quelques heures plus tôt en salle d'interrogatoire.**_

 _\- On reprend et dans l'ordre cette fois-ci, déclara froidement l'un des deux Aurors présents dans la pièce. Vous avez tenté de pratiquer un sortilège de magie noire afin de démultiplier le Prince Noir tout en conservant ses propriétés magiques sur chacune des copies. C'est exact ?_

 _Marco répondit une fois de plus par l'affirmative._

 _\- Et quelles étaient les modalités de ce sortilège ?_

 _\- Avant le rituel, il fallait laisser macérer le Prince Noir dans une potion pendant une semaine, dit-il d'une voix lasse._

 _\- Quel genre de potion ?_

 _\- D'imprégnation. J'vous l'ai dit, c'était pour que la potion s'imprègne des pouvoirs de la pierre !_

 _\- Ensuite ? Quel était le rituel ? Poursuivit l'Auror imperturbable face au ras-le-bol manifeste du suspect._

 _\- Il fallait dessiner un pentacle au sol et mettre le Prince Noir au centre. Les réceptacles devaient être placés sur le pourtour du cercle…_

 _\- Quels étaient ces réceptacles ? Le coupa l'Auror._

 _\- Des faux diamants, ils nous servaient de support pour fabriquer les copies. Je devais déposer une goutte de potion d'imprégnation et trois gouttes de sang sur chaque réceptacle pendant que Tito récitait la formule._

 _\- Trois gouttes de quel sang ?_

 _\- Vous le faite exprès ? S'emporta Marco qui n'en pouvait plus de répondre à des questions dont tout le monde dans la pièce connaissait déjà la réponse._

 _\- De quel sang ? Réitéra froidement le second Auror qui, penché au-dessus d'un parchemin, vérifiait l'exactitude de la retranscription que faisait la plume ensorcelée des propos du suspect._

 _\- Une goutte de sang pur, une de sang mêlé et une de sang moldu._

 _\- Et combien de copies comptiez-vous faire ?_

 _\- Autant que nous aurions de gouttes à disposition, répondit-il, les défiant du regard._

 _\- Bien, approuva le second Auror sans relever. Maintenant réexpliquez-moi pourquoi vous vouliez démultiplier le Prince Noir, ajouta-t-il en changeant de parchemin._

 _\- Je voulais offrir à chaque foyer moldu la possibilité d'avoir un sorcier sous ses ordres._

 _\- Et pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je n'ai pas hérité des pouvoirs magiques de mes ancêtres et que je ne supporte pas d'être méprisé par les sorciers pour ça, asséna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique._

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

Le Patron n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un Cracmol. Méprisé et caché par ses parents aux yeux des autres membres du réseau lorsque son père en était encore le leader, il l'élimina le jour de ses 18 ans. Ce jour-là, il lui vomit à la figure toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée durant son enfance avant de lui trouer le crâne d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Il prit ensuite sa place, tapis dans l'ombre, aidé de son frère cadet. Tito avait eu la chance de naître sorcier, mais être un Leonetti digne de ce nom signifiait entrer dans le réseau et apprendre les ficelles du métier dès le plus jeune âge. Tito n'avait donc pas eu de père, seulement un tyran l'obligeant à aller toujours plus loin dans la cruauté dans l'espoir de le voir un jour lui succéder puisque l'aîné de la famille ne le pourrait jamais.

La honte et le mépris de cette famille de sang pur envers les êtres dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques avaient détruit les deux frères. La mort de leur père ne suffit pas à apaiser leur soif de vengeance. D'après eux, il y avait beaucoup trop d'autres Sang-Purs qui dédaignaient Moldus et Cracmols à travers le monde… À commencer par l'Angleterre encore emplie de partisans de Voldemort attendant leur heure pour refaire surface. Révéler aux Moldus l'existence des sorciers et leur donner un moyen de les contrôler, de faire d'eux leurs esclaves était un juste retour des choses. Chaque famille moldue possédant une réplique du Prince Noir aurait alors pu avoir un sorcier à son service.

Harry soupira, la folie des hommes ne cesserait-elle donc jamais ? Jetant un œil par la fenêtre ensorcelée, il s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée. Ginny était rentrée quelques heures plus tôt déjà, elle retournait en cours à l'EFA pour les trois semaines à venir et avait quelques devoirs à terminer. Il était temps pour Harry d'aller la rejoindre. Les frères Leonetti seraient transférés à Azkaban dès le lendemain dans l'attente de leur procès, quant à Draco… il ferait également parti du voyage mais l'attente serait pour lui de courte durée. Son procès aurait probablement lieu dans la semaine. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer l'efficacité du ministère dans la traque aux anciens Mangemorts, l'administration se faisait soudain bien plus rapide, d'autant plus qu'aux yeux du monde sorcier, la famille Malfoy n'avait pas véritablement payé ses crimes. Lucius était mort et Draco porté disparu, quant à Narcissa, elle avait bénéficiée d'une peine avec sursis grâce au témoignage du grand Harry Potter qui avait affirmé qu'elle l'avait protégé de Voldemort durant la bataille finale. Les victimes de la guerre avaient cependant bien du mal à oublier que sans l'appui financier des Malfoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à étendre sa domination comme il l'avait fait.

Tout cela était injuste, se dit Harry en sortant de la salle de repos, envoyer Draco Malfoy en prison après tout ce qu'il avait vécu était injuste ! Malheureusement, maintenant qu'il était dernière les barreaux, Harry ne pouvait faire qu'attendre et espérer que la justice soit clémente. Il se sentait terriblement frustré d'être à ce point impuissant, pourtant il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison… Et merde, bon sang ! C'était Malfoy, un plan cul, rien de plus ! Tout oublier, voilà ce qu'il devait faire, tout oublier et reprendre sa vie d'avant, programmer son mariage avec Ginny et fonder une famille avec elle. C'était ça son avenir, pas Malfoy et ses magouilles !

En arrivant chez lui ce soir-là, Harry trouva Ginny déjà endormie dans leur grand lit. Il s'étendit à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir quelques instants. Ça y est, la vie allait enfin reprendre son cours…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry retourna travailler. Il fit abstraction de tout ce qu'il ressentait et s'efforça de faire comme s'il revenait d'une mission comme une autre. Il rédigea son rapport en omettant les événements gênant ou compromettant pour Sadie, Zahid, Nelly et les autres - s'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Malfoy, il épargnerait au moins ses amis - et retrouva la pile de dossiers attendant patiemment sur son bureau que quelqu'un veuille bien s'en occuper.

Comme il s'y attendait, le procès fut programmé dans les quelques jours qui suivirent, laissant tout juste le temps à la presse d'en faire ses gros titres. Pour cette raison, Draco ne fut même pas transféré à Azkaban,il resta dans une cellule du département des Aurors qu'Harry prit soin d'éviter. Le légendaire courage des Gryffondors semblait l'avoir quitté pour le coup. Il avait tellement honte… Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire de toute façon ? Désolé, j'étais persuadé que tout était sous contrôle mais j'ai encore merdé et à cause de moi tu risques de passer les 20 prochaines années à… Harry eut un frisson et n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensé. Le visage apeuré de Draco se réveillant d'un de ses nombreux cauchemars lui apparut et imaginer que cette expression serait celle qu'imprimeraient les Détraqueurs sur ses traits fins durant les prochaines années lui était insupportable. Il devait oublier tout ça, sinon la culpabilité le rongerait.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry fut contraint de témoigner au procès. Il fit ce qu'il put pour limiter les dégâts mais quoi qu'il dise, les membres du Magenmagot cherchaient à faire tomber un Mangemort et tout se retourna contre lui.

Le procès dura trois jours, trois longs jours durant lesquels Draco Malfoy garda une expression glacée sur le visage. Il se tenait droit, le regard vide et les traits figés. Il écouta sans tressaillir les nombreux témoins venus lui rappeler, si besoin était, ses erreurs de jeunesse et pas une seule fois son regard ne croisa celui d'Harry. Sa mère était présente également. Tout comme son fils, elle resta de marbre. Pourtant, Harry savait à quel point elle avait espérée revoir un jour son enfant en vie. Le jeune Auror n'avait toutefois aucune idée du calvaire que vivait Narcissa Malfoy en cet instant. Elle aurait préféré continuer à espérer toute une vie plutôt que d'assister à ce procès qui n'en finissait pas. Elle n'avait même pas pu obtenir de droit de visite et n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui parler. Elle ne pourrait que contempler, impuissante, son lynchage judiciaire.

Puis le verdict tomba enfin. Pour ce qui était des quelques semaines précédentes, Draco Malfoy fut donc accusé d'association de malfaiteurs, d'usurpation d'identité, de tentative d'enlèvement sur la personne de la reine d'Angleterre, de vol avec préméditation et de séquestration sur la personne d'Harry Potter. À cela vinrent s'ajouter la complicité à un crime contre l'humanité ainsi que la participation à des actes de torture et à des agressions. Malfoy avait 17 ans à l'époque, or, d'après la loi sorcière, à 17 ans on est majeur et responsable de ses actes… Harry n'oublierait jamais la façon dont son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsque le juge prononça la sentence :

\- La Cour condamne M. Draco Lucius Malfoy à la détention à vie entre les murs d'Azkaban.

Lorsque durant un bref instant le regard de Draco croisa enfin celui d'Harry, au moment où deux Aurors l'escortaient jusqu'à l'enfer qui l'attendait, ce dernier eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient cesser de le porter. Il s'attendait à recevoir de la haine mais tout ce qu'il vit au fond de ces yeux fut de la déception, de la résignation ainsi qu'une détresse sans nom.

Et effectivement, c'était précisément les sentiments qui habitaient Draco en cet instant. Depuis une semaine qu'il croupissait au Département de la Justice Magique, Harry n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, il n'était même pas passé le voir. Sans doute était-ce lui qui avait révélé son identité à ses supérieurs. Draco n'était même plus en colère, juste écœuré. Il avait bêtement pensé que parce qu'Harry Potter était précisément Harry Potter, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, il croyait… quoi ? Pas grand-chose en fait, mais qu'au moins il ne le laisserait pas mourir en prison… Cette trahison lui semblait la pire de toutes. D'ordinaire, il se méfiait toujours des promesses faites par ses amis dans son milieu, faire aveuglement confiance aux gens était suicidaire. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour s'en remettre entièrement à Potter ? Depuis le début il savait que ça tournerait mal…

Il se trouvait désormais encadré de deux Aurors qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à une grande cheminée. Terrifié, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour limiter ses tremblements et pour ne rien laisser transparaître. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut un panache de flammes vertes, quant à la dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fut cet effroyable nom crié d'une voix tranchante comme un couperet par l'un des Aurors : « Azkaban ! ». Ensuite, il pénétra en enfer.

 _à suivre..._

 ** _Eh oui, je suis horrible je sais, mais que voulez-vous, quand on flirt avec l'illégalité on doit le payer un jour. Et puis cela me paraissait beaucoup trop improbable que Draco joue ainsi avec le feu et s'en sorte sans se faire prendre._**

 ** _Que va faire Harry maintenant? Pensez-vous qu'il va retourner à sa petite vie et à son mariage?_**

 ** _Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre^^_**


	10. Descendre en enfer

_**Mettons fin à ce suspens insoutenable, voici la suite^^ Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Descendre en enfer et tomber plus bas que terre**_

La nuit qui suivit la condamnation de Draco, Harry ne dormit pas. Il se sentait bien trop mal. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à sourire aux remerciements et félicitation en tout genre. Les journalistes, ses collègues, ses amis, tout le monde, jusqu'à Ginny le vénéraient pour avoir réussi quelque chose dont il n'était ni responsable, ni fier : mettre sous les verrous l'une des personnes qui depuis quelques semaines comptait le plus à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain et qu'il se retrouva face à son reflet dans le miroir, il ne parvint pas à soutenir son propre regard.

Cette journée, ainsi que celles qui suivirent, furent parmi les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais vécues. Il avait tant souhaité retrouver son train-train quotidien… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à raccrocher les wagons ? Tout était là, son appartement, sa fiancée, ses amis, son travail, et pourtant, il se sentait comme déconnecté de la réalité, comme étranger à tout ça… C'était comme si une partie de lui avait été emprisonnée avec Draco. Le pire était sans doute la difficulté qu'il avait à faire l'amour à Ginny… Il l'aimait pourtant toujours énormément mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer chaque baiser, chaque caresse, jusqu'au moindre effleurement à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Draco… Et ce n'était pas comparable.

Il lui arrivait parfois de repousser ses avances et face à ses questions, il avait fini par lui expliquer ce qui le préoccupait au point de l'empêcher de reprendre une vie normale. Il lui avait alors parlé de ses remords et avait tenté de lui faire comprendre à quel point Malfoy regrettait ses erreurs passées, mais il voyait bien que Ginny ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu de toute façon ? Harry ne pouvait pas lui raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé sans se trahir…

\- Arrête de te tourmenter, lui disait-elle. De toute façon tu ne peux rien y changer.

\- Je sais mais tu ne trouves pas ça injuste ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur canapé.

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face, tu sais que je ne souhaiterais à personne de passer le restant de ses jours à Azkaban mais Malfoy est et restera un criminel. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ce qu'il a fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté pour t'apitoyer, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a été Mangemort, il a torturé des gens au côté de Voldemort.

\- Il avait 17 ans Ginny, il n'a fait que suivre le chemin que d'autres avaient tracé pour lui, tout comme nous au fond.

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse rien, trancha-t-elle. Et puis s'il avait été manipulé pendant la guerre pourquoi n'a-t-il pas changé de vie ensuite ?

\- Ce n'était pas si simple…

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire d'avantage elle reprit :

\- Désolé Harry mais pour moi, il a tout simplement choisi de continuer sur la voie du crime. Il a été jugé et maintenant il paye pour le mal qu'il a fait, ce n'est que justice.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

\- Hey, dit-elle doucement en lui relevant le menton, rappelle-toi combien d'entre nous sont morts à cause des Mangemorts…

\- Je n'oublie pas Ginny, souffla-t-il, le regard triste… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever et d'attraper son manteau.

\- Harry, l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

Il se retourna avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il machinalement avec un faible sourire.

En cette fin d'après-midi, les pas d'Harry le menèrent dans un pub londonien où il entreprit de noyer sa peine dans le Whisky Pur Feu. Il but un verre en mémoire des morts, un pour célébrer les vivants et quelques autres encore à la santé de ceux qui ne l'étaient plus vraiment. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé… De repenser à la guerre, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait pris et aux âmes brisées qu'elle avait laissée dans son sillage. Des âmes prisonnières, tiraillées entre le désir de profiter de la chance qui leur était donnée de vivre et la culpabilité d'avoir cette chance quand tant d'autres l'avaient perdue.

Il contemplait le liquide ambré au fond de son verre lorsque quelqu'un prit place sur le tabouret voisin. Du coin de l'œil il reconnut la tignasse rousse de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment t'as su que je serais là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Faut croire que j'te connais un peu, répondit Ron en commandant la même chose qu'Harry.

Cette réplique fit sourire le jeune Auror.

\- Tu pourrais p't'être me donner un mode d'emploi alors… Ces temps-ci j'ai du mal à me comprendre moi-même…

\- C'est d'avoir découvert que c'était Malfoy qui te menait en bateau qui te met dans cet état ? Tenta Ron.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu ne pas le reconnaître ? Avoua-t-il en lançant à son meilleur ami un regard désabusé.

\- Tu veux dire que tu savais ? S'étonna Ron, le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Dès le début ?

Harry finit son verre d'un trait et fit signe au barman de lui en servir un autre.

\- Mais je croyais… reprit-il un peu perdu, Ginny m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au courant que Malfoy avait utilisé des sorts pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, que tu l'avais convaincu de coopérer avec les Aurors en échange de sa liberté et que tu t'en voulais de ne pas avoir compris toi-même qui il était.

\- J'ai menti, répondit-il simplement. Je me suis couvert… Comment j'aurais pu justifier auprès de mes supérieurs de ne pas leur avoir révélé que j'avais à portée de main un Mangemort en fuite ?

\- Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Demanda Ron abasourdi.

\- Ils n'ont même pas cherché à comprendre… répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées. Les juges j'veux dire.

Ron ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

\- Si tu savais par quoi il est passé Ron… reprit-il les larmes aux yeux. Putain il n'avait que 17 ans bordel ! Comment peut-on condamner quelqu'un à la prison à vie pour avoir commis l'erreur de s'être laissé manipuler à 17 ans !

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu voulais le couvrir ?

\- J'avais promis Ron, j'lui avais juré qu'il irait pas à Azkaban et j'ai rien fait pour empêcher ce gâchis, j'ai fait que me couvrir putain !

\- Hey, arrête un peu les violons, on parle de Malfoy là, pas d'un enfant de cœur. Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de délits qu'il a commis rien que le mois dernier ?

\- C'était pas grave, j'ai fait la même chose pour le bien de la mission, y a pas mort d'homme !

\- Pas grave ?! Il t'avait pris ta baguette pour t'empêcher de contacter qui que ce soit, c'est de la séquestration, t'as eu de la chance que ça ne lui prenne pas l'envie de te liquider ! Et puis même sans ça, ce mec est un lâche, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Lorsqu'il a accepté de collaborer avec les Aurors c'était uniquement pour sauver ses miches.

\- C'est faux, il n'était pas obligé de le faire…

\- Mais il prenait le risque que l'enquête sur le réseau se poursuive et que tu finisses par le dénoncer.

Voyant qu'Harry ne trouvait rien à répondre, Ron poursuivit :

\- Et même si à l'époque, il était jeune et influençable ça n'excuse pas tout, il reste un ancien Mangemort et les crimes qu'il a commis sont bel et bien réels. Harry… ajouta-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu le plaignes, au risque de te décevoir, si tu avais été à sa place sur le banc des accusés, il n'aurait pas eu autant de remords que toi.

Le jeune Auror regarda son meilleur ami les yeux encore embués de larmes, il aurait tellement voulu être persuadé lui aussi que Draco n'était qu'une ordure… Ça lui ferait tellement moins mal… Mais Ron ne connaissait Malfoy que par le souvenir qu'il en avait… Harry, lui, avait appris à connaître Drake et ça changeait tout.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après cinq nuits sans sommeil et autant de jours à éviter son reflet, Harry compris qu'il n'oublierait pas. Pas tant qu'il saurait Malfoy enfermé. Il devait faire quelque chose ou la culpabilité le rongerait au point de ruiner sa relation avec Ginny.

Il avait pris sa décision et il était plus déterminé que jamais. Ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il sortirait Draco d'Azkaban. Ginny avait raison sur un point, Malfoy n'était pas un saint. Mais à bien y regarder, aucun d'entre eux, les anciens petits soldats de la guerre, ne l'étaient vraiment. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient eux-aussi été des criminels au nom de la paix, pourtant personne n'avait cherché à les juger pour les tortures ou les meurtres qu'ils avaient commis sur des Mangemorts. Envoyer Malfoy en prison ne servait qu'à apaiser la colère encore trop vive de la population sorcière, c'était de la haine pure et simple mais pour Harry, c'était injuste.

Ce matin-là, il dit à Ginny qu'il avait réfléchi, qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait raison, qu'il allait laisser Malfoy dans son trou, qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se soucie de lui… Bien entendu, il lui mentit. Il avait un plan.

Pour commencer, il devait trouver quelqu'un qui serait prêt à l'aider. Inutile de chercher dans son entourage, même Ron, qui l'avait pourtant déjà suivi dans pas mal de galères, le prendrait pour un dingue s'il lui exposait son idée. Il devait trouver une personne qui tenait assez à Drake pour oser s'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre d'Azkaban et de ce qui y vivait. Il avait pensé à Narcissa Malfoy, elle était la candidate idéale, un peu trop même. Elle serait la première à être soupçonnée et à être traquée si elle s'enfuyait. Il fallait à Harry un visage inconnu des Aurors et pour ça, il n'avait plus qu'un seul endroit où chercher : en France.

Ainsi, alors qu'il avait été mis sur une autre affaire, il demanda à retravailler sur le démantèlement du réseau, prétextant vouloir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Car en effet, même une fois le Patron sous les verrous, il restait à faire le ménage autour de lui. Après son arrestation, tous ses biens avait été saisis et avec eux tous les documents relatifs à ses affaires. Marco Leonetti était peut-être un Cracmol, mais il était avant tout un requin de la finance comme on en fait plus, il possédait des actions dans de nombreuses sociétés à travers le monde et s'en servait pour couvrir des activités aussi lucratives qu'illégales. Tout son génie avait été de placer à la tête de ces sociétés des hommes de paille qui faisaient écran et prenaient ainsi tous les risques en cas de démêlés avec la justice.

Toujours est-il que sous couvert d'achever le démantèlement du réseau, Harry put mener tranquillement son enquête personnelle. Il n'était théoriquement pas censé enquêter hors des frontières du pays mais tant qu'il réussissait à faire les deux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, il ne risquait rien. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il se rendit donc dans le seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir trouver à coup sûr quelqu'un pour l'aider : chez Sadie.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les Aurors français avaient déjà fait une descente sur la maison close. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, deux bandes de rubalise jaune vif portant la mention « Police, zone interdite » en barraient l'entrée. Harry ne tenta pas de forcer la serrure, des sortilèges de détection avaient probablement été posés au cas où justement quelqu'un essaie de retourner sur les lieux. À la place, il se renseigna discrètement sur ce qu'avaient découvert ses collègues francophones. D'après leur rapport, l'endroit était désert à leur arrivé. Ne restait que les meubles et quelques affaires oubliées témoignant d'un départ précipité des occupants. Au moins, Sadie et les autres n'avaient pas été arrêtés se dit-il, c'était déjà ça. Mais comment allait-il les retrouver maintenant ?

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Ginny tenta d'aborder le sujet de leur mariage. Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille mais il était préoccupé par autre chose.

\- ... Tu ne crois pas ? Demanda la jeune femme. Harry ? Hey, tu m'écoutes ? S'insurgea Ginny se rendant bien compte que son fiancé était dans la lune.

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie, je... j'ai la tête ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Que nous devrions fixer une date.

\- Une date ?

\- Pour le mariage Harry !

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, excuse-moi, hem... Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais attendre d'en avoir fini avec le démantèlement du réseau avant d'arrêter une date. Ça me prend la tête en ce moment et je crois que j'ai besoin de fermer cette page avant d'en ouvrir une autre.

Ginny soupira, contrariée.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Si c'est ce que tu veux...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps et puis en ce qui concerne les préparatifs, tu as déjà bien réfléchi à ce dont tu avais envie, lorsque nous nous déciderons, tout pourra se faire très vite...

\- Mais je ne me marrie pas toute seule Harry ! J'ai l'impression que tout ça ne t'intéresse pas ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Mais non, arrête, répondit-il d'un ton ferme en tentant de rester calme. Je te l'ai dit, je suis préoccupé par autre chose en ce moment, c'est tout !

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, on en reparlera quand tu auras démantelé ton précieux réseau !

\- Ne soit pas injuste Ginny, ça fait des mois que je travaille sur ce dossier et tu le sais.

\- Crois-moi, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, ça fait des mois que je t'attends à cause de ce fichu dossier justement.

Harry soupira à son tour.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il en prenant la main de sa fiancée, dès que je boucle tout ça, on engagera quelqu'un pour organiser le mariage, ça ira vite je te le promets. Et puis j'aime tes idées et je veux que tu puisses avoir le mariage de tes rêves alors je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir modifier ce que tu as envie de faire.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

\- Je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, n'ayant pas de meilleure idée, Harry se rendit du côté des quartiers réputés pour abriter des prostitués. Il se disait que certains membres de la maison close s'y étaient peut-être retranchés. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin… Il passa sa journée à déambuler sans voir un seul visage familier.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il se rendit également à Lyon où il commença par s'introduire dans l'appartement de Draco qu'il fouilla de fond en comble. Il n'y trouva malheureusement pas de noms, ni d'adresses, ni même de photos qui pourraient lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste. S'il n'avait pas lui-même rencontré tous ces gens, il pourrait penser que Drake vivait reclus, totalement coupé du reste de la société.

Harry passa un mois entier à écumer encore et encore tous les bordels de Paname, en vain… Il ne trouva pas trace de Sadie ni d'aucun de ses pensionnaires. Il fit également à de nombreuses reprises le tour de tous les garages automobiles de Lyon, alla jusqu'à faire plusieurs fois l'aller-retour du côté du port en pleine nuit mais ne trouva personne. Ils semblaient tous s'être volatilisés.

Parallèlement, il parvenait doucement à recoller les morceaux avec Ginny. La routine reprenait ses droits, il côtoyait de nouveau ses amis et ses collègues, fréquentait de nouveau les lieux qui lui étaient familiers et par-dessus tout, il avait un but auquel se raccrocher qui lui permettait à la fois de reprendre sa vie en main et de ne pas sombrer : il était persuadé qu'une fois Draco libre, il serait enfin capable de tirer un trait sur leur histoire. Il avait simplement besoin d'honorer sa promesse pour pouvoir reprendre pleinement le cours de sa vie. Alors malgré ses recherches infructueuses, il refusait d'abandonner. Il avait besoin de ça pour avancer. Son raisonnement était purement égoïste et n'avait au fond pas grand-chose à voir avec d'hypothétiques sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver envers le blond. Harry avait à tel point réussi à se persuader de cela qu'il parvenait de nouveau à faire l'amour à Ginny. Elle était son point d'ancrage dans la réalité et il se raccrochait à elle pour oublier les semaines surréalistes qu'il avait passé avec Draco.

Un jour, alors qu'il déambulait une fois de plus du côté du bois de Boulogne, une jeune prostituée l'aborda. Perruque blonde, outrageusement maquillée, les seins en évidence et les jambes à nu allongées par des talons vertigineux.

\- Hé ! C'est bien toi qui cherche Sadie ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi, tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

\- Moi non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra te le dire.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il, méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? Sourit-elle.

Harry soupira et sortit de la poche de son jean un billet de 50 euros. En un mois à demander des renseignements à droite à gauche, il avait appris que dans ce milieu, rien n'était gratuit. Il avait dû faire du change - heureusement pour lui que Ginny ne mettait jamais le nez dans les comptes. La jeune femme fit la moue mais prit tout de même le billet qu'elle glissa dans son décolleté.

\- Va au _7_ _ème_ _ciel_ et demande à voir le gérant.

Harry acquiesça, au point où il en était, tout était bon à prendre.

\- Comment cet homme sait qui je cherche ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Ça fait des semaines que tu cours toutes les putes de Paname et tu ne sors ton fric que pour leur demander des renseignements, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Qu'est-ce que tu crois les gens causent entre eux ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger d'une démarche lascive vers une voiture qui venait de s'arrêter un peu plus loin.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir même, Harry était devant les portes de la boîte. Il informa le vigile qu'il voulait voir le gérant et fut immédiatement conduit devant un bureau au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Attends-là, lui dit l'armoire à glace qui frappa deux petits coups à la porte avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement. Je crois que le mec que vous attendiez est arrivé, boss ! Ajouta-t-il.

\- Déjà, répondit une voix à l'intérieur, fais-le entrer.

Harry passa donc devant le vigile qui referma la porte, les laissant seuls.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, déclara l'inconnu : un jeune homme typé assis dans un fauteuil en cuir derrière un bureau. Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi, ajouta-t-il en lui indiquant le siège face à lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea le jeune Auror qui préféra rester debout, n'appréciant pas le ton trop familier de son hôte.

\- Demande-toi plutôt pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, sourit-il vicieusement avant de sortir sa baguette d'un geste vif. _Accio !_ Lança-t-il au moment où Harry allait attraper sa propre baguette.

Cette dernière atterrit souplement dans la main du gérant qui s'approcha jusqu'à coller la sienne sous la gorge du brun.

\- J'en ai vu des pourritures dans ma vie, mais toi, Harry Potter, susurra-t-il, menaçant, tu es sans doute la pire de toute.

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva projeté au sol par un crochet du droit qu'il ne vit pas arriver. Il reçut ensuite plusieurs coups de pied à l'abdomen avant d'être de nouveau tenu en joue, crachant ses poumons qui peinaient à aspirer l'air correctement.

\- À partir de maintenant, tu vas laisser Sadie et les autres tranquille, si j'apprends que tu cherches de nouveau à les coincer, je te promets que j'te briserai tous les os un à un, c'est compris ?

\- Je… commença Harry d'une voix cassé par sa respiration difficile. J'ai besoin de son aide.

\- C'est ça oui, tous les Aurors de France sont déjà sur notre dos ! Ça ne te suffisait pas ? Tu préférais finir toi-même le travail pour en tirer un max de gloire ! J'ai lu la presse de ton pays dernièrement, tu dois être fière de toi ! Le héros du monde sorcier poursuit sa quête contre les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, grâce à lui un ancien Mangemort a été mis hors d'état de nuire ! Je te jure qu'un jour tu me payeras ce que t'as fait à Drake pauvre con ! En attendant ne remet jamais les pieds dans ce pays ! C'est plus clair maintenant ? Aboya-t-il.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi Pablo ? Tenta Harry qui ne connaissait personne d'autre à Paris qui se soucierait à ce point de Draco.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris puis répondit :

\- T'as raison, je ne me suis même pas présenté, effectivement c'est bien moi, et je te conseil de te rappeler de mon nom, parce que t'as pas fini de me trouver sur ta route.

\- Je veux faire évader Drake, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, et je n'y arriverai pas seul.

\- C'est quoi ces salades ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Pablo fronça les sourcils mais abaissa sa baguette, permettant à Harry de se redresser en position assise.

\- T'as intérêt à être convaincant, lui dit-il.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Pendant ce temps, à Azkaban:_

Au fond de sa cellule, un jeune homme aux cheveux de nacre était recroquevillé sur son lit, tremblant, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles de chaque côté de sa tête, les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse. Il aurait voulu mourir. À chaque instant depuis qu'il était régulièrement plongé dans son enfer personnel par ces immondes créatures, il espérait pouvoir enfin mourir. Malheureusement, cet instant n'arrivait jamais. Draco subissait sans discontinuer les assauts de son passé. Il voyait des visages, des tas de visages déformés par la douleur, il voyait sa baguette interrompre le sortilège, il s'entendait reposer la question, entendait les visages le supplier d'arrêter mais il n'arrêtait pas, il recommençait, encore, et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement, il était un monstre, il devait payer. Encore des visages, des soupirs écœurants contre sa peau, des râles avilissants à ses oreilles, le poids d'un corps entre ses cuisses, puis d'un autre et encore un autre, de la douleur, des tas de douleurs, des hommes et leurs sexes, un shoot et de nouveaux visages, encore du sexe, encore un shoot, un bad trip et au bout la descente, brutale. Il était une pute, il était un bourreau, il était un camé, il était un lâche, il était seul, il voulait crever…

Les seuls moments de répit qu'il avait, c'était lorsque chaque soir, un être humain traversait le couloir accompagné de son Patronus, pour vérifier si les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas fait de victimes parmi les prisonniers. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de 15 minutes pour longer le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la cellule de Draco, mais c'était 15 minutes d'intense soulagement durant lesquelles, collé à la grille de sa cellule, comme tous les autres prisonniers, il pouvait profiter des lueurs de joie du tigre argenté pour oublier. Juste oublier les causes du désespoir qui rongeait son âme. 15 minutes pour oublier la culpabilité d'avoir été un tortionnaire, l'angoisse de subir les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore le dégoût de s'être prostitué 15 minutes pour oublier qu'Harry l'avait trahi…

Le pire avec les Détraqueurs, c'était que leur simple présence vous plongeait dans un tel état de désespoir que vous n'aviez même pas le temps d'imaginer comment mettre fin à vos jours. La seule chose à faire était attendre que ça passe, attendre la lueur de bonheur au bout du couloir. Parfois, elle réapparaissait plus vite que prévu…

Ça avait été le cas lorsqu'environ une semaine après son arrivée, on lui avait amené un codétenu. Le Patronus s'était trouvé plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. À tel point qu'il avait pu toucher du doigt pendant un court instant un peu du bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé dans une autre vie, entre les bras d'Harry. Ce moment avait été magique, une bouffée d'oxygène au milieu d'un océan de larmes, mais cela n'avait fait que rendre la rechute plus dure encore. La nuit qui avait suivie, Draco avait été plus tourmenté que jamais, il tremblait et gémissait sans cesse, à tel point que son nouveau compagnon de cellule avait pris pitié de lui et avait fini par lui proposer une échappatoire à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

 _\- Prend ça, lui avait-il dit en lui tendant une petite pastille bleue turquoise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Avait-il demandé d'une voix chevrotante._

 _\- Ecstasy._

 _Draco avait fixé quelques instants la pilule. Assis sur le rebord de son lit, il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, les mains crispées au bord du matelas. Il sentait son esprit torturé lâcher prise par moment, presque incapable de distinguer la réalité de ses hallucinations incessantes._

 _\- J'ai soudoyé le gardien pour qu'il m'en file, c'est une drogue moldue, avait-il cru bon d'ajouter._

 _\- Je sais ce que c'est, avait répondu Draco d'un ton sans réplique avant de se saisir du cachet. La prochaine fois, demande lui s'il peut pas plutôt nous trouver du Crystal._

 _\- Y'a pas de quoi, avait ironisé le dealer avant de se rallonger._

Draco avait alors enfin eu droit à quelques heures de paix, la drogue l'avait rendu euphorique, annihilant l'influence des Détraqueurs. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà que ça ne durerait pas, tout comme il espérait déjà que son codétenu ne se retrouve pas en rupture de stock, car il savait d'expérience combien la descente était impitoyable, au moins autant que leurs infâmes geôliers.

En arrivant ici, il avait pensé avoir touché le fond, mais de toute évidence, l'enfer n'en avait pas…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? L'interrogea Harry lorsqu'il eut fini son récit.

\- J'en dis que t'es un grand malade…

Pablo regarda attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face, puis reprit :

\- J'espère vraiment ne pas faire une erreur, mais c'est d'accord, je te suis, approuva-t-il au plus grand soulagement du jeune Auror. Tu prévois de faire ça quand ?

\- Donne-moi deux jours.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Harry était plus heureux que jamais, il allait bientôt pouvoir enfin tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda Ginny qui avait remarqué son humeur particulièrement joviale.

\- Le démantèlement du réseau avance bien, je suis simplement heureux d'arriver au bout de tout ça, sourit-il. Et puis... je me disais qu'il serait temps de fixer enfin la date de notre mariage non ?

Un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle serrait son futur mari dans ses bras. Ils eurent une longue discussion ce soir-là et finirent par se mettre d'accord. Le mariage aurait lieu dans une semaine. Ginny avait déjà tout prévu, le délai était court mais elle s'était renseignée et avait trouvé un organisateur de mariage hors pair. Elle le contacterait dès le lendemain. Et puis comme le lui avait dit Harry, plus le délai était court, moins ils avaient de chance de voir des journalistes mitrailler l'événement.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Deux jours plus tard, dans le bureau de l'Auror Potter_

\- Kingsley m'a dit que tu voulais me voir pour me proposer d'aller sur le terrain, dit Ginny, toute excitée en passant la tête par la porte.

\- Oui, acquiesça son fiancé, entre, je vais t'expliquer, lui intima-t-il.

La jeune femme s'avança et entendit claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit son corps se raidir. Harry se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe face contre terre.

\- Pardonne-moi ma chérie, je n'ai pas le choix, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, je te le promets, se justifia-t-il, pas très fier de lui. Aide-moi, on va la mettre là-bas, ajouta-t-il en regardant dernière elle, s'adressant à la personne qui s'était cachée derrière la porte pour lui lancer lâchement un _Stupéfixe_ dans le dos.

\- Donne-moi d'abord un de ses cheveux, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit mon visage.

Harry s'exécuta et attendit que le polynectar transforme Pablo en un parfait sosie de Ginny. Il en profita pour glisser une goutte de potion de sommeil entre les lèvres de celle-ci et leva le sortilège.

\- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas stupéfixée ? L'interrogea Pablo tandis qu'ils la transportaient jusqu'à une petite penderie dans laquelle ils la cachèrent.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je préfère ne pas compter sur toi pour venir lever le sortilège et comme personne n'aurait l'idée de venir la chercher dans ce placard à balais, elle risquerait de mourir de déshydratation avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve. Avec la potion, elle se réveillera d'elle-même dans quelques heures.

\- Du moment qu'elle dort assez longtemps pour ne pas foutre en l'air notre plan, ça me va, dit-il en haussant les épaule.

\- Tiens, met ça, lui intima Harry en sortant des habits féminins d'un sac à main qu'il avait pris dans le placard de sa fiancée. Garde le sac et mets-y tes fringues, ça évitera que tu te fasses remarquer lorsque la potion aura cessé de faire effet.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que Ginny était installée aussi confortablement qu'il était possible de l'être dans un placard avant d'en refermer les portes coulissantes.

\- Bien, allons-y, déclara-t-il lorsque Pablo fut changé.

\- Je te suis.

Les deux compères traversèrent alors le département de la justice magique et prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au niveau 9. De là, ils accédèrent par un petit escalier au niveau 10 où se situaient la salle d'audience portant le même numéro, dans laquelle Draco avait été jugé quelques semaines plus tôt.

La cheminée de cette salle était la seule à être reliée à la prison d'Azkaban, elle en était la porte d'entrée privilégiée pour tous les condamnés. Sachant que la prison était, tout comme Poudlard, soumise à un sort anti-transplanage, elle en était également la seule et unique porte de sortie - hormis la mer, qui ne pouvait objectivement pas être considérée comme une porte.

Harry travaillant toujours sur le démantèlement du réseau, il n'avait eu qu'à prétexter avoir besoin de réinterroger Malfoy pour obtenir un parloir.

C'est pourquoi Pablo et lui se trouvaient à présent devant l'âtre verdâtre de la salle d'audience n°10, dans lequel ils entrèrent sans hésitation. Ils atterrirent quelques instants plus tard devant une immense grille de fer forgé derrière laquelle le sorcier qui était de garde ce jour-là les attendait. Il vérifia leur laissez-passer et déverrouilla la porte de la grille qui isolait la cheminée du reste du couloir sur lequel elle donnait. Harry savait que cette grille avait été renforcée au moyen d'un grand nombre de sorts de défense qui la rendait résistante à des centaines de sortilèges, même issus de la magie noire. Ce n'était pas tant cela qui inquiétait le jeune Auror, mais plutôt les sortilèges de révélation qui risquaient de dévoiler leur supercherie.

Par chance, il avait été suffisamment attentif aux cours de potion qu'il avait suivi à l'EFA pour se rappeler qu'ajouter de la livèche au polynectar brouillait la majorité des sorts de révélation. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé en situation réelle, et fut soulagé lorsque Pablo passa la grille sans retrouver son apparence normale.

Ils suivirent le gardien le long du couloir qui au bout de quelques mètres, tournait à angle droit sur la gauche.

Chaque fois qu'il venait, Harry avait l'impression d'entrer dans un château fort moyenâgeux. Tout était en pierres brutes, du sol au plafond. Des torchères brûlaient le long des murs, palliant ainsi au peu de lumière que laissait filtrer les quelques meurtrières qui ouvraient la vue sur la mer, agitée par les caprices du ciel.

\- Allez-y, le prisonnier vous attend, leur déclara le gardien après avoir fait tourner l'une des nombreuses clés de son trousseau dans la serrure d'une lourde porte en bois qui devait déjà avoir quelques siècles de bon et loyaux services derrière elle.

Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque grimper en flèche avant même de passer le seuil de la porte. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se demander dans quel état il allait retrouver Draco qu'il le vit déjà, assit sur une chaise, seul au milieu de cette petite pièce vide et sinistre. Il sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre brutalement sur son estomac et une vague de culpabilité comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressentie le submerger. À cet instant précis, face à ce visage qu'il reconnaissait à peine, il fut sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision, peu importait Ginny ou sa hiérarchie au diable les conséquences de tout cela, il était prêt à tout pour effacer à jamais de ce visage d'albâtre l'expression que les Détraqueurs y avaient incrustée.

La puissance de ses certitudes aurait dû lui faire peur, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En cet instant une seule chose comptait vraiment : sortir l'homme qu'il aimait de cet enfer, parce que oui, définitivement il aimait Draco Malfoy. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour nier à ce point l'évidence ? Se demanda-t-il en avançant lentement jusqu'à lui.

Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, une main serrant fermement le poing opposé, Draco le regardait par en dessous. Il était méconnaissable, une barbe de quelques jours mangeait son visage amaigri, il avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurés et des cernes violacées de n'avoir pas assez dormis. Harry, qui quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tôt avait un millier de choses à lui dire se sentit soudainement incertain. Face à cet inconnu au regard noir d'une haine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il resta malgré lui muet la gorge à telle point nouée qu'aucun son ne semblait plus capable d'en sortir.

Les Détraqueurs qui avaient amené Draco dans la salle s'étaient éloignés depuis un moment déjà. La douleur et la peine s'étaient lentement atténuées, dévoilant une colère sourde dont Draco lui-même ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il serra un peu plus les mâchoires, s'efforçant de ne pas claquer des dents tout plutôt que de laisser voir à ce connard ce qu'il avait fait de lui : un minable, tout juste capable de savoir si ses tremblements incessants étaient provoqués par le froid qui ne le quittait plus ou par le manque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Réussit-il à cracher d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Harry se figea en percevant toute la haine et la rancœur que contenaient ses quelques mots. Il comprit soudain qu'il ne servait à rien de s'excuser pour quelque chose d'impardonnable. Aucuns mots ne justifieraient jamais ce qu'il avait laissé faire. Draco ne lui pardonnerait pas et tout l'amour du monde n'y changerait rien.

\- Hem… Je…, balbutia-t-il.

Je quoi ? Je suis venu pour te sortir de là, je te demande pardon, j'ai oublié de te dire à quel point je tiens à toi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te voir là… Chacune de ces répliques sonnaient bien trop mélodramatiques aux oreilles de Harry. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas. L'amour ne leur ressemblait pas de toute façon…

Pablo qui avait observé en retrait ce bref échange intervint lorsqu'il vit Harry, muet, sortir de la poche intérieur de sa veste deux fioles qu'il posa sur le bureau devant lequel Draco était assis.

\- Hem… en fait, on est venu te libérer, dit-il mal à l'aise, plongé malgré lui dans l'ambiance frigorifique qui régnait entre les deux ex-amants. C'est moi, Pablo, ajouta-t-il se souvenant qu'il avait l'apparence de Ginny lorsqu'il reçut un regard assassin de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, pas très sûr de bien comprendre la situation.

\- Tiens, prend ça, déclara froidement Harry en poussant vers lui la fiole dans laquelle il venait d'ajouter un de ses propres cheveux.

Draco fixa le jeune Auror quelques longues secondes qui parurent une éternité à ce dernier, à tel point qu'il ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard.

Le prisonnier esquissa un sourire sardonique.

\- Regarde-moi bien droit dans les yeux Potter ! Cracha-t-il, contenant la colère qui le rongeait. Peu importe ce que tu feras pour te racheter une conscience, je ne suis pas comme tous ces lèche-cul qui te servent de fans, n'espère plus rien de moi, tu entends ! S'emporta-t-il.

\- T'en fait pas, je n'attends rien, mentit-il, les mâchoires crispées.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça se passe si mal, ni à ce que ça fasse si mal… À quoi s'attendait-il au fond ? À ce que Draco lui saute dans les bras ? C'était complètement ridicule, pensa-t-il, désabusé.

\- Et comment tu comptes nous sortir d'ici ? Reprit Draco sur la défensive.

\- Donne-moi un de tes cheveux.

\- Et après ? Vous êtes rentré à deux, ils ne laisseront pas sortir trois personnes.

\- Toi tu sors, moi je reste.

Draco le fixa, un instant déconcerté par cette déclaration, puis il se mit à rire, d'un rire lugubre.

\- Le sacrifice du héros ! Comme c'est touchant, railla-t-il.

Il s'arracha un cheveu et le déposa dans le second flacon avant de le tendre à Harry.

\- Amuse-toi bien, stupide héros, dit-il en avalant lui-même sa potion.

Harry ne releva pas et descendit d'un trait le contenu de la fiole qu'il lui tendait.

Une fois transformé, ils échangèrent leurs habits. Si Harry fut choqué par la maigreur de son ancien amant, il n'en montra rien. Il s'assit à la place du prisonnier et regarda s'éloigner un couple illusoire qui n'aurait plus jamais vraiment de sens après les ravages qu'avait provoqué l'apparition de Draco dans sa vie…

Lorsque la lourde porte en bois se referma, le laissant seul face à lui-même, il sentit sa détermination faillir. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête, il était heureux de savoir Drake dehors … Mais leur histoire valait-elle vraiment tous ces sacrifices ?

Un vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce, il était trop tard pour se poser ce genre de question, tout était terminé entre eux, et Ginny ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait, personne ne l'attendait dehors désormais, il était seul et il ne serait plus jamais heureux…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco avait réussi à faire bonne figure devant le gardien. Il était mentalement et nerveusement épuisé mais pour la première fois depuis une éternité, l'espoir était là. Il allait quitter cette enfer, s'enfuir pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Ils passèrent sans difficulté la grille magique mais une fois dans la salle d'audience, Pablo informa Draco qu'il était préférable qu'ils empruntent la cheminée personnelle du bureau de Potter afin que personne ne les voie sortir du ministère. Aussi traversèrent-ils le département des Aurors, faisant mine d'être pressés lorsqu'un collègue tenta de les arrêter pour discuter.

\- Harry, lança l'homme, je te cherchais. Salut Ginny. Dis-moi est-ce que c'est toi qui t'es occupé de…

\- Désolé, le coupa Draco, il y a urgence, on se voit plus tard, s'imposa-t-il tout en reprenant sa route le long du couloir, suivi de près par Pablo.

Ce dernier commençait déjà à reprendre son apparence lorsqu'ils refermèrent enfin la porte du bureau derrière eux.

\- Déjà, s'étonna Pablo, se sentant redevenir lui-même.

\- Crois-moi t'es beaucoup mieux comme ça, sourit Draco, étonnamment heureux de voir apparaître le visage de son ami.

Cela rendait un peu plus réel encore ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Et maintenant ? Où on va ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la cheminée.

\- Un endroit neutre et bourré de monde d'où on pourra disparaître à la manière moldue, suggéra Pablo.

\- Ah, la magie, soupira Draco, si pratique, mais si facilement traçable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux compères se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur, Draco enveloppé dans une cape prise dans le bureau de l'Auror Potter, afin de ne pas être reconnu.

Ils se rendirent du côté moldu de la gare de King's Cross sans prendre le temps de boire un verre au pub. Après avoir acheté leurs billets, ils n'eurent qu'à traverser la rue pour se retrouver devant la façade rouge brique de Saint Pancras. Ils longèrent une multitude de magasins situés sous des arcades de couleur crème, leurs pieds foulant un carrelage nacré sur lequel se reflétait la lumière extérieure que laissait entrer l'immense verrière barrée de poutres métalliques s'imposant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils prirent ensuite l'escalator qui les mena sur le quai de l'Eurostar, lui-même surmonté d'une superbe horloge dont les dorures étincelaient sous la lumière de ce milieu d'après-midi. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient pris place dans le train et filaient à toute allure en direction de Paris.

Durant le voyage, Pablo raconta à Drake ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

\- Lorsqu'elle a su pour l'arrestation du Patron, Sadie n'a pas attendu la visite des Aurors pour mettre les voiles. Direction quelque part entre Los Angeles et Vegas. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vue…. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis.

\- Tant mieux. C'est plus prudent d'attendre que les choses se tassent avant de reprendre contact.

Pablo acquiesça puis repris :

\- Quelques-uns de ses protégés sont partis avec elle. Pour les autres, Dieu seul sait où ils sont…

\- Espérons pour nous qu'aucun d'eux ne se fasse prendre… Ce petit cafard de Craig serait bien capable de nous balancer.

\- Il vendrait sa mère à un troll pour sauver son petit cul de camé.

\- Ouais… acquiesça Draco soudainement pas très à l'aise.

Pablo soupira. Les tremblements de son ami ne lui avaient pas échappés. À regret, il glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un minuscule sachet qu'il mit discrètement dans la main du blond.

\- Tu devrais aller aux toilettes, lui dit-il.

Draco lui lança un regard de profond soulagement exprimant l'incongru mélange d'une infinie gratitude et de sincères excuses. Pablo hocha la tête, signe qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier ou d'en dire plus.

Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir sur la banquette du train, sa fatigue s'était complètement évaporée, il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ? Demanda-t-il, impatient de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Encore un petit quart d'heure, répondit Pablo.

\- La vache, j'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était bon, dit-il en s'agitant sur son siège.

Pablo lui fit un sourire amer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prenais là-bas ? Lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

\- Ecstasy, chuchota le blond. Mais ça ne vaut pas le Crystal que tu viens de me filer, ajouta-t-il tout sourire. Comment ça se fait que tu te trimbales avec ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il faut bien que je fasse tourner le business au _7_ _ème_ _ciel_. Comme je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais te retrouver j'en ai pris un sachet, juste au cas où...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu en avais ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Et autant te le dire tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de te fournir indéfiniment, c'était juste pour dépanner. Je voulais éviter une crise de manque pendant ton évasion mais dès qu'on sera en sécurité tu commenceras ton sevrage, c'est claire ?

\- Ouais bien sûr... Répondit Draco sûr le ton de l'évidence. J'ai pas l'intention de retomber aussi bas que la dernière fois t'inquiète ! Mais laisse-moi juste kiffer quelques jours ok ? Le temps de revenir à la réalité, j'ai vécu un enfer là-bas, tu le sais ça hein Pablo ? Je survivrai pas à la descente, pas maintenant...

Pablo soupira.

\- Je te laisse deux ou trois jours mais après t'arrêtes tout, ok ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que plus ça dure, pire sera la descente.

\- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, lui assura Draco.

Au fond ce n'était pas tant la descente en elle-même qui le préoccupait, mais plutôt ce qu'il y avait après. Il ne se sentait pas la force de faire face aux conséquences de l'ouragan Potter une fois revenu à son état normal.

Pablo aurait voulu que Draco lui en dise un peu plus sur la nature de sa relation avec Harry. Mais de toute évidence, il était encore trop tôt pour aborder le sujet. Bon sang, ce mec s'était carrément laissé enfermer à Azkaban pour le sortir de là ! Il ne connaissait personne d'autre capable de faire un truc pareil pour qui que ce soit. Lui-même, malgré toute l'affection et la profonde amitié qu'il portait à Drake, n'aurait jamais pu accepter de côtoyer les Détraqueurs d'aussi près…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

La porte du petit appartement Londonien se referma sur Molly Wealsey qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester plus longtemps que les autres. Elle voulait être sûre que sa fille et son futur gendre avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Après ce qui venait de se passer, son instinct de maman poule avait immédiatement refait surface... Pauvre Harry, se dit-elle. Les fantômes de la guerre semblaient ne pas vouloir le lâcher, même après tout ce temps... Mieux valait pour Draco Malfoy qu'il ne croise pas un jour la route de Molly Weasley, se promit-elle tandis qu'elle rentrait au terrier la rage au ventre.

Dans l'appartement qu'elle quittait, une autre Weasley sentait monter en elle une rage toute semblable mais dirigée cependant vers un tout autre individu.

Harry, qui venait de passer la journée à Sainte-Mangouste, sous l'œil inquiet des Médicomages, sentait peser sur lui le regard noir de sa fiancée. Il avait redouté ce moment toute la journée, enfin depuis qu'il avait été en état de comprendre qu'il était sorti de son enfer personnel tout du moins. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il décida de parler le premier.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il sans oser regarder Ginny en face.

\- Excuse-moi... Répondit-elle d'un ton beaucoup trop calme. Excuse-moi ? Répéta-t-elle. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Excuse-moi ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...

La jeune femme eut un éclat de rire triste.

\- Écoute, reprit-il, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Pablo menaçait de s'en prendre à toi ! Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler !

\- Mais je ne suis pas en sucre putain ! Je vais bientôt devenir ta femme Harry, se soutenir, se protéger et se faire confiance, c'est généralement ce que font les personnes qui s'aiment ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu as trahi ma confiance !

\- Mais j'essayais de te protéger justement !

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de me défendre toute seule ! Si tu m'en avais parlé, on aurait pu trouver une solution, ça aurait été facile de faire arrêter ce Pablo qui te faisait chanter, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !

\- Je... Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai eu peur pour toi, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est tout...

C'est ce qu'il avait raconté à ses collègues lorsqu'ils l'avaient interrogé pour savoir comment il était arrivé à Azkaban sous les traits de Draco Malfoy. Mais Ginny avait raison, si Pablo était vraiment venu le trouver en le menaçant de s'en prendre à elle, Harry n'aurait jamais accepté sans rien dire. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de faire échouer l'évasion et d'arrêter Pablo. Mais admettre ça, c'était admettre qu'il avait menti à ses supérieurs et il ne se voyait pas du tout leur expliquer qu'il était pathétiquement tombé amoureux d'un ancien Mangemort au point d'accepter de prendre sa place face aux Détraqueurs. En y réfléchissant, personne ne le croirait de toute façon.

\- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait putain ?! Renchérit Ginny. Un criminel, un ancien Mangemort s'est évadé à cause de toi ! Qui sait ce que cet enfoiré de Malfoy va encore inventer comme atrocité maintenant qu'il est de nouveau libre ?!

\- Arrête un peu, il n'est pas si monstrueux que tu le penses !

Harry n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots mais il les regretta aussitôt qu'il s'entendit les prononcer. Contre toute attente, la colère de Ginny sembla retomber comme un soufflé, elle fixa son futur mari avec un regard insondable pendant un long moment.

Une drôle d'idée venait de traverser son esprit, une idée qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle s'empressa de chasser de ses pensées. De toute façon, c'était complètement absurde. Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça... Il ne se serait jamais fait enfermer à Azkaban de son plein gré, c'était ridicule, personne ne ferait jamais ça, il faudrait être fou. Harry n'était pas fou et puis il l'aimait, il ne lui aurait jamais fait ça volontairement.

\- Quoi ? Finit par demander Harry, gêné par ce silence pesant qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

\- Rien, je...

Ginny prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et poursuivit :

\- Écoute, je crois qu'on devrait oublier toute cette histoire d'accord ?

Surpris, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- ça fait des semaines que toutes nos disputes tournent autour de ce fichu réseau et de Malfoy, j'en ai marre, je ne veux plus qu'il s'immisce entre nous.

\- ça n'arrivera plus, répondit Harry. Viens là, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour que Ginny puisse s'y blottir.

Il la serra fort contre lui en se disant qu'elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point elle avait raison. En cet instant, Harry se sentait à la fois soulagé qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions et terriblement coupable pour tous les mensonges et les non-dits qu'il entretenait entre eux.

Mais tout ça c'était bel et bien fini, se promit-il. Jamais plus il ne lui mentirait. Il n'en aurait plus besoin de toute façon. Malfoy était parti et il ne le reverrait pas... Jamais.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ça y est, t'es réveillé ?

\- Casse-toi ! Répondit la voix éraillée de Draco du fin fond de la couette sous laquelle il avait élu domicile depuis un certain temps déjà.

\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

À ces mots, Draco consentit tout de même à émerger. Il était affamé.

\- Tiens, ajouta Pablo en lui lançant une petite bouteille d'eau. Bois ça pour commencer, t'es complètement déshydraté.

Draco attrapa la bouteille et but sans faire de commentaire. Il savait d'expérience qu'il n'avait pas dû manger ni boire grand-chose depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Accroche-toi mon vieux, t'as passé le plus dur, lui dit Pablo qui avait assisté à la descente de son ami au cours de ces dernières 48 heures.

Draco eut un sourire désabusé. Pablo ne pouvait pas savoir... Mais lui savait. Le plus dur commencerait lorsqu'il aurait achevé la descente.

Il ne se souvenait pas de tout dans les moindres détails mais ce n'était pas très difficile pour lui de reconstituer le puzzle pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de ces quelques jours de liberté retrouvée.

Euphorique et plus sûr de lui que jamais, il avait dû baiser la moitié des mecs qui avaient franchi la porte des _back rooms_ du 7ème.

Ce dont il se souvenait parfaitement en revanche, c'était d'avoir enchaîné les sniffes de plus en plus fréquemment car l'effet s'estompait de plus en plus vite.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que... commença-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

\- Cinq jours, répondit Pablo.

\- Déjà, répondit Draco qui ne pensait pas être sorti d'Azkaban depuis si longtemps.

\- Et oui. Tu as sniffé non-stop pendant les trois premiers jours avant de commencer à descendre.

Draco se souvenait de ça oui. Les sniffes lui faisaient de moins en moins d'effet et son corps commençait à protester violement contre le manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Il avait commencé à flipper. Après avoir baisé tous ces mecs avec l'assurance d'un dieu grec descendu sur Terre, il avait brusquement eu envie d'être seul, se sentant moche et ne comprenant pas comment les autres avaient pu le trouver attirant. Il s'était sentit comme une merde. Petit à petit, les sniffes ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet et malgré un besoin vital de se reposer, son corps semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Il avait beau essayer de dormir, il n'y arrivait pas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à avoir des hallucinations, se rappela-t-il en contemplant les plaies sur ses avant-bras.

\- C'était pas beau à voir, tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais, ajouta Pablo qui avait surpris son regard.

Draco ne pouvait qu'imaginer le spectacle qu'il avait dû offrir à son ami. Il se souvenait que sa peau avait commencé à le démanger. Il s'était gratté, de plus en plus fort, et lorsqu'à force de s'acharner il avait fini par s'écorcher, il avait vu, horrifié, un insecte sortir de sa plaie. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'un millier d'autres insectes courraient sous sa peau. De tout petits insectes, couverts de pattes étaient en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur. Paniqué, il s'était gratté de plus belle, jusqu'à être couvert de petites plaies sanglantes par lesquels il était persuadé de pouvoir faire sortir toutes ces bestioles.

C'était sans doute ce moment-là que Pablo considérait comme le pire moment. Mais si Draco était d'accord pour dire que ces hallucinations étaient souvent des plus atroces, il savait aussi que le plus dur restait à venir.

\- J'ai fini par t'attacher pour que tu arrêtes de te lacérer la peau. Après quelques heures à te débattre contre tes liens, tu as fini par t'endormir... Tu as dormi si longtemps que je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas mort... Au moins 24heures d'affilée.

Draco n'était pas étonné, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ne sachant que répondre, il commença à manger en silence. Pablo s'installa non loin de là et déplia un journal en se servant un café.

La faim de Draco s'atténuait au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait son estomac et pourtant, un étrange sentiment de vide et de malaise semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter. Malheureusement, il connaissait bien cette sensation et il savait qu'elle ne le quitterait pas de sitôt. Il se sentirait mal pendant encore plusieurs jours, le temps que la descente s'achève, et il aurait envie de consommer de nouveau pour aller mieux. S'il résistait jusque-là, ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire, il lui faudrait ensuite affronter une déprime lancinante plus ou moins longue, c'était cela le manque. Et pour Draco, le pire n'était pas de descendre mais bel et bien de ne pas replonger lorsqu'il _le_ sentirait : _le manque._

\- Tiens, intervint Pablo en lui tendant le journal qu'il était en train de lire. On dirait bien que Potter est enfin sorti d'Azkaban.

Draco parcourut rapidement la double page de _Planète Sorcier_ qu'il avait sous les yeux : _« Angleterre : le survivant à Azkaban » « Victime d'un complot, Harry Potter témoigne » « Draco Malfoy : un ex-Mangemort en fuite »._ Quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il soit _« involontairement »_ complice d'une évasion ou pétri de terreur face à des Détraqueurs, Potter resterait toujours un héros constata-il amèrement. Il balança le journal sur la table d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Comment t'as fait pour le convaincre de prendre ma place là-bas ?

\- Hem... Ben c'était son idée en fait...

Comme Draco ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, Pablo s'expliqua.

\- Ce que raconte l'article est un tissu de conneries, je n'ai jamais menacé sa pouffe et encore moins obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. En fait, il a passé des semaines à fouiner dans les quartiers chauds de la ville à la recherche de Sadie, ou de quelqu'un qui la connaissait. Il a fini par atterrir au 7ème et quand il a compris qui j'étais, il m'a demandé de l'aider à te faire évader. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que l'idée vient de moi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à un truc aussi tordu...

Face au mutisme de son ami, Pablo continua, hésitant.

\- Tu sais je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais il avait vraiment l'air prêt à tout pour te sortir de là. Il doit être dingue de toi pour...

\- Ta gueule ! Le coupa sèchement Draco. Casse-toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme en se levant pour retourner en direction de son lit. Casse-toi je t'ai dit ! S'énerva-t-il alors que Pablo n'avait pas bougé, trop surpris par ce brusque saut d'humeur.

Compréhensif, il se leva, récupéra son journal et sortit de la pièce sans faire de commentaire. Draco se glissa alors sous sa couette et se mit à pleurer. C'était peut-être la fatigue, les conséquences de sa descente ou encore le stress de ses dernières semaines qui retombait... À moins que l'ouragan Potter ait une fois encore dévasté son cœur. Peu importe la raison au fond, le résultat était le même, Draco se sentait mal et personne ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur... Même pas lui-même.

à suivre...

 ** _Les choses se compliquent. La relation entre nos deux héros survivra-t-elle à tous cela?_**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite !_**


	11. Trahison et coup d'éclat

_**Encore un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Trahison et coup d'éclat**_

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui c'est parfait comme ça.

\- Harry est-ce que tu m'as écoutée au moins?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, le bouquet, plus de lys donc des pivoines accompagneront les roses, les nappes pas écrues mais blanc cassé, ta cousine Mafalda surtout pas à côté de Fleur, elles ne se supportent pas, résuma-t-il platement en griffonnant deux trois mots sur le nouveau dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier. Tu vois, je t'écoute.

\- On dirait que tu t'en fiches, s'agaça Ginny, contrariée.

\- Mais non, pas du tout, c'est juste que tout ça, ce ne sont que des détails, soupira le brun.

\- Ce ne sont peut-être que des détails mais en attendant, ils ne vont pas se régler tout seul ! Cingla la jeune femme. Tu ne fais aucun effort, je dois tout gérer toute seule !

\- Ne sois pas injuste, je me suis occupé des alliances ! S'emporta Harry.

\- Bravo mon chéri ! Tu veux une médaille pour ça ? Tu ne me donnes jamais ton avis sur rien ! On dirait que tu n'en as rien à faire de ce mariage !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de piquer une crise tout d'un coup ? On dirait une gamine qui fait un caprice !

\- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris que tu considérais notre mariage comme un caprice, répondit-elle amèrement, piquée au vif, avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

\- Attends, soupira Harry, réalisant qu'il avait été un peu loin. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il. Tout ce que je veux c'est me marier avec toi, peu importe la couleur de la nappe ou l'humeur de ta cousine. Je me fiche de ces détails parce que la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est d'être avec toi.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à attendrir la jeune femme qui soupira et embrassa doucement son fiancé avant de répondre :

\- Tu as raison, excuse-moi. La cérémonie est dans quelques jours seulement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser pour tout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera parfait.

\- C'est vrai, l'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Je vais donner carte blanche à Elliot pour la suite des opérations, après tout, c'est son métier.

\- Exactement, je suis sûr qu'il saura choisir la couleur parfaite pour la nappe. La seule chose que tu doives faire avant le mariage, c'est t'occuper de toi... Et de moi aussi, plaisanta-t-il.

Ginny sourit et Harry l'embrassa à son tour, content de lui avoir rendu son sourire. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'elle le quitte, qu'elle ne le croie pas et qu'elle raconte tout aux Aurors. Qu'elle leur dise qu'il avait volontairement aidé Draco Malfoy à s'échapper. Il aurait été obligé d'avouer qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il était ridiculement tombé amoureux de son ennemi d'enfance. Ça aurait fait la une pendant des semaines et le monde entier se serait rendu compte à quel point leur héros n'était en réalité qu'un sombre idiot.

Mais puisqu'il était revenu d'Azkaban sain et sauf, Harry avait décidé que sa parenthèse avec Draco serait un secret qu'il emporterait dans sa tombe. Jamais personne ne devait savoir ce qu'ils avaient vécu sinon il perdrait tout... Sa femme, ses meilleurs amis et sa dignité auprès du monde sorcier...

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Putain Drake bouge-toi merde ! Ça fait des jours que tu n'es pas sorti de cette chambre bordel ! Prends une douche au moins, tu schlingues !

\- Je t'emmerde Pablo ! Répondit-il en rabattant la couette sur sa tête.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ça y est, tout ça est vraiment réel, se dit Harry alors qu'une strip-teaseuse passait ses seins à 5 cm de son visage sous les rires approbateurs de ses traitres d'amis qui l'avaient trainé ici en prétextant une soi-disant tradition incontournable appelé « enterrement de vie de garçon ».

Peu importe ce qu'en dirait Ginny après tout. Tous ses meilleurs potes étaient là et ils passaient une bonne soirée. Bières, pizzas et jolies filles au rendez-vous, que demander de plus ?

Il réussit même à ignorer avec succès la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il aurait préféré que la jeune femme ait moins de poitrine et plus de mèches blondes.

\- Alors mon pote ! T'as bien profité du spectacle ? Demanda Ron hilare.

\- Tu parles ! Il n'en a pas manqué une miette ! Renchérit Seamus le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En même temps, il était aux premières loges, intervint Neville goguenard.

\- Attendez votre mariage, contre attaqua Harry, je me vengerai vous verrez !

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Approuva Ron.

\- Si Hermione t'entendait...

\- Mais justement Neville, tout l'intérêt, c'est qu'elle ne m'entend pas !

Tous éclatèrent de rire avant de commander une nouvelle tournée de bière.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Dean eut quelques mots qui sans le vouloir mirent Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais mon pote, commença-t-il, parfois je t'envie...

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, il poursuivit :

\- T'as un super job, le monde entier t'adore et t'as la chance de te marier avec une fille géniale.

\- Ouais je sais, Ginny est... Exceptionnelle.

\- ça c'est sûr ! Et t'as plutôt intérêt à t'occuper d'elle comme il faut hein ! Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

\- Ouais...

\- Hé les mecs qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ? Les interrompit Seamus. Allez bougez-vous, la soirée n'est pas finie !

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour ! Draco avait décidé de se bouger ! De se sortir les doigts du cul comme le disait si poétiquement Pablo. Il était donc en route pour Lyon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver mais il avait bien l'intention de chercher et de voir ce qui restait des affaires du Patron. Après tout, il avait un peu d'expérience maintenant et quelques contactes... Il pourrait peut-être monter son propre business...

À peine arrivé, il alla faire un tour au garage de Jim, là où il avait laissé sa précieuse voiture. Jim n'avait jamais bossé pour le Patron, sa boutique était clean, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait quitté le secteur. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de le trouver les mains dans le cambouis.

\- Drake ?! Fit le mécano en levant la tête du moteur sur lequel il était en train de suer.

\- Eh Jimmy Jim ! Comment ça va vieux ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se saluaient d'une accolade.

\- Comment je vais ? Mais bordel, comment tu vas toi ?

\- Drake ? C'est bien toi ?

Le jeune homme se retourna au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Comme tu le vois ! Sourit-il.

\- Putain de merde ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Ravi de te revoir également Nelly.

\- Te fous pas de moi putain ! Mais d'où tu sors ? Comment t'as fait ? T'étais... Et pis ils ont dit... Mais alors t'es qui finalement ? Parce que... Merde putain !

\- Ouais, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications...

Jim ferma exceptionnellement le garage pour le reste de la journée et Drake confirma ce qu'ils avaient pu lire dans les journaux. Il était en réalité Draco Malfoy, il avait été Mangemort et s'était fait avoir par Harry Potter en personne qui l'avait piégé pour faire tomber le patron et démanteler le réseau. Il les éclaira sur un point que les journaux n'avaient pas pu expliquer : c'était Pablo qui avait fait chanter Potter pour lui permettre de s'évader.

Il préféra passer sous silence son... dérapage sentimentale qui l'avait conduit à être le complice de Potter.

\- Ben ça alors... Déclara Jim une fois que Draco eut achevé son récit.

\- Putain, j'arrive pas à le croire... renchérit Nelly... Tu t'es évadé Drake... Tu t'es évadé de la prison la mieux gardée au monde... T'es vraiment le mec le plus... Putain t'es complètement barré !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant son expression était comique.

\- Ouais surement, répondit-il simplement.

\- Et dire que ce connard va se marier après-demain, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais ça fait la une de Sorcière Hebdo, regarde.

Nelly se leva pour aller récupérer un exemplaire du magazine dans son sac à main.

En couverture on pouvait voir une photo du jeune couple tout sourire avec en gros titre : « _BIENTÔT_ _Mariés !_ »

Simple mais efficace, pensa Draco. Évidemment il savait que ça arriverait. Il s'y attendait... Pourtant...

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul ce soir-là, affalé dans le canapé de son petit appartement, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose... Se faire un shoot.

Nelly lui avait dit que depuis la chute du réseau, des Aurors avait débarqué à l'improviste dans tous les endroits qui servaient de plaque tournante aux différents trafics du Patron. La majeure partie des stocks avaient été mis sous scellés. Quant aux courses, la sécurité ayant été renforcées, des sortilèges d'alarme avaient été posés par les Aurors sur les docks. En d'autres termes, la ville était tellement quadrillée par les forces de l'ordre qu'il était absolument impossible de poser un orteil dans l'illégalité sans être repéré. Autant dire que lorsqu'on s'appelait Draco Malfoy, le simple fait de sortir de chez soi constituait un risque.

Potter allait bientôt pouvoir vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pendant qu'à cause de lui, Draco allait être obligé de fuir à nouveau. Il allait encore devoir recommencer sa vie... Mais cette fois il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force... Quel avenir avait-il au fond ? Il avait tellement envie d'un shoot.

Mais peut-être qu'il lui en restait se dit-il soudain... Draco commença à fouiller ses anciennes planques. Lorsqu'il trafiquait la poudre d'Alihotsy, ça lui arrivait régulièrement de planquer des sachets dans son appart' même s'il ne consommait pas. Ça lui permettait d'avoir une petite réserve pour dépanner les habitués à la dernière minute.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il alla se réinstaller dans son canapé et fixa le petit paquet de poudre verte pendant de longues minutes... Il allait craquer... Au point où il en était, quelle importance ça pouvait bien avoir ?

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Pablo. Une sonnerie... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq...

 _« Hey je suis pas d'humeur à te répondre pour le moment alors laisse un message et si t'as d'la chance, je te rappellerai »._

Draco n'attendit pas le _biiip_ caractéristique de la messagerie. Il raccrocha. Il prit le sachet entre ses doigts, l'ouvrit et étala la poudre sur sa table basse... Quelle importance ?

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La pluie fine qui tombait du ciel ce soir-là était glacée mais Pablo ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait devant l'appartement de Potter et il commençait à s'impatienter lorsqu'il le vit remonter rapidement l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de son immeuble.

La veille, il avait rappelé Draco quelques minutes seulement après avoir vu son appel manqué. Et il avait vite compris qu'il était à nouveau défoncé. Il était allé le rejoindre, l'avait surveillé le temps que les effets de la poudre se dissipent, et l'avait ensuite conduit jusqu'à son lit pour le laisser dormir. Il devait rentrer sur Paris pour affaires mais avant, il avait retourné tout l'appartement pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus un gramme de cette merde caché dans un trou de souris.

Et puis, il avait finalement décidé de rendre une petite visite au survivant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui dire mais...

\- Hey Potter ! L'interpella-t-il.

Harry se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de poing l'avait déjà projeté à terre.

\- Putain ça soulage !

Harry se retourna brusquement, il avait reconnu cette voix.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'exclama-t-il en se relevant rapidement et en poussant Pablo dans le hall sombre de l'immeuble pour ne pas être vu.

\- Ce que je fous là ? Et bien c'est simple. J'avais une foutu envie de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule et on dirait bien que c'est fait, dit-il en regardant la lèvre fendue du brun.

\- Je suis censé comprendre ta logique tordue ou t'es juste un grand malade ?

\- Fais gaffe Potter, je pourrais faire bien pire que de t'exploser la lèvre, répliqua Pablo en le collant au mur de son avant-bras plaqué contre sa gorge.

\- Arrête un peu ton cinéma et dit moi plutôt pourquoi t'es là, s'enquit Harry, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco ?

\- Et bien c'est amusant que tu en parles. Je voulais justement que tu saches deux ou trois trucs avant de démarrer la petite vie bien rangée pour laquelle tu t'apprêtes à signer.

Comme Harry ne répondit pas, il poursuivit rageusement :

\- Drake a replongé.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Il a recommencé à se camer et c'est de ta faute connard. Asséna-t-il froidement en le libérant sans ménagement. Il a repris à Azkaban et il voulait arrêter en sortant, mais hier soir, quand il a vu pour ton mariage, il a recommencé.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il restait là, planté devant Pablo, encore appuyé contre le mur, de peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent s'il s'en décollait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, je sais encore moins ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais tu l'as bousillé Potter. Alors j'espère que t'arriveras à vivre avec ça... Ou plutôt non, si je suis venu te dire tout ça, c'était surtout en espérant que tu ne serais plus jamais capable de regarder ta femme dans les yeux en sachant qu'à cause de toi, Drake passera les prochaines années du reste de sa vie à essayer d'oublier ce que t'as fait de lui en se faisait péter la cervelle à coup de Crystal.

\- Je... C'était pas ce que je voulais...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, prête à se briser.

\- Ben fallait y réfléchir avant enfoiré !

Dans l'obscurité, Pablo ne vit pas les larmes contenues tant bien que mal dans les yeux du jeune Auror.

\- Tout mes vœux de malheur à toi et à ta pouf, asséna-t-il en guise d'adieu avant de transplaner.

Il fallut quelques longues minutes à Harry pour se reprendre et enfin oser rentrer chez lui. Il avait soigné sa lèvre d'un sortilège dans le hall avant de passer la porte de son appartement. Ginny était là. Elle était allée se faire manucurer et leur avait préparé de quoi dîner. Une salade composée. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer une indigestion avant le jour J. Elle préférait manger léger.

Le mariage était prévu pour le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi. Tout était prêt. Elliot avait tout organisé en temps et en heure. Dans la matinée, Ginny avait rendez-vous chez le coiffeur puis elle irait se faire maquiller avant d'enfiler sa robe au dernier moment, pour ne pas risquer de l'abimer. Harry aussi devrait se préparer. Tout était prévu, réglé comme du papier à musique.

Ils mangèrent donc en discutant des derniers préparatifs, en essayant d'imaginer qui allait verser une larme et ce qu'allait leur offrir chacun de leurs invités. Harry donna le change. Une fois de plus.

Il aurait tellement voulu être heureux de tout ça. Et une partie de lui l'était vraiment... Mais il savait qu'il se voilait la face. Il ne serait jamais pleinement heureux avec Ginny. Il se demanderait chaque jour où était Draco, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était, s'il allait bien, s'il avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un... Cette question-là lui tordait les entrailles. Il n'avait pas envie que Draco refasse sa vie avec quelqu'un. Il avait envie... Et merde !

Harry était désormais étendu sur son lit. À ses côtés, Ginny s'était endormie depuis un moment déjà. Il la regarda longuement. Elle était belle. Il aurait voulu prendre soins d'elle, la rendre heureuse, comme Dean le lui avait dit. Mais il n'y arriverait pas, il le savait. Pas maintenant qu'il avait connu Draco Malfoy.

Des larmes tièdes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues lorsqu'il sortit du lit. Il embrassa une dernière fois Ginny sur le front en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je suis tellement désolé.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco s'était réveillé en fin d'après-midi. Il se souvenait de tout, il venait encore une fois de se laisser glisser du mauvais côté. Il avait à nouveau infligé ça à Pablo. Il se sentait encore un peu vaseux, comme si les effets de l'Alihotsy ne s'étaient pas encore complètement dissipés. Il songea à manger mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Les idées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à en saisir le sens. Alors ne sachant que faire de ce trop plein d'émotions qu'il sentait bouillir en lui, il prit un morceau de papier et un crayon pour tenter de les ordonner. Il écrivit ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, sans chercher à faire de belles phrases, c'était juste... Ce qu'il aurait envie de dire mais qui ne sortirait jamais de vive voix.

 _Il est parti._

 _Il est retourné avec elle._

 _Et je suis là._

 _Cherchant la défonce, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même._

 _Seul dans le froid glacial de mon cœur, je tremble._

 _Ma vie n'a plus de sens._

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses mots commencèrent à s'adresser directement à Harry.

 _Tu as tout bouleversé, toi et tes putains de baisés._

 _Sans toi je ne suis plus rien, tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout ce que je pensais être important dans mon existence me semble insipide maintenant que tu es parti._

 _La douleur est comme la lame d'un couteau traçant de profonds sillons vermeils sur ma peau._

 _Puisque tu l'aimes, je ne peux que lui laisser la place._

 _Je savais dès le début que toi et moi c'était perdu d'avance,_

 _Et pourtant, je me suis laissé entrainer trop loin dans ce jeu dangereux._

 _Je te souhaite du bonheur._

 _Moi je n'ai plus la force._

 _Désormais, mon âme n'est plus, battue à mort au fer rouge de la cruauté de tes actes._

 _Mon corps est vide de tout..._

Draco s'arrêta là. Il relut ses quelques lignes et se sentant stupide de tant de niaiseries, il froissa la feuille et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se lever pour prendre son manteau. Il avait besoin d'air.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry tambourinait à la porte depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes mais personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Une drôle d'angoisse l'avait saisi lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il décida de forcer la serrure d'un _Alohomora_ et entra précipitamment dans l'appartement... Personne, tout était vide. Un morceau de papier froissé attira son attention. Ce qu'il y lu fut loin de le rassurer. La boule au ventre, il lança un sort de localisation et constata que Draco n'était pas loin. Il courut alors en direction de la passerelle du collège, c'était un petit pont enjambant le Rhône non loin de l'appartement de Draco. Au loin, il distingua une silhouette et constata avec effroi qu'elle n'était pas du bon côté de la barrière.

\- Draco ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Mais il était trop tard.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco regardait les tourbillons se former sous ses pieds. L'eau était sombre. Un vent glacial lui mordait le visage, tentant de le faire vaciller.

« _Combien de temps mes mains vont-elles encore restées accrochées à la rambarde ?_ » Se demanda-t-il vaguement.

« _Ça doit être glacé en bas. Tu crois que ça fait mal de mourir ?_ Pensa-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à Harry. _Sûrement moins que le souvenir de ton corps sur le miens... »_

« Draco ! »

C'était sa voix... Il tourna la tête, sans comprendre. Une silhouette familière se découpait au loin. C'était lui... Sa vue se brouilla. C'était impossible. Des gouttes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues, il les sentait s'accrocher à son menton avant de plonger dans la masse d'eau sombre quelques mètres plus bas.

 _« Trop lâche pour t'affronter, je fuis à nouveau cette réalité qui me blesse. Cette fois, la fuite sera sans retour. Je suis revenu dans ta vie. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Adieu. »_

Et Draco lâcha prise, il bascula en avant, lentement, comme dans un rêve. Puis brusquement, il sentit la claque qui lui cingla tout le corps lorsqu'il passa la surface de l'eau puis le froid le poignarda brutalement, semblable à un milliard d'aiguilles s'enfonçant de concert dans chaque pore de sa peau, trouant sa chaire tout autant que son cœur l'était déjà.

Harry avait transplané directement sur le pont, il aurait voulu jeter un sort pour arrêter la chute de Draco mais aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit, il était paniqué et c'était déjà trop tard, le blond avait disparu sous la surface de l'eau.

« Draco ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau en direction de l'étendue miroitante sous ses pieds.

Soudain, il aperçut le corps du blond affleurer à la surface et sans réfléchir, il sauta. Le froid le glaça jusqu'aux os mais c'était comme si son corps s'en fichait tant son esprit était déterminer à sauver l'homme pour qui il avait tout quitté ce soir. Il le rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put, ignorant la douloureuse pression que le froid faisait peser sur sa cage thoracique et l'attrapa alors qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau, comme happé par le fond.

Réalisant avec effroi que Draco était inconscient, il fit son possible pour garder sa tête hors de l'eau tout en nageant jusqu'à l'escalier de pierre qui remontait sur le quai. Il le hissa sur la pierre froide et tout en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, extirpa sa baguette de la poche de sa veste trempée.

\- Aller, Drake, réveille-toi, je t'en prie, grelotta-t-il tandis qu'il lançait quelques sortilèges de premier secours au-dessus du corps inanimé du blond.

Brusquement, celui-ci se mit à tousser. Il recracha l'eau qui avait envahi ses poumons puis se redressa en position assise et fixa Harry tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Harry ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible...

\- Drake, souffla-t-il, soulagé. Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu m'entends ? Draco ? Draco répond. Draco ?

Le jeune Auror tentait tant bien que mal de le faire réagir mais les yeux de Draco restaient dans le vague. Ce dernier sentait pourtant des mains - _ses_ mains - se poser sur son corps, comme pour le réconforter, il entendait même _sa_ voix lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne parvenait pas à répondre... Impossible.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, Draco semblait en état de choc et tous les deux grelottaient à s'en casser les dents. Leurs habits trempés collaient désagréablement à leur peau et chaque coup de vent les glaçait un peu plus.

\- Aller viens, lève-toi, rentrons avant de mourir de froid, finit-il par dire.

Il le prit par le bras et Draco se leva. Il tremblait tellement qu'Harry préféra les faire transplaner directement dans l'appartement. C'était comme si le froid avait pénétré les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'aux os tant ils se sentaient engourdis et ce malgré la douce chaleur qui les enveloppa une fois à l'intérieur. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se réchauffent.

\- Viens, souffla le brun, l'entrainant à sa suite.

Draco se laissa attirer dans la salle de bain, ses dents continuaient de claquer et il serrait ses bras autour de lui-même tandis qu'Harry ouvrait les robinets. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, ce dernier l'aida à retirer ses vêtements. Ses mains glacées effleuraient son corps mais c'est à peine s'il le remarqua. Il était comme... absent, déconnecté de cette réalité qui lui semblait si impensable.

Lorsque la baignoire fut suffisamment remplie, ils se glissèrent avec soulagement dans l'eau tiède. Comme Harry s'était installé derrière lui, Draco se laissa aller et s'appuya contre son torse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, tout ça lui paraissait tellement irréel. Il sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui en un geste protecteur. Harry ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher, il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de respirer son odeur, il avait eu tellement peur. Il ne put résister bien longtemps à l'appel de sa peau alors il posa ses lèvres contre son cou, puis il déposa de petits baisers partout où il pouvait accéder. Draco tourna la tête et le regarda. Harry embrassa sa mâchoire, son menton, ses lèvres... Il était tellement doux... L'ancien Mangemort resta interdit devant tant de... tendresse. Il vint nicher son nez au creux du cou de Harry qui lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un seul mot. Apaisé par l'eau chaude et par la présence rassurante du corps contre le sien, Draco prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait failli mourir. Il avait sauté. C'était un suicide. Il avait tenté de se suicider, réalisa-t-il gravement. Visiblement, il avait raté son coup... À moins qu'il ne soit au paradis, songea-t-il les yeux clos en se laissant aller à la caresse dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque l'eau commença à se rafraîchir, Harry incita Draco à sortir de la baignoire. Ils se séchèrent puis s'habillèrent. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, le jeune Auror l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit, s'installant face à face. Les deux orbes grises qui s'accrochaient au regard d'Harry semblaient tout aussi perdues que lorsqu'il l'avait sorti du Rhône quelques instants plus tôt. Tentant de le rassurer, il replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille puis déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur son nez avant de s'attarder enfin sur ses lèvres. Draco se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils en arriveraient là. Apparemment, c'était le moment... Harry se rapprocha, collant son corps tiède contre le sien en l'encerclant de ses bras.

\- Dors maintenant, je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ces quelques mots semblèrent le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis le début de cette étrange soirée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait pris soin de lui de cette façon-là, avec douceur et sans arrières pensées tellement longtemps qu'il était seul... Il enserra à son tour le torse du brun, enfouit sa tête contre son T-shirt et ne put retenir ses sanglots. Harry en eut le cœur brisé. Il referma ses bras autour de lui et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses propres joues.

\- Pardon, souffla-t-il en embrassant les cheveux pâles, pardon, pardon...

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de fois Harry prononça ce mot mais ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco s'endorme enfin, épuisé.

Pour sa part, Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne le cherchait pas à vrai dire. Il repensait au mal qu'il avait fait à Draco et à celui qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Ginny. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas comme ça. Elle avait au moins droit à des explications.

Il hésita longuement puis à contre cœur, il s'éloigna de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il griffonna un mot qu'il posa sur l'oreiller :

 _« Je reviens vite, attends-moi._

 _Harry. »_

Il devait faire vite, il ne voulait pas laisser Draco seul trop longtemps. Et puis il était encore très tôt, avec un peu de chance, Ginny ne s'était pas encore aperçue de son absence. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, il était mort de trouille à l'idée de l'affronter mais il lui devait au moins ça.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny était assise dans le canapé du salon, seule, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main lorsqu'elle entendit enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt pour constater qu'Harry n'était plus dans le lit et elle avait eu cette drôle d'impression.

\- T'étais où ? Asséna-t-elle froidement alors que son supposé futur mari avançait silencieusement dans la pièce.

Harry sursauta et alluma la lumière.

\- Ginny... Souffla-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Regarde-moi Harry, t'étais où ? Lança-t-elle à nouveau, toujours aussi glaciale.

\- Je... hem... Écoute, je... Bafouilla-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à une telle entrée en matière.

\- T'étais avec lui, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? De qui tu parles ? Demanda-t-il, le cœur battant soudain à tout rompre.

\- Arrête Harry, regarde-moi bien en face et dis-moi que tu m'aimes, que tu veux te marier avec moi, faire ta vie avec moi, me faire des enfants...

Harry leva enfin les yeux pour accrocher son regard.

\- Je...

\- Tu vois ! Dis-le Harry. Aller vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Je suis désolé Ginny...

\- Attends je vais t'aider. Ginny je ne t'aime plus. Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué ? Dit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Je ne t'aime plus et je ne vais pas me marier avec toi aujourd'hui, poursuivit-elle, venimeuse.

\- Ginny je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- ça tu l'as déjà dit, répondit-elle en se dégageant d'un geste sec et en lui tournant le dos. T'étais avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Harry ne savait pas comment lui dire.

\- Réponds-moi putain ! S'emporta-t-elle en se retournant, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle en plaquant les mains contre son visage.

\- Si tu savais comme j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement...

\- T'as couché avec lui ?

\- Arrête, souffla-t-il, suppliant.

\- C'est pas vrai, répéta-elle à nouveau. Tu me dégoûtes...

\- Dis pas ça, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- Mais arrête bon sang ! Rugit-elle. Dis-moi la vérité putain ! Ça fait des semaines qu'il t'obsède ! Pourquoi t'as attendu aujourd'hui pour te réveiller hein ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé espérer jusqu'au bout !

\- Je pensais... Je pensais que j'y arriverais, avoua-t-il, tristement.

\- Que tu y arriverais ? Mais à quoi ? À m'épouser ? Tu p...

\- Je pensais que j'arriverais à l'oublier ! La coupa-t-il soudain. Je pensais que mes sentiments pour toi seraient plus forts ! Qu'en te retrouvant je l'oublierais mais c'est pas suffisant putain ! J'aurais vraiment, vraiment voulu que ça le soit mais ça ne l'est pas !

Ginny resta interdite devant cette brusque révélation.

\- Ça ne l'est pas... reprit-il plus calmement.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire... finit-elle par dire. Non seulement tu m'as trompé avec un mec, avec Malfoy, mais en plus t'es tombé amoureux de cette ordure !

\- Il n'est pas...

\- Ta gueule ! Cria-t-elle la voix brisée par le chagrin. Casse-toi !

\- Gin'...

\- Casse-toi putain ! Dégage !

Harry aurait préféré faire les choses plus en douceur... En même temps, étant donné la situation, il aurait dû se douter que ça serait impossible. Il la regarda une dernière fois puis sortit sans un mot de plus.

Une fois au pied de son immeuble, il prit une grande inspiration, observa cet endroit qui ne serait plus jamais chez lui et réalisa qu'il était désormais un fuyard.

Ginny allait probablement raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait aidé Malfoy à s'évader, il deviendrait alors le deuxième homme le plus recherché du Royaume-Uni, juste derrière l'ex-Mangemort. Sans compter que d'ici quelques heures, Ron, Hermione, tous les Weasley, bref tous ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux le prendraient pour le pire des salauds. Et ils n'auraient pas complètement tort à vrai dire...

Harry venait à l'instant de tourner le dos à tout ce qui faisait sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon choix et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était mort de trouille à l'idée de tout quitter comme ça. Mais il y a une chose dont il était certain : il aimait Draco comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne et il n'aurait pas pu vivre loin de lui en sachant ça.

Il avait hâte de le rejoindre mais une dernière chose devait être faite avant cela.

Sans attendre, il se rendit au ministère de la Magie, dans le département de la justice magique. Il n'y avait encore personne à cette heure matinale et il alla directement aux archives du bureau des Aurors. Il y dénicha son dossier. À l'intérieur était consigné un document autorisant les autorités à rétablir sur lui la Trace en cas de besoin. Cette autorisation avait été scellée à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'Harry avait lui-même prononcé à son entrée dans le service. S'il ne détruisait pas ce document, il ne pourrait plus faire de magie sans que les Aurors ne lui tombent immédiatement dessus.

Il chercha ensuite parmi les dossiers des détenus d'Azkaban et ne tarda pas à trouver celui de Malfoy. Tous les détenus de la prison devaient sceller magiquement un document similaire à celui des Aurors. Ainsi, même une fois libres, le ministère était toujours en capacité de savoir où ils étaient.

Harry prit ces papiers avec lui et une fois sortit des locaux, transplana immédiatement dans l'appartement de Draco. Ce n'était pas très poli d'entrer comme ça chez les gens mais il n'était pas vraiment tard et après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, Harry doutait que le blond ne soit déjà réveillé. Aussi fut-il rassuré lorsqu'il le vit toujours paisiblement étendu dans son lit.

Il s'approcha et remarqua que le mot qu'il avait laissé n'était plus là. Draco ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et regarda Harry qui s'installait à ses côtés. Il tendit la main pour le toucher, il voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était vraiment revenu. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent puis se blottit contre lui.

\- T'es allé où ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Rendors-toi, on aura tout le temps de parler demain.

Draco avait envie de lui poser milles questions mais il n'en avait pas la force pour le moment.

\- Reste avec moi cette fois.

\- T'inquiète pas, je n'irai plus nulle part, le rassura Harry.

Cette fois, il réussit enfin à trouver, lui aussi, le sommeil. Il se sentait comme apaisé. Cela pouvait paraître étrange étant donné qu'il venait de renoncer à la vie qu'il avait toujours connue mais c'était comme si après des mois à essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il avait enfin trouvé sa place, juste ici, dans ce lit…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco n'osait pas bouger. Il n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux depuis son réveil. Il avait envie de le toucher, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel mais il craignait de passer au travers d'un mirage alors il restait là, se contentant de l'observer. Il écoutait sa respiration rompre le silence, ressentait la chaleur de son corps irradier jusqu'à lui et inspirait profondément dans l'espoir de capter son odeur. Après de longues minutes, le brun commença à se réveiller à son tour. Il s'étira, se tourna dans sa direction et ouvrit un œil ensommeillé.

\- Salut, marmonna-t-il la voix encore endormie, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Salut, souffla Draco en réponse.

Il ne lui accorda que quelques secondes de silence avant de poursuivre toujours dans un murmure :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'avait pas pu retenir sa question et l'avait posée sans aucune animosité. Il avait simplement besoin de comprendre car tout ça n'était pas logique.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et soupira, résigné face aux deux orbes gris qui le scrutaient dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il se redressa pour s'assoir en tailleur, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre pour faire sa déclaration, car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agissait à présent.

\- J'ai quitté Ginny, annonça-t-il dans un souffle.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet et Draco en fut abasourdi.

\- Tu… Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, se redressant à son tour.

\- J'aurais dû me marier dans quelques heures, mais je n'ai pas pu… continua-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Voyant que Draco le regardait les yeux écarquillés sans répondre, il poursuivit.

\- Pablo est passé me voir hier soir… Il m'a mis son poing dans la gueule.

\- Il a fait quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, ne parvenant pas à assimiler ce qu'il entendait.

\- En même temps, il avait de quoi être en colère.

\- Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé de…

\- Ne lui en veux pas, il a eu raison, le coupa-t-il. Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi alors… Je sais pas, j'ai eu besoin de venir te voir… Et je crois que j'ai bien fait…

Draco détourna le regard en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Harry n'aurait jamais dû le voir dans cet état. Il aurait dû rester tranquillement chez lui et le laisser sauter de ce pont…

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda-il à voix basse, craignant la réaction du blond.

\- Je… J'ai dû un peu forcer la dose sur la poudre d'Alihotsy… éluda-t-il vainement.

\- Draco…

\- Arrête. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une pauvre petite chose fragile. Regarde ce qu'est devenue ma vie, tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, affirma-t-il tristement.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- C'est bon, je sais, tu te sens coupable mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je...

\- Tu quoi ?

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, il réitéra sa première question.

\- Pourquoi t'es là Harry ?

\- Je… commença-t-il.

Mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

\- Merde Draco, tu sais pourquoi, dit-il à la place.

Oui. Il savait. Et le regarde vert face à lui semblait le supplier de comprendre sans l'obliger à poser des mots. Mais Draco ne voulait pas comprendre, car comprendre, c'était admettre que quelque chose était possible entre eux. Et admettre ça, c'était s'exposer à la souffrance d'une rupture lorsqu'Harry se rendrait compte de son erreur.

\- Non. C'est pas possible, affirma-t-il, tentant de se convaincre lui-même. Tu devais te marier. On ne devait plus se revoir tu te rappelles ? Nous deux c'était juste…

\- De la baise, termina Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, affirma le brun. J'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, reprit-il. Je croyais que c'était parce que je me sentais coupable et qu'une fois que je t'aurais sorti de prison ça passerait… Mais ce n'est pas passé. Pas une heure ne s'écoulait sans que je ne me demande ce que tu faisais ou comment tu allais…

\- Tais-toi, souffla-t-il, de peur d'entendre la suite.

\- À chaque fois que je la tenais dans mes bras ou que je lui faisais l'amour, lorsque je fermais les yeux, c'est toi que je voyais.

\- Tais-toi ! S'emporta Draco en se levant du lit. Tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Je suis un criminel en fuite et tu es un Auror ! Je… Putain, je suis Draco Malfoy et tu es Harry Potter ! Comment peux-tu débarquer ici et me dire tout ça comme si… Comme si c'était possible !

\- Je me fiche complètement de ce qui est possible ou pas. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que pour la première fois depuis des semaines je suis exactement là où j'ai envie d'être.

\- Mais arrête de dire des trucs comme ça putain ! Tu te sens coupable à cause de ce que j'ai fait hier soir mais bientôt tu vas devoir retourner travailler et expliquer à tes amis pourquoi tu n'étais pas à ton mariage. Qu'est ce qui se passera alors quand tu réaliseras que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ?

\- Ce n'est pas une erreur et je n'y retournerai pas.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

\- Ginny sait pour nous deux. Elle a compris aussi pour l'évasion. À l'heure qu'il est, je suis tout autant que toi un criminel et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de retourner à Azkaban.

Draco se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise qui trônait non loin de son lit tandis qu'Harry se contorsionnait pour attraper les documents qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse.

\- Je suis passé prendre ça au ministère avant de partir, dit-il en les tendant à Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Notre billet pour la liberté. Lorsqu'on aura détruit ça, on pourra utiliser notre magie sans crainte d'être repéré.

Draco en eut le souffle coupé.

\- C'est ça que tu es allé faire ce matin ?

\- Juste après m'être expliqué avec Ginny, acquiesça-t-il.

Tout cela paraissait complètement surréaliste à Draco qui tenta de résumer les choses, incrédule.

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, dit-il en appuyant chaque mot, mais si j'ai bien compris, tu as quitté ton boulot, planté ta future femme le jour de votre mariage, laissé tomber tous tes amis sans leur donner aucune explication et volé des documents classés secret défense au passage…

\- C'est à peu près ça…

\- Tu allais enfin avoir la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé et tu as tout foutu en l'air comme ça, pour…

Draco ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase tant tout cela lui paraissait improbable, alors Harry termina pour lui.

\- Pour toi, souffla-t-il.

Après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent une éternité à Harry, Draco reprit :

\- T'es complètement malade… Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je refuse ?

Devant le silence du brun il ajouta :

\- Ou si tu te rends compte que tu t'es trompé et qu'on se sépare dans trois semaines, trois mois ou même trois jours ?

Harry tendit le bras pour attirer Draco dans le lit plus près de lui. Il déposa un baisé sur ses lèves et réalisa à nouveau à quel point il aimait ça et à quel point il souhaitait pouvoir refaire ce geste aussi souvent que possible.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de refuser d'être avec moi, souffla-t-il tout contre lui, et je peux t'assurer que je ne me suis pas trompé. Quoi qu'il se passe dans les semaines à venir, si nous nous séparons, ce sera parce que tu ne voudras plus de moi et pas l'inverse.

Draco tremblait légèrement entre ses bras. Il était mort de trouille à la simple idée d'y croire et pourtant tous ses gestes, tous ses mots commençaient à avoir raison de sa carapace.

\- C'est ta seule et unique chance Potter, articula-t-il faiblement après un long moment de silence.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demandais, répondit Harry dans un souffle de soulagement avant de reprendre doucement ses lèvres.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent à ces coups sourds frappés contre la porte d'entrée…

 _à suivre_

 _ **Mais qui ose les interrompre dans un moment aussi intense de leur histoire ?!**_

 _ **Si vous avez toujours envie de connaitre la suite, veuillez vous rendre au prochain chapitre dès que possible... Sachez également que pour patienter, vous pouvez me laisser une review afin de me donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, sur tout ou partie de l'histoire. ;)**_


	12. Partir et tout laisser derrière soi

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, il est court alors profitez-en^^ Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Partir et tout laisser derrière soi**_

 _BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !_

 _Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent à ces coups sourds frappés contre la porte d'entrée…_

\- Drake !

BOUM ! BOUM !

\- Drake ouvre ! Ça urge ! C'est moi ! C'est Nelly !

Draco bondit hors du lit, étonné et inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie de débarquer chez lui dans cet état d'affolement.

BOUM ! BOU…

\- Ah ben enfin ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Oh merde j'en étais sûre, ajouta-t-elle tout en refermant précipitamment la porte derrière elle en découvrant Harry à demi-nu derrière Draco, qui était plus ou moins dans le même état d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda le blond ?

\- Ils ont lancé un avis de recherche européen contre lui, dit-elle en pointant Harry du doigt, il est à la une de tous les journaux sorciers de ce matin ! Les Aurors sont partout en ville, ils patrouillent en civil depuis la première heure du jour ! Il faut que vous partiez avant d'être repéré !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Draco. Attends, mais comment peuvent-ils savoir qu'on est ici ?

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Ils ne savent pas, affirma Harry. Si Ginny a parlé, ils ont dû tracer mes déplacements de ces derniers mois. Avant que je ne te sorte d'Azkaban, je suis souvent revenu par ici et à Paris. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, peut-être même moins avant qu'ils n'obtiennent des destinations plus précises et ton appartement sera sur la liste.

\- Merde, jura Draco. Il faut qu'on bouge.

\- S'ils ont lancé des mesures européennes, on ne peut pas se contenter de changer de ville ou de pays, fit remarquer Harry, il faut qu'on change de continent avant que ça ne devienne complètement impossible.

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à transplaner sur un autre continent ! S'affola Nelly. Et tous les lieux que vous fréquentez régulièrement doivent être surveillés à l'heure qu'il est ! Sans compter les contrôles dans les aéroports et dans les gares et oh merde ! Comment vous allez faire !

\- Calme-toi ! Tu ne nous aides pas là ! S'emporta Draco qui tentait de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Commençons par ça, intervint Harry qui venait de revenir de la chambre avec les contrats qui les liaient au ministère par la trace. T'as du feu ? On ne peut pas les brûler par magie sans être repérés pour l'instant.

Nelly sortit un briquet de la poche de sa veste en cuir parfaitement ajustée et le leur tendit.

\- Ensemble, dit Harry en tendant le briquet à Draco qui saisit sa main pour actionner avec lui la gâchette.

Ils regardèrent quelques instants les flammes consumer le papier tandis qu'ils ressentaient physiquement le fil invisible qui les reliait au ministère s'effilocher jusqu'à se rompre.

\- Blaise.

\- Quoi ? demandèrent en cœur Nelly et Harry.

\- Zabini est en cavale mais toi tu sais où le contacter Nelly n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco, plein d'espoir.

\- Euh… Oui ça doit pouvoir se faire mais pourquoi ?

\- Il nous faut simplement une adresse quelque part sur un autre continent, un lieu suffisamment précis pour qu'on puisse créer un portoloin pour s'y rendre. Sadie n'a pas laissé de trace mais à toi, Zabini t'as forcément laissé un moyen de le joindre.

\- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais ça peut prendre un peu de temps, répondit la jeune femme en sortant son téléphone.

Pendant que Nelly conversait par téléphone en alternant entre anglais et espagnol, les garçons allèrent s'habiller convenablement. Draco rassembla quelques vêtements et quelques affaires auxquels il tenait et les jeta dans un sac.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le mettre là-dedans, proposa Harry en lui montrant la bourse enchantée dans laquelle il avait gardé le Prince Noir durant leur mission. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à le porter et puis tu seras plus libre de tes mouvements en cas de besoin.

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement en enfilant le sac dans la minuscule bourse.

\- Je…

\- C'est bon ! Intervint Nelly en faisant irruption dans la pièce, empêchant Harry de poursuivre sa phrase. J'ai réussi à avoir Zabini, il…

\- Merde, il faut partir ! La coupa le brun qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- Ben justement…

\- Non, insista-il, il faut partir maintenant, ils sont en bas.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ils sont trop près de l'immeuble pour qu'on puisse sortir sans être repérer, reprit-il.

\- Il nous faut juste un peu de temps, dit Draco. Venez, on monte.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se précipitèrent dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'à atteindre le toit du bâtiment.

\- Le temps qu'ils fouillent partout on devrait pouvoir créer le portoloin.

\- Ok, voici l'adresse, dit Nelly un peu essoufflée en leur tendant un morceau de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné ce que lui avait dicté Blaise.

\- _Chambre 403, hotel Pusada Ares de Noronha, Rua Pinto Branco, Fernando de Noronha,_ lut Harry.

\- J'espère que vous avez pris vos maillots de bain et de la crème solaire bande de veinards, plaisanta Nelly.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est où ça Fernando de Noronha ? Demanda Draco.

\- C'est une île au large de la pointe du Brésil, répondit-elle.

\- C'est pas vrai, ce trou du cul se dore tranquillement la couenne au soleil pendant que nous on essaie de se sortir de la merde dans laquelle nous a laissé le Patron, se désespéra Draco un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Peu importe, intervint Harry, il nous faut un objet, dépêchons-nous.

\- Prenez mon briquet, proposa spontanément Nelly.

Harry le prit et prononça le sortilège.

\- Il partira dans 10 minutes, je n'ai pas pu faire moins, annonça-t-il ensuite.

\- 10 minutes c'est très long, commenta Draco, approuvé par le regard soucieux de ces deux camarades de cavale.

Tandis qu'Harry et Nelly entamaient une attente silencieuse, Draco décida de faire discrètement le tour du toit pour voir ce qui se passait au bas de l'immeuble. Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Des Aurors sont postés devant chaque sortie, annonça-t-il.

\- Ils ne s'en iront que lorsqu'ils seront sûrs que nous ne sommes pas là, les informa Harry.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec nous Nelly, affirma Draco. S'ils te trouvent ici tu auras des problèmes.

\- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir à l'autre bout du monde moi ! S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

\- On te renverra en France dès que tu en auras marre du soleil ne t'en fait pas, sourit son ami.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelques instants.

\- Après tout c'est vrai que quelques jours de vacances ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, capitula-t-elle.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la cage d'escalier qui permettait l'accès au toit. Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la porte s'ouvrit sur…

\- Ron ! S'exclama Harry en tirant instinctivement sa baguette de sa ceinture.

\- Malfoy, articula ce dernier en jetant un regard haineux sur le blond, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

\- Weasley, répondit-il platement.

\- Harry ? Reprit Ron, semblant ne pas comprendre la réaction de son ami.

\- Nelly, enchantée, intervint la jeune femme tandis que les trois jeunes hommes l'ignoraient superbement.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Baisse ta baguette Ron, je vais t'expliquer…

\- M'expliquer ? S'énerva-t-il soudain, incrédule. Ben vas-y je t'écoute ! Explique-moi pourquoi t'as planté ma sœur le matin de son mariage ! Cria-t-il fou de rage. Et pourquoi je suis là à me demander si mon meilleur ami n'est pas devenu complètement dingue pour se retrouver sur ce putain de toit en train de me menacer alors qu'il devrait vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie!

Harry avait rarement vu Ron dans cet état. Draco lui-même le trouva impressionnant. Et puis sa colère était légitime. Harry le savait et il se sentit brusquement misérable et atrocement coupable du bordel qu'il était en train de semer derrière lui.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il la gorge nouée en abaissant sa baguette pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami. Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu es désolé ? Répondit-il une expression écœurée sur le visage. Ne t'approche pas ! Menaça-il en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. Ce n'est pas une explication ça d'être désolé ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Insista-t-il rageur.

\- Ron calme-toi, je… commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire.

Mais Ron voulait des réponses.

\- Tu voulais expliquer alors vas-y, explique ! Attaqua-t-il. Pourquoi tu te barres sans rien dire ? Je croyais qu'on était ami !

\- Mais on l'est ! S'écria Harry, sentant son cœur se déchirer de savoir que malgré ces mots, il était en train de foutre en l'air leur amitié.

\- Si on l'était tu m'aurais dit ce qui se passait dans ta tête au lieu de fuir ! Riposta-t-il.

À bout, Harry s'exclama :

\- Et comment tu voulais que je te dise que je suis amoureux de Malfoy !

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Dans le même temps, une expression de stupeur s'imprima sur le visage de Ron qui abaissa lentement sa baguette, sentant son bras faiblir sous le coup de l'annonce. Ginny ne lui avait pas parlé d'amour et il était bien loin de s'imaginer ça. Il s'était dit que Malfoy manipulait Harry ou que dans le pire de cas, ils étaient étrangement devenus amis mais ça…

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ce que je ne peux pas m'expliquer moi-même, reprit Harry au bout de quelques longues secondes d'une voix mal assurée, mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux être avec lui et que je ne laisserai personne nous renvoyer lui ou moi à Azkaban alors laisse nous partir.

\- Il reste à peine une minute, intervint Nelly d'une petite voix.

Ron regarda Malfoy s'approcher et tendre le bras pour toucher le briquet que tenait Harry. Il vit la main de cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas se poser elle aussi sur le petit objet et les yeux dans le vague, il entendit à nouveau la voix précipitée de celui qui désormais ne serait plus rien pour lui.

\- Dis à Hermione que je m'excuse. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement et je regrette sincèrement tout le mal que je vous fais. Vous auriez raison de me détester. Fais en sorte que Ginny soit heureuse, elle mérite quelqu'un de bien. Pardon pour tout…

Lorsqu'il réalisa que les trois personnes qu'il regardait avaient disparues, Ron se laissa tomber à genou. Il venait de perdre un ami et il avait été incapable de faire un choix, il n'avait pas su trouver la force ni de le retenir ni de venger sa sœur…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le choc de l'atterrissage fit tomber Draco, Nelly et Harry sur la moquette moelleuse d'une chambre d'hôtel baignée de lumière.

Nelly se redressa en position assise et regarda les deux jeunes hommes face à elle faire de même. La scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister sur le toit lui avait fait réaliser à quel point Harry aimait Draco et à quel point cet amour avait rendu sa vie atrocement difficile. La douleur qui émanait de lui à présent et le regard triste avec lequel Draco le couvait lui firent sentir qu'elle était de trop.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver Blaise, dit-elle doucement pour tenter de briser le malaise qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se leva rapidement, franchit la porte et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène en s'adossant derrière elle après l'avoir refermée.

\- Ça y est, vous êtes là ! Entendit-elle.

C'était Blaise qui venait à sa rencontre.

\- Où sont Drake et Potter ? Demanda-t-il inquiet face au regard triste de la jeune femme.

\- Non, laisse-les, dit-elle en l'arrêtant dans sa tentative pour ouvrir la porte. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls un moment.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami elle ajouta :

\- Allons boire un café, je vais t'expliquer.

\- Ok, accepta-t-il, curieux. Mais ici ça sera plutôt un cocktail, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque la porte se referma sur la jeune femme, Harry se releva en évitant de croiser le regard de Draco.

\- On devrait y aller avec elle, tenta-t-il sans conviction.

Draco s'approcha et d'une pression sur le menton du brun, obligea leurs yeux à se rencontrer. Rassemblant tout son courage, il dit la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit, la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire et qui lui brûlait les lèves après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

\- Je t'aime.

Surpris et complètement noyé par le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui l'envahissaient, Harry se laissa aller contre le torse de Draco. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines, toutes les tensions, les angoisses, les remises en question, les moments de doute, les décisions difficiles, les abandons et les déchirures, tout ça dans l'espoir inconscient d'entendre un jour ces mots. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa que sa gorge nouée l'empêchait de répondre qu'il comprit qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne parvint pas à déterminer si cette envie était davantage due à la tristesse de perdre ce qu'il laissait derrière lui ou à la perspective d'accéder à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se contenta donc d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du blond en resserrant ses bras autour de son torse. Il ne voulait plus quitter cette étreinte. C'était pour être juste là qu'il avait tout quitté alors jamais il ne le lâcherait. Il avait envie de rester là pour toujours, il avait envie… de lui.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, s'entendit-il dire.

Draco desserra leur étreinte pour le regarder, tentant d'évaluer l'état émotionnel du brun. Étant donné les événements qu'ils venaient de vivre, il se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu tôt pour… Et merde, il n'en avait rien à foutre des événements !

Il se pencha sur lui sans attendre et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut comme si d'un seul coup le monde s'était remis à tourner à l'endroit après avoir été sans dessus dessous pendant des semaines. Ils se laissèrent enfin complètement guider par leurs sens, oubliant toutes les raisons qui les avaient retenus jusque-là de s'abandonner totalement l'un à l'autre. Petit à petit, la douceur laissa place à l'empressement puis à la fougue d'un baiser qui les perdit tous les deux. La vague d'excitation qui s'ensuivit les surpris autant qu'elle les emporta loin, si loin dans les méandres du désir qu'ils en oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux, ne se laissant plus guider que par leurs corps avides l'un de l'autre. Dans un élan possessif, Draco saisit à pleine main les fesses de son amant pour le hisser sur ses hanches et aller le déposer sur le lit. Il retira son propre T-shirt puis vint se placer au-dessus de lui, reprenant leur baiser. Interloqué par la réaction du corps sous le sien, il ralentit le rythme, provoquant le doux frottement de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissu et savourant les lèvres qui se mouvaient habilement avec les siennes.

\- Tu trembles… finit-il par souffler, inquiet de savoir si tout allait bien pour Harry.

\- Tu me rends dingue, avoua le brun en retour, reprenant ses lèvres au passage. J'ai envie de toi.

\- Moi aussi… Répondit-il, rassuré.

\- Non… Draco… insista-t-il, interrompant le baiser afin de se plonger dans le regard gris qui lui faisait face. J'ai envie… de toi, répéta-t-il, écartant légèrement les cuisses dans l'espoir de rendre sa requête plus explicite.

Draco le fixa quelques instants, comprenant la demande qui lui était faite à demi-mot. Il se mordit la lèvre tant la simple idée de posséder Harry l'excitait. Hypnotisé par ce geste inconscient, ce dernier glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds pour un baiser des plus sensuel. Comme attirés par la peau souple et chaude du brun, les doigts de Draco s'aventurèrent sous son T-shirt, caressant son ventre, remontant jusqu'à son torse large et accueillant. Il sentait des frissons secouer la douceur de cette peau sous ses caresses et se délectait des légers spasmes que cela provoquait dans la respiration d'Harry. N'y tenant plus, il tira sur le vêtement pour venir échauffer sa propre peau contre ce corps tremblant encore sous ses caresses. Harry parcourut le dos de Draco de ses mains impatientes mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de la lisière de son pantalon pour glisser vers ses fesses, ses poignets furent fermement entravés et plaqués dans l'oreiller, au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Regarde, lui souffla Draco à l'oreille avant de se lever d'un geste souple, le libérant ainsi de l'étau de ses mains.

Debout à côté du lit, il commença à déboutonner son jean, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Harry dont l'excitation ne cessait de grandir à mesure que les boutons dévoilaient la bosse encore prisonnière du caleçon de l'homme le plus foutrement excitant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Draco laissa le vêtement tomber au sol puis posa sa main sur son entrejambe et commença à se caresser doucement à travers le tissu. Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, excité par la teinte rosée qu'avait prise les joues de son amant et laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry. Comme attiré par un aimant, il se redressa et jetant un regard brûlant à Draco, retira sa main de la bosse masquée par la douce étoffe. Plaçant sa bouche à l'extrémité de cette bosse, il souffla de l'air chaud à travers le tissu, le faisant haleter. Il poursuivit son manège, descendant puis remontant le long de son entrejambe.

Tout en découvrant de ses lèvres ce sexe si dur, Harry prenait pleinement conscience de sa taille, le trouvant plus long et plus gros que dans ses souvenirs. Mu par l'envie soudaine d'en voir plus, il glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du caleçon puis dévoila le sexe gonflé de son amant. Embrassant la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui, il se demanda comment il allait réussir à le laisser entrer entièrement en lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre en bouche pour en expérimenter la circonférence, Draco le repoussa doucement contre le matelas. Il lui retira son pantalon sans attendre puis se coula contre lui pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres du brun étaient encore emplies du goût de son sexe et cela ne fit que rendre le baiser encore plus excitant.

Retirant son caleçon, Harry plaqua son corps contre celui de Draco, il emmêla ses jambes aux siennes, frottant son sexe impatient contre le sien. Tandis qu'ils n'étaient plus tous deux que soupirs, frissons et tremblements, il réalisa que Draco était en train de le préparer de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Se sentant venir, il dû ralentir la cadence jusqu'à interrompre tout mouvement.

\- Doucement, murmura-t-il, le front plaqué contre celui du blond.

Complètement séduit par cette vision de son amant le souffle court et les yeux fermés par la concentration, Draco sentit que le moment était venu de lui faire pleinement l'amour. Il retira lentement ses doigts puis se glissa au-dessus de lui. Harry garda les yeux clos, se concentrant sur la sensation que lui procurait le sexe du blond allant et venant doucement contre son intimité, le pénétrant légèrement avant de se retirer, jusqu'à le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie de plus. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau perdu dans ses soupirs, Draco entreprit de le posséder entièrement. D'un coup de rein, il vint se nicher au creux de lui, se plaquant contre son corps tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Surpris, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et pris quelques instants pour ressentir pleinement le moment. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir vraiment mal et de se sentir si bien, enveloppé par la chaleur du corps de Draco. Lorsque celui-ci commença à se mouvoir et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, c'en fut trop pour Harry qui attrapa ses lèvres, les entraînant tous deux dans un baiser urgent où le désir de posséder l'autre n'avait pour seule limite que la volonté de ne pas lui faire de mal. Le rythme s'accéléra, leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce alors que leurs bouches se faisaient pressantes sur leurs peaux moites devenues réceptives à la moindre caresse. Attrapant le sexe d'Harry entre leurs corps joints, Draco le caressa jusqu'à la jouissance. La vision de son corps s'arc boutant contre le sien, perdu dans une litanie mêlant soupirs, gémissements et paroles inaudibles acheva de mettre fin à toute la retenue dont il avait fait preuve jusque-là. Il se laissa également emporter par le plaisir avant de s'effondrer sur le corps de son amour.

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, Harry caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de Draco.

\- Cette fois c'est toi qui tremble, lui souffla-t-il en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un baiser paresseux rempli de tendresse. Alors, sourire aux lèvres et avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, si simplement qu'il ne songea même pas à les retenir.

\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il.

Cela lui parut étonnamment naturel finalement, comme s'il l'avait toujours su au fond. Draco releva la tête, fixant Harry avec une telle intensité que celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il eut de nouveau terriblement envie de l'embrasser, et il ne se priva pas de le faire.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En toute fin de matinée, nos deux fuyards quittèrent la chambre, non sans mal, pour rejoindre Blaise et Nelly. Ils les trouvèrent au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel. Nelly avait troqué sa veste en cuir et son jean slim contre un maillot de bain parfaitement ajusté à sa silhouette gracile, ce qui semblait faire grand effet sur le serveur qui venait de lui apporter un mojito tandis que Blaise faisait quelques brasses.

Lorsque ce dernier vit Draco et Harry, il sortit de l'eau pour aller à leur rencontre.

\- Je commençais à me demander si vous ne vous étiez pas entretués tous les deux, les salua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Aucun risque, lui répondit Draco en retour, se laissant attirer dans une accolade malgré les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur la peau hâlée de son ami.

Compte tenu de ce qu'il savait de la relation qu'avait entretenue Zabini et Drake, ce simple geste donna l'envie à Harry d'arracher Draco des bras musclés de cet abruti de Blaise et de l'étriper de ses mains, juste histoire d'être sûr qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à _son_ mec. Mais comme il était quelqu'un de civilisé, il se contenta de lui serrer poliment la main… Un peu fort peut-être, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… Il réalisa alors brusquement à quel point cet élan de jalousie était disproportionné et surtout inhabituel chez lui.

Tandis qu'il se promettait mentalement de se contrôler, ils se rendirent auprès de Nelly qui était toujours en train de discuter avec le serveur.

\- T'as pas des clients toi ! Lança dédaigneusement Blaise à l'adresse du jeune homme qui se détourna, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Non mais ça va pas de lui parler comme ça ! Intervint Nelly. Il était très sympa en plus.

\- Ouais ben n'empêche qu'il est pas payé pour draguer les clientes, maugréa-il. Bon bref, maintenant qu'on est tous là, allons manger, vous me raconterez comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici.

Pendant le repas, Draco se lança dans le récit de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés au Dragon mauve, complétant ce qu'avait déjà raconté Nelly. Blaise écouta son ami avec attention et ne sut pas quoi dire lorsque celui-ci eut terminé. Étonné était un faible mot pour exprimer le sentiment qui était le sien face à la situation. Potter et Malfoy… Ensemble… Avouez que ça en aurait laissé plus d'un perplexe… Nelly s'arrangea pour orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet, histoire de ne pas laisser le malaise s'installer et ce n'est que dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient tous de retour au bord de la piscine que Blaise aborda à nouveau la question.

Harry était dans l'eau avec la jeune femme tandis que Draco et Blaise étaient restés sur les transats.

\- T'as vraiment l'air de tenir à lui. Constata pensivement ce dernier en observant son ami qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du désormais ex-Auror.

\- Tellement que ça me fait peur... Avoua-t-il.

\- Waouh…

Surpris était un faible mot pour désigner le sentiment de Blaise face à cette réponse totalement inattendue de la part de l'ex-Mangemort.

\- Faudra qu'il m'explique comment il a fait, se reprit-il, parce que je t'ai jamais vu comme ça… Pour personne.

\- Normal… J'avais jamais compris ce que signifiait le mot amour avant lui…

Blaise eut un rire nerveux avant de répondre :

\- Ouais… J'comprends pourquoi tu flippes. Ça te ressemble vraiment pas tout ça…

\- Et encore, tu te rends pas compte, sourit-il. Le plus flippant c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'une gamine de 14 ans s'est installée dans mon cerveau pour me dicter des pensées complètement niaises.

\- Genre ?

\- Mieux vaut ne pas donner d'exemple, je t'assure.

\- Aller vas-y balance.

Draco soupira.

\- Tu te rappelles quand on était petit et qu'on s'amusait à essayer d'aller toucher le fond de la piscine ?

\- Ouais

\- Rappelle-toi, quand on y arrivait et qu'on remontait en direction de la surface, il y avait toujours ce moment où tu te disais que t'arriverais pas à remonter à temps, où t'avais l'impression que t'allais y rester tellement tes poumons manquaient d'air et où finalement tu y arrivais _in extremis_ et tu reprenais une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ouais

\- Il est mon oxygène Zab'. Il m'a sorti la tête de l'eau et aussi débile que ça puisse paraître, j'ai l'impression que s'il me laisse tomber je replongerai en direction du fond et je ne pourrai plus jamais respirer à nouveau.

Blaise ne savait pas à quel point ces paroles étaient à prendre au sens propre mais il ne trouva pas cela stupide. Draco était bien trop sincère pour que ça ait l'air stupide.

\- Même mon corps ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, reprit-il.

\- Et ben, si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que le survivant était une bête de sexe, plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est pas vraiment ça Blaise, entre nous c'est… chimique. Plus je suis proche de lui physiquement, plus j'ai envie de le toucher, j'te jure j'ai envie de lui tout le temps, je pense qu'à ça et ça me rend dingue. J'ai envie de le caresser, de respirer son odeur, de goûter ses lèvres, sa peau, son…

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'ai saisi l'idée, épargne-moi les détails, le coupa Blaise, mi amusé, mi écœuré.

\- Désolé de te briser le cœur Zabini, ironisa-t-il.

\- Bah, je m'en remettrai ! Affirma Blaise.

Ce qui était vrai. Entre eux ça n'avait jamais été du sérieux et aucun n'avaient jamais eu envie que ça le devienne d'ailleurs.

\- En même temps… Reprit-il. Toi et moi on sait bien qu'un petit coup de temps en temps ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, tenta-t-il.

\- Dans tes rêves Zab', toi et moi c'est du passé, déclara fermement Draco.

\- C'est bien dommage, soupira-t-il avec amusement, masquant avec brio sa déception à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir profiter des talents cachés de son ami.

Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Et sinon, vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Si tu crois que j'ai réfléchi à ça…

\- Je dis ça parce que l'hôtel 5 étoiles il est pas gratuit et j'arrive au bout de ce que j'ai gagné dans ma dernière mission du coup…

\- Il va falloir qu'on bouge.

\- Ouais, c'est ça…

\- Ces enfoirés d'Aurors ont saisi toute l'avance que Tito nous avait filée pour le Prince Noir, on est aussi fauché que toi malheureusement…

\- Ben justement… J'ai peut-être un plan en fait…

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Draco, méfiant face aux précautions que prenait son ami pour lui parler de ce plan.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Quelques heures plus tard, au bar de l'hôtel…_

\- C'est de la folie, vous êtes dingues !

\- Je sais que ça paraît fou, concéda Blaise, mais ça fait des semaines que j'étudie le truc et je vous assure qu'avec une bonne préparation c'est jouable.

\- Si on se fait prendre on est mort, rappela gravement Harry. Comme dans peine de mort, pas juste emprisonnement, peine de mort, insista-t-il.

\- Écoute, intervint Draco, ce qu'il dit tient la route, le risque est limité et de toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix, c'est ça ou la rue.

\- On est en train de parler de tirer deux millions de galions, s'emporta-t-il en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu, il y a peut-être un intermédiaire entre ça et la rue tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et bien vas-y, si tu as une idée, je t'écoute.

\- J'en sais rien moi, mais on pourrait peut-être trouver une solution légale non !

\- Si tu penses à travailler légalement pour gagner de l'argent, il va te falloir des papiers et vu notre passif, il y a peu de chances pour qu'on obtienne des papiers sans passer par des moyens illégaux.

\- Réfléchi, intervint Blaise, avec tout ce fric, on pourra se payer un morceau de paradis pas très loin d'ici et se dorer la pilule au soleil sans faire de vague pendant une bonne partie de notre existence.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que si on réussit notre coup on pourra vivre tranquille pour le restant de nos jours ? Demanda ironiquement Harry qui savait pertinemment que ça ne serait qu'un poids de plus que sa conscience devrait supporter. Laissez tomber, reprit-il, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sortit sans se retourner, laissant Draco et Blaise ruminer au bar.

\- T'en fait pas, ça lui passera, finit par dire Blaise face au mutisme de son ami

\- Fais chier, marmonna-t-il pour seule réponse.

\- Il nous reste 15 jours avant la transaction, ça nous laisse le temps de le convaincre.

\- Non, tu comprends pas, il était Auror, il avait tout, il a tout plaqué pour moi et regarde la vie que je lui propose.

\- Hey arrête un peu, il a fait son choix comme un grand et si tu veux mon avis il n'a pas fait que te choisir toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Réveille-toi, c'est de Potter dont on parle, le même Potter qui après avoir passé son adolescence à combattre Tu-Sais-Qui malgré le danger et sans jamais écouter ceux qui ont tenté de le protéger a décidé de devenir Auror. Ce même Potter qui à quelques semaines de son mariage était encore en pleine mission d'infiltration sans savoir vraiment quand elle allait prendre fin. Tu ne me feras jamais croire que ce Potter-là était prêt à s'enchaîner dans un mariage. Qui dit mariage, dit bébé et qui dit bébé dit de moins en moins de missions sur le terrain. Je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime à la folie mais je pense qu'au fond il avait plus peur de la vie bien rangée qui l'attendait avec sa Weasley que de tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec toi.

Draco regarda Blaise quelques instants, pensif.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… Très étrangement, je crois que tu as raison.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, répondit-il sans relever le sarcasme.

Draco acquiesça et sortit à son tour. Il trouva Harry assis au bord de la piscine déserte, les pieds dans l'eau. Retirant ses chaussures, il alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce dont on a le plus besoin au monde toi et moi ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Devant le regard interrogateur du brun, Draco reprit.

\- La liberté.

\- La liberté ? Répéta-t-il, intrigué.

Il acquiesça et ajouta.

\- Celle de pouvoir faire ce qu'on a envie, où on en a envie et quand on en a envie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ose me dire que ça ne t'as pas excité de monter un plan pour voler le Prince Noir sous les yeux de tes collègues, que tu ne serais pas prêt à remonter dans une voiture pour faire une course à toute vitesse sur les quais du Rhône ou que tu ne te sens pas vibrer à la simple idée de dérober à nouveau 2 millions de galions au nez et à la barbe des idiots de gobelins qui sont chargés de leur transport.

\- Même si tu avais raison, ça ne change rien au fait que cette fois, on risque notre vie.

\- Mais justement, Harry, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait et c'est ce qui fait qu'on se sent libre et vivant. Je ne sais pas toi mais pour ma part, je préfère mourir que de vivre sans être libre. Et vivre sans un sou ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle la liberté.

Harry détourna le regard pour observer le ciel. Il réfléchissait.

\- Être libre ou mourir alors ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Être libre ou mourir, approuva Draco.

 _ **Voilou. Que ceux qui en veulent encore se rassurent, un épilogue est prévu^^ Je vous dis donc à bientôt si le cœur vous en dit^^**_


	13. Epilogue : Fuir ou mourir

**_Sans plus attendre, voici l'épilogue. Bonne lecture !_**

 _ **Épilogue : Fuir ou mourir.**_

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

\- Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ? Demanda Blaise alors qu'ils se préparaient à passer à l'action.

\- Je ne suis plus très sûr, tu pourrais tout réexpliquer depuis le début ? Intervint Draco.

\- Très drôle.

\- Ne pose pas de questions si tu connais déjà la réponse alors, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ils seront là dans 2 minutes, mettez-vous en place, reprit Blaise sans relever. Harry, c'est quand tu veux.

- _Deprimo_ , lança ce dernier en direction de la paroi rocheuse qui s'éboula sur les rails avec force et fracas.

Il se glissa ensuite dans le trou qu'ils avaient préalablement creusé sous la voie, lança un sortilège d'illusion pour qu'il n'y paraisse rien et attendit.

Un cri d'alerte retentit bientôt dans le wagonnet des gobelins qui arrivait à pleine vitesse. Ce cri fut immédiatement suivi du grincement strident des roues frottant contre les rails dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Une fois le wagonnet immobilisé devant l'ébloui, les deux gobelins qui l'occupaient descendirent et entreprirent de dégager la voie. Ils ne semblèrent pas surpris, et pour cause, ce genre de désagrément leur était familier.

De leur côté, Blaise et Draco lancèrent un sortilège de neutralisation des défenses magiques autour du véhicule puis un sortilège d'illusion afin que les gobelins ne s'aperçoivent pas que leur magot allait disparaitre.

Après avoir pris soin de se protéger d'un _Assurdiato_ , Harry put ainsi découper sans risque le fond du wagonnet à l'aide d'un _Crucio_ et faire disparaitre l'argent des gobelins dans la bourse magique que Draco lui avait prêtée. Il répara les dégâts, leva son sortilège et eût tout juste le temps de faire réapparaitre l'illusion du sol avant que le wagonnet ne reprenne sa route.

\- On a réussi ! S'enthousiasma Harry à voix basse tandis que le véhicule des gobelins s'éloignait.

\- Prépare-toi, dès qu'on ne les verra plus, il va falloir mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et nous avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qu'on leur a volé, rappela Blaise.

\- Maintenant, signala Draco.

Tous les trois se mirent à courir à travers les galeries en direction de la sortie.

Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient dehors. Soudain, une sorte de rugissement effroyable résonna en écho contre la paroi rocheuse.

\- Ils ont compris ! Plus vite ! Hurla Draco.

À l'extérieur, Nelly les attendait, faisant ronfler le moteur d'une BM, prête à fuir.

\- Vas-y grouille ! S'écria Harry tout en claquant la portière.

La jeune femme enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et entreprit de descendre la montagne aussi vite que possible. Derrière eux, les gobelins s'étaient lancés à leurs trousses, chevauchant deux immenses Mapinguaris. Ces immondes créatures typiques du Brésil avaient une peau reptilienne rouge sang et étaient dotées d'une seconde bouche garnie de dents pointues juste sous leur ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ! Paniqua la jeune femme en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur afin de surveiller l'avancée de leurs poursuivants.

\- Concentre-toi sur la route Nel', l'incita Blaise qui se cramponnait à son siège côté passager, tu dois nous sortir de la zone d'action de leurs sortilèges anti-transplanage.

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon, se reprit-elle.

À l'approche du virage suivant, loin de ralentir sa vitesse, elle attaqua par l'intérieur puis donna un coup de volant en direction de l'extérieur du virage avant de reprendre brusquement vers l'intérieur, faisant drifter la voiture.

\- Redis-moi encore une fois qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, supplia Harry à l'adresse de Draco qui, assis à ses côtés, semblait bien plus détendu que lui face à la conduite pour le moins sportive de la jeune femme.

\- T'en fais pas, on est presque sorti de leur zone anti-transplanage.

Brusquement, l'un des Mapinguari surgit devant la voiture, obligeant Nelly à bifurquer en direction de la falaise.

\- Maintenant ! S'écria Blaise tandis que la voiture dévalait la pente, se rapprochant de la route en contre bas.

Il attrapa le bras de Nelly. Par réflexe plus que par nécessité, Draco attrapa celui d'Harry et vice versa.

\- être libre… commença Draco.

\- Ou mourir, termina Harry.

Un craquement sonore retentit dans l'habitacle avant que la voiture ne soit réduite en un tas de taule froissée par le choc du crash puis par les Mapinguaris qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, cherchant vainement ses occupants, au grand damne des gobelins.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Quelques semaines plus tard…_

\- On devrait racheter cet hôtel ! Déclara Draco euphorique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait ? Demanda Harry, amusé par cette idée.

Tous deux dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre au son d'une musique entraînante.

\- Je commencerais par te faire l'amour dans chacune des chambres, susurra le bond au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Un délicieux frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry à cette idée.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'acheter l'hôtel pour ça, répondit-il, l'œil malicieux.

Incapable de résister à ce regard, Draco s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus sensuels. Il l'attira ensuite vers l'une des chambres afin d'entamer leur nouveau défi.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce soir-là, Draco avait un peu trop bu. Harry était assis au bar et il le regardait danser ou plutôt, il le regardait se laisser approcher par un autre mec. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et Harry trouvait toujours ça aussi insupportable. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à danser si serré que leurs mains se firent baladeuses, Harry se leva.

\- Je te conseil de dégager avant que je perde patience, s'interposa-t-il, en s'adressant à l'autre mec.

\- T'es jaloux ? Demanda Draco, sourire aux lèvres. J'aime quand t'es jaloux, ça me rend dur, ajouta-t-il, guidant la main de Harry entre ses jambes pour qu'il constate par lui-même.

\- Arrête ça, déclara-t-il fermement. Ça me rend malade de te voir te trémousser avec le premier abrutit venu.

\- Alors prend-moi, susurra-t-il de façon suggestive, montre moi que je n'appartiens qu'à toi.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry ne résista pas. Draco savait trop bien souffler sur les braises pour attiser le feu qui menaçait sans cesse de le consumer à son contact.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain Harry !

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de m'amuser moi aussi ? S'emporta-t-il. Rend-moi ça !

\- Hors de question ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ?

\- Ce qui me prend c'est que t'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de t'amuser, moi aussi je veux faire la fête et profiter !

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Pas comme ça ! J'ai pas retoucher à cette merde depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'te laisserai jamais commencer ! Et tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire pour ce soir aussi !

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Regarde-toi dans une glace avant de donner des conseils aux autres !

Au moment où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, Harry sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. Draco le regarda un moment, blessé.

\- Tiens et étouffe-toi avec si ça te chante, dit-il simplement, lui remettant le cachet d'ecstasy au creux de la main avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry sortit prendre l'air. Il regarda la pilule dans sa main quelques instants puis la jeta de toutes ses forces en poussant un cri de rage.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, Draco était assis sur le grand lit de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il semblait nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Demanda-t-il les mains tremblantes sous l'émotion.

Il avait repensé à leur dispute toute la nuit. À leur dispute et à leur vie depuis quelques mois. En cet instant, il avait peur. Peur que le moment qu'il redoutait tant soit déjà là, que tout soit déjà fini entre eux.

Partageant ses craintes et ne sachant quoi répondre, Harry s'approcha pour s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se termine, murmura-t-il, les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Draco, lui aussi au bord des larmes.

Ouvrant les bras, il accueillit le brun tout contre lui. Ils se laissèrent aller contre le matelas et restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, les larmes roulant silencieusement le long de leurs joues.

\- On ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça, finit par dire Draco. Ça ne nous ressemble pas.

\- T'as raison, répondit Harry. On s'ennuie tellement qu'on passe nos journées et nos soirées à boire et à faire la fête sans aucun but.

\- On ne profite pas de notre liberté, on est en train de s'enfermer nous même dans une prison dorée… Constata-t-il tristement. J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais, avoua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Quand je t'ai vu avec ce cachet.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais à faire mais… c'était vraiment stupide.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Vous avez décidé de faire quoi ? Demanda Blaise incrédule.

\- Ce qu'on aime c'est l'adrénaline, commença Harry, sans ça on crève à petit feu.

\- Et la seule chose qu'on fait vraiment bien tous les deux c'est voler des trucs, poursuivit Draco.

\- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez vous remettre à voler des trucs pour l'adrénaline que ça vous procure.

\- C'est à peu près ça oui, confirma Harry.

\- La différence c'est que cette fois on a décidé de ne voler que des criminels.

\- Et moques-toi de nous si tu veux mais on n'a pas l'intention de garder tous nos butins pour nous.

\- On va redistribuer ce dont on n'aura pas besoin à des personnes qui en auront vraiment l'utilité.

Blaise les regarda, deux fois plus incrédule.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous allez faire de votre vie un remake de Robin de bois ?

\- On peut voir les choses comme ça, oui… Admit Draco.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Quelques années plus tard…_

Harry et Drake étaient encerclés. Cette fois, tout semblait bien être terminé pour de bon. Face à eux, des dizaines d'Aurors les tenaient en joug. Derrière eux… Et bien une falaise de plusieurs dizaines de mètres plongeait dans le fleuve Orénoque.

Désormais désarmés, la seule arme qui leur restait était leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts emmêlés.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

\- Être libre…

\- … ou mourir, répondit Draco avec une détermination sans faille au fond des yeux.

Et sans hésitation, comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent et franchir la barrière qui les séparait de la mort, celle qu'ils avaient su tenir si longtemps à distance.

Bien sûr, leur vie n'avait pas toujours été facile, ils s'étaient disputés, réconciliés, parfois même séparés puis retrouvés mais malgré tout ça, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer. Comme ils se l'étaient promis, ils avaient vécu au nom de la liberté, défiant la mort plus souvent qu'à leur tour pour se sentir vivant. Ils avaient compris plus tard que s'ils avaient besoin de vivre si intensément, c'était au nom des morts qu'ils avaient laissés durant cette fichue guerre qui leur avait tant pris.

S'ils avaient souvent reculé devant la ligne tracée par la mort droit devant eux, aujourd'hui, après tant d'année à l'esquiver, ils étaient prêts à la franchir ensemble. Et ils le firent… ensemble. Et c'était là la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

L'histoire ne nous dit pas si la chute fut longue. Ni si l'atterrissage fut douloureux ou même fatal… De la liberté ou de la mort, on ne saura sans doute jamais lequel des deux gagna cette bataille.

Fin

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments à me lire, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé^^**_


End file.
